Destiny Up For Grabs
by Sheilynn
Summary: BtVS Stargate xover. Sunnydale’s gone, so where do we go from here? Buffy and Co. thought they’d have time to decide, now that the Hellmouth was permanently closed, but the PTB have other plans for them. (Full Summary Inside)
1. Visions Suck, But I could Go For A Road ...

**Destiny Up For Grabs **

Summary:  BtVS/Stargate xover.  Sunnydale's gone, so where do we go from here?  Buffy and Co. thought they'd have time to decide, now that the Hellmouth was permanently closed, but the PTB have other plans for them.  A Slayer's destiny never takes a vacation, but it _can_ change, especially when their original line of destiny was broken by death.  Buffy's destiny is up for grabs now, and even the PTB doesn't know who will get to control it.

A/N:  OK…another story I hadn't planned on starting yet, but since I've written it, I thought I should be nice enough to post it.  I've been running up against a brick wall on my other story "When It's Time To Change", brought on by reading too many HP/BtVS crossovers – many of which were REALLY awful, and turned my stomach enough for me to want to take a short break from it.  I hope to pick it up again next weekend, so if anyone can recommend a really good, short, sweet HP/BtVS that will settle my stomach, and give me my crossover happy feelings again, I would really appreciate it.

In the mean time, I thought I would try something else to make sure that I wasn't having a writer's block moment, and this came out.  I have a little over 3 chapters written, but am only posting one to test the waters.  I'm not sure how many people out there like BtVS/Stargate crossovers, and don't want to waste my time if no one reads this.  So, let me know if you like it, and if it's worth posting the rest of what I have so far (which I'm still tweaking a little bit).

Thanks!

**Visions Suck, But I Could Go For a Road Trip**

_"What are we gonna do now?"_

It kept running through Buffy's head, over and over, making her smile.  What _was_ she going to do?  She didn't know.  She didn't care.  All she knew was that she was no longer driven by destiny…she had a future now.  A long one, she hoped.

She, her Watcher, Faith, the Scoobies, and the mini-Slayers had just finished battling The First Evil, whose defeat also took out her home town of Sunnydale, California, and all they had left to show for it were their lives, and a very lethal looking scythe.  No complaining there, though…Buffy hadn't been looking to become a martyr again.

She looked out the window of the bus as they headed towards the only place she knew they would be welcomed…all of them.  As much as it would pain her to see him again, Buffy knew they wouldn't make it far without regrouping, hence the decision to head toward L.A., the Hyperion…and Angel.

Xander was the only dissenting vote.

_"Too bad, 'Cyclops'.  We don't know how much money there is between us, we have exactly three vehicles, the bus included, we're all exhausted, many of us need medical attention, and we have nowhere else to go." _Buffy thought, grimacing at the remembered reaction of her (now) one-eyed friend…it wasn't pretty.

Their battle with The First had been devastating, and had exacted a large toll on the group.  Buffy didn't know how many deaths there had been among them, what with all her running around town after being asked to leave her own home.  She wasn't sure how many Potentials she had started out with, but knew that there were a heck of a lot more than what was left on the bus.

_Sigh_

I need a vacation.

***********************************************************

_Hyperion Hotel  [a few days later]_

Buffy was exhausted.  Who knew that having 17 hormonal teenagers would be so difficult to handle, Dawn not included.  It was driving her crazy, what with the demands, the hissy-fits, multiple PMSers with unfamiliar super-strength, and every one of the girls wanting to borrow from her wardrobe.

Oh, yes, Buffy had a wardrobe, as did Dawn, Giles, Xander, Willow, and Robin.  Even Faith had several items that she had nicked from abandoned stores.  It was only with the experienced foresight of Buffy, Giles, and the Scoobies, that they had thought to pack up Xander's car and the Summers' SUV (a U-Haul trailer attached) with as much clothing and personal items as it could carry, and drive it well outside the city limits of Sunnydale, on the off chance that something larger than the school would blow up this time.  Lucky for them.

Unfortunately, the Potentials had only made it out of their own homes with either a small amount of clothing, or just the clothes on their back.  And, when the group finally had time, they found out that they didn't have much in the way of funding, except for Giles, which made spending a very tight.  Even Wood was fairly broke, having just recently moved to Sunnydale.

Though the Watcher was willing to share, he made the unfortunate mistake of leaving his wallet in the Summers' home, which had gone bye-bye with the rest of Sunnydale, and now had to wait for some old friends of his to help replace his ID and bank cards by taking care of the paperwork in the U.K. while he handled what he could in the U.S.  Needless to say, the group from Sunnydale had to depend heavily on sweatpants, t-shirts, and the charity of Angel Investigations, who were having their own post- 'I-am-a-Goddess-so-you-must-worship-me-even-though-I-have-a-maggoty-face' Apocalypse problems.

And let's not go into the fact that Angel was just handed an evil law firm to run.  There was no way that any of them wanted to put the Slayers under _any_ financial obligation to Wolfram & Hart…the interest alone could be deadly.

So here they were…homeless, penniless, and clueless.

Buffy sighed as she made her way to the room she shared with her sister.  It was still early evening, but the energy it took to keep the new Slayers from killing each other was…well...killing _her_.

It also didn't help that she wasn't exactly keen on making friendly with the same people that had literally kicked her out of the 'Slayer's Club'.  They hadn't wanted her leadership before…why _she_ should be the one to make the decisions _now_ was beyond her.

She desperately needed sleep.

***********************************************************

_Buffy looked out on the devastation that was previously her home town of __Sunnydale__.  A big crater greeted her eyes.  Turning, she walked away._

_Following her were the same people who had followed before – the Watcher, the Witch, the Zeppo, and the Key.  In addition, was a blonde-haired male figure, half hidden in the shadows, giving her a self-conscious smile, and shyly waving a mitt-covered hand._

_The scene flashed away, and Buffy found herself in the Hyperion, surrounded by the newly awakened Slayers.  As she looked around at the young, freshly-scrubbed faces, they gave her tearful looks as, one-by-one, they disappeared, until the only one left was Faith._

_'I guess it's back to just us Chosen Two, eh, B?' Faith gave her a sad smirk, then chomped on an apple as she disappeared with a last "Be seein' ya."_

_A flash, and she was flying through the air, the fresh mountain air was exhilarating.  The mountains rose so high…higher than any she had seen before._

_A voice sang…_

_…For __Purple__Mountain__ Majesties_

_Above the Fruited Plain…___

_…and drifted away on the wind._

_Soaring near a small city, Buffy could see several large buildings, and further north, several military complexes and a few air strips.  As she flew closer to the city, she felt the evil of something…something familiar…a shiver coursed through her._

_As she drew nearer, the feeling of evil grew.  She veered away from the city, heading towards the mountains.  Something drew her, tickling her consciousness.  Flying closer, she came upon a man-made road, and followed it until it disappeared into a mountain._

_Perching on a fence that barricaded the road, Buffy looked at the sign above the opening in the rocky face…'__Cheyenne__Mountain__'._

_The wind picked up, its voice whispering in her ear…_

_'Destiny up for grabs…who's gonna take it.'_

_'Me!  Me!  Me!' a multitude of disembodied voices cried out, each one trying to drown out the others._

_'I will.  It's **my** destiny.' Buffy's voice called out._

_The voices faded away until there was only one._

_'It may be your destiny, Buffy Summers, but it is not yours to take.'_

_A pair of gold wings glinted in the sun._

Buffy woke.

*********************************************************

Crossing the foyer of the hotel with a tray in her hands, Buffy saw her sister-slayer coming down the stairs.  Placing the tray careful on a counter, she waited for Faith to approach.

They stood before each other, staring for a moment, then clasped each other in a desperate hug…holding on for a long moment, before letting go.

Picking up the tray, which held a carafe of coffee and three mugs, Buffy used her head to gesture Faith to follow her.

Entering a side room which held a sofa and a few chairs and other furniture, the blonde woman set the tray on a table in front of the couch and sat heavily.

"So, B, where are they sending _you_?" Faith asked as she plopped down on the couch next to the blonde-haired woman.

Buffy took a moment to pour out two cups of coffee, handing one to the dark-haired Slayer.

"I'm not sure, but I think somewhere in Colorado.  Giles should be here in a moment," Buffy said, gesturing at the third cup, "I woke him up after my vision."

As if on command, the British man walked into the room, looking just as exhausted as Buffy felt.

"Buffy, Faith." Giles nodded at the two young women, sitting in one of the chairs that faced the couch.  He gave a smile of thanks to Buffy as she handed him a fresh cup of java.  "Since you're both up, I assume you have had a vision also, Faith?"

"Yup, but I think I got the better deal than B here." Faith smirked.

"Where are you supposed to go?" Buffy asked curiously.

"The Big Apple, baby…New York City!"

"No fair!  All those shoes!" Buffy pouted.

"And don't forget the leather!"

"Grrr….and…and…Dolce & Gabbana, and Ralph Lauren…No fair!" Buffy wailed.

Giles smiled at their antics, having (somewhat) gotten used to his Slayer's predilection for fashion.  Before it could get too out of hand, he interrupted them.

"As much as I would enjoy a recap of the Summer 2003 fashion line-up, I do believe you had a reason to wake me up at this inhumanly early hour, Buffy?"

Buffy sighed, rubbing her forehead, all humor gone.

"It's over, Giles."

"Over?"

"Over, as in no more Slayer army…as in over for the girls upstairs, but not over for us," Buffy gestured at Faith and herself.  "It's going back to…how did you put it Faith?"

"The Chosen Two, B, the Chosen…Two," Faith said, choking up and looking away.

"Yeah."

The three sat in silence for a few minutes, Giles looked bewildered.

"Why?  With the extra Slayers, we'd be able to make headway on defeating the evils that walk this Earth.  We'd have an advantage over…" Giles broke off, a look of comprehension crossing his face.  "Balance."

The two Slayers looked up at him, confused.

"It's all about the balance of good and evil.  A delicate scale that must maintain its equilibrium in order for our world to exist…at least, until the Day of Judgement," Giles stated wearily.  "I had wondered if that was why The First was allowed to manifest itself…"

The British man trailed off, shifting uncomfortably, not able to meet either woman's eyes.

"Giles?" Buffy whispered, instinctively knowing it was about herself.

"I'm sorry, Buffy.  I don't want you to think this was your fault, because it's not.  You had no choice in the matter."  Giles leaned forward in his chair, capturing his Slayer's eyes with a serious look.  "Willow's submergence into Dark Magic could have been considered evil, but for the fact that the end result highly benefited the side of good.  I believe that your…return…unbalanced the scales of good and evil, tipping it heavily in favor of good, hence the appearance of The First."

The older man took a moment to contemplate other details of their latest encounter before continuing.

"If The First had kept his followers to those who already walked the Earth, our last fight may have ended differently.  But by bringing the Turok-Han into the equation, creatures from the greatest depths of Hell, it allowed us to activate the Potentials.  Now that the Turok-Han are either dead or back where they belong…"

"…the newly activated Slayers are unbalancing the scales," Buffy finished softly.

"But what about me?" Faith asked, confused.  "Why wasn't I deactivated also?"

"The others were forced by magic, Faith.  Your activation was a…uh…natural progression."  Giles shifted uncomfortably, giving a brief glance at Buffy.

"He means that you were activated because I died, Faith.  Or should I say, Kendra was.  And, on _her_ death, _you_ were activated," Buffy clarified with a slight smile.  "And I have to say that, even though the others will be de-activated, I'm glad to know that I won't be alone."

The two women shared a grin.

"The Chosen Two, B.  Sounds better than The Chosen One, 'cuz, ya know…One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do."  Faith smirked.

Buffy laughed.  And even Giles snorted in amusement.

"So, what do we do now, Big G?  This changes everything," Faith said, getting straight to the purpose of their early morning meeting.

"Well, first, I would like to hear an account of your visions.  From there, we can decide on a course of action."

Buffy and Faith imparted what they knew, the dark-haired Slayer's vision being different in that she would be going to New York City, followed only by Robin Wood.

"Hmmm…it appears that we'll be heading towards Colorado Springs, Buffy.  That is the nearest location to Cheyenne Mountain that I know of, and is also known for its military presence," Giles confirmed.  "But what has me concerned is the feeling of evil you mentioned.  You said it felt familiar.  Do you know what it is?"

"I think it's another Hellmouth, Giles.  But it felt kinda…new.  As if it was testing its boundaries."  Buffy's brow furrowed as she concentrated on the remembered feelings.  "I think we should get out there as soon as possible…see if we need to do something to contain it before it explodes all over the place."

"Agreed," Giles firmly said.  "I have a feeling that it will also be drawing dark creatures soon, if it isn't already, and the town will be quite unprepared.  Your presence as a resident Slayer will be needed quickly, to make it known that the town is protected."

"Well, visions suck, but I could go for a road trip," Faith smirked.  "Count me in for a temporary stop in the land of mucho-military men."

The three got down to business of organizing their next moves, the return of the Potentials to their home towns, money issues, and splitting the weapons among the two Slayers (Buffy was gleeful at getting to keep both the scythe _and_ the troll hammer – after all, a Hellmouth is a lot more dangerous than off-off-Broadway musicals).

************************************************************

Later that morning, seventeen frantic young women clunked ungracefully down the stairs, yelling out for Buffy and Giles.  It was confirmed…they were no longer Slayers, and had gone back to being Potentials again.

Most of them looked relieved, but a couple were tearful, and one was flaming mad.

"After all we did, they take it away just like that?!" Kennedy snapped her fingers in front of Buffy's face.

"I'm sorry, Kennedy, it wasn't our decision.  The Powers That Be had to make things balanced again, or our next fight could have been our last…for the entire world."  Buffy explained, trying to keep calm in the face of the girl's anger.

Kennedy stomped off in a snit, muttering something about having earned the right to the Slayer power.

After calming the Potentials' fears, the two remaining Slayers and the Watcher began their first step of getting the young girls back home…having them call their parents to arrange transportation (hoping that the parents would pay for it themselves), and coming up with excuses for their absence.

Once that was progressing well, the three then called a meeting with the older members of their group, and those from Angel Investigations.  After much debate, it was decided that Buffy, Xander, Faith, Robin, and Andrew would drive the SUV and trailer out to Colorado Springs.  In addition to making their presence known to any resident vampires and demons, they would scout out the location of the new Hellmouth, find accommodations for those who would be staying there, and look for work (except for Faith and Robin, who would be moving on after the Colorado group got settled).  The others would follow as soon as the last potential left, driving out in Xander's car.  

Angel and his employees found a way around the immediate money issues.  As CEO of Wolfram & Hart, he gave himself, Fred, Gunn, and Wesley a generous (but not _too_ generous) signing on bonus, which they promptly turned over to Giles, who was handling their group's finances.

Things would still be tight, but it was a good start.

Robin anonymously dropped off the bus at the nearest school before they left.

****************************************************************

"I spy, with my little eye, something that begins with 'T'," Andrew said cheerfully.

"If you say tumbleweed again, I'm gonna hit you," Xander griped from his seat next to the annoying blonde.  "_Why_ is he here again, Buff?  'Cuz I'm thinkin'…open door, throw out annoying boy."

Buffy turned around from her seat in the front.  "He was in my vision, Xand."

"Again I ask…_why_?  It's not like he does anything important!"

Buffy caught Andrew's eye and gave him a small smile.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Buffy's face is wet with tears.  "Don't...be afraid to lead them.  Whether you wanted it or not, their lives are yours. It's only gonna get harder. Protect them," she looked at Faith, "but lead them. "_

_Faith walked back inside the house.  Buffy walked down the front walk alone, her face streaked with tears. She hadn't gotten very far, maybe a block from the house, when she heard a voice calling out frantically to her._

_"Buffy!  Buffy!"  Andrew caught up with her, pausing to catch his breath.  _

_"What are you doing out here, Andrew?  You need to go back inside before something makes a snack out of you."  Buffy said tonelessly, not looking at him._

_"I know, but…" the blonde boy hesitated, "I want to go with you."_

_The Slayer looked at him in surprise._

_"I know I won't be very helpful…in fact, you'll probably have to save my butt from one of those super-vampires, but I'll do what I can to help out, even if it's just to make you dinner..."_

_"Andrew…Andrew!" Buffy finally cut off his rambling, a faint smile gracing her lips._

_"I just want to go with you, Buffy.  What the others did is wrong…they won't be able to win without you.  I know I can't do much, but I don't think you should have to do this alone," Andrew said shyly, but sincerely._

_"In this, I have to be alone, Andrew," Buffy responded softly, but continued after seeing his shoulders droop in rejection, "But you can do one thing for me…take care of the others.  Do what you can for them – cook, clean, let them yell at you to relieve their tension.  Just watch over them for me.  Can you do that?"_

_When Andrew nodded his head enthusiastically, Buffy gave him a hug in thanks before turning to make her way to…wherever._

_Before she had taken but a few steps, she heard the young man call out to her again._

_"Buffy!"_

_Turning back, she cocked her head, a questioning look on her face._

_Andrew gave her another shy, but bright, smile, saying, "I just wanted you to know…I believe in you."_

_With one last smile, he ran back toward the Summers' house, leaving a surprised Slayer in his wake._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"Everyone does at least one thing in life that's important, Xand, even if most would think of it as nothing," Buffy responded, giving a blushing Andrew a wink.

Xander looked confused for a moment before waving his hand, saying, "Whatever.  But if I kill him, I'll just have you know that you can't hold it against me…I'll plead Andrew-caused insanity."

Buffy shook her head in amusement, then grimaced when she realized…they still had 10 hours to go.

**************************************************************

Surprisingly enough, it was Andrew who got a job first…and in an odd way, at that.

The group of five were strolling just south of Downtown Colorado Springs, trying to narrow down the location of the new Hellmouth by the vibes it was giving out, but could tell they were still too far away.

While they were walking, the conversations jumped from looking for work, finding a place to live, Faith and Robin's future move to New York, and the general opinions of the Scoobies' new home town.

_*Sniff*_   "Hmm…too much curry, and they soooo need to have Rosemary control.  The chives aren't too bad, though…adds a subtle flavor, if the proper amount is added."

Four gazes stared at Andrew like he had just grown two heads, until the young man blushed and looked away.

"I'm just saying…this place is a little too heavy-handed with their spices," Andrew self-consciously clarified, waving a hand at what looked like a posh restaurant, at least posh for such a small city.

"And what makes you the expert, boy?" A smooth voice spoke up behind the group, causing them all to jump.

Swiftly turning, they relaxed after seeing there was no threat, just a tall, dark-haired man coming out the doorway of the restaurant, his clothing clearly stating that he either had the right to be a customer, or maybe even owned it.

"Expert?  I'm not an expert, at least I don't think so.  I just know what I like to eat, and how to prepare it…and it's not food with too much spice on it." Andrew responded, confused.

The tall man gave him a piercing look.  "Would you care to show me?"

"Huh?"

"Would you care to show me, boy?" the man chuckled.  "From the little I overhead, you're new in town, and looking for work.  If you can show me that you know what you're talking about, I'll give you a job as junior chef.  You're right in the fact that the chefs use too much spices.  But, as most of them are Hispanic, that's no surprise…they burnt off most of their taste-buds with all those chili-peppers they eat."

"But…but…" Andrew gaped in surprise.

"That would be a yes, Mr….?" Buffy queried, an amused look on her face.

"Preston.  David Preston.  And you are?" Preston held out his hand to the young woman.

"Buffy Summers, Mr. Preston…and this gentleman, who's doing a great fish imitation, is Andrew Wells," Buffy responded, taking Preston's hand and giving it a firm, but friendly shake.  "I can already tell you that he makes a great soufflé."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Summers.  Would you mind if I borrow Mr. Wells for a couple of hours?  If he wishes to take work in my establishment, he will need to prove he knows what he's doing."  Preston's lips quirked in amusement at the still gaping young man.  Nodding his head at the rest of the group, he said, "You are all welcome to return at 8:00pm and taste-test his endeavors with me."

Buffy grinned, and agreed to return.  Leaving the young blonde man in Preston's care, the group continued to travel on, following the vibes of the Hellmouth as best they could.

Needless to say, the group ended their evening well fed, and one of them now had a job.

****************************************************

_*Snurt*_

"No."

_*Choke*_

"This _so_ **cannot** be true."

_*Mmph* *Snurt* _ "Bahahahahahahaha…" Xander couldn't hold it back any longer…it was too ironic.

_*Sigh*_ "Well at least I know where Dawn will be going in the fall," Buffy said in defeat.

Faith and Robin stood with looks of amusement on their faces as they all read the sign above the main doors of the building.

Coronado High School.

_"…home of the new Hellmouth,"_ Buffy finished silently.  Some all powerful being _really_ didn't like her up there.

***********************************************************

Things were progressing well for the ex-Sunnydalers.  Within a week, they had found a place large enough for the six of them at a reasonable price – one that, between all of them, they would be able to afford…unfortunately, some of them would have to double up.

It was decided that, due to the relatively odd hours that came from the Slaying gig, both Giles and Buffy should have their own rooms.  The double-ups would be Dawn/Willow and Xander/Andrew. 

Unfortunately, the sleeping arrangements were thrown out the window when Giles arrived with the remaining Scoobies…plus guest.  Kennedy.

Needless to say, Buffy wasn't pleased.  Things would be hard enough without an extra mouth to feed, not to mention the personality clash between Kennedy and herself.

Giving the dark-haired girl an expressionless look, Buffy turned to her sister and gruffly said, "Dawnie, you're with me, but we're going to have to move things around now."

Grabbing some of her sister's bags, she walked up the stairs to the Master Bedroom, which, set-up with two full-size beds, was originally going to be for Willow and Dawn.  

Kennedy's eyes followed their progress with a smug look.

Willow, catching her lover's expression, fluttered her hands in nervousness…this was _not_ going to be pretty.

******************************************************

Buffy was drawing away from them, _had_ drawn away…Giles could see it, but didn't know why, nor what he could do about it.  

Faith and Robin had left for New York City two days earlier, and the rest of them were all wrapped up in getting themselves settled in their new lives.  Within a week, Xander had found construction work and was gone for most of the day.  Dawn was busy making new friends and getting familiar with the town.  Willow was either wrapped up in her relationship with Kennedy, or looking for a job that would accommodate college life.  Even Giles himself was kept busy, what with organizing his new office, having just been hired on as the librarian…on the new Hellmouth, of course. 

No one but Giles noticed that Buffy hadn't spoken at length with any of them since they had arrived and gotten settled…only Andrew seemed to be exempt from the silent treatment, though God knows why.

With nothing left to loose, Giles roped everyone into committing to a Scooby dinner out on the town, hoping it would break them all out of the cycle of avoidance, and draw them back into the tight-knit group he remembered.

***********************************************************

_O'Malley's Bar & Grill_

"Is it me, or is something up with the people at the table over there," Col. Jack O'Neill subtly jutted his chin at the group in a corner of the restaurant.

"I too believe they are acting oddly, though not obviously so, Colonel O'Neill," Teal'c agreed in his usual toneless manner.  "They have a watchful air, and each has taken a seat that faces the door.  Their actions speak of seasoned warriors."

"Actually, I was going to say that they all have weird bulges in their clothing, as if they were packing.  But the bulges are too odd-shaped for handguns," Jack replied.  "But if you say they're acting oddly (he let his gaze roam quickly over the group)…I'd have to say you're right."

Daniel and Sam couldn't look at the group directly, as it would require an obvious turning in their seats, but they took advantage of the mirrored walls above the bar to take a good look at the group.

"Is it just me, or is the blonde girl watching the two guys at the bar? It's hard to tell from this angle." Sam said.

"She is," Teal'c confirmed.  "She is also watching the man and woman nearest the door."

The dark-skinned man turned to speak directly towards the Colonel.  "The two men feel different to me, O'Neill.  It is very strange, and unlike anything I have felt before."

"Could you elaborate, Teal'c?" Sam said, giving him a concerned look – If Teal'c said something felt strange, it usually meant something bad.

"I would have to say that, without even speaking with them, they are my enemies."

His three companions blinked at him in surprise.

"Isn't that a little harsh, Teal'c?" Daniel asked.

"It is not, Daniel Jackson.  There are some enemies that a Jaffa knows immediately, as is the case with those two men," Teal'c responded matter-of-factly.  "They feel evil."

"Sir, they're leaving."  Sam brought their attention to the fact that the two men at the bar were heading towards the restaurant doors.

They also noticed that the couple who had been sitting near the door had also left.

Unsure of what it all meant, they subtly watched the group the Colonel had originally brought to their attention.

The blonde girl was whispering something in the ear of the older man in their group.  She stood, but was held back by his hand on her arm as he quietly whispered to her.  He removed his hand after she shook her head as she whispered something back.  

As she walked towards the door, Colonel Jack O'Neill and the others took in the fact that her stride was both graceful and reminiscent of a predator…and people moved out of her way without thinking.

"She is dangerous, O'Neill," Teal'c stated the obvious.

Watching the leather-clad backside of the woman as she walked out of the restaurant, O'Neill replied, "In more ways than one, Teal'c." 

Daniel, also watching, cocked his head, grinning.  "I have to agree."

Sam rolled her eyes.

*********************************************************

"Vamps in the house, Giles.  Check out the bar." Buffy mumbled as she took a bite of her salad.

"Have they targeted anyone?" Giles murmured back to her, acting as if they were having a quiet chat between them, so as not to tip off the two vampires.

"The tasty couple near the door," Buffy replied.  "We're also being watched by the four at the table in the back.  I don't know what their deal is, but two of them are screaming 'military', one reminds me of a younger you, and the last is giving off some very weird vibes…both human and something else."

On the pretense of looking for a waitress, Giles took a look in their direction.

"You better not be comparing me to the expressionless dark-skinned one, or we're going to have words later," Giles smiled humorously at his younger charge.

"Ha Ha, Mr. Librarian.  You wish.  He looks as if he could kill someone by frowning at them," Buffy quirked a small smile at her Watcher.  "Oops, looks like I'm up."

The two vampires at the bar stood, following the couple who had just left.

She leaned close to whisper in Giles' ear, "Tell the others what's going on, but don't let them follow.  The group that's watching might decide to join the party, and we don't need military attention again."

She stood to leave, but Giles placed a hand on her arm, holding her in place.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Buffy shook her head.  "There's only two, Giles.  I'll be OK."

Walking towards the door, she unconsciously went into Slayer-mode, pinpointing the direction the vampires took before she had even left the restaurant.

Exiting, she immediately turned right.

Back in the restaurant, Giles quietly explained Buffy's absence to the rest, but muttered an 'Oh Dear' as he noticed the group that had been watching them leaving the restaurant a couple minutes after Buffy.  They also turned right.

With a sharp 'Damn', Giles quickly caught the attention of the waitress and asked for the bill.  Tossing the car keys to Willow, he instructed her to bring the SUV around quickly.  Xander followed her to get his car also, as both vehicles carried weapons that might be needed.

Not ten minutes after Buffy left, the rest of the Scoobies were mobile, and keeping a sharp eye out for the Slayer, or the group that had followed her out of the restaurant.

****************************************************************

"Is this a double date, or can anyone join?" Buffy quipped from the entrance into a fairly empty parking lot.

The two vampires looked up from their victims.

"Go away, little girl.  Isn't it past your bedtime?" one of the vampires snarled at her, tightening his grip on the helpless man.

"Gee, my vacation must have done wonders.  I haven't been mistaken for a little girl since I killed the Master."  Buffy took out a stake, using it to pick her fingernails.

The vampires laughed.

"You?  I don't think so, little girl.  The Slayer that killed the Master went down with the Hellmouth in Sunnydale," the same vampire responded, amused.  "Besides, she was a lot bigger than you."

"Yeah, almost seven feet tall," chimed the other vampire, almost losing his grip on the struggling woman he held.

Buffy pouted.  "Aw man…I thought all you evil guys knew me by sight by now.  Even The First knew who I was.  I'm gonna have to talk with my promotion agent about this."

"The-the First?" the second vampire stuttered.  "If you've met The First, then that would make you…"

"Met, defeated, no t-shirts available 'cuz I left a big ol' hole in the ground."  Buffy gave them a small curtsey.  "Buffy Summers, at your service…your memorial service, that is."

Quickly punching the second vampire, Buffy caused him to let go of the woman, who scrambled out of arms reach.  Round-housing the first vampire freed the man.  The couple ran from the parking lot, leaving the blonde woman alone with their attackers.

"Shall we dance, boys?" Buffy gave them an evil grin.

The two vampires snarled, advancing on her.  The Slayer was able to quickly dust the second vampire, but the first one took a little more time.  Throwing several punches, Buffy kept him on the defensive, waiting for a good opening to finish the fight.

Seeing his death in her eyes, the remaining vampire made to escape by the same route as his intended victims, but got no further than the entrance before Buffy caught up to him.  With one quick stab, the vampire was dust.

Waving the gritty cloud away from her face, she muttered about getting cancer from second-hand dust and wondering if health insurance would cover it.

She didn't notice the four figures in front of her until the haze cleared.

"Woah," the older man said in surprise.

"Indeed," the dark-skinned man intoned, eyebrow raised.

In a delayed response, Buffy not-so-subtly hid the stake behind her back as she smiled cheerfully, and gave a small wave with her other hand.

"Uh, Hi."

********************************************************

"Where did she disappear to?" Colonel O'Neill ground out in frustration.  "We couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes behind her."

"I do not know, O'Neill, but I can sense the strange feeling those two men gave me in that direction." Teal'c waved his hand to the street on the right.

The four moved quickly in the direction the Jaffa had indicated.  They hadn't gotten very far before the couple they had seen in the restaurant ran into them from a parking lot on their right.

Quickly apologizing, the man and woman continued to run back towards the restaurant.

"We must be close," Daniel said.

"Obviously," O'Neill responded sarcastically.

They turned into the parking lot just in time to hear the blonde woman say 'Shall we dance, boys?'.  She came into their line of vision soon after, a dust cloud dissipating in front of her, taking on a man that was almost twice her size.

With looks of amazement, they watched the small woman kick the larger man's ass all over the place, until, having enough, the man broke off from the fight and ran in their direction.

Less than five feet away from them, the man disappeared in a puff of dust, leaving the group of four bewildered over what just happened.

"Woah," O'Neill said in surprise.

"Indeed," Teal'c intoned, eyebrow raised.

The young woman not-so-subtly hid something behind her back as she smiled cheerfully, and gave a small wave with her other hand.

"Uh, Hi."

"What…just happened here?" O'Neill held his hands up, palms facing outward. 

"I don't know what you mean," the young woman replied, giving O'Neill a vacant look.

"Don't give me that.  There was a guy running towards us, and he just went…poof.  Please tell me that I wasn't the only one to see that," O'Neill said, turning to his companions.

After receiving confirmation that the other three had seen the same thing, he turned back to the blonde woman, waiting for an answer.

"I think it was a dust devil," she said, playing up the dumb-blonde act pretty well.

O'Neill wasn't buying it, and his expression clearly stated that.  He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at the blonde woman.

"Trick of the light?"

"No."

"You're imagining things."

"All four of us?"

"Gangs on pcp?"

"Nuh-uh."

"_You're_ on pcp?"

"I don't think so."

"Exploding make-up kit?"

Sam laughed at that one.

"Give me a straight answer, woman!"

The blonde woman scowled, muttering, "I wish Giles was here, he's so much better at this."

Seeing that Jack's temper was about to explode, Daniel quickly intervened.

"Um, miss…could you please explain what happened.  I can assure you that whatever you have to say won't sound strange to us.  There are a lot of things we ourselves have seen that most people haven't."

The blonde woman gave him a dubious look.  "Are you channeling Giles? 'Cuz you sure sound like him."

"Who's Giles?" Daniel asked, confused.

He didn't get an answer as both the young woman and Teal'c tensed, heads tilted as if listening to something.

Turning her eyes back to the bespectacled man, she completely dropped the dumb-blonde act, piercing him with her gaze.

"You're about to get an answer to your first question…first-hand, unfortunately."  

Turning to the large dark-skinned man, she quickly asked, "Are you evil?"

"No."

"Can you fight?"

"Yes."

Grabbing the item she had hidden behind her back, she tossed it to the stoic man, who easily caught it, and revealed it to be a sharp pointy stick.

"Aim for the heart.  If you have anything long and sharp enough, decapitation works too.  I sense about twenty of them."

Turning to peer back into the darkness of the parking lot, the young woman ignored the hushed whispering of the other three, the dark-skinned man stood silently at her side.

"What's going on, woman?!" O'Neill bit out, grabbing the young woman by the arm.

She shook him off without removing her eyes from the shadows of the empty lot, saying, "The name's Buffy Summers, not woman…use it.  And before you get on a _higher_ horse, you should know we've got about twenty bad guys heading our way.  If you want to help, find something sharp and wooden, guns won't work.  Aim for the heart and pick off the ones on the outside, but stay outta my way."

"What are they?"

"Vampires."

Buffy removed an object from high up on her back.  Bringing it in front of her, the others saw a bladed weapon approximately a foot long.  Her fingers moved as if pressing something, startling the others when the weapon immediately extended out to about four feet in length, coming sharply to a point on the end opposite the blade.  It was one deadly looking weapon.

"Welcome to my world, kiddies.  Watch your neck…literally."

A large group appeared from the shadows twenty feet away.  They were headed by a lean, cocky looking vampire, who reminded her a little of Spike…only less scary.

Buffy strode out to meet them, the dark-skinned man following close behind.  After seeing their deformed face, the other three followed the blonde woman's instructions and scrambled to find anything that resembled wood.

The two warriors engaged the group of vampires, not giving them a chance to use their numbers to an advantage.  Before the bad guys knew what happened, Buffy had taken out four with her scythe, Teal'c staked two.

"Sorry I don't have a better weapon for you to borrow, Mister, but I wasn't exactly expecting company of the helpful kind."  Buffy swung her weapon, taking out two more.

"Teal'c."

"'Scuse Me?"

"You may call me Teal'c, and this weapon, though small, is still effective, Buffy Summers."  So saying, the dark-skinned man staked another vampire.

There was no time left to talk, as the remaining vampires split them up, isolating them from each other.  Buffy knew that no help would be coming from Teal'c's friends, as there wasn't a sliver of wood in sight.  And while she and the large man were doing well, they would tire soon if the fight didn't end quickly.  Buffy could only hope that Giles was on his way once he realized she had been followed from the restaurant.

Speak of the Devil.

A screech of tires heralded the arrival of the Scoobies.  The three remaining companions of Teal'c, who were about to engage in the fight regardless of not having found anything wooden, halted their steps and watched as several teenagers and an older man spilled out of two vehicles, armed to the teeth.

"What the…" O'Neill started, but broke off as the large group approached quickly, their experienced eyes taking in both the two men and one woman, and the fight that was happening twenty feet away.

A dark-haired young man yelled out, "Brave Sir Xander saved the day, bravely saved the day, the day."

A snort of amusement could clearly be heard from the small blonde, as she swung her weapon, decapitating another vampire.

"I thought it was Sir Robin, and he ran away, Xand!"  She yelled back.

"Artistic license to change lyrics to suit the situation, Buffster.  Need a hand?"  The one now identified as Xander responded loudly.

"Nope, everything's kosher!"

"It can't be kosher if you're surrounded by dead meat, Buffy," Willow quipped.

There was a brief pause in Buffy's response, as she kicked her foot back to incapacitate a vampire that was trying to sneak up on her.

"Ooh…a Jewish joke!  Way to go, Will!"

The newly arrived group chuckled, carefully watching the fight, but not engaging in it yet.  The three who had followed Buffy from the restaurant examined the weapons the other group carried, taking in the archaic nature of a few of them.  Most of them also held sharp wooden sticks, similar to the one Buffy had tossed to Teal'c.

"Um, excuse me," Daniel tried to catch the attention of the older man in the group.  "Could you tell us wha…"

"Giles!" A tall brown-haired girl maneuvered her way over to the older man's side and gave him a puppy-eyed expression.  "Can I…?"

"You know Buffy would prefer that you didn't fight, Dawn," the man named Giles responded, shifting uncomfortably under the young girl's pleading expression.

Dawn scowled.  "Well if she doesn't want me to fight, then why is she having me go to a school that's on a Hellmouth?"

"Point taken," Giles replied, waving her to go join the fray.  "Be sure you stay out of swinging distance of her scythe…Buffy will never forgive me if she accidentally decapitated you."

The young girl, who couldn't be much older than sixteen or seventeen, bounced in excitement, nodding her head in agreement.  

Just as she was about to run over to where the fight was taking place, the dark-haired young man named Xander placed a hand on her arm, holding her back.

"Hang on a minute, Dawnster," Xander said, fiddling with a crossbow he was carrying.  Bringing it up to his shoulder, he aimed, then pulled the trigger.  The bolt took out a vampire that was attempting to sneak up on a dark-skinned man that was clearly helping Buffy out.

"OK, you're clear to go.  Just don't stake the large guy, though.  It looks like he's helping." 

"Gotcha!  Though you do realize…all of them look large compared to Buffy." Dawn gave him a cheeky grin as she flounced away to help her sister, who was surrounded by six of the remaining vampires.  

Staying on the fringe of the circle, she took a moment to look for the easiest opening, plunging forward to stake one of them in the back.  It disappeared in a puff of smoke.  Dancing back, she went back to observing the vampires, who were unaware of her presence yet.

"How can you let her fight?!  She's just a child!" Daniel exclaimed.

"She's been fighting for almost two years, Mr…?"

"Jackson.  Dr. Daniel Jackson.  How can you let her go into such a dangerous situation?"

Giles fiddled with his glasses, keeping an eye on the younger sister of his Slayer.  "Her entire life has been constantly surrounded by danger, Dr. Jackson.  It's better to allow her to fight where we can keep an eye on her, than it is to have her fight on her own out of teenage rebellion.  The lesser of two evils, if you will."

Daniel made a sound of understanding as he brought his attention back to the fight, where he observed Teal'c taking out the last of the vampires that had surrounded him, and the young girl, Dawn, staking one more, to leave four surrounding the blonde woman, Buffy.

With a graceful chop-chop-stab-chop, the last four vampires were gone.

Buffy scowled at her sister standing there with a big grin on her face, before finally grinning back and pulling her into a quick hug.  Releasing her, she turned to the large man who had helped out, giving him a small nod, acknowledging him as a fellow warrior.  He returned the nod.

The three headed back where the large group stood waiting.

Seeing the determined look on the older military man's face, Buffy thought _'Uh, oh.  There's no getting out of this one.'_

***************************************************************

O'Neill stood fuming as he watched the fight draw to a close.  It irked him to stand on the sidelines, especially when a _child_ had joined in.  Watching the three return to where the group was standing, he was determined to get some answers.

"OK people…I want some answers **now**!" O'Neill demanded, his expression letting them all know that he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"Um, excuse me Jack, but I think I may be able to clear some things up," Daniel interrupted, turning towards the older British man.  "The young girl, uh, Dawn, mentioned a Hellmouth, Mr…"

"Giles. Rupert Giles."  The two men politely shook hands, much to the amusement of the others.

"Yes, Mr. Giles.  Dawn mentioned a Hellmouth.  From the few readings I came across, I assumed it was a myth – one such book indicated this myth to be somewhere in California."

"Um…yes…I mean no.  The Hellmouth is no myth, but it _was_ in California.  It-it no longer…um…exists there, per se," Giles stuttered.

The group that had accompanied him snickered, and O'Neill's group heard the word 'crater' being bandied about.

"Yes, well, from what I could tell, this Hellmouth was some kind of mystical energy that drew dark creatures to it, predominantly vampires, which are now clearly _not_ a myth," Daniel waved an arm at where the fight had previously taken place.

"You are correct, Dr. Jackson."

"It sounds as though what I read has some basis in truth, Mr. Giles.  Though I am unclear about one thing – some of the readings also mentioned something about a Slayer, but failed to say just who or what it is, beyond some strange statement I can't quite remember."

The younger group exchanged looks of concern, but kept silent.  Giles looked down, gathering his thoughts.  Looking at Buffy, he cocked his head as if asking permission.  Buffy subtly shook her head in the negative. 

"I'm afraid I can't help you there, Dr. Jackson," Giles said politely, face blank.

By their actions, Daniel knew that they knew something.  He opened his mouth to argue with the bespectacled man, but was interrupted as a male voice came out of the shadows.  

"In every generation there is a Chosen One.  She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness.  One girl in all the world, to find them where they gather and to stop the spread of their evil…the swell of their numbers.  She is the Slayer."

The group looked around to see who was speaking, and saw a figure in a trenchcoat and fedora approaching.  On the last word, 'Slayer', he stopped a couple feet away from the large group.

"Hello, sweets."

Buffy decked him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So, what did you think?  Good?  Bad?  So-so?  Review, so I can know if it's worth continuing.

Thanks again!


	2. You Don't Kill The Messenger, You Bargai...

**Destiny Up For Grabs **

Summary:  BtVS/Stargate xover.  Sunnydale's gone, so where do we go from here?  Buffy and Co. thought they'd have a little time to decide, now that the Hellmouth was permanently closed, but the PTB have other plans for them.  A Slayer's destiny never takes a vacation, but it _can_ change, especially when their original line of destiny was broken by death.  Buffy's destiny is up for grabs now, and even the PTB doesn't know who will get to control it.

.

.

A/N:  OH MY GOD!!  Can I just say I am _extremely _**stunned **by your overwhelming responses, not to mention the 'made me feel good' reviews all of you wrote.  I thought maybe I'd get about 20 responses…but…but…98?!  You guys rock!  Thank you SO much!  I just wish I could get that many for the second chapter too (hopeful look).  ;)

anon - Sheilynn subtly kicks the canon scene under the couch and gives a toothy smile  Can we just pretend that Spike went to the monastery alone?  Hmmm?

Caltlimere – ROTFLMAO…you almost made me pee my pants…I could literally hear the =thump==thump= of the bus driving over her body.  LOL  I take it you like Kennedy about as much as I do?  Read on to find out if anything happens.  ;)

Rhoboat - =snurt= =choke=  Spots?  Now you got ME going on the weird visuals.  LOL  Yes, I meant bespectacled…LOL…spots…heehee.  =snurt=  btw – Daniel had spots too.  LMAO.   I've fixed it.  Thanks!!  =snurt=

tater – You're right…bad me.  It's Will, not Wills…I think I've read too many fanfics that used it, and subconsciously wrote it that way.  I've fixed it.  Thanks!!

Malaskor – Xander's income is pretty non-existent…at least that's how I see it.  I figure he's still paying off the non-wedding (even if you cancel a wedding, you still have to pay the bills), and probably doesn't have much spare cash – remember, Anya was going ballistic with all the details, pre-parties, and every little thing that was considered "traditional" for a wedding…they probably spent THOUSANDS of dollars for it.  When Xander walked out, Anya probably footed him with the whole bill.

sctobb – Hmmm…I think you're right.  Teal'c wouldn't use words like energy wave.  I've tweaked it to (hopefully) sound more like what he would actually say.  Check it out and let me know if it works better.  (Basically, I just removed the references to "energy".)

clair – Yeah, I kind of did that on purpose.  The abrupt changes were snippets to get them where they were before the first meeting between BtVS and SG-1.  I'm sure I could have done better, but I didn't want to spend too much time on those scenes, since their only purpose was to serve as informational pieces.  I just had a thought =snicker= - do you want me to go back and put in camera shots of the full moon then panning down to the entrance of Cheyenne Mountain (jeep and strolling guards optional)?  Or maybe I should just give the camera to Andrew and let him set each scene…with commentary.  LOL 

Sigma1 – Hmmm…I don't know that I would say that O'Neill is biased _against_ women fighters.  I would say he's _cautious_ with them.  He trusts Carter to watch his back, but even that took time, so that's what I think his hesitation towards women fighters is all about…trust.  It's a given that most men are physically stronger than most women, but I would say that if a 5'5" scrawny man was the only one available to watch his back in a hand-to-hand fight, O'Neill wouldn't trust him to do so until the guy proved himself.  Also, until recently, women were not allowed to be involved as part of the ground troops in a war, much less the front lines – it would be difficult for someone of O'Neill's generation to trust that _any_ woman had battle experience.  But, maybe that's what you meant, and I'm just nattering on and keeping you from reading the next chapter.  ;)

.

.

.

.

**You Don't Kill the Messenger, You Bargain With Him **

The oddly-dressed man lay on the ground, rubbing his jaw.

"I guess I deserved that, Slayer."

Daniel and his group started at the man calling Buffy 'Slayer', then exchanged brief glances.

Buffy just arched an eyebrow at him, as she expressionlessly watched the man pick himself up from the ground.  As soon as he was fully upright, she decked him again.

"Ow!  Dammit, Slayer.  What was that one for?!"

"The first was for Angel, the second for Spike," Buffy ground out at him.

O'Neill gave Daniel a 'what the hell' look and mouthed the word 'Spike?'.  Daniel just returned the look, mouthing 'Angel?'.  They both shrugged and returned to the interesting confrontation going on in front of them.  O'Neill wondered if he should intervene if she hit him again.

"Fine…fine.  Is that it, or should I just stay down here indefinitely?" he grumbled.

"Oh I could think of a few hundred Potentials more, not to mention my sister and my friends," the blonde woman responded grimly.  "But I think I can wait a while for those, Whistler.  If I took care of everyone now, we'd be here all night."

Whistler cautiously picked himself up again, keeping an eye on the angry Slayer…which was why he didn't see Xander approach.  The dark-haired boy decked him.

"That was for Anya," he replied tonelessly, giving the man a blank look before going back to where he had originally been standing next to Dawn.

"Ow…feel the love, people, feel the love," Whistler said from the ground.  "Now if you're all finished, I can get to the reason for my being here."

Getting no response, he took it as a sign that he was allowed to stand up, and did so.  Brushing his hands down his coat, he smoothed out the wrinkles.

"So who do I have to kill now, Whistler?  One of my friends?  My sister?  I'm afraid I don't have any lovers left for you to choose from," Buffy hissed.

"Woah, woah, girl…no one said anything about you killing anyone," Whistler held up his hands to stop the Slayer's venomous tirade.

"No, you'll just wait until I relax my guard…and _then_ you'll mention the killing," Buffy retorted.

"Can we get off the killing topic?  I'm here to pass on a message from the Powers That Be, Slayer.  Unless you don't want to know _why_ you're here," the man said, irritated.

Buffy's friends shifted nervously, weapons gripped tightly.  O'Neill's group just looked confused, though Daniel was clearly fascinated with what was going on.

"The new, not so improved, Hellmouth, we know."

"There's a Hellmouth…_here_?!" Daniel blurted out.

"Yeah, kid.  Now quiet…I'm talkin' to the Slayer.  You'll have your turn later," Whistler snarked before turning back to Buffy.

Daniel backed off, a worried expression on his face as thoughts ran through his head.  He turned to his friend and whispered a quiet explanation, and, upon hearing his words, Carter and O'Neill didn't look much at ease either.

"Hey!  Wait a second, Whistler…uh…guy," Jack interrupted before the man could continue his conversation with the blonde girl.  "Daniel says having a Hellmouth here is a bad thing…what can we do to get rid of it?"

"Nothing…the Hellmouth is here to stay," Whistler gave him an irritated look.

"But…"

"The permanent closing of the Hellmouth in Sunnydale took out the entire city…buildings, houses, streets, cars…everything – and left a large crater in its place.  Do you want that to happen here?"

O'Neill's eyes widened in surprise.

"Besides," Whistler continued, "without going to the level of nukes, you don't have anything that would work, not even a truck-load of C-4 would make a dent…it might actually do more bad than good.  Do you _really_ want to see what a city looks like when it's overrun with demons?"

"Uh…I'm gonna have to go with 'No' on that," O'Neill replied quickly, wondering how life had gotten weirder without even being on another planet.

Buffy gave a snort of amusement, saying, "Good call – it's not a pretty sight."

"Now, if you don't mind, could I get back on track with Blondie here?" Whistler sighed in irritation, lifting an eyebrow at O'Neill.

O'Neill rolled his eyes, then tilted his head forward as he made an expansively magnanimous gesture of 'go head', like he was giving permission to a lower being.

The man scowled at him, but O'Neill only smirked back. 

As he turned back to Buffy, Whistler grumbled something under his breath, the others only catching the words 'peon' and 'ass'.

"Now where was I?  Oh…yeah…why you're here.  The Hellmouth is _their_ reason," Whistler gestured to the Sunnydale group, "not yours."

Buffy glared at him.  "Do I even wanna know?"

"You sure do, sweets," the trenchcoat-clad man replied.  "Because you took the leap that your sister was supposed to take, it forced the Powers That Be to re-route your line of destiny to another, because _your_ destiny was supposed to have ended two years ago.  But since _someone_ had to go and play with powers they weren't supposed to touch," he gave a hard glare at Willow, causing her to blush and look down, "it not only allowed The First to get a foothold – nice job by the way – but it also left _you_ without a destiny.  Basically, your destiny is up for grabs, and the Powers want to ensure that you're put to good use, preferably with _them_ at the reigns."

"I'm still a tool, I see," Buffy frowned.

"And a darn good one at that, sweets.  You're the strongest Slayer the Powers have ever seen, period.  They're interested in seeing what your children will be like."

"Wha-what?  I'm to become a…a…cow for them now?  A breeding machine?  Just because they're _interested_?!  Absolutely not!" Buffy fumed.

"Woah…woah…hold your horses."  Whistler frantically waved his hands, trying to calm the rapidly mounting temper of the Slayer.  "I said that they were interested, not that it would be your new destiny.  No, someone even higher than them put the kibosh on implementing _that_ idea, though they're leaving the possibility open for…uh…discussion." 

"Someone higher, you say?  Would that be…um…God?" Giles asked hesitantly interjected.

"Uh…no, just higher.  If you understand the general set-up of celestial beings, the Powers That Be would be around level seven.  The one that put any type of breeding program on indefinite hold is several steps closer to numero uno – aka God…and that's all I'm going to say about that," Whistler replied firmly.

Giles and Daniel looked intrigued, but Buffy was relieved to know that at least _one_ higher being was looking out for her in some small way, though the open-ended plan of being _bred_ like an animal still irked her.

Both groups curiously kept quiet, watching Buffy and the man named Whistler talk, as if it was a tennis match.  Questions were held off…the topic was too interesting to interrupt…but you could see that Giles, Daniel and Sam were making a mental list.

Of course, having had too many confrontations with beings claiming to be 'Gods', Jack couldn't help opening his mouth to make a snarky comment, but was quickly cut off by Whistler.

"Ah-ah-ah…no comments from the situationally-engendered atheist, mister, or I'll make sure that you go to Hell when you die for real.  You can ask Blondie here what that's like…and she only saw one of the outer levels."

"You _really_ don't want to go there, Jack," Buffy said, scrunching her nose.  "It was really, really…icky."

"You've been to hell?" Jack asked, dubious look on his face.  He and the others had been to a Gou'ald's version of Hell, and couldn't help but wonder if it was another fake representation.

"All right people!  Stop right there!  I do _not _want to be here all night – so if you don't shut it, I'll shut it for you," Whistler griped.

Jack scowled at him, but Buffy hid a smile – she was having fun watching Whistler get irritated with all the side-tracking.

"Blondie, your destiny has yet to be determined, which is why the Powers set me to you.  A lot of…uh…celestial beings are volleying for control of your destiny, apparently there are a _lot _of problems out there that could use someone with your proven track record, and you wouldn't believe how many of them are pleading their case in order to get control of you – I swear, if they had saliva, all of them would be drooling…you're a very popular girl."

"Oh joy…_more_ celestial beings who want to screw with my life," Buffy deadpanned.

"It could be a heckuva lot worse, kid…your destiny could lie somewhere where they've never even _heard_ of fashion."

"True.  So why _are_ you here?  Can't the PTB just pick up control of my line of destiny again, and run with it like they usually do?"

"Unfortunately, no.  They had their shot, and when the line was broken, their re-routing freed you up when you got back.  For the past two years, your destiny has been waving in the wind like a red flag to a herd of bulls, and everyone up there has been arguing over who gets control.  So the Powers sent me to give you a little push in _their_ chosen direction.  It's gonna be a little different than what you're used to, but another level up there had a greater case, so the Powers made an agreement with them.  They had to make several concessions in order to keep _some_ level of control over your destiny, but they're basically back in the driver's seat if you accept the push in the direction they want you to go."

"Do I even _want _to know what these concessions are?"

"I can't tell you, but you'll eventually find out."

"Figures.  You've never been this forthcoming with this much information before, Whistler…what's the what?  Why are you actually answering my questions in detail?  You usually just do the cryptic thing and disappear."

"Desperate measures…" Whistler mumbled.

Buffy snorted in amusement at the thought that celestial beings could actually feel desperation.

"So, why should I agree to work for them, Whistler?  They haven't exactly made any part of my life a bed of roses.  It's all been take, take, take, and not one iota of give," Buffy gave him a piercing look.

"They want me to let you know that um…youcanhavechildrenifyouwant," Whistler mumbled in a rush.

"What…was…that?" Buffy ground out.

Whistler sighed.  There was no way he was going to get out of this one.

"I said that you can have children if you want.  No, no…no breeding program," the man rushed to clarify when the Slayer's eyes flashed at his words, "They're just leaving the option open for you.  Free will, and all, you know…hehe.  I was just supposed to give you a subtle hint, to entice you to accept by playing on your cravings to have some normalcy in your life, but you know me and subtlety…"

"And tell me, Whistler," Buffy snarled his name, circling him as if he was her prey, "Do the Powers That Be have…_plans_…for my children?  Have they already chosen my husband for me?"

Whistler kept silent, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'll take that as a yes," Buffy whirled around, turning her back on him as she thought hard, and quickly.

Turning back to the man who was smart enough to keep quiet, Buffy firmly said, "I find this unacceptable.  So, now…we bargain, Whistler."

"What?  No.  No bargaining with the Powers, Slayer.  You know that."

"If they want me to let them fiddle with my destiny again, they bargain…or no deal, and I go off to the Big Apple to indefinitely shop for shoes, then no one gets control," Buffy firmly stood her ground, then slyly said.  "Or maybe I'll just accept someone else's offer."

Whistler tilted his head as if listening to someone, then turned his attention back to the blonde woman.  "I can't make any guarantees, Slayer, but they'll hear what you have to say."

Buffy nodded her head sharply.  "First of all, the husband…or boyfriend, or whatever…no irritating kid, or someone as old as Methuselah.  I'm thinkin' somewhere around 7 years older than me.  What do you think Dawnie?"

"Sounds good to me, but no more than 10 years older than you.  And they have to be human…and male," Dawn interjected.

"Ah, yes…male and human.  Good idea, Dawn.  So, Whistler, a human male, 7 to 10 years older than me, fairly intelligent, in decent shape, and relatively good looking.  It would also help if he could hold his own in a fight.  Can they agree to that?"__

"Done."

The man had agreed so quickly, it made Buffy wary, but she put it off to take care of the next issue.

"Now…my children," the blonde said grimly, pinning Whistler with a sharp glare, "You can only have one."

"One?! Now hold on there…"

"One, Whistler.  Because of what I am, any children I have will be involved in my world anyway.  Whether or not they become future Slayers or Watchers, I won't have them _all_ forcibly tied to it.  I want them to have the choice I never did…to leave it behind, if they want.  Free will, and all, you know," Buffy mockingly parroted his words, "So you can take it or leave it."

"Three," Whistler countered, "We _are_ bargaining here, Slayer."

"One, with the option that any of the others can agree to whatever offers the Powers That Be may tender, on the condition that the Powers wait until they're over the age of 17.  The age condition also applies if any of my children offer themselves freely to work for the Powers, if they haven't been approached yet.  Any younger, and they will need to ask my permission."  Buffy thought for a moment.  "And the others get to have an out, if or when they want to leave it all."

"Three."

"Two, with the conditions I mentioned before, only one can be a Slayer, Potential Slayer, or any type of warrior, and they all stay human.  That's all you'll be getting from me, if you want me to agree," she firmly held her ground.

Whistler sighed, and agreed.

O'Neill's group looked agog at Buffy's bartering of her children's lives, but the Sunnydalers sadly nodded their heads in both understanding and agreement, knowing that there was no way Buffy could get away scot-free…and neither could her children.

"Now, since I believe my new _destiny_ will have something to do with these people," Buffy waved her hand at O'Neill's group, who looked startled at her words, "we're going to need to make a couple other bargains."

"How do you know your destiny has anything to do with us?" Daniel inquired curiously.

"Some Slayer's, like myself, have visions of the future, Dr. Jackson.  When we were last in California, my vision told me to come here.  It also showed a flash of gold wings.  And if my assumptions are correct, those two have the same symbol attached to their jackets," Buffy waved at O'Neill and Sam, whose hands automatically reached up to touch the gold pin fastened above the stitched USAF logo on their jackets.  "And let me take a guess that you all work in Cheyenne Mountain."

O'Neill's group shared startled looks, but Daniel slowly nodded his head to confirm her guess.

"You just keep getting better and better, Slayer.  There was a time that you would have thought a pair of wings would have something to do with food or Fed-Ex," Whistler mocked.

"Watch it…I'm still mad at you," Buffy glared at him.

"Easy, killer.  I'm just saying that you've improved a lot over the years, absences notwithstanding."

Buffy's face tightened at the thought of just _what_ her absences had encompassed. 

"Just tell me why the Powers That Be want to hand me over to the military, Whistler.  'Cuz we know what happened the _last_ time a secret military organization found out about me.  Do the words Terminator slash Edward Scissor-hands slash demonic killing machine ring any bells?"

"You sure do have a way with words, sweets," Whistler chuckled before a serious look came over his face.  "_They_ opened up a big ol' can of snakes, and it will rapidly get out of their control if we don't get someone in to help them…namely, you."

"So I've got to pull the military's fat out of the fire…again?" Buffy looked disgusted.

O'Neill would have taken offense at the young woman's words, if he wasn't so concerned at the possible security leak of the Stargate program.

"What do you know, Mr. Whistler, and where did you hear about it?" O'Neill demanded.

Daniel cleared his throat to get the Colonel's attention.  "Uh, Jack.  If he works for celestial beings called the "Powers That Be", I would say it wasn't so much as a security leak, as it is…uh…someone watching over us…similar to our…uh…large-eyed friends who begin with an 'A'.  Would that be correct, Mr. Whistler?"

"Just Whistler, kid.  And you would be correct, except for the fact that, unlike the Asgard, the Powers That Be are the real thing."

Jack squirmed.  He _really _wanted to say something offensive about these 'Powers That Be', and wondered if he should take the chance.  Throwing caution to the wind, Jack opened his mouth to let out a zinger.

Before he could say anything, Whistler glared and pointed a finger at him, saying, "Hell, Jack…Hell."

Jack snapped his mouth shut, scowling.  Dammit…this guy seemed to know him only to well.

"Fascinating," Daniel responded, awestruck at the thought that celestial beings could be real (though his scholarly mind was making comparisons to ancient written works).

"Yes, yes…we _all_ know you're fascinated, Daniel.  But that still doesn't answer how this guy knows about what he knows."  O'Neill was being careful about what he said, as the Whistler guy hadn't outright mentioned the Stargate program.

"Ce-les-ti-al be-ings, Colonel Jack O'Neill…they know about _everything_…or at least when they're paying attention to it, and I'm their mouthpiece.  Your Stargate program set off a major bru-ha-ha upstairs when several of your recent _situations_ almost created chaos on this planet, not to mention that the energy leaks from the gate caused a new Hellmouth to form from a weak spot here in the Springs.  You're playing with things you don't understand, kids.  While celestial beings can't affect your free will to explore, and fully approve of your attempts at reconnecting with what they term the 'Lost Children', they feel that they need to do some damage control, hence one of the concessions the Powers made was to maneuver the Slayer's destiny to coincide with yours."

"Stargate program?" Giles inquired, his turn to be intrigued.

"Top Secret military program, not to be bandied about in casual conversation, if you get my meaning, Watcher," Whistler drawled, "Besides, it's not something you need to know about."

"But…"

"_You _are staying on the Hellmouth.  _She _is going with them.  Hence, _she _is the only one that needs to know the details at this point.  Kapeesh?"

"Oh, very well," Giles responded in exasperation.

O'Neill's group relaxed a little, knowing that, for now, their secret would be kept.

"If I'm supposed to go with them, who's going to watch over the Hellmouth?" Buffy asked, confused, "I can't do both.  And while the Scoobies do a great job, they still need a Slayer to take care of the bigger baddies.  No offense, guys."

The Scoobies waved off her comment, knowing that she spoke the truth.  They couldn't handle _everything_ without a resident Slayer.

Whistler clapped his hands together, rubbing them in delight.  "Ah…now this is where everything gets good.  The Powers are going to activate a _third_ Slayer!"

"What?!" Buffy exclaimed, shocked.

The Sunnydale group was also stunned – they had just deactivated all the Potentials.  If the Powers were going to activate another Slayer, why hadn't they just kept one of the activated ones?  Kennedy looked pleased.

"But…but…the balance," Giles stuttered.

"That's the thing, Watcher.  With the loss of most of the Potentials, and with what _they're _doing and the multitude of nasty characters that are coming out of it," Whistler nodded towards O'Neill's group, "the scales have heavily tipped towards evil, hence the need for a third Slayer."

Giles looked concerned.  "Is it really that bad…what they are doing?"

"I wouldn't say _bad_…just _dangerous_…something that could easily get out of hand," Whistler said cautiously, "If it isn't handled carefully, this entire world could find itself playing 'hosts', and not in the tea-party kind of way, if you get my meaning."

Whistler looked at the large dark-skinned man, who frowned gave a sharp nod in understanding.  His companions looked worried.

"If the Powers are allowing another Slayer, why did you deactivate all of them?  Why not keep one active, and…uh…turn the rest off?" Xander asked, confused.  "Were they all like…on the same switch, or something…like the main switch on a breaker box?"

"Very funny, kid.  No."  Whistler rolled his eyes.  "It took some time for the scales to recover from your latest Sunnydale festivities – you wouldn't believe the weight those Turok-Hans gave to the other side.  Anyway, the mini-Slayers had already been deactivated, and it wasn't until the dust settled that the Powers realized the imbalance."

"So why all the chatter?  Why not just activate one?" Kennedy asked eagerly.  "I'm here right now…activate me!"

"Sorry, kid.  Activating Slayers doesn't work like that, and the normal choosing process is beyond your comprehension," Whistler chided.  "Red here may have done some major mojo with the Slayer's Scythe, but that was to release _all_ the Slayers, not just one."

"So why are you telling us all this?  Why not just activate the third Slayer, and send her our way?"

"The Powers thought they'd give you a break, Blondie.  Your destiny may lay with the camouflaged stiffs, but you'll still be pulling babysitting duties on the Hellmouth.  Since the newbie will technically be encroaching on your 'turf', _and_ your Watcher, they thought you might like the opportunity to choose your replacement.  Selecting a new Slayer has never happened like this before, but the Powers were pleased with how _you_ handled yourself in the situation with The First, and decided that your choice would be held in high esteem."

Buffy stared wide-eyed at him.  "You're serious?"

"As an Armani suit, sweets."

She looked at him a moment longer.  Then, thinking rapidly, a look of concern crossed her face.

"I need to know one thing first, Whistler.  Is Dawn still in danger?"

"She always will be, Slayer," he nodded reluctantly.  "Not as bad, and not by the same type of opponent you originally protected her from, but she still has some residual power left that will draw some evil types.  The Hellmouth should hide it for the most part, but if they're here in the same town, they'll be drawn to her."

Buffy nodded gravely, deep in thought.

O'Neill's group stared curiously at the brunette teen in the other group, wondering what made her so important that she needed protection.  Dawn, noticing their stares, scowled at them, then stuck out her tongue.

Sam chuckled, and even Teal'c's lips twitched.  Daniel just grinned at her and gave her a wink, which caused Dawn to blush and step closer to Xander.

O'Neill gave a snort of amusement before turning his gaze back to the blonde woman, and wondered when it would be their turn to have their questions answered.

Breaking from her thoughts, Buffy abruptly turned to her Watcher and said, "Giles, I need to speak to you before I make any decisions.  You too, Dawn.  Give us a moment, Whistler?  Since this decision will affect both Giles and Dawn the most, I'd like to get their opinions…privately."

"Of course, Slayer.  I'd say 'take your time', but I _am_ on a schedule, you know.  Just…don't take too long, eh?" Whistler gave her a cheeky wink. 

Buffy rolled her eyes, gesturing for Giles and her sister to follow her out of hearing distance of the rest of the group.

Once the three stopped, Giles turned to his Slayer.  "I must say, Buffy, you are taking this extremely well."

"I have no choice, Giles, you know that.  It may _sound _like I have some leeway, but if I refused, I'm sure the Powers would have found some other way of getting me to that mountain, one that would probably have been less pleasant," Buffy responded tiredly.

"Regardless, you handled it well, as you did your negotiations," Giles smiled at her.  "At least you know you'll be able to have a family of your own now.  I know you've always wanted one."

"While I _am_ glad, I can't help thinking I am dooming any children I have to a similar fate as mine," Buffy frowned.  "It's not the life I would have chosen for them, Giles."

"Neither would I, but you did the best you could with the hand that was dealt to you, Buffy."

"I just hope it's better than any of the other offers I could have had," Buffy said seriously,  then smirked, "Although, with my luck, I would have gotten stuck being a female version of Ghandi whose destiny was to bring peace to the middle-east."

"An impossible task, no doubt.  So, better the devil you know…or in this case the celestial being?" Giles' lips twitched.

"Yeah, something like that," Buffy snorted in amusement.  "Besides, you know how I like to twist destiny's tail when it comes to what it wants.  I don't plan on changing that anytime soon."

They grinned at each other.

The three stood in silence for a moment, before Dawn shuffled nervously.

"Um, Buffy?  Aren't we supposed to be choosing the new Slayer?" Dawn asked nervously.  "I don't want to rush you, but I think we better hurry before Whistler and the Powers get impatient, and decide to choose someone like Cordelia."

"Yeah…so what are your thoughts, Dawnie?" Buffy asked, arching her eyebrow at her sister.

"Me?!  Why are you asking me?" Dawn squeaked.

"Because I need to know that the new Slayer will protect you if there's any trouble," the blonde woman said, concerned.  "It sounds like I won't be able to be there for you all the time, and the newbie needs to know that your life is a top priority."

"Oh." Dawn looked thoughtful for a moment.  "Well, I don't know.  I would have said Amanda, but…"

Dawn looked down tearfully, still upset over the loss of the one Potential she had considered her friend.  Buffy gave her a pained look. 

Giles broke the awkward moment.  "I-I was quite impressed with both Kennedy and Rona.  They both have had some training already, and the other girls seemed to follow their lead…especially Kenne…"

"Kennedy's out, Giles," Buffy interrupted.

"Why?  Is this because you don't get along with her?" Giles asked, angry at his Slayer's immediate dismissal of Willow's partner.

"Maybe, in part.  I _will_ have to work with her, Giles.  She may have good instincts, innovation, and sheer guts, but she's missing one key thing…responsibility.  It's a game to her.  She thinks it's her _right_ to have the power, like she earned it somehow.  She doesn't want the power of the Slayer to help people, Giles…she just wants the power," Buffy frowned.  "And that's not the type of person who will protect Dawn with everything she has."

"I can take care of myself, Buffy!  I'm not a child anymore!" Dawn snapped out.

"I never said you couldn't, Dawn, but even _I_ need help sometimes.  If Kennedy became a Slayer again, she would only do things that would benefit herself, and protecting you would not be in her own interests.  No, Kennedy is out."

"Perhaps Rona then?" Giles said stiffly.

"She doesn't want it, Giles.  She said so when we were all at the Hyperion, and I saw her face when it was taken away…she was relieved.  And she only has 6 months until her 18th birthday.  Don't do this to her, Buffy," Dawn pleaded.

"OK, Dawnie, OK…Rona's out," Buffy sighed.  "Any other suggestions?"

"I-I didn't know any of the other girls that well," Giles stuttered.

Dawn shrugged.

"Then I guess we'll have to go to Plan B.  Maybe it's for the best, though," Buffy said tiredly.  "Giles, could you stand over here, and turn your back on the others?"

"Wha…  Why?"

"Just do it, OK?  I need you to hide both Dawn and I, because what I have to say is going to cause my sister to have a funky expression," Buffy explained.

Though he was confused, Giles moved to where Buffy indicated.  When Buffy was sure that they couldn't be seen, she indicated them to lean in closer.

Lowering her voice to a mere whisper, she said, "Besides myself, there's only one other person who could protect Dawn the best, Giles, and I think you know who it is."

Looking him straight in the eye, she waited for his highly intelligent brain to make the connection.  She could almost hear the actual 'click' when he finally understood who she was talking about.

"But…but that's preposterous!  I don't believe that's what the Powers had in mind when they said you could choose your replacement!" Giles blurted.

"Who?!  Who?!" Dawn squeaked out, bouncing in eagerness.

"You have to admit that she'd be the best choice."

"She's not even a Potential, Buffy!  I'm sure the Powers meant for you to pick from the Slayers-in-Training."

"Who is it?!" Dawn whined.

"They said anyone, Giles, they didn't specify that it had to be a Potential.  Besides, she's got the instincts, the talent, and a lot of training – Hell, even Spike was impressed.  She's intelligent, cunning, and has been dealing with this crap for a lot longer than any of the Potentials," Buffy argued.  "And she already knows the score.  She'd be good, Giles - maybe even better than me someday."

"But she's more rebellious than even _you_ have ever been, and now you want to saddle me with her," Giles grumbled.  He sighed, knowing he couldn't change her mind.  "Are you sure you want this for her?  Can you live with her fighting the monsters every night?  Knowing that she could die?"

"I honestly don't know, Giles, but when we get right down to it, that's _my _problem to deal with.  I don't want this for her, but it should be _her_ choice…she's mature enough to make her own decision…" Buffy sighed.

God Dammit!  Tell me who it is!" Dawn growled, finally losing patience.

"…besides she's too stubborn to die.  _We're _too stubborn to die or _stay _dead…it's in our blood, after all." Buffy gave a side-glance to her fuming sister, waiting for her to fit all the clues together.

"Will you just tell me?!  This isn't fair!  It's like you're talking in some code or something…" Dawn continued her tirade for several moments, Buffy and Giles looking at her, amused.

As the young brunette continued to grumble quite huffily, Giles off-handedly commented, "Oh, and you mustn't forget the extraordinary strength her emotions would give her…after all, _all_ the Summers women are quite passionate."

Buffy blanched as a picture of Giles, her mom, and the hood of a police car flashed through her head.

"Didn't need to know that, Giles.  But, you're right, us Summers women gain strength from our emotions…I think it comes from our mom's side of the family," Buffy responded, still waiting for Dawn to figure it out.

After another brief moment, Dawn stopped in mid-rant, mouth agape.

"Fish alert!  I think she got a clue, Giles," Buffy smirked.  "A little slow on the uptake tonight, are we Dawn?"

"Bu…bu…bu…"

"Yes, Dawnsy-wansy?  Are we having a widdle baby-talk moment?" Buffy cooed.

Dawn gave her a look of irritation, before her expression changed to one of nervous hope.

"Me?" she whispered.  "Really?"

"It's not a life I would choose for you, Dawnie," Buffy said softly, "but it's not my place to decide anymore…you're old enough to know what you want."

"I'll…"

Buffy held up a hand, interrupting her sister before she could make her choice, "Just remember, Dawn, it's not temporary.  It's a lifetime commitment…however long or short yours may be.  Take a moment to _really_ think if it's what you want."

Dawn frowned.  Looking down, she thought long and hard.  Coming to a decision, she gave a sharp nod.

"I'll do it, Buffy," she said firmly.  "I know you don't really want me to, but I'm already involved, and will continue to _be_ involved, just for being what I am, what I used to be…you know that.  I can't go back to ignoring what's out there…I've seen and experienced too much, just like you.  Having the Slayer strength will let me do something about it."

Buffy gave her a searching look.  Seeing the determination and conviction shining in her sister's eyes, she nodded.

"Welcome to the Slayer team, Dawnie."  Buffy grabbed her sister and gave her a fierce hug.

From her sister's arms, Dawn said, "We are _so_ gonna kick demon ass, Buffy.  All the bad guys are gonna fear the Summers name."

"I can deal with that," Buffy chuckled as she released her sister.  "Just as long as you remember that your life is top priority…you're not allowed to die.  Got it?!"

"Got it."  Dawn grinned.  "Hey…ya think I can get the same bargain as you?  I'd like to have a family at some point, too."

"I think we could twist the Powers' arms…if they have any.  They owe me big time.  I think I'll try to barter it for Faith too, though I really can't see her with children."

The two sisters looked at each other and shuddered.

Buffy turned to her Watcher, _their_ Watcher now.  Taking his hands in her own, she gave him a serious yet pleading look.

"Take care of her, Giles.  Teach her everything you know."

"You know I will, Buffy…she already knows half of it anyway," Giles smiled.  Then, giving her a cheeky smirk, he said, "At least she'll be better at research than _you_ ever were!"

"Hey!" Buffy exclaimed, affronted.  "I'll have you know that I only bailed out to keep from getting those funky crows feet around my eyes, like you have.  I pulled my weight in the intelligence portion when we really needed it."

"Sure you did, Buffy," Dawn placated her sister, in an obviously fake manner.  "That's why your high school transcript states that you're so smart."

"Let's see how well _you_ do on your SATs, _then_ we'll talk about smarts."

"That's enough, _children_," Giles stated firmly, but humorously.  "I think it's about time we returned to the others, before we really _do_ end up with a Cordelia clone."

The girls shuddered again.

===============================================================

While the three were talking, the Sunnydalers huddled together, whispering amongst each other – Kennedy looking quite ecstatic.  O'Neill's group, on the other hand, was trying to get some answers. 

"So…uh…Whistler," O'Neill started gruffly, "how is it that you think Ms. Summers will be able to help us?  She may be an excellent fighter, but we already have a lot of those working in our program.  What else does she have to offer?"

"You'd be surprised, Colonel O'Neill.  That dumb blonde act is just that, an act – even her friends would be surprised to know that there's more than meets the eye with Blondie.  The Slayer is a lot smarter than she appears to be, but has gotten complacent having been surrounded by two geniuses," Whistler responded.  "Oh, she's no astrophysicist (Whistler gave the tall blonde woman in their group a wink), but she knows a lot more than she lets on – you'll just have to figure out what it is…if she'll let you.  A slippery one, she is."

The man shook his head in amusement.  Having occasionally taken a peek over the years at how the Sunnydale group was doing, he still couldn't believe they all continued to fall for the 'I'm just a fashion conscious girl, I'm really not that smart' act of the Slayer's.  Most of them had fought along side her for over 7 years…you'd think they would have caught on by now.  Though, over all, it somehow had worked in the Slayer's favor, for the most part…it made the others think for themselves, feel that they were making a difference, and kept them all alive in several cases…but at the expense of no one knowing Blondie's full potential.  That would have to change.

"Besides, how many of your fighters have the strength of 10 men, can pick up any weapon and instinctively know how to use it, have the tactical skills of a seasoned veteran, have fought every day of their life for 7 years straight, and can think like the enemy because they carry the same darkness within them?"

O'Neill's group looked shocked…even Teal'c raised an eyebrow in surprise.  There was some concern though.

"Too be honest, it sounds like it could be a recipe for disaster," O'Neill stated flatly.  "She sounds like the ultimate fighting _machine_.  How are we supposed to control her, if no one can stand up against her?"

"There's no controlling _this_ Slayer, Colonel," Whistler sounded amused.  "Let me tell you a secret about Blondie, kids…she'll listen to you while she gets the lay of the land.  If you want her to continue to listen to you, you have to gain her respect…and that's _not_ by beating her in hand-to-hand.  All Slayers are natural leaders, but this one doesn't _have_ to be one.  She _will_ follow, if she respects you and the decisions you make…you just have to make sure you listen to her if she disagrees, because there's usually a darn good reason."

"Is it really true that there are several celestial beings fighting for control of her destiny?" Daniel couldn't seem to get off the fact that they actually existed.

"In all honesty?...yeah.  You wouldn't believe the uproar it caused upstairs when they all found out that Blondie was free and available.  Why do you think it took 2 years for me to approach her?  There were so many petitions, meetings, deals, and re-petitioning that it finally took a high council ruling to weed out the ones who wouldn't have used her full potential," he shook his head in disbelief at the memory.  "I was only allowed to approach her with the Powers' offer before any decisions were made, because we've worked with her before."

"The celestial plane sounds a lot like human politics," Daniel looked a little disappointed.

"It pretty much is, kid – they have a lot to keep watch over.  But _their_ politics tend to be more polite – no back-stabbing, just a lot of working together and making honest deals…though the monochrome décor leaves a lot to be desired."

"That's it!  I've had enough with this whole 'celestial beings' and 'God' malarkey!" O'Neill ground out.  "How can you expect us to believe any of this without proof?"

"What...you want me to walk on water?  Turn water in to wine?" Whistler smirked.  "Doesn't work like that, kid.  Anyone care to tell him why?"

"I believe that is what the Tau'ri call 'faith', is it not, Whistler?" Teal'c replied, eyebrow lifting in question.

"Bzzzt.  We have a winner here!  Give the alien a prize!" Whistler quipped. 

O'Neill scowled, taking a quick look over at the other group to make sure they hadn't overheard the 'alien' remark.  Fortunately, they were too busy in their own discussion to have noticed.

"You're asking us to believe in a lot, Whistler," Carter said cautiously. 

"As the big guy said, it's all about faith," Whistler smirked at her.  "But stick with Blondie, and you'll be seeing a _lot_ of things you thought were bedtime stories or myths – and take it from me, it makes believing in God a _lot_ easier.  Besides, considering everything that you do at the mountain is classified, would _you_ be able to convince a stranger that aliens are real with only your word?"

Seeing they were in a losing argument, O'Neill steered the topic back to more familiar ground.

"So…getting back to the girl…she's that good?" O'Neill quirked an eyebrow.

"_Oh yeah_!" Whistler said emphatically.  "Why do you think they all want her?  'Cuz she's cute?  That's just a bonus.  No…Blondie is…special.  She's beaten everything we sent her way to handle, and believe me…it was _a lot_.  And in a few cases, the odds were heavily against her, but we didn't have any choice – she was the only one who had a chance."

"What can you tell us about her, Whistler?  What kind of opponents has she gone up against?  How did she win?  How old is she, really?" Sam asked eagerly.

For a moment, the man looked incredibly sad, looking over at the trio having their private conversation.  He turned back to the tall blonde woman, his face blank.

"It's not my place to tell, it's _her _story, but I can say this…take all the crap _you've _been dealing with since you started your gig, and add fighting creatures from the deepest pits of Hell – that's what they've _all_ been dealing with _every day_.  Add several really nasty pieces of work, who could control forces far beyond your worst nightmares, then throw in a few situations where you had to kill someone important to you, and you've got what _she_ has had to deal with, by herself," Whistler ground out, then continued softly, "And if that isn't enough, add not getting paid, no rewards, the loss of the only maternal figure they had, and start it all 7 years ago."

The group looked both stunned and disturbed.  Considering what they had all experienced, _as older adults_, since signing up with the Stargate program, just _thinking_ about what the young woman must have gone through was staggering.

They looked over at the group talking in private, and couldn't help but notice how young the woman appeared to be.  They all wondered the same thing, but only Sam voiced the question.

"How…how old is she, Whistler?" Sam stuttered.

"Twenty-two," Whistler answered softly.  "She's been fighting since she was 15."

Sam paled.  Daniel and O'Neill looked extremely upset, but Teal'c nodded his head in understanding – while he may not have fought battles at the age of 15, he _had_ finished his training in the arts of war, and knew the difficulties surrounding one so young.

It was at this point that Buffy returned with Giles and Dawn.  Everyone quieted…there was a Slayer to be chosen, and _all_ of them were interested in who it would be.

=========================================================

Buffy looked long and hard at Whistler, wondering what was going on through that fedora-bedecked head as he stared blankly back at her.

Breaking the silence, Buffy said flatly, "Before I make my choice, Whistler, would you ask the Powers if they will offer the same opportunity to both Faith and the new Slayer that they gave to me?  Between the three of us, I think we can work something out to cover each other's backs when needed."

Whistler cocked his head, then turned back to Buffy, "They agree, though they may not choose any of the other children to be Potentials."

"I'm surprised they agreed so quickly," she arched an eyebrow at him.

"There were heavy losses of both Potentials and Watchers.  Who better to help carry on the line for both, than three Slayers – the ones who will do all they can to ensure that the Council doesn't become corrupt again, and make sure that the Potentials are allowed to have as normal a life as possible?"

Buffy looked pleased at his response.

"Thank you."

"So, sweets, who shall it be?  The sarcastically funny Rona?  The lovely hot-blooded Kennedy?  The Chatty-Cathy Vi?" he rubbed his hands together.

"I can really choose anyone?" Buffy asked, giving him a dubious look.

"Anyone, sweets."

"You're sure?  I mean, they're not gonna say, 'nope, don't want that one', and pick someone else?"

"Nope.  You pick, you get."

"You're positive?"

"Yes!"

"Anyone I want?"

"Anyone, Slayer.  Now pick!" Whistler growled impatiently.

"Then I choose, Dawn."

"You're wish is…hey!  She's not a Potential!" he said in surprise.

"You said anyone."

"But…but…" the man stuttered, flabbergasted.

"You never said she had to be a potential," Buffy smiled sweetly at him.

Most of the Sunnydale group couldn't decide whether they were shocked or amused – it made for some extremely funny faces all around.  Kennedy just looked stunned.

"Well, I'll be damned.  That's a first."  Whistler scratched the back of his neck, looking both irritated and amused.  "No Slayer has ever gotten one over on the Powers before, but a promise is a promise.  Dawn it is."

"But it should be me!" Kennedy blurted out, shaking off Willow's hand on her arm and approaching them.  "I'm the best out of all the Potentials, and you know it!"

"It's not about who's the best, but who is _right_ for it…and you're not," Buffy said flatly.

"This is all your fault!  I _know _I'm supposed to be next!  You think you're so perfect, but all you did was get a lot of us killed!  It's mine, you bitch, and I won't let you take it away from me," Kennedy snarled.  Drawing back a hand, she stupidly went to punch Buffy in her anger.

Catching the girl's fist in her hand, long before it could get close to her face, Buffy squeezed it, hard.  Using her other hand, she quickly grasped Kennedy by the front of her neck and drew her closer.

"I know I have faults, and maybe I did get some of you killed because I wasn't fast enough, wasn't smart enough," Buffy looked pained for a moment, but her anger quickly sparked, "but I also know that if it wasn't for _me_, _all_ of us would have died.  Or have you forgotten _who_ found the Scythe, _who _came up with the idea of activating all the Slayers, _who_ stopped all of you from killing Spike…you know, the guy who sacrificed himself to save the world…and _us_?  And if it wasn't for _me_, he wouldn't have done it…Spike loved _me_, and the rest of the world could have gone to Hell in a hand-basket, as long as _I _was safe.  But he knew…he knew I wanted everyone else to live too, so he sacrificed himself…for _me_."

Buffy took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions.

"Could you do that Kennedy?  Give up everything, and every_one_, to save the world?  To save the people you love, so they can live another day…even if it's without you?"

The Slayer looked deep into the young girl's eyes and saw only anger.  She released the fist she gripped and pushed the younger girl away, causing her to fall to the ground where she tensely sat, rubbing her neck.

"I didn't think so."  Rubbing a hand over her eyes, Buffy said tiredly, "Go home, Kennedy, there's nothing for you here."

Kennedy stood, glaring at the Slayer as she hissed, "It should be mine, and it will!"

Giving the girl a sharp look, Buffy responded, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Turning to Whistler, the Slayer said, "Whistler, I formally request that Kennedy be removed from the Slayer line.  She is a danger to the current Slayers, and the third one you will soon be activating."

"You can't do that!" Kennedy screamed.  "It's my right!"

"The Powers agree, and it will be done," Whistler said gravely.

"I also suggest that you wipe her memory of all involvement with the Slayers, and return her back to where she came from.  It's the only way we can be sure she won't seek any of us out in retribution."

"No!  No!  You can't do this!" Kennedy pleaded.  Willow put her arms around her lover, and shot Buffy a furious look.

Whistler waived a hand in the ex-potential's direction, effectively silencing her, and binding her in place.

"That will be a little difficult.  Her absence has been noticed by both her friends and her parents.  But since she never made her phone call back in L.A., we _do_ have more leeway in plausible excuses."

"Send her to a hospital as a Jane Doe in a coma…someone who got hit by a car on her way back from a Britney Spears concert.  I really don't care.  I just want her gone, with no memory of Slayers, the Hellmouth, or anything else in connection to us."

"Done."  Whistler snapped his fingers and Kennedy was gone, causing Willow to stumble as she clutched at nothing.

"How could you do that, Buffy!" Willow yelled tearfully.  "She has as much right to be a Slayer as you do!"

"Maybe at one point she did," Buffy responded, shaking her head sadly.  "But people change, Willow.  Kennedy became too spoiled and greedy as she grew up… she would only have used the power for herself, not to protect people, and that's not what being a Slayer is about."

"That's what _you_ say, and we _all_ know how right _you_ are all the time," Willow replied sarcastically, tears running down her face.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at her red-headed friend, "I'm not perfect, Will, and I know that.  But in this, I'm right.  If you doubt me," Buffy had seen the uncertainty in the faces of her two best-friends _and_ on her Watcher, "if you _all_ doubt me…_again_…we can ask an impartial third-party." 

Spinning in the direction of O'Neill's group, she raised an eyebrow at them.

"So, tell me honestly.  From what you've just seen, would any of you place your safety in Kennedy's hands?  Would you trust her to protect the world?  Would you have given her the power of a Slayer?"

"I would not, Buffy Summers," Teal'c was the first to respond.  "She craved the power too much.  Those who crave power are ones who would abuse it."

O'Neill just said, "That girl needs to be spanked…long and hard."

Daniel and Sam murmured their agreement.

Buffy turned back to the Sunnydale group, only to see that Willow still wasn't budging in her belief in her girlfriend.

"I'll never forgive you for this, Buffy," Willow growled.  "Did you even think about the fact that, when you sent her away with her memory erased, you would be taking my partner from me?  That she wouldn't remember even _me_?"

"She may not remember you, but at least she's alive.  Could you have lived with it if she killed one of us to get the Slayer power, Will?  Because that's what she would have to do to get it, or have you forgotten that it's only when one dies that another is called," Buffy said softly.  "Would you let Dawn die, just so Kennedy could become a Slayer?"

Willow looked pained.  "You could have just chosen her as the third Slayer."

"With an attitude of 'I'm the best, it's mine, and I won't let you take it from me'…I don't think so.  That would just be begging for the next apocalypse to succeed."

"Do you doubt her _that _much?" Willow hissed.  Upon seeing the Slayer's sharp nod, she tensed.  "I can't stay here.  I can't…I-I'm going to find her."

"If that's what you want to do, Willow, I won't stop you.  I only ask that you don't mention anything about our world to her, for our safety," Buffy said tiredly.  "I don't see what _you_ see in her, but if you prove me wrong, I'll freely admit it."

"I _know_ I'm right," Willow said tensely. 

With nothing left to be said, the red-headed witch gathered her power around her and, without so much as a good-bye to anyone, disappeared.

Exclamations of shock came from O'Neill's group.  Sam began to ramble that it wasn't possible to just disappear into thin air.

Waving a hand at them, Buffy sighed, "Magic is real.  Get used to thinking that, because there will probably be more of it showing up in the near future."

Daniel kept pointing to where Willow had once stood, saying, "She…(point)…she…(point)…"

"Disappeared?" Buffy gave a short laugh at how the man kept pointing at the empty space with a befuddled look on his face.

"How…how…" Daniel stuttered, still in shock.

"Maaaaagiiiiiic," Buffy twiddled her fingers at him, grinning.

"Are you expecting us to believe magic is real too?!" O'Neill snapped out incredulously.

"No, but you're welcome to come up with another reason for her vanishing without a trace," Buffy whipped back.

O'Neill glared at her.  She glared back.

"We'll be here all night if we have to explain every little thing to you guys.  And I don't know about you, but I didn't bring my camping gear," Buffy said shortly, then sighed before continuing in a conciliatory tone, "Can you just add it to your list of questions for now, and I'll try to explain when we have more time?"

The older man paused a moment, then gave a sharp nod of his head.

Buffy smiled at him, then snickered when she saw that Daniel continued to point at the empty spot where Willow had stood, the befuddled expression still on his face.

O'Neill, noticing her gaze, smacked the younger man on the back of his head, breaking him out of his trance.

"Are you happy now, Buffy?  Or are you going to drive us all off, one by one." Xander said sarcastically.

"It was Willow's choice to leave," she responded quietly, her smile dropping from her face as she turned back to her friend.

"Yeah, after you made her lover disappear," he retorted angrily.

"Stop, Xander.  I can't deal with your anger right now," Buffy said in an exhausted voice.  "I made my choice, but it was Kennedy who couldn't accept it.  Her continued presence would have put Dawnie in danger, and you know it."

"But…"

"Leave it, kid.  Slayer's right, which is why the Powers agreed to her request," Whistler drawled.

Xander was smart enough to keep his mouth shut, but he still looked upset.

Whistler clapped his hands together then rubbed them in gleeful delight.  "So, Slayer…ready to pass the baton?"

"What?  I already passed it on.  Faith carries the Slayer line now," Buffy responded, confused, "Besides, I thought you were just going to…you know…turn her on?  And did I just say that?"

O'Neill's group laughed at her faux pas, causing the Slayer to blush.

"It has to be a natural progression thing, to keep the scales in balance.  As for Faith, she was stuck in the slammer for an indefinite amount of time.  The Powers weren't too sure if she would break out when given the choice, so they reverted the line back to you after you…um…came back," Whistler explained.

The confused look cleared up on the Slayers face, only to be replaced by one of horror.

"Sorry, Slayer.  This is gonna hurt a bit."  A large, red crackling ball of energy appeared in his hand, which he threw at the blonde Slayer, hitting her high on her chest where her heart was located.

Screams and yells reverberated around the parking lot, as Buffy was hit then collapsed lifelessly to the ground.

As they all froze in shock, Whistler looked at O'Neill, saying, "I'd ask the Harris kid to take care of this, but with his current attitude, I don't know that he'd do a proper job this time, so you're up Colonel…CPR will work the best."

O'Neill looked at him in disbelief for a moment before he rushed to the young woman's side, bellowing for Sam to help as he dropped to his knees.

Tilting the young woman's head back, he began to breathe air into her lungs, breaking off to allow Sam to pump the woman's heart, her hands slipping in the blood that flowed from the wound.  They continued this for several long minutes, until the young woman coughed, sucking air into her deprived lungs.

Xander held a sobbing Dawn in his arms, and sighed with relief as he saw his best friend overcome death once again.  He looked to see how Giles was taking it all.

Seeing that his Slayer had revived, Giles sharply turned to Whistler.  Grabbing him by the coat collar, he shook the man roughly, saying, "Hasn't Buffy suffered enough without the Powers That Be adding to it?!"

Whistler quickly lifted a hand to hold on to his fedora when Giles gave him a particularly rough shake.

"Sorry, Watcher.  It had to be done this way.  But Blondie's tough enough to handle it."

"Let's see how tough _you_ are," Giles growled, just before he took his own turn at punching the man.

As Whistler found himself on the ground once more, he wondered if, with this group, he should consider it his permanent residence.

He looked cautiously at the older man and, seeing more pain in store for him, he scuttled back a few feet before attempting to stand.  The moment Whistler gained his footing, he edged further away from the angry man.

Buffy recovered fairly quickly, attempting to get to her feet with the help of O'Neill, while Carter shakily wiped the blood from her hands onto a handkerchief O'Neill had given her.  Buffy stumbled, leaning on the Colonel for a brief moment, muttering, "Where is he?  Where is that little bastard?  I'm gonna kill him."

Pushing away from O'Neill's body, she half-stalked, half-stumbled towards Whistler, decking him once she was within striking distance.

"You couldn't have just used magic, could you, Whistler?" Buffy snarled.  "No…I had to die…_again_!  Why am I the one who's always dying around here, huh?"

Whistler stood, rubbing his jaw.  "Sorry, Slayer, that kind of magic always requires a price.  The Powers weren't willing to take the chance that the scales would be tipped again.  Like I said, it had to be a natural progression."

Dawn approached the two, tear tracks running down her face, and took her own turn at decking the man.  Unfortunately, she wasn't used to having Slayer strength, and he flew ten feet before hitting ground.

"Stop killing my sister!  I can't take it anymore!" she yelled at him. 

"Gonna have to learn to control your strength, Dawnie, or there are going to be flying bodies everywhere.  It doesn't do well for a quick kill," Buffy teased, swaying on her feet.

Grabbing her sister around the waist to support her, Dawn retorted, "Very funny.  And stop doing that…you're not allowed to die on me, either…again.  Got it?"

"Got it."

While the two sisters were comforting each other, Whistler had gotten back to his feet, muttering 'home, sweet home' as he carefully approaching the group again.

"Well, kids.  That's all she wrote.  I'm outta here."

"Not so fast, Whistler.  There are still a couple things left."

"Hey now, you got your third Slayer, you get to have a family, and you've accepted your new destiny – that's all I'm here for."

"So, it's make your demands and go, is it?  I don't think so," Buffy said firmly.  "The Powers may think they've bribed me into continuing to be a good little tool, but the truth is, I could have kids any time I want without them.  They're still just taking and taking, only this time it's my children. I've got a few demands of my own, so now it's time for them to start giving."

"It's your funeral if you make the Powers mad, Slayer, but go on."

"Can we stop talking about funerals and death, please?!" Dawn whined.

"Hush, Dawnie," Buffy chastised softly.  Turning to Whistler, she pinned him with her gaze.  "First off…money."

"The Powers can't do anything about that, sweets…it's not their place to do so," Whistler shook his head.

"I'm not expecting them to make it rain hundred dollar bills," Buffy retorted.  "But there's these nice things called the Watcher's Council accounts.  I _know_ they were loaded, even if us Slayer's never saw a penny of it."

"Yeah, they were loaded.  Raw deal you guys had…they were supposed to support you so you could concentrate on dealing with the bad guys, but they got power hungry."

"Figures.  And I supposed it was too much for the Powers to intervene, eh?" Buffy looked angry.

"It's not…"

"…their place.  I know, I know," she interrupted.  "Well, I'm making it their place now.  If we're to succeed in rebuilding both the Watcher's Council and Potentials, we're going to need funding.  And, since I don't see any tweed-wearing British tight-asses coming out of the woodwork, the Powers will see to it that Giles is put in control of any accounts and assets that belonged to them."  Breaking off, she turned her head in Giles' direction.  "I don't have to say retroactive or anything like that again, do I Giles?"

Giles chuckled, shaking his head in the negative.

"But…" Whistler started.

"Shoes, Whistler, shoes…and I'll take Dawn with me."

"Fine.  They'll do it."

"Good.  Now…back to my children.  They're gonna need a teacher…a good one."

"What did you have in mind, Slayer?  I'm sure there's someone out there you can find, or your Watcher here."

"No…it's Giles, or no one.  We may currently be having a bump in our road, but there's no one else I'd trust with my children."

"Buffy…" Giles whispered, looking flattered.

"So what's the problem, Slayer?  He's here now, and it sounds like he'd be willing to do it."

"It's his age that's a problem."

"Hey!" Giles said affronted.

"Face it, Giles, you're no spring chicken," Buffy gave him a tired smirk, leaning heavily against her sister, "You're not decrepit either.  But can you honestly say that you won't have trouble training young, spry teenagers in another 15 years or so?"

"You may have a point," Giles reluctantly said.

"So what do you want us to do about it, Slayer?  It's not like I can just snap my fingers and make him 20 again," Whistler grumbled.

"_You_ may not be able to, but I'm sure the Powers can do something…am I right?" Buffy arched her eyebrow at him in question.

The man reluctantly nodded.

"So, I'm thinking late twenties, early thirties…that would make him about the same age he is now, by the time my children are old enough to give him a challenge."  Buffy did the calculation in her head.  "That would mean that you need to de-age him by about eighteen or twenty years.  Is that right, Giles?"

"Buffy…" Giles began hesitantly.

She gave him a stubborn look, making Giles reluctantly nod his head in confirmation.

"So, 20 years, Whistler."

"No."

"Do I have to mention shoes again?"

"They've already given you your way several times, Slayer."

"And they owe me a _lot_ more than this."

"No."

"I've fought for them for the last 7 years, giving up my entire life because of being a Slayer.  I've had to flip burgers for a living, just so I could make ends meet after my mother died, because they wouldn't _intervene_.  I've been shot, stabbed, bitten, and beaten…and each time I've gone back for more.  I've **died**_three_ times for them.  They…owe…me!!"

Buffy in a rage was not something to sneeze at, and the others backed away, O'Neill's group included.  Her furious anger emanated off her, pulsing and crackling with energy.

"The only reward I ever received was taken away from me, and they let it happen!  Tell them to look at every day of my life since I became a Slayer…TELL THEM!!  _Then_ ask them if they don't owe me."

Whistler cocked his head, then paled.

"You've just had another intervention, Slayer, but they'll only give you 15," he said shakily.

Buffy nodded sharply, still simmering with anger.  "That is sufficient."

"Sorry, Watcher, this is _really _gonna hurt."

A bolt of lightening flashed down from the sky, hitting the bemused Watcher, and blasting everyone away from him.

Giles screamed in agony as the bolts continued to rain down from the sky, each one striking the British man who was now convulsing on the ground.

"What the _hell_ is happening?!" O'Neill screamed out to his team.

"I don't know, sir, but it should be impossible!" Carter yelled back, looking up into the night sky between flashes.  It shook her to see that there were no clouds in sight.

Daniel must have seen the same thing, since he yelled out, "Maybe this is your proof, Jack!"

"What?" Jack yelled, covering his eyes as another lightening bolt shot down from the sky.

"DanielJackson says this is your proof, O'Neill.  If there are no clouds in the sky, how can there be lightening?" Teal'c said loudly.

"What should we do sir?  Should we try to get to Mr. Giles?" Carter shouted.

"No!  Don't interfere, Jack!  It's possible that it's being caused by the Powers they're all talking about!" Daniel quickly yelled out.

Jack just scowled – if this was divine intervention, there was _no way in hell_ he would put himself, or his team, in the middle of it.

"Sit tight and keep your heads down!" Jack commanded in a loud voice.

They hunkered down unhappily, and waited for the light show to end.

It seemed to go on forever, but in actuality, only lasted less than a couple of minutes.  As the glow of the last bolt faded away, everyone carefully stood.  With a burst of adrenaline, Buffy rushed over to her Watcher, dropping to her knees to help lift him to a sitting position.

"Bloody hell!  Remind me never to do that again," Giles rasped, throat raw from screaming for so long.  He lifted a hand to adjust his glasses, but stopped, staring at the appendage which was now unblemished, bare of any age spots.

He looked up at his Slayer, an awed expression on his handsome face.

"Buffy?"

"Geez, Giles.  Who knew you were such a hottie when you were younger," Buffy teased, giving a soft smile to her now 33-year old Watcher.

Her watcher blushed, and squirmed uncomfortably.  Buffy rolled her eyes and helped him to his feet, where he swayed unsteadily for a moment before regaining his balance.

Dawn giggled.  "Buffy, you _do_ realize that, since your birthday comes before his, Giles now meets all the criteria for your husband that the Powers agreed to."

Buffy looked startled for a moment, then blanched.  Turning to Giles, she said, "Giles, you may be a hottie now, but we are _so_ not dating…got it?"

"I concur.  It would be too…odd."

The Sunnydaler's laughed while O'Neill's group looked both amused and awed.

Still pale around the edges, Whistler quietly said, "I think that's all you're going to get from them this time around, Slayer."

"That's all we need at the moment, Whistler," Buffy said, just as softly.  "But I think you need to remind them that us Slayers may have extraordinary physical strength, but we're still only human…and very, very young.  We can only give so much before we break.  Tell them to send us a reward now and then, so we feel appreciated."

"You got it, sweets.  By the way…don't be surprised if you find out you have a few extra…skills now.  You _are_ going to be working in a different situation than you're used to." Whistler smiled, then tipped his hat at her.  "Good luck, Slayer...s."

Giving Dawn a wink, he strode off into the shadows. 

Before the man disappeared completely, he called back, "And Blondie…it's time you started using that noodle of yours.  You don't get a 1430 on SATs using the dumb blonde act.  You're gonna need to start exercising your brain cells if you want to succeed in your new destiny.  And that's not a suggestion, it's a warning."

=============================================================

The two groups stood awkwardly in front of each other, not knowing who should do what next.

There were so many questions that O'Neill's group wanted to ask, and so many of them that Buffy's group wouldn't want to answer.

The silent stand-off was broken by a ringing cell-phone.  Everyone pulled theirs out, then all but O'Neill put theirs back when they realized the call wasn't for them.

"O'Neill," the man barked out, unconsciously taking the rigid stance common to military personnel.

"Yes, Sir.  Yes…Sir."  A look of surprise had come over his face, and he glanced at Buffy, who was, once again, leaning heavily against her sister.

"Understood."  O'Neill hung up, then returned the phone to his pocket.

Taking in the curious looks all around him, he drew a breath.

"I've been asked to escort you to Cheyenne Mountain, Ms. Summers.  My superior would like to discuss your new…employment in our program.  Apparently, Whistler's made his rounds."

Buffy gave him a tired grin, "I'd get used to it, Col. O'Neill."

O'Neill raised his eyebrows, "Get used to what, Ms. Summers?"

"The Powers That Be pulling the rug out from under your well-ordered life.  Welcome to _my_ life."

O'Neill scowled while everyone laughed.  Even Teal'c's face relaxed into…for him…an amused expression.

Buffy looked at his three companions, saying, "That includes you too, by the way."

Daniel laughed as he said, "If it ruffles Jack's feathers, I'm game."

"Hear, hear," Sam agreed.

"You guys have just doomed yourselves, you know," Buffy shook her head in amusement.

"All right, already.  That's enough.  Let's move people," Jack gestured his group to get a move on.  "Ms. Summers?  Shall we go?"

"In a minute, Colonel O'Neill," Buffy replied.  Giving her sister a hug, she turned to her mentor with a serious look.  "I'm not sure what time I'll be back, Giles, but I think we all need to have a…talk when I return.  If it's too late, then tomorrow.  OK?"

Giles nodded, almost sure he knew what it was going to be about…and he dreaded it.

"I'm ready, Col. O'Neill," Buffy said, then gave him a tired, but cheeky, grin, "Take me to your leader."

"Funny, Summers.  Veeeeeery funny."

=====================================================================


	3. Sharing With The Class and Strange Littl...

**Destiny Up For Grabs **

Summary: BtVS/Stargate xover. Sunnydale's gone, so where do we go from here? Buffy and Co. thought they'd have a little time to decide, now that the Hellmouth was permanently closed, but the PTB have other plans for them. A Slayer's destiny never takes a vacation, but it _can_ change, especially when their original line of destiny was broken by death. Buffy's destiny is up for grabs now, and even the PTB doesn't know who will get to control it.

.

.

A/N: I simply _cannot_ believe the number of reviews you have given for this story! WOW! You guys are the BEST! Keep 'em comin'! They really help me get motivated. I apologize for the delay on posting the next chapter, but I received an email from someone who pointed out some discrepancies in Ch. 2 regarding the SG-1 team and their actions…or inactions in most cases. So, I had to revise that chapter, which, in turn, made a lot of changes to this one. I hope I got it right in this chapter…or at least better. Thanks for all the help Mr. T! (name removed for safety/privacy purposes)

As much as I would like to respond to every single one of your reviews, there just isn't enough time. But, I do have one response to a particular review…one that I felt needed to be addressed. At first I thought of just removing it, or giving a nasty reply…but that's just not who I am. Instead, I feel that it should be singled out…so that every other reviewer and/or author can see just the type of review that should never ever be written to _anyone_, no matter how bad a story may or may not be. To that person, I reply as follows:

To the person who left the excessively negative review of my story at 'Twisting the Hellmouth' – I'm glad you took the time to review, but I would like to make a suggestion should you choose to leave a review for anyone else's story…there is such a thing as being _polite_. You had some excellent points, but it was put in a way that was extremely rude, and that's not something I appreciate. I welcome you to review again, should you choose to continue reading my story (over the top or not), but ask that you criticize more constructively…make suggestions even. Just remember to be nice about it.

.

.

.

OK…that's it! Time to be a happy person! Just keep swimmin', just keep swimmin'!

.

.

==========================================================================================

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 2 of this story has been HEAVILY revised. I would suggest that you go back and read it again, since I've added about 5 pages to it.

==========================================================================================

I couldn't make a decision on a title for this chapter, so I gave it two – you'll be able to figure out which title goes with which section after you finish reading it.

=sigh= Well…now that I've finally gotten this posted, I have to go pull weeds. =ick= Hope you enjoy!

On with the show!

.

.

.

.

**Sharing With The Class / Strange Little Voices In My Head**

They piled into the hummer quietly, O'Neill in the driver's seat with Teal'c next to him. Sam and Daniel were in the back, with Buffy (being the smallest of them) in the center. Sam attempted to check on Buffy's wound, but her hand was brushed away with an 'It'll close up by the time we reach the mountain.'

A silence permeated the car, but it didn't last for long with the curiosity of both Sam and Daniel working overtime.

"So, um…Ms. Summers," Daniel started.

"Call me Buffy."

"Yes, Buffy. Could you tell us what all that was about back there?"

"Would you mind if we wait until your superior is present? That way I won't have to repeat myself twice," Buffy responded tiredly, laying back with her eyes closed, a hand over the wound on her chest.

"Oh…um…sure," Daniel responded awkwardly. He was silent for a moment, but couldn't help asking, "I'm sorry, but I'm curious about something."

"Yes?"

"What reward was taken away? It seemed to be your biggest bargaining chip."

Buffy's face briefly contorted in pain, and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Never ask me that again," she said, voice choked, and squeezed her eyes shut once again.

Daniel subsided in an uncomfortable silence.

Things were quiet for several minutes as they drove closer to Cheyenne Mountain, but, inevitably, the silence was broken once more…this time by Sam.

"How could you just barter your children's lives away?" the tall blonde blurted out rudely.

Buffy opened her eyes to glare at the woman, but then sighed.

"You have to understand one thing about the Powers That Be, Ms…?

"Carter…Major Samantha Carter, but call me Sam."

"Sam…You have to understand that The Powers already had their eye on my children, however many there will be, pretty much guaranteeing that all of them would be roped into whatever the Powers had planned for them. My _bartering_, as you call it, was to ensure that at least some of them had a choice…and a way out. Now I just have to make sure I have more than one child, if I want to see that."

Sam nodded her head, understanding the logic behind Buffy's explanation, but then became confused, "I thought you let them have two?"

"I did. They already _have_ one," Buffy smirked at that.

"You have a child?"

"In theory, yes. Technically, no. But I'm not going to explain that one to you yet…it's a dangerous subject, and I'm sorry, but I don't know you well enough to share it with you," she said firmly, closing her eyes to indicate that the subject was closed.

The rest of the trip was in silence.

=======================================================

Buffy was adamant about not going to the infirmary, showing them that the wound had already closed and was well on its way to healing completely. This mystified Sam and the others, who added it on to the already excessively long list of questions.

Sam gave her one of her tank tops to replace the one Buffy wore. It was a little big, but better than the torn, bloody mess Buffy was wearing. After quickly changing and freshening up, Sam led her to an enclosed conference room where the others were waiting, including an older, balding man whose attire let her know that he was also military.

Buffy nodded her head in greeting as she sat next to Daniel, who was two seats down from the unknown man. She felt a buzzing under her skin, and looked around, trying to find the source. It was a new feeling, but somehow she knew she was supposed to recognize it. Then it clicked.

"Welcome to Cheyenne Mountain, Ms. –" the man started, but broke off when Buffy raised a hand, indicating him to stop.

"I'm sorry, Mr….um…sir," Buffy tripped over her words as she didn't know how to address the man, "but are you taping this?"

"No we are not, Ms. –" He was interrupted again by her hand.

"No names, not yet," Buffy said firmly. "Are you sure you're not taping this?"

A little irritated by the young woman's continued interruption, he nodded his head sharply. "I can assure you that this meeting is private. Why do you ask?"

Buffy didn't say anything, she just pushed her chair away from the table, reached under it with one hand, searched around for a moment, then yanked on something. Moving her hand back to the top of the table, she dropped a small black square object on the surface. The others recognized it as some type of listening device.

"What the…" the bald man started, surprise evident on his face, as it was on all the others.

"By your expression, can I assume you didn't know anything about it?" Buffy asked.

"You can, Ms. –" he was stopped again by her hand. Sighing, he said, "More?"

"More," she gave him a smile. Gesturing around the room, she asked, "May I?"

"By all means, be my guest," the man swept his arms out, welcoming her to roam the room.

Buffy quickly found two other listening devices under the table, some kind of video surveillance camera the size of a toothpick attached to the light fixture above the table, and was now trying to find the last buzz she was feeling, which was coming from a light switch. After O'Neill removed the face plate, they found another small camera.

The balding man was furious over the breech of security, and was prepared to rip someone a new one if all such devices weren't found. Calling up someone in security to take the items away, he angrily instructed them to lock the items up until they could be analyzed, and to make a sweep of all restricted areas for other devices. After security left, the door was closed, and they all resumed their seats.

"Well…that was new," Buffy smirked as she dropped into her chair.

"You've never done that before?!" Daniel exclaimed.

"No. It must be one of my new skills Whistler mentioned. But it must only be for something that's not supposed to be there, or I'd still be getting a buzz from all the doo-dads you guys probably have around here."

"Speaking of Whistler, how did you know about him, sir?" Major Carter asked.

"He…visited me…in my office," the bald-headed man said, irritated. "By the way, Ms. Summers, I am General Hammond. I'm in charge of the Stargate program. Welcome to Cheyenne Mountain."

Gen. Hammond had given her an amused look as he introduced himself, and Buffy chuckled.

"It's a pleasure to _finally_ meet you, Gen. Hammond."

"Does he always do that? Appear where he's not supposed to, and disappear just as quickly?" Hammond asked.

"You have _no_ idea."

The General chuckled.

"So, Ms. Summers, you come highly recommended to us, by both the President, and, apparently, powers beyond our comprehension."

"Can't tell you much about the President, I've never met the man…must have been Whistler's doing. As for The Powers, the less said about them, the better. They may be celestial beings, but they don't know crap about us humans."

"That's an interesting take on things, Ms. Summers."

"Please, call me Buffy. And I would say irritating, more than I would interesting. They've played with my life for the last 7 years, and I can tell you…it has _not_ been fun."

"Tell me."

Buffy's light-hearted responses fell away, and the rest could literally see her withdrawing inside of herself.

"I'm not ready to share my whole life in minute details, Gen. Hammond, but I can give you a general overview…no pun intended." Buffy's lips quirked up briefly in a small smile.

"I'd appreciate it, Ms. Summers…Buffy." The General gave her a serious look, folding his hands before him on the table as he leaned forward. "I'm going to be honest with you – Considering that I've been told very little about you, I'm extremely uneasy as to why I was instructed to hire you on the spot, sight unseen, background unchecked…and by the President, no less. The safety of this base rests on my shoulders, Ms. Summers, and I need to know that your presence poses no danger to this facility."

The two stared at each other before Buffy nodded her head in understanding. For her part, she matched the General's posture, giving him her own serious look.

"Before I say anything, **_I_** need to be assured that whatever is said here will not be shared with anyone else without my express permission," Buffy said firmly. "As with your program, anything about the Slayer _must_ be kept secret. We've already been hunted down almost to extinction, and we wouldn't be safe if someone wanted to use us in a military power struggle. At this point, I would like to keep it between the five of you, and, apparently, the President – others can be told, as necessary. Can you agree to that?"

"That is acceptable, Ms. Summers," General Hammond nodded. "But I would like one other person to attend, if you don't mind…our Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Fraser."

"No! No doctors." Buffy firmly shook her head in the negative. "There are things about what I am that would literally make any doctor want to turn me into a guinea pig. It would be better if I avoided them altogether, General."

"I'm afraid that's not possible. There are procedures in place at this facility require extensive medical check-ups that are non-negotiable."

"Janet can be trusted, Buffy," Sam interjected. "She may be the CMO here, and a military officer, but she's also a good friend of mine. Whatever's said in her presence, will be kept in the strictest of confidences."

"But will she be able to curb her curiosity?"

"What is it you worry about, Ms. Summers?"

"I have certain…abilities…that would pique _any_ doctors' interest, General, and I'm sure that the Powers didn't put me here to be a lab-rat."

"What are these abilities, if I may ask?"

"The strength of 10 men, weapons and tactical skills, and, if I saw correctly, expertise in various martial disciplines," Jack rambled off before Buffy could say anything.

"You must have had an _interesting_ talk with Whistler, Jack," Buffy looked at him in amusement.

Jack looked at her smugly.

Leaning back in her chair she crossed her arms and quirked and eyebrow at him, "But you forgot to mention enhanced speed, a sixth sense that enables me to tell who is or isn't human, and accelerated healing."

"And do not forget the visions of the future, BuffySummers," Teal'c added stoicly.

"Or the fact that you've used these skills every day for the last 7 years," Daniel interjected.

"I was told you were a _special_ type of warrior, with a heavy emphasis on the word 'special', Ms. Summers, but I had no idea of just _how_ special," Hammond said, shaking his head in disbelief. "If all that is true, I believe it would be beneficial if Dr. Fraser _did_ join us."

Seeing that Buffy was about to protest again, the General held up a hand.

"If you are injured in any way, it would be best if there is at least one member of the medical team who knows of your unique abilities – they can take measures to ensure your continued secrecy – and there is no one I trust more than Dr. Fraser, in that regard."

Seeing the logic in that statement, Buffy hesitated a moment before reluctantly nodding her head.

"All right. But she has to understand that there is to be no testing other than what is required for check-ups."

"I'll make it an order, if necessary, Ms. Summers…Buffy," Hammond smiled agreeably at the young blonde woman.

Dr. Fraser was called into the conference room, and arrived in less than 5 minutes. After being introduced to Buffy, she was brought up to speed, and reluctantly agreed to the limitations given to her in regards to the young woman.

"If you will continue, Buffy," the General gestured her to continue from where she had left off a while ago.

Buffy took a moment to gather her thoughts, then began.

"For the sake of those who weren't there, I'll repeat what Whistler said at the beginning of all this…'In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. One girl in all the world, to find them where they gather and to stop the spread of their evil…the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer'. It's short and stuffy, but says it all…or it mostly does," Buffy said with a small smile. "Without going into excessive detail at this point, a Slayer is a warrior who is given special abilities in order to fulfill this destiny. I'm one of the current ones, but I took the word 'alone' out of the equation when I started this gig – and it's made a _big_ difference. Between me, my Watcher, and the Scoobies, my friends from California, we've probably killed over 10,000 vampires in the past 7 years. That doesn't count the hundreds of demons, or the several bad guys I put in the 'Big Bad' column. And believe me, be thankful it was only about a dozen or so, or we wouldn't be here."

She continued on, giving the cliff-notes version of the last 7 years of her life, but it still ended up being almost 2 hours long, what with the interruptions to clarify certain points. Not to mention, the uproar over the various averted apocalypses…those seemed to be a real winner with this group, though Buffy refused to talk about a few of them, as they were either too personal or, in the case of one, classified.

"So, that covers the basics of what we fought, the main tactics and weapons we've used, our research methods, some of our allies we picked up along the way, and reactions of the general populace."

"That's just the basics?!" Daniel responded, staggered.

"Yeah, the basics," Buffy responded softly. "Do you really think any of those fights went that smoothly? There's a lot more to it than 'here's the enemy, here's how we beat them' – but as I said, I'm not ready to share my whole life in minute detail with you yet. A lot of it is _very_ ugly, and _extremely_ painful."

Everyone was silent for a moment, before General Hammond cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"You're asking us to believe in a _lot_, Buffy – most of what you say exists comes from myths and fairytales. How is it that the U.S. government is not aware of these…demons and vampires?"

Buffy looked uncomfortable for a moment before she slowly responded, "A small…faction…of our government _is_ aware, but I don't know enough about them to know _how_ classified it is, nor do I know how to get a hold of anyone who would be able to tell me if it's OK to say anything. I'm sorry General."

"We'll leave that for now," Hammond responded – he was extremely curious, but being involved in a highly classified project himself, he couldn't fault her for being reluctant to say anything more.

"So how do you expect us to believe in the existence of these creatures without any proof?" Janet asked curiously.

"Well, I don't think you'd want me to bring one here, so I can only suggest that you come with me on patrol," Buffy hesitantly suggested. "Oh! And tomorrow's Friday! That would be a good night to go."

"What's so special about Fridays?" Daniel asked.

"Date night," Buffy said, smirking. "All those nubile bodies hiding in dark, deserted places, just asking for something nasty to snack on them. Same thing happens on Saturdays."

O'Neill gave out a snort of amusement.

"Let me guess…the monsters come out in droves."

"Maybe not droves, but there does tend to be a larger number of them around. They either try to mingle with the crowds at the local teen hang-outs, or wait in isolated short-cuts – which, for some reason, always happens to be either a cemetery or a park."

"Oh joy."

"Yeah." Buffy scrunched her face up in disgust. "

The General looked around at the people at the table, and noticed their various states of tiredness. He looked at his watch, and was surprised to see the late hour. Getting everyone's attention again, he said, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, it's late. I believe we should call it a night, and take this up in the morning at 0900 hours. Ms. Summers, would you care to stay the night? We have quarters available, and I'm sure we could find you a suitable change of clothing for tomorrow."

"Um…sure. Just let me call Giles, so he doesn't worry."

After giving her Watcher a call, Buffy was led to a room located a couple floors above the one with the conference room. Sam let her know where she and the others were located before heading off to bed herself.

Settling in, Buffy fell asleep immediately, and slept through the night – for once, not dreaming of darkness.

=====================================================

"It was only six inches tall?!" Daniel laughed in disbelief.

"Yeah, so I just stomped on it," Buffy chuckled in remembrance. "Oh! And it gets even better…when we got back to Giles' apartment, he totally pulled out the British-ness with his 'Bloody Hell', and polishing his glasses. He handed me the book that had a picture of the demon in it, and you know what the caption under it said?"

"What?"

"Actual size."

The group at the table roared in laughter (except for Teal'c, who just raised an eyebrow).

Curled up in one of the chairs, a cup of coffee in her hands, Buffy was regaling them with a story of one of the funnier moments of her slaying career, as they waited for General Hammond to arrive.

The General appeared just as their laughter died down, and he smiled at seeing the SG-1 team in such good spirits. Even Ms. Summers looked more relaxed than she was last night, though still a little withdrawn.

Grabbing a mug and the carafe of coffee from the center of the table, he poured himself a cup as he greeted everyone, who responded with various 'Good Morning, Sirs' and one 'Hey.'

"So, where shall we start this morning?" Hammond asked as he took his regular seat at the head of the table.

Daniel was the first to jump in with a suggestion. "Well, I personally would like to know more about both the Slayer and the Hellmouth. From what little information I was able to find, it indicated that there seems to be a lot more to both of them than meets the eye. And several things we saw last night confirm it."

Buffy thought for a moment, then said, "To be honest, things differ from Slayer to Slayer, or at least it has always been different for me, personally. That may be due to the fact that the Watcher's Council, an organization that is _supposed_ to support the Slayer, usually finds the girls, Potentials, at a very young age, and takes them away from their family to train them."

"They take them from their _families_?!" Sam looked aghast.

"And not always legally," Buffy grimly confirmed. "I was lucky…they never knew about me until I was actually activated. And, believe me, there is a _big_ difference between me and the ones who were trained by the council. For one, I actually _have_ a personality, and a life outside of slaying…I've met a Slayer and several Potentials that were Council-trained, and believe me, it was _all_ duty this, and 'slaying is the only thing I'm supposed to do' that. They didn't survive very long. Second, I had friends helping me, along with my Watcher. The Council insisted that Slayers work alone, supported only by their Watchers, who generally sat safely on the sidelines and nit-picked their form. My friends insisted on helping, and my Watcher was always the first to pick up a weapon and jump into the fight. Giles was definitely not your typical Watcher…he was more of a Do-er, and I owed him my life on more than one occasion."

Buffy stopped for a moment, deep in thought, a frown on her face.

"So how does that make you so different from the other Slayers?" O'Neill asked curiously.

"Because the combination of point one a two make a third point…I had something to live for, and I fought tooth-and-nail to keep it," Buffy said with a small smile, before turning a serious gaze at the Colonel. "Can you imagine spending your whole, short life doing nothing except fighting the big fight, but not knowing what you're fighting for? Not feeling a moment of happiness? Being isolated to the point that you can't even socialize properly when around other people?"

"Short life?" Sam had latched on to that one point, and it hadn't sat well with her.

"Slayers fight hard and die young, Sam. And the Watcher's Council had gotten so blasé about it that their mentality was one of 'Oh, what's-her-face died? OK, who's next?'" Buffy said grimly. "Giles told me that the typical Council-trained Slayer lasts an average of a little over a year. He's also told me that I'm one of the longest living Slayer to date, and that date goes back thousands of years. That should tell you something."

The entire group blanched at that.

"Are they always activated so…young?" Hammond questioned, disturbed at what he was hearing.

"Generally, they're activated between the ages of 15 to 18, though there may have been cases where they were slightly younger. I've never known one to be activated when they were over the age of 18, though…I think it has to do with the fact that girls who are younger than that are still malleable, and open to the thought that the Boogey-man really exists. It's just a guess, though…there isn't much information on why."

"Before I lose my breakfast, I think we should move on to the skills that come with being a Slayer," O'Neill said, upset at the concept of child-warriors. "Is it different for each Slayer?"

"All Slayers typically have enhanced speed and strength, an extra sense that tells them who is or isn't human, tactical and fighting skills, the ability to pick up any weapon and know how to use it, and accelerated healing. The fighting skills vary, depending on how athletic they were before being active – for instance, I was a cheerleader before I was activated – don't laugh Jack!...some of the moves I can do are because cheerleading made me more limber and have better balance. As to additional skills, I've heard of others who could use magic to some degree, or could read any language put in front of them. Some, like myself, receive Slayer visions that give hints of what's coming, and how to deal with it."

She paused a moment, a little reluctant to share one of the skills even her friends and Watcher didn't know about. But Whistler said to use her smarts, and her smarts were telling her that these people needed to know this information.

Coming to a decision, she slowly said, "But, as far as I know, no other Slayer, besides myself, has been able to become part of the darkness, to become like those we hunt…to use the shadows to _my_ advantage."

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing, Buffy. I've known several men that have done the same thing…a 'knowing the enemy, by becoming like them' skill," O'Neill interjected.

"But when you're enemy is pure evil, how can that be good?" Buffy frowned. "I've known evil, touched it, let it touch me…get close to me…be _in_ me. I was lucky not to cross that line of losing myself completely to the darkness, but it has left its mark on my soul, and all I'm left with is a skill that scares even me."

"And, if I may ask, what skill would that be, Ms. Summers…uh…Buffy?" Hammond queried.

She sighed heavily, but turned to O'Neill. "Jack, could you please turn off the lights, count to ten, then turn them back on again."

O'Neill stood up and walked over to the light switch. Before he flicked the switch, he asked, "What are we supposed to do after that?"

Buffy just gave him a mysterious smile, and indicated for him to turn off the light.

=Click=

Jack silently counted to ten, then turned the lights on. He immediately noticed that Buffy was missing.

"Wha…?"

"Correct me if I am wrong, O'Neill, but I believe we are supposed to locate BuffySummers," Teal'c said stoically.

"Yeah, but where?"

"To demonstrate her skill, she would have to stay within this room, O'Neill. We look for BuffySummers here."

Everyone stood up, looked around the room, under the table, in the shadows, up on the ledge of a high window…but Buffy was nowhere to be found.

"Are we sure she didn't leave the room?" Daniel asked, confused since there weren't that many hiding places in the mid-sized room.

"No, I haven't." Buffy's voice was heard, high above them.

The group stood back, peering into the shadow of a corner near the ceiling, still not seeing her.

Buffy mockingly said, "_Abra-cadabra_."

The shadows slowly peeled away, as if it was a blanket that had been covering her from sight, leaving the others to see her perched up in the corner as if glued to the wall, arms and legs splayed in a delicate balance of inhuman leverage between two walls and the ceiling.

Jumping down, she landed lightly, without a sound, and took her seat, waiting for the others to join her.

"How can _that_ skill be bad?!" O'Neill exclaimed, as he sat down. "Every Special Ops I know would _kill_ for that skill, myself included."

Buffy looked away, face blank, as she explained. "When the shadows embrace me, I feel like I'm too dirty for the Sun…like the light shining down upon us will one day reject me as it does a vampire." Her voice became a hoarse whisper. "I _need_ the sun…to know that I'm still a good person."

The others exchanged glances of concern. This skill seemed to really bother the young woman, but they all understood that wars and battles always left some kind of damage…maybe this was hers.

Something niggled at Daniel's brain. When he finally made the connection about light and dark being polar opposites, it made sense. He could only hope the young woman would accept his reasoning, at least enough to ease her mind.

"Have you ever thought that, in order for the shadows to…uh…embrace you, they _have_ to reject the sun?" Daniel asked gently. On seeing Buffy's pained expression, he hurried on, "No, no…just listen for a minute. Dark is the opposite of light. In order for you to blend so well into the shadows, the sun cannot be allowed to touch you, therefore the shadows reject it. Being human, we crave the sun, in order for us to obtain the necessary nutrients we require to live – not to mention the fact that humans have lived in the sun for so long, we don't know what it's like to live without it. By becoming part of the shadows, you have to, in effect, reject something that is deeply ingrained in your psyche…it would feel odd to you…unnatural…or, in your words, dirty."

Buffy's interest was piqued, but she was still a little confused. "But why doesn't night bother me, then?"

He became excited as the pieces fell into place. "Because there is still light, whether it be from the moon, or stars, or even a lamppost. Being embraced by the shadows is to reject light…it is the complete absence of light. No wonder it feels odd."

The young woman looked thoughtful after Daniel's explanation.

"I'll have to experiment with that before I can come to any conclusion…maybe you can help," Buffy said slowly. "Can I ask you guys not to say anything about it? Not even to my friends?"

"They don't know?" O'Neill asked, surprised.

"No. I…uh…discovered it fairly recently. Just after we had some…personal problems," Buffy responded uncomfortably. "Please don't ask me to explain."

Understanding that the explanation would most likely be a private matter, and not something that would be necessary to know, they continued the conversation about Slayers and Hellmouths.

========================================================

"I'm willing to have you join SG-1 on some of their missions, Buffy, since they're the most experienced group – but that will have to be after a required training program, of course."

"What does this training consist of?" Buffy asked, curious.

"Weapons training, assessment of strategic skills, testing in physical endurance, hand-to-hand fighting, and generally anything else that causes your muscles to hurt and makes you sweat. It lasts about six weeks," the Colonel rattled offhandedly.

"All that, huh? So if I go through it all, what am I supposed to do for the next five weeks and six days?" Buffy smirked.

"That confident, eh?" O'Neill quirked an eyebrow.

"Hey…I've been using all those skills every day for 7 years straight! And endurance…phfft! I could outlast any of you, 'cos…hello…Slayer here! I _am_ endurance!" Buffy quipped.

"This…I have to see," the Colonel responded in a challenging tone.

"Bring it on, Colonel. Bring it on."

"If you two are quite finished with your posturing, can we move on?" Hammond interrupted, amused at their bantering.

"Yes, sir," O'Neill responded, lips twitching.

"Sure."

"If you are _that_ confident in your skills, we will begin testing tomorrow, and take it from there. I would rather not send you out in the field until you know the basics of the Stargate program, and know what to expect," General Hammond began. "This instruction is usually given during down-times of the physical parts of the training period, but since the information you've given us leads me to believe that physical training is a moot point, we can hold off on beginning your informational instruction, until the testing is complete."

"Sounds good to me," Buffy agreed. "But what about the 'secret identity' thing? Who's going to test me?"

"Between the members of SG-1 and Dr. Fraser, I think we have all bases covered."

"Aren't you afraid I'm going to break them?" Buffy snickered.

The General chuckled at the affronted look on Colonel O'Neill's face, but couldn't resist getting his own dig in.

"I'm sure you'll do your best to make sure the damage isn't permanent, Ms. Summers," Hammond said, lips twitching in amusement. "One thing about the training program may or may not be a problem for you – we usually require that trainees stay here during the entire training program, to ensure that they understand the need for secrecy. Would you agree to this?"

Buffy frowned.

"I have no objection to staying for the required period, but I do have a couple of concerns, General," she said slowly, almost reluctantly. "Slayers are…hunters, for lack of a better term. After hunting and fighting vampires every night for so long, I may not be able to…contain that instinct, and might accidentally hurt someone."

The General looked alarmed. "Would we be in any danger of you losing control?"

"No, no! That's not what I meant," Buffy rushed to correct herself. "No, what I mean is that, after a long period of inactivity, I become kinda twitchy. If I'm put in a position where I'm up against an opponent, I might accidentally underestimate what level of strength to use."

"Is there anything that can be done to overcome this problem?"

"I'm not sure, but I can try and see if sparring with Teal'c here would help – he's probably the only one that could give me a good workout anyway," Buffy waved at the large silent man who sat at the General's left hand. "But with the really nasty 'sock-puppet of death' in his tummy, he might trigger my Slayer instincts, and that would be bad."

The group stared at her in shock. No one had spoken to her about the gou'ald Teal'c carried.

"What?" Buffy chuckled at their expressions. "I _did_ tell you about the extra sense a Slayer has. Whatever is in his stomach isn't human, therefore, I could sense it – why do you think I asked if he was evil when we first met? And here I thought you military folks were smart."

"Very funny, Buffy. You _do_ know you aren't supposed to insult the people you work for, don't you?" O'Neill said sarcastically.

"I don't work for you yet, Jack," Buffy retorted.

"Cute."

"I thought so."

General Hammond interrupted before the bantering could get any worse. "What would you suggest if that doesn't work, Ms. Summers?"

"Well, there _is_ a new Hellmouth in the Springs, General, and I'm still supposed to help babysit it. While the demon population is still low, they'll be increasing soon. If I get twitchy, I could always have someone drive me down to the city for a while…get it out of my system…and return here. Actually, it would be better to just plan for me to go there 3 or 4 nights a week…the newest Slayer isn't quite ready to take on the bad guys by herself yet."

"I'd be willing to do it, sir." Sam said eagerly. "We should probably get an idea of what's out there, and how much of a threat it is, anyway."

"I'll go too! It'll be fascinating to see the things we didn't even know were in our _own_ back yard," Daniel said eagerly.

"I will go as well," Teal'c added tonelessly, "if only to ensure DanielJackson does not get injured."

"And I'll go, just in case he does," Janet jumped in.

"Hey!" Daniel said, looking insulted.

"Oh, hell…why don't we just make it a big ol' SG-1 party! I'm in," O'Neill quipped.

General Hammond shook his head in disbelief. Trouble usually found SG-1…they didn't need to seek it out on purpose. He could only hope Ms. Summers could keep them in line.

"The only way you all are going is if you understand that** _I'm_ **in charge when we're out there. If you go, you go as civilians…no military involvement. There will also be no guns, no interfering with the other Slayer, and no heroics. Got it?" Buffy said firmly, pinning them all with her gaze.

And there was the line.

"But…" O'Neill started.

"No, Colonel. In this _I'm _the expert. You do it on _my _terms, or not at all," Buffy interrupted.

"Fine," the Colonel said almost petulantly.

"Once you finish your Hellmouth _training_, we'll renegotiate," the young woman said with a quirky smile. Seeing that O'Neill still had a sullen expression, she teased, "And if you do well, I'll give you a cookie."

Sam choked on a laugh.

"Brat."

"Grumpy."

"Impertinent child."

"I'm not the one who's pouting, Gramps."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'm in my prime!"

"Yeah, the prime of oldness."

"So says teeny-bopper Barbie."

"At least I'm not GI-old-Joe."

"Are you two always going to be like this?" Daniel asked.

"Yes!" Buffy and O'Neill shouted.

The General sighed. '_Well,_' he thought,'_at least Ms. Summers won the argument_.'

=============================================================

"So, are you going to give me any kind of clue as to why The Powers think my presence is needed here?" Buffy asked curiously.

Colonel O'Neill looked at Hammond, and quirked an eyebrow in question. The General gave a nod of acquiescence.

Standing up, O'Neill moved over to a corner of the conference room, where he pressed a large red button.

Buffy heard a noise behind her, and turned her head to see the windows slowly being uncovered. She moved to stand in front of them, curious to see what was being hidden.

As the covering rolled back, a large, two-story room was revealed – a room which held a variety of unknown equipment surrounding a circular object, which stood up on its narrow edge and had a ramp leading up to it.

"Gee, Jack…I didn't know you felt that way about me, but I have to say that I think the ring's too big for my hand," Buffy dead-panned.

"Ha ha. Don't give up your day job."

"I don't have one yet."

O'Neill snorted in amusement.

"So, what is it? What does it do?"

Daniel came up on her other side, saying, "We call it a 'Stargate'…it literally takes us through the stars to other planets through artificially created wormholes."

"Can I be safe in assuming that you've met other…life-forms on these planets, and that Teal'c here is one of them?"

"Give the little girl a gold star," Jack smirked at her.

"What Jack is trying to say is 'yes', we _have_ met other life-forms, but most of the time, we've met descendents of the human race that were taken from our planet thousands of years ago by an alien species, to be used as slaves," Daniel said, shooting the Colonel an irritated glance. "We believe Teal'c's people came from certain African tribes – ones that were thought to have merged with other tribes or were wiped out of existence by something…at least according to our historical knowledge of that area.

"So that's what Whistler meant by 'Lost Children' – they literally_ were_ lost to us a long time ago," Buffy said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What…no 'Ooo-in' or 'Ah-ing' over the pretty ring that leads to outerspace? No gasping at the thought aliens exist?" Jack mocked.

"After having seen the wide variety of butt-ugly demon species that live on our own planet, there's not much that shocks me anymore," Buffy responded sarcastically.

"Not even interstellar travel without any type of spaceship?" Sam asked, a small smile on her face at the lack of any type of reaction or wonder from the small blonde.

"Hmm…never did the interstellar thing, but I _have_ traveled inter-dimensionally without any transport vehicle – or maybe that was time travel…it _was _our past…" Buffy trailed off in thought.

"Inter-dimensional travel?!" Daniel exclaimed at the same time Sam shouted out, "Time travel?!"

The two converged on her, questions spilling out of their mouths, each raising their voice to be heard over the other.

With a squeaked 'Eep!', Buffy ducked around them and hid behind Jack, who laughed and shook his head as the two brains on his team continued to babble at the young woman who was using him as a human shield.

"OK, people, enough!" General Hammond said loudly, silently chuckling at the scene. Pointing at the chairs, he said, "Sit!"

With a mocking 'woof', the Colonel walked to his seat, leaving Buffy to fend for herself.

Buffy pressed herself back against the wall as both Sam and Daniel continued to eye her with hungry expressions.

"I know kung-fu, and I'm not afraid to use it," the younger blonde woman said mock-threateningly.

The two chuckled, then reluctantly made their way to their own seats, Buffy cautiously trailing behind them.

Once everyone was seated, the General brought the conversation around to just what Sam and Daniel wanted to know.

"How can you travel to other dimensions, not to mention other times? We've experienced it here ourselves, but mainly through extenuating circumstances that are practically impossible to reproduce. Is it possible to travel to the future?"

"Magically created portals," Buffy responded candidly. Knowing what was coming next, she went ahead and answered the questions showing on their faces, "And before you ask, no, I don't know how to do it myself, yes, I know people who can, and no, I won't tell you who they are."

"May I ask why not?" the General queried, his expression showing that he was not pleased with her response.

Buffy sighed, knowing that her answer wouldn't satisfy any of them. "For several reasons, General…the most important being that I know what you would want to use it for, and I don't agree with it. The military always strives for more power – whether it be from weapons or knowledge. Traveling to the future to retrieve weapons beyond our knowledge is like placing a gun in a small child's hand – we're not ready for it, and would only destroy ourselves with things _way_ too advanced for us."

Daniel placed a hand on her arm, whispering, "Uh…Buffy, word of warning – I wouldn't use that analogy again."

Following the man's gaze, Buffy saw that Jack's face was expressionless, and his eyes filled with pain. She nodded to Daniel in uncertain agreement – though she didn't know the reason, she could see that the analogy disturbed the older man.

Buffy quickly continued, "Inter-dimensional travel isn't a good idea for the same reason, not to mention the fact that many of the dimensions turn out to belong to demons – you'd only get yourselves killed."

"And what about this…magic…you mentioned. Is it real? And if so, is it possible for _anyone_ to learn?" Hammond asked, though you could see he wasn't happy with her answers.

Buffy's expression turned grim, and she leaned forward, clasping her hands before her. "I'm going to be honest here, General, but I want you to listen _very_ _carefully_. Magic uses the forces around us to perform what the User wants. I believe everyone has the capability to perform magic to some degree, but not everyone should. These forces are extremely potent, and does something to a person, twists them in a way that, if they aren't strong enough, will overcome them. And believe me…that's not something you want to see happen – a year ago, I watched the sweetest and most gentle girl I know kill a man, and almost end the world, because her girlfriend was killed."

"But, if it's possible to learn magic, it would certainly help in our fight," the General insisted.

"What part of 'almost end the world' didn't you hear?" Buffy exclaimed. "I'm sorry to be so blunt and rude about it, but these forces are _not_ meant to be used by just anyone. The only people I know that safely use magic are a coven of wiccans in England, whose members treat it as they would a sacred religion. And the one _sane_ sorcerer I know only uses his powers if there's no other choice. No, it's best if you leave magic alone."

"I'm afraid that may not be possible, Ms. Summers. The enemies we've accumulated are so much more powerful than us that we need every edge we can get," the General responded adamantly.

"Then let me show you at taste of just what would happen," Buffy said grimly as she pushed away from the table and stood.

Reaching out her hand, she whispered a word and the General's empty coffee-cup flew towards her then hovered in place. Buffy placed her hands on each side of the mug, a few inches away from it and, whispering another word, the mug disintegrated into tiny particles.

The group of people around the table watched in awe, but then became concerned as an unexpected wind blew through the room, and they saw the young woman's eyes and hair grow dark, and black veins begin to appear on her exposed skin.

Buffy whispered more words, and interesting things began to happen…the particles turned into a burning flame, the heat of which even the General, the farthest from the young woman, could feel. More whispered words and the flame grew, then surrounded them, burning hotly.

By this point, Buffy's eyes and hair were a dark obsidian, and the veins more prominent. A sneer appeared on her face as she snarled out, "The power is telling me to kill all of you at this point General…just for disagreeing with me. Would you like me to continue?"

"I think you've made your point, Buffy," Jack responded quietly, standing stiffly across from her.

Buffy stared at him with her pure black eyes. As she continued to pin him with her gaze, she swept an arm out with a growled '_Finite_', extinguishing the flames and leaving no trace of what had just happened. A look of pain crossed her face before she closed her eyes and stalked away to lean her forehead against one of the walls, pressing her palms against it.

The others watched her silently.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Buffy pushed up away from the wall.

"Do you understand now?" she whispered as she turned towards the quiet group. Her hair was slowly bleeding back to its normal color, but her eyes were still pitch black. "Magic opens a person up to darker forces they won't be able to control. It's only because of what I am that I can overcome the danger, because a Slayer _is_ made from dark magic – but it's still extremely dangerous for me, which is why I never use it."

There was a moment of silence, where SG-1 and Dr. Fraser looked at the General, waiting for him to respond.

Hammond sat at the head of the table, elbows propped up before him, his clasped hands pressed against his mouth and chin – he stared at the young woman, whose hair had finally turned back to its natural color. Her black eyes stared right back at him, giving him no inch in expressing her opinion.

Letting his clasped hands fall to the table before him as he slowly responded, "There's no way for someone to safely learn magic without encountering the problems you've just shown us?"

"Without having grown up around it?...no," Buffy responded quietly.

"How about yourself? Do you know enough to use it as a last resort, should it be needed?"

"I'm afraid not," Buffy said apologetically. "I picked up a few things from one of my friends over the years, but once I felt how it affected me when I used it, I stopped learning anything more than how a spell generally works."

"Would you be willing to learn enough to be a back-up fail-safe for this facility?" Hammond asked seriously. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't of utmost importance."

"Why would you need a fail-safe?" Buffy asked, confused.

"The Stargate isn't just one-way, and we're not the only ones who use it as a mode of transportation," Jack interjected bluntly.

"Oh," Buffy succinctly, then reluctantly said, "I suppose I could, but I'll have to find out if there will be any…side-effects that I can't control. It will take some time, General."

"As long as you're willing to try, I'll leave the subject as it stands," Hammond said with a tone of regret.

Buffy sighed in relief.

================================================================

"Well, I think that wraps things up, for now," General Hammond said. "We will re-assess your position, Ms. Summers, once you finish your skills assessment, your basic instruction on the Stargate program, and your two-day placement in the selected departments."

Buffy nodded her head in agreement.

"We'll have some paperwork for you to sign, once you return from retrieving your personal items. Mostly confidentiality forms, and your standard paperwork when obtaining a new job. But, before you leave, there is something I was instructed to give to you."

The General pulled out a manila envelope from his folder, and passed it to Buffy.

Buffy gave him a confused look, but opened it anyway. Tipping the open end, several items fell out. Buffy picked up the ones that looked like ID cards. She saw a familiar one, a driver's license, and snorted in amusement as she placed it back on the table.

"What's so amusing about a driver's license?" Daniel asked, having picked up the item up out of curiosity.

"Word of warning, Daniel…never get in a car that I'm driving, unless you have a death-wish," Buffy said, chuckling. "Hey, General Hammond. You think someone can teach me how to drive…properly?"

"I think we can find someone."

"Make sure they have nerves of steel, and a lot of patience," Buffy joked. "A little Valium wouldn't hurt, either."

The General chuckled.

Buffy looked down at the other ID card, her brow furrowed. It was a security ID that would allow her to enter Cheyenne Mountain, that was clear enough…it was the security level she didn't understand.

"General, what does this number on the security level mean?" Buffy asked, holding out the ID card in his direction.

O'Neill snatched it out of her hand before the General could even reach for it. Glancing at the card, he swore.

"How can a civilian have a higher security clearance than even _you_, General?!"

General Hammond reached for the card, shocked to see that Ms. Summers did indeed have a higher security clearance…one that would allow immediate access to the President, no less.

"I have absolutely _no_ idea, Colonel O'Neill. Ms. Summers, is there some type of explanation enclosed in the envelope?"

Buffy looked in the envelope, then pulled out a folded sheet of paper, along with a smaller sealed envelope, and a thin stack of papers. Setting aside the sealed envelope and the papers that, after a brief glance, were discovered to be some kind of employment agreement, she unfolded the other paper. As she read the short missive, she went from pleased surprise to paling uncertainty.

"Ms. Summers?...Buffy?" General Hammond tried to get the young woman's attention.

Everyone started when the paper went up in blue flames, and Buffy dropped the paper to the table's surface, watching it with a blank face until it was just ashes.

"Buffy?" Daniel placed a hand on her shoulder, and shook it gently.

"The high security clearance is for my protection. The Powers want to make sure that no one in the military can touch me, and I'm asked to use it sparingly, so I don't draw attention to myself," Buffy said distractedly.

"What has you so upset, Ms. Summers?" Hammond asked quietly.

"If you don't mind, I would rather not talk about it right now. It's something that has…tipped my world up-side-down, and I need to _really_ make myself OK with it," Buffy said shakily. "This is going to take a _lot_ of meditation on my part, so we're going to have to fit that into my schedule for the next few days."

"Will you be able to talk about it then?"

"Yes. It's something that you'll need to know and understand, General Hammond. It might…delay things a little."

"Understood."

"So, what's in the envelope, Buffy?" Daniel asked, ever curious.

Putting aside her previous thoughts for later examination, Buffy picked up the envelope. There were no markings on the outside, and no indication of what it was. She opened it up, and pulled out the contents.

Buffy's eyes widened in surprise, then filled up quickly with tears, one eventually escaping to trail down her cheek, which she wiped away quickly.

"Buffy?" Daniel asked with concern. "What is it?"

Sniffling, Buffy gave him a smile. "It's a very generous personal check from the President. The note on the stub said it's to help me and my friends start regaining what we've lost."

Everyone looked confused, so Buffy clarified.

"It was the last battle, the one that destroyed the entire city of Sunnydale. We lost everything – our house, our furniture, personal effects…everything. If it wasn't for our experience with the Hellmouth and several apocalypses, we wouldn't even have our clothes. We don't even have any pictures of my mother anymore," Buffy whispered painfully. "Dawnie was supposed to take that box out to the car, but she got distracted by a couple of the Potentials arguing. She set the box by the stairs, and in the madness that comes from having over 30 teenagers running around the house, it was forgotten. She hasn't forgiven herself for that."

"At least you have each other…and your memories," Sam said gently.

"Yeah, it helps. I don't think I could have survived if I had lost Dawnie…or any of the others," Buffy smiled at her. Turning to General Hammond, she said, "The President is a good man, sir. When you talk to him again, give him my thanks."

The General nodded, smiling.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Buffy said, "So, who's going to help me go pick up my stuff?"

"I'm going to have to pass, Buffy…I've got a lot of work to catch up on – especially if we're all going…uh…patrolling with you tonight," Sam said, giving her an apologetic look.

"Same here….sorry," Daniel said.

"I've got patients I need to check on."

"I'll go," the Colonel O'Neill said, standing up quickly.

"Don't you have a lot of paperwork to…" the General began.

"No! Uh…no. Come on, Buffy!" O'Neill interrupted quickly, grabbing her arm and dragging her from the room before Hammond could call him on his blatant lie.

Buffy's laughter could be heard coming from outside the door.

=============================================================

"Buck up, kid. It can't be _that_ bad."

"It is, and it's going to get even uglier once we start talking. Are you sure you want to stick around?"

"Everyone needs some kind of support. If they get too angry, I can just pull my gun on 'em."

"Very funny, Jack. There will be _no_ pointing of weapons at my friends, even if I _am_ mad at them. Got that?"

"Can I at least place my hand on the butt?"

"Not unless you're talking about your rear-end."

"Spoil-sport."

"Behave."

"Yes, ma'am."

Buffy and Colonel O'Neill stood on the front porch of the house the Sunnydaler's were renting. The young woman was reluctant to enter, knowing that the upcoming confrontation was going to end with an all-out drag-out verbal fight where everyone either permanently went their separate ways, or, in the best-case scenario, taking an indefinite break from each other, and only calling when they absolutely needed to. Buffy was hoping for the latter…at least there was room for reconciliation.

"And Jack, you'll be hearing a lot of finger-pointing, and a lot of personally shit, but please don't get involved. No one was completely right, nor were any of us completely wrong. OK?"

"All right, if that's what you want. But if anyone gets physical, I'm pulling my gun."

"You do realize that you have a really unhealthy relationship with weapons, don't you Jack?"

"Damn straight I do."

Taking a deep breath, Buffy opened the door and entered the house, Jack close behind her.

"Giles."

"Buffy."

"This is Colonel Jack O'Neill with the U.S. Air Force. I believe you remember him from last night?" Buffy introduced her companion.

"Yes, I do," Giles responded, shaking O'Neill's hand politely. "Please do coming in to the drawing room…I mean living room. The others are waiting there for our…uh…meeting."

The two followed the British man into the aforementioned room to find Xander and Dawn waiting nervously. They declined mugs of coffee when offered, then sat in the two remaining available chairs.

"May I ask why Colonel O'Neill is here, Buffy? I-I thought this meeting would be a private conversation between only those who we-were…involved," Giles stuttered.

"Jack is here for…support, and…" Buffy paused, shoulder's tensing, "to help me pick up some of my stuff."

"What?!" Xander exclaimed. "So…now you're going to desert us too? I should have known this would happen…everything was leading up to it."

"I thought everything was OK between us, Buffy. You let me become a Slayer. I thought you were going to teach me too?"

"So you're going to fob off the welfare of your sister on me now? I thought you learned how to be responsible, but apparently, I'm wrong."

Buffy sat there, pale but silent…letting the others vent their anger at her. It was no use yelling back, as it was both pointless and futile, so she just let the accusations fly around her. Jack placed his hand over hers and gripped it, giving her silent support.

The others finally finished their various tirades, and fell into angry silence, waiting for Buffy to respond to their accusations.

"This is not about deserting you, nor is it about making you take over my responsibilities…and everything is definitely _not_ OK between us…_any_ of us. And I would think that at least _you_, Giles, would understand why.

"Buffy…" Giles started.

"No, Giles, it's _my_ turn to talk now," Buffy said firmly. "Things haven't been right between any of us for a long time now, and I think you all know _when_ that started. I did the best I could, but that was never good enough for any of you. And the battle with The First was the last straw."

Taking a deep breath, Buffy turned to Xander. "Xand…I know a lot of your current anger comes from the losses you've suffered, both physically and emotionally. But you've never stopped to think about all the different fights and apocalypses we've been through and realize that we've been _damn _lucky that we hadn't suffered them a lot earlier. I don't have to remind myself, I _live_ it every day and every night, and I never forget about it. I know I've been withdrawn a lot the last couple of years, but all of you left me _first_. Oh, you may have been physically around, but you were too wrapped up in your own little Anya-shaped world to realize that I was hurting. And by the time _that_ ended, I'd forgotten how to be your friend."

Turning to her sister, Buffy said, "Dawn…I love you, you know that, but it's time for you to start taking care of yourself. You've always complained about me over-protecting you, and now, I'm letting you go. You've wanted to be treated like an adult, be given responsibilities, and now's your chance. Your life is your own. I've given up so much to protect and take care of you – I was glad to, if only to see you happy. I will always be there for you, but it's time I started taking care of myself again, before I forget how. You may be 16, almost 17, but you are far older than that because of what you've gone through, what we've _all_ gone through. You're a Slayer now, and I know how difficult that will be, but you have to find your own path, your own style…you have to forget about being Dawn, the sister of the Slayer, and find out how to be Dawn the Vampire Slayer."

Having left the hardest for last, Buffy let her Watcher have it with both barrels.

"I'm a disappointment to you, a failure, and you've made me feel that way for so long, I've forgotten what it was like when you were proud of me. I did everything you asked me to do when I…came back, but it was never enough. I slayed, I worked, I took care of my sister, I watched out for my friends. I did it all, but you never saw it, because _you weren't there_! And you think you had the right to judge me when things fell apart, and I was supposed to take your criticism with a smile, because 'Hey! I'm the Slayer…I can take anything.' Well you were wrong! I was a 20-year old, minimum-wage earning, surrogate mother, who had to pay all the bills, take care of a magic-addicted witch, and support a friend with a broken heart…only weeks after being ripped out of heaven!"

Buffy abruptly stood, dropping Jack's hand as she clenched her fists in anger.

Jack stayed seated, watching silently.

"Everything is _not_ OK between us. Even with the last battle, we might have worked things out if not for one thing…your last betrayal."

Even though everyone was quite pale after Buffy's own accusations, you could see that Giles knew what she was talking about, but Dawn and Xander looked confused.

"You doubted me…you rejected me…you _kicked me out of my own home_! And when I came back, with the weapon that _saved our asses_, did anyone say I'm sorry? Did anyone admit they were wrong? _Did anyone reject Faith for doing the same thing you rejected me for_?!" Buffy screamed the last, her fists tightening in her anger. "You brought young girls, Potentials, into my home, to the one place a war would inevitably be fought, _and you_ _didn't expect any of them to die_? I may be a good Slayer, but I'm not _that_ good…I couldn't be everywhere at once…I couldn't protect them all at the same time! And you shouldn't have thought I could! You asked me to train them, I did. You asked me to give them weapons, I loaded them up. You asked me to lead them, I did…and some of them died. And you blamed me…ME! BUT YOU FORGOT WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR! In war people die! And they did! They died! They died, and we continued to fight! But all of you had gotten too complacent. We had won so many battles, against so many enemies; you began to think we were invincible. BUT WE NEVER WERE!"

Buffy was so angry, she was shaking. The other three couldn't look her in the eye anymore, and none of them were dry-eyed. The Slayer looked at her family, wondering how they could have let this happen to them.

Calming herself as best she could, Buffy continued on in a softer voice. "When you rejected me, it hurt. When you stopped believing in me, it devastated me. But when you doubted me, you made me doubt myself, and that's a death wish for a Slayer. Out of all the vampires, demons, and other things we've fought, it was you…my friends, my family…who finally broke me."

Dawn sobbed loudly, covering her face with her hands.

Buffy took a few steps away from everyone, her back to them. Jack, shocked by everything he had heard, wasn't sure what to do. He got up from his chair and walked over to where Buffy was standing, shaking like a leaf. Stepping in front of her, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey…you OK, kid?"

"I honestly don't know, Jack," Buffy sniffed. Looking him in the eye, her own shadowed with pain, she said tiredly, "Let's finish this."

Jack released her, and watched as she turned back to the other three occupants of the room. This group had been through some heavy stuff recently, and some of it was familiar from Buffy's explanation the previous evening – but now he really understood _why_ she didn't want to go into detail on the majority of it.

"Didn't you _ever_ wonder why _every single one_ _of us_ did a complete one-eighty in our attitudes toward each other? Didn't you? Or should I say _don't you_? Because it's still happening! But **_I'm_** the only one who seems to recognize it for what it is," Buffy pinned them with her gaze.

Even though you could still see traces of pain and anger on their faces, Buffy's comment garnered the attention of Giles and Xander. Dawn still had her hands over her face, trying to hold in her sobs.

"The First is incorporeal...unable to die…what do you think happened to him…her…_it_ when Sunnydale was destroyed, huh? Do you _really _believe it just went quietly back to where it came from?! No…no…_it's still here_…whispering to us in our own voices, making us continue to doubt each other…pulling every single pet peeve and moment of irritation to the front of our minds…blowing them out of proportion, and using them to break us apart," Buffy said, relatively calm again. "If The First hadn't been messing with my mind, do you _really_ think I would have believed that the Potentials were my own personal army, to do with as I pleased, no matter what? That my word was the be all and end all, and none of you had any say? That I would _order you around_ and expect you to obey, no questions asked? Would I still have this voice whispering in the back of my mind that I would be better off alone…without all of you?"

Buffy looked at Xander as she continued to speak, "How do you go from an inspirational speech to the Potentials about my ability to pull through every fight, to questioning my every decision? Do you really think you would have chosen to follow amateur Potentials over someone who had been fighting on the Hellmouth for 7 years, if someone hadn't placed doubts about me in your mind? Do you think Anya truly believed I thought I was better than her, than all of you? And to say I was luckier? If Anya had been in her right mind, she would have known there is nothing _lucky_ about being a Slayer.

"And you, Giles, we worked together for _five years_…when had you ever doubted my instincts in that time? Why did you begin to doubt me, then? Why did you think I still needed to be taught a lesson, as if I were a child? Why did you stop trusting me? Why did we stop trusting each other? Why are both you and Xander having mood swings worse than a woman with PMS every time we discuss Slayer stuff?

"And let's not forget Willow, shall we? Why would she choose a spoiled arrogant girl over all of us…a girl who basically threatened to kill Dawn, Faith, or myself, in order to get the power of a Slayer? A girl she just met a few weeks ago? Do we really mean that little to her?

Buffy paused a moment, shaking her head tiredly, "No. This isn't us…this isn't who we really are. The First is still here, with us…in our heads…trying to do the same thing it was doing in Sunnydale – destroy us with our own doubts…_and_ _we're letting it_."

By the time Buffy had finished, looks of horror had dawned on the faces of Giles and Xander, but Dawn looked as if a piece of a puzzle had fallen into place.

"I can't stay here. I need…I need to be away for a while. I am so thin...like paper that will tear with one breath of wind, with one more accusation," Buffy whispered brokenly.

"I'll be starting a six week training program, and will be staying at the base for that time…and possibly longer. I-I don't know right now. I'll leave a number if you need to reach me."

"So you're going to listen to the voice that's telling you you're better off alone," Giles said harshly.

Buffy looked him straight in the eye as she replied, "No…I'm leaving _you_ alone, so you can figure out which voice is really yours…I already know which one is mine – It's the one that says I love you, no matter what."

Buffy pulled an envelope out of her pocket, and left it on the chair she had previously been sitting on, then walked upstairs to her room. Jack followed silently and began to help her pack a couple suitcases of clothes and personal items.

Buffy and Jack heard the sound of clapping, and turned towards the noise.

Jack was startled to see…Buffy.

"Oh you're good…you're _very_ good. I should never have underestimated you," The First said.

"That's why you lost," Buffy said flatly.

"Oh I haven't lost, Slayer…not yet."

"There's a big crater in Sunnydale that says otherwise."

"That? Pfft…that was nothing, just another attempt at bringing forth the End of Days earlier than planned," The First waved her had in a dismissing gesture.

"Another? You've done this before?" Buffy asked, surprised.

"I _have _been around for, well…forever, Slayer – you don't think this is the first time the scales were out of balance, do you?"

"Well, they're back in balance now, which means you shouldn't be here. So…go away." Buffy made a shooing motion at the incorporeal being.

"Tsk, tsk…now is that any way for you to speak to your conscience, Slayer?" The First smirked.

Buffy looked calmly at the mirror image of herself, a small smile on her face. She slowly walked up to the disembodied image, getting right in its face.

She gave it a piercing look as she clearly articulated, "I know which one is my voice now. You have no power over me anymore," then turned her back on it.

A furious expression crossed its face as it snarled, "But I still have it over your friends, and until they stop listening to me, they're still mine."

With that, The First disappeared with a flash of light.

"Woah…that was…" Jack floundered, trying to find the right word.

"Surreal? Weird? Trippy?" Buffy provided as she continued to pack her clothing.

"All of the above and a whole lot more…" Jack trailed off as he saw another flash out of the corner of his eye. He turned to face the area where he saw the light, and paled.

"Are you really sure you want to be around her? She tends to get people killed," the person said.

"Charlie?" Jack choked out.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me. And you should be careful who you hang out with – you never know who will cover your back in a bad situation. I can already tell you, she won't," the young boy said, grinning at the stunned man.

"Jack?" Buffy touched his arm in concern, having heard him address someone.

Jack shook his head as he slowly scrambled backwards.

"You're not him!"

"Of course I am, Dad! Come on, you know me…we used to play ball together all the time."

"No…no!"

"Jack! Jack!" Buffy grabbed the older man's face in her hands, and turned his head towards her. As soon as she saw that she had his attention, she softly said, "I don't know who this Charlie is, but The First will use the image of those who have died to rattle you. If you're seeing someone you know has passed on, don't listen to him."

"But…"

"It's not really Charlie," Buffy said quietly, staring firmly into his eyes.

Jack's eyes hardened and he gave her a sharp nod. Turning to the image of his son, he stalked over, and loomed above him.

"_You are not Charlie_! Stop defiling the image of my son, or so help me God…"

Jack was interrupted by The First's wailing, and he saw the figure clap its hands over his ears.

He went back over what he had said, then grinned maliciously. As soon as he saw the figure remove its hands, he began to speak again.

"Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name…"

He got no further before The First disappeared with another wail.

Jack turned back to Buffy, and gave her a wan smile. "Apparently, The First doesn't like to hear anything religious."

Buffy returned his smile with her own shaky one, disturbed to have heard that Jack had lost a child, and that The First had used his image to taunt the older man. And, if she was correct, she now understood why Daniel had told her not to use the child/gun analogy ever again.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Jack," she said softly.

"It's not your fault," Jack shook his head at her. "He died several years ago."

Buffy dropped her gaze to the garments she held in her hand. Turning to place them in her suitcase, she said, "But if you hadn't been here, The First wouldn't have used his image against you…"

"It's not the first time something has used my son's image," Jack said firmly. "Don't blame yourself for things you can't control."

She looked at Jack, and seeing that his eyes held no blame, she nodded.

"Is she…uh…it going to be a problem?" Jack asked.

"I don't think so. Whistler said the scales are back in balance, so The First shouldn't be able to actively do anything without the risk of writing an open check to the side of good. Besides, if hearing religious words are hurting it, The First's strength must be pretty weak – he had a corrupted priest, who still wore his collar, as his right-hand, and that didn't seem to bother it," Buffy said, looking thoughtful. "I think the only reason it's still around is because of the seeds of doubt it planted into my friends' minds. Well, that, and the fact that we kicked its army's ass by caving an entire city on them – I'm sure The First is pretty pissed at us. But as long as they continue to listen to its whispers, The First will still have ties to the mortal plane."

"Do you think they'll figure it out?" the older man asked softly.

"Yeah, I do," Buffy answered with no hesitation, giving him a soft smile. "We've been together through the best _and_ the worst of each others lives for the past 7 years – I know them inside and out. They're strong people, Jack…I have faith in them."

Jack returned her smile, glad to hear that she had such confidence in her friends.

The two quickly finished packing, then hefted the suitcases and made their way down the stairs.

Dawn was waiting for them at the bottom of the steps, her eyes red from crying, and an uncertain look on her face.

Jack took the suitcase Buffy was carrying, and said, "I'll meet you at the car," leaving the two sisters to say their good-byes.

Buffy smiled softly at her younger sister, both saddened and awed by the maturity she saw in her now, wrought by the last two years of endless battles.

Dawn hesitantly returned her smile as she nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why didn't you say anything to _me_ about The First?" she blurted out anxiously.

"Because I think you stopped listening to that voice after you asked me to leave our house," Buffy said gently.

Dawn looked guilty at first, but then nodded her head. "It kept saying that you didn't care whether I was killed or not, that you would never choose me, and I knew that wasn't true."

"So you doubted your doubts…I think you're in a better position than the rest of us. But I think Giles and Xander will figure it out sooner or later."

"Then why are you leaving? Shouldn't you stay and help them?" the younger sibling asked, looking upset.

"I think…I think it would all be better off if I wasn't here for now." Seeing her sister was about to protest, Buffy held up a hand to stop her. "No Dawnie…it _is_ better that I leave – the time apart will do us all some good. Xander and Giles need to figure out how they truly feel about me, and my presence would only aggravate the situation. And while I may be able to distinguish which voice is mine, it's still hard to ignore the other one sometimes – I need to figure out a few things too."

"And me?" Dawn asked sadly.

"If I'm gone, Giles will be able to focus on your training, and you'll be able to learn from him without comparing yourself to me," Buffy said, reaching out a hand to stroke her sister's hair. "You need to understand that, because you're taller than me, you won't be able to do some of the things that I can, just as I won't be able to do some of the things that you can. Don't let it get you down…find a style that works for _you_."

Dawn stood up on her tip-toes, looming over her shorter sibling, grinning as she said, "I'm sure these extra five inches will help me kick your butt, shorty."

"Hey, lay off the height, or I'll have to start calling you 'Dawn the Jovial Girlie Giant,'" Buffy mock-scowled at her.

The younger girl socked the older in the arm and pouted at her.

"Ow! Watch the Slayer strength, Dawnie."

"Oops! Sorry."

"Oh! That reminds me," Buffy exclaimed, unzipping her handbag and removing her wallet. She pulled out a small wad of cash and handed it to her sister. "Here…I know you need a few things like shampoo and stuff, but I thought you should probably have a little extra, so you can buy some alarms."

"Alarms? Plural?"

"Uh…yeah…personal experience. When I first started as a Slayer, I kept forgetting about the Slayer strength thing when I first woke up in the morning – reaching out to smack the snooze button isn't a smart thing to do, believe me."

"Ooookaaay…if you say so," Dawn said, giving her a dubious look.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Buffy finally cleared her throat.

"Well, I guess that's it…I should probably…uh…go," the older girl said softly. "Are you going to be OK with this?"

Dawn pulled her sister into a big hug, whispering, "I think understand, Buffy, but I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," she responded, sniffing back tears. "Just remember that I'll be here if you need me, OK?"

"Yeah. Can I call you sometimes? Just to talk?"

"Of course you can…I'll try to find out if I'll have access to a phone at all times, or if it's possible to use cell-phones at the mountain. We'll work something out."

"OK."

Giving her sister one last hug, Buffy left without saying goodbye to the others, knowing that, for now, there was nothing else to say.

=======================================================

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yay! I finally got this one done! I've been working really hard on it since my last final, because you've all been so patient with me.

I know this chapter was dialogue-intensive, but it should be the only one of its kind. I felt that Buffy shouldn't just be plopped into the SGC without some explanations – I mean, really, would Hammond and SG-1 _really_ just accept her with no questions asked? It also gave me the opportunity to share some of Buffy's new skills with you, at least one of which will play an important role in future chapters.

I couldn't remember if there were any episodes that said Buffy was magically null, so I went ahead with letting her know how to use magic…limited magic. But don't worry, she's not going to become "Super Willow" or anything like that. It's my belief that, even though she never used magic in the show, she _must_ have experimented with it at some point (hey, it _was_ another weapon that could have been used) – this is just my way of explaining _why_ she never went down that road, considering she's best-friends with Willow, the bad-ass wicca. If there _was_ an episode that indicated Buffy had the magical strength of a doily, consider that portion of this chapter AU.

Good news for all you people waiting for the next chapter of "When It's Time To Change"…the next chapter is DONE! WOOHOO! It should be posted either later tonight or sometime early tomorrow. I just need to give it one last look-see for revisions, then format it for FF.net and TTH. It's a big one…about twice as long as any other chapter (approx 19,500 words – 59 pages) – consider it a great big apology for making you wait 3 ½ months for it.

And for all those who are wondering why it took me such a long time to write these chapters…yes, my chemistry class kicked my ass. But, after about 60 hours of intensive studying for the final, I managed to pull off a "B" in the class. Go me! (Shay does a "gettin' jiggy with it" dance) The only bad thing about getting a 'B', though, is that it screwed up my 4.0 GPA…grrr.


	4. Tests That Don't Require a No 2 Pencil

**Destiny Up For Grabs **

Summary:  BtVS/Stargate xover.  Sunnydale's gone, so where do we go from here?  Buffy and Co. thought they'd have a little time to decide, now that the Hellmouth was permanently closed, but the PTB have other plans for them.  A Slayer's destiny never takes a vacation, but it _can_ change, especially when their original line of destiny was broken by death.  Buffy's destiny is up for grabs now, and even the PTB doesn't know who will get to control it.

NOTE:  I've saved the Author's Notes for the end, as they got quite long.  But I do want to say that I hope you enjoy this chapter!  :)

.

.

.

.

**Tests That Don't Require a No. 2 Pencil**

.

.

"Welcome to your very own windowless prison," Jack swept an arm out to bid her enter into the medium sized room.

Buffy quirked an eyebrow at him as she entered, "Mmmm…doesn't this shade of concrete gray just scream 'cozy' to you?"

Jack flashed her a small grin.  "Well, barring paint, feel free to decorate – though I'd keep the girly stuff to a minimum, unless you _want_ to be mocked."  
  
"It'll be hard, but I'll try to hold myself back from stapling unicorn posters to the walls," she drawled.

Jack chuckled in amusement as he moved around her to place the suitcase he carried onto the bed.

Buffy moved to set hers beside it and looked around at the barren-looking room – barring the plain bed, dresser, wardrobe, and sitting area, it was pretty dull in appearance.  She turned to the Colonel.

"So…why so deep?  Afraid I'll make an escape to the surface?"

"Nah…we just didn't want you to influence the kids with your evil Californian ways," he mocked, then shrugged.  "Actually, the General thought it would be a good idea to keep you under wraps, as much as possible, from the regular base soldiers.  This floor is for the Officers here at the base, and visiting guests.  Since my team and I are all located on this floor, he thought it would be best to keep you nearby."

"Oh God…we're floor-mates?  Kill me now," Buffy moaned in mock agony.

"Well, you _could_ ask to be relocated to the barracks level, but I have to warn you…the boys like to invade the girls' showers from time to time."

"What…and you don't?" she snorted in disbelief.

"No, it's too…plebeian," Jack replied in a mock-condescending manner as he walked to the door.  He paused a moment before turning a snooty nose upward.  "_I_ have my own personal video camera in there."

Buffy chuckled as she watched him exit the room.  Remembering something, she jogged over to the door to catch him before he could get too far.

Popping her head out the door, she called out to him.

"Hey, Jack!  Tell everyone to rest up…patrol starts at 10pm."

Without turning around, he shouted back, "That's 2200 hours, rookie!  You're at a military base now – remember that!"

"Why don't we make it easier?!  Meet you at X!" Buffy countered.

Jack's chuckle flowed back to her as he rounded the corner.

=============================================================

Buffy felt a presence at her door – before they could even knock, she called out.

"Come on in, Teal'c!"

The tall man quietly entered her room, closing the door behind him.  He stood expressionlessly in front of it with his arms held behind him.

"How did you know it was I, BuffySummers?"

She just looked pointedly at his stomach.

Teal'c bowed his head at her in understanding.

"What can I do for you Teal'c?  We're not supposed to meet until 10…I mean 2200," Buffy asked curiously, as she moved to the wardrobe with an armful of clothes.

"I came to ask why you spoke falsely."

The blonde woman froze in her movements for a brief moment before she continued storing away her garments.

"Why do you say that?" she asked lightly.

"I was not taken in by your display, though I too believed what I saw, at first," the man spoke calmly.  "When the fire did not burn, I knew your magic for what it was...an illusion."

Buffy sighed.  Stowing the last of the items she carried, she closed the wardrobe door and made her way back to the bed.  Pushing the suitcase aside, she climbed onto it and sat, facing the sitting area, legs crossed.

Waving a hand towards one of the chairs, she said, "Have a seat, Teal'c."

The big man quietly moved to where she indicated, and sat stiffly in one of the chairs.

"I'm not sure why it didn't work on you, but I _have_ to keep them from thinking of using magic as another weapon."

"It would be a formidable one, why should it not be considered?"

Buff looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "You've been here for a while, haven't you?  I mean, on Earth?"

At his nod, she continued.

"Have you ever watched any movies?"

Nod.

"How about the one called 'Jurassic Park'?"

"I have.  The cinematography was most excellent," Teal'c replied, his expression slightly changing to one of pleasure.

"Do you remember that scene where they're talking about the park, and that math guy says something about the scientists?"

"I do.  He stated that the scientists were very much preoccupied with whether or not they could create the dinosaurs that they did not stop to think if they should."

"That's the one."

"You believe your military would act in a similar fashion?" Teal'c asked, raising his eyebrow again.

"Oh yeah!"  Buffy shook her head.  "I've experienced military stupidity in connection to the mystical side of our world already, and _so_ do not want to go through _that_ again."

"You are speaking of the faction of your government you mentioned yesterday, are you not?"

"Yeah.  I wish I could tell you about that– it would help make you understand what I'm trying to say _so_ much easier," she replied in frustration.  She waved her hand in dismissal.  "But since I can't, I'm gonna have to get my point across in a different way."

Buffy thought for a moment, then spoke again.

"Did you know that a lot of spells are written in a wide-variety of really old languages that aren't used anymore…like Ancient Latin or Ancient Summerian?"

"I did not."

"Well they are, and that's really, really bad for mass production learning!"

"I do not understand."

"The military likes to see to it that as many of their soldiers as possible are trained on powerful weapons – training every one of them in magic would be like creating little individual nuclear bombs!"

Teal'c quirked an eyebrow at that.

"I know, I know…that sounds like an exaggeration, but it's not," Buffy said as she threw her hands out in front of her, palms facing outwards.  She gave him a serious look as she dropped her hands into her lap.  "Did you know there's a basic shielding spell that, if one specific word is mispronounced, it would allow a 3rd circle demon from hell to roam freely on the surface of our planet?  Or that a certain ritual banishment could take out everything in a one-mile radius if the cadence of the chant is done wrong?"

The large man looked alarmed.

"Yeah…I feel that way too," the blonde woman said solemnly. 

"Then why do people learn it, if it is so destructive?"

"Because there are people out there who use magic for selfish purposes…to obtain power…to control people…or simply to cause chaos wherever they go – and there _has_ to be something to counter that.  The people that I know who learned magic, were drawn to it by circumstance, and have used it mainly to help me fight…but not without a heavy price."

Teal'c looked at her curiously.

"Remember Willow?  The red-head that disappeared?"  At Teal'c's confirming nod, she continued.  "She's the one who almost ended the world because her grief allowed dark magic to consume her.  That little illusion of mine was based on what happened to her."

The large man looked surprised.

"I know…it surprised me too," Buffy said ruefully.  "But that's my point – magic can consume a person very easily and very quickly…and it's _much_ easier to draw upon evil and dark magic than it is to draw upon good.  Can you tell me that, with all this military stuff – which I know goes hand in hand with politics – there isn't some opposing group out there fighting for control of this facility?  Who wouldn't use the power of magic to gain control, no matter what the cost?"

Teal'c looked disturbed.  "I cannot."

Buffy nodded her head.  "Magic _is_ a weapon, Teal'c, a very powerful one – but it's not a weapon that you can just take from someone and lock away.  If someone went rogue, trying to take them down would be really, really…messy."

The dark-skinned man looked thoughtful, then nodded his head as if coming to some decision.  He stood and quietly made his way to the door.

"Teal'c?"

Teal'c turned back to her.

"Are you going to tell them?"

He paused a moment before saying, "Though I do not wish there to be secrets between myself and the rest of SG-1, I will keep my own council on this…for now."

Buffy looked relieved.

Teal'c turned to leave, but then hesitated a moment.  He cocked his head at her.

"Tell me, BuffySummers, for what purpose do you use this illusion?"

"Are you kidding?!  Do you _know_ how many times I've had to walk in public while I was dripping with demon goo?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.  "Goo?"

============================================================

"OK, people…gather round and listen up."

Buffy clapped her hands to get the attention of the medium-sized group that had spilled out of several cars.  They all gathered round the back of O'Neill's truck, where she was sitting on the tailgate of the bed, a duffle bag next to her.

"In the short time my friends and I have been here, we found that the park around the corner is quickly becoming a vampire favorite.  But, with a group this large, we won't see any action, so here's the deal – most of you will stay at one of the more hidden picnic tables…you'll still be able to see what's happening, but you are _not_ to get involved.  This is a 'Show and Tell' trip only."

"But what if we're attacked?"

Buffy opened the duffle bag and grabbed a couple of items.  "It's not likely to happen, but I'll be giving you weapons to protect yourself, just in case."

She held up a piece of wood with one sharpened end.

"_This_ is a stake…shove the pointy end into a vampire's heart and…poof…dust."

Buffy noted that Janet looked disturbed.

"For those of you who don't think they can handle that just yet, you can use _this_."  She held up another item – a large cross.  "Shove it in its face, and it will usually back off."

"So it's true that vampires don't like holy objects?" Daniel asked.

"Yep, though not all of them are affected the same way…the older ones can usually ignore it for enough time to take you out – but we're more likely to meet up with fledglings, than we are a Master Vampire.  And before you ask, a fledgling is a newbie vamp…usually less than a couple decades old – Master Vamps tend to be over a century or two."

It looked like several of them were about to start asking questions, so Buffy held up her hands to stop them.

"Let's leave the questions for later…we're burning night here.  Load up with what you think you can handle – and remember, I won't judge you if you're not ready to take one out yet…it was hard for me my first time too."

Jack immediately grabbed both a stake and cross, as did the remainder of SG-1 and Hammond.  Janet hesitated over taking a stake, but stubbornly set her chin and picked one up, tucking it into her jacket pocket. 

"Teal'c?  Can you come here for a minute?"

The tall man came back to the bed of the truck as Buffy pulled out a short-sword and held it out to him.

"If you can do without a cross, I'd like you to take this – vampires aren't the only things out there, and I'd like at least one of you to be prepared to take on a demon if I can't get back to where you are in time.  You strike me as being the only one here who could use a sword without accidentally chopping off their own foot."

"Hey!" O'Neill looked offended.

Buffy just smirked at him.

Teal'c took the offered weapon with a nod.

"Alright everyone, let's move out.  You don't have to stay silent, but keep your voices down."

Buffy took the lead, and everyone fell into place behind her.  It didn't take them long to reach the park, and she took them deeper into the eerily empty place, heading straight for a table just outside the edge of a copse of trees.

As soon as they reached it, the blonde woman waved her hand to indicate them to get comfortable.

"Now this is the fun part…the wait."

"Do you usually have to wait long?" Carter asked as she sat on one side of the table.

"When we were in Sunnydale I didn't…but the Hellmouth here is fairly new, so you don't have that level of activity here yet.  But, don't worry, we shouldn't have to wait _too_ long…I felt three of them at the edge of my senses when we entered the park, and they're starting to head our way."

The group sat up straight, looking more alert.

"Relax!  It's OK…I can handle three of them," Buffy said reassuringly. 

"So, what's the plan?" O'Neill asked.  "Divide and conquer?"

"Nope…confront and take out."

Jack looked incredulously at her.

Buffy just smiled as she began to pull her hair up in to a high ponytail.  Pulling a stick of gum out from her pocket, she began to chew on it, eventually blowing a big bubble in front of the Colonel's face.

"What's with the bubblegum, Barbie?" he said with a slight smile as he poked a finger at the bubble, popping it.

"It's an old 'bait and hook' game me and my friends used to play – I thought I'd pull it out for your enjoyment," Buffy said as she rummaged through her pockets, looking for something.  With an 'Ah-ha', she pulled it out, revealing it to be a wooden yo-yo.  She removed her jacket, laying it on the table next to Sam.

As she began to play with the yo-yo, chewing loudly on her gum, a wide-eyed innocent expression played out over her face.  The other's watched in amusement as her appearance seemed to go from that of a young woman, to one of a teenager…an air-headed one, to be exact.

"Fledglings always seem to be drawn to the teenage bubble-headed blonde act.  Pathetic, really…but fun," she stated lightly.  Turning to the General, she said, "So, 'Uncle George', wanna play bait?  You'll be in no immediate danger…promise."

Hammond chuckled, shaking his head in amusement, but agreed.

"Hey!  How about me?" O'Neill asked, eager to get up close this time.

"Sure, but when I confront them, keep back until I say it's safe…got it?" Buffy said firmly.

Jack frowned, but reluctantly agreed.

"So, am I going to be another 'Uncle'?"

"Of course not…Daddy!" Buffy said tartly as she flounced off, pulling a chuckling General with her.

Jack grumbled as everyone laughed, but followed Hammond and Buffy.

The blonde Slayer chattered inanely at the two as she foodled with her yo-yo, playing up the air-head act.  Upon hearing her high-pitched youthful voice, the three figures in the distance immediately changed their course, heading directly towards them.

When the vampires got to within a few feet from Buffy's group, she gave them a bright smile, and skipped up to them.  The General and O'Neill stopped in their tracks, not quite sure what she was doing.

"Hey!  Look what I can do!"

She began to swing the yo-yo around, chanting 'Round the World in 60 Days' before catching the yo-yo back in her hands.  She smiled sweetly at them, an expectant look on her face.

"Cute, little girl, but we're more interested in…"

"Oh!  Wait!  I think you'll like this one!" Buffy interrupted with a sugary smile.  

She shouted 'Cannonball' and released the yo-yo as she punched it forward…through the chest of the central vampire.  As he crumbled to dust, she swung it around the neck of another and yanked him off-balance while she kicked the third. 

While the third vampire was recovering, Buffy quickly staked the one with the yo-yo wrapped around its neck – it only took a moment to subdue the one remaining vampire.

When she had it on its knees, with its arm bent at an awkward angle behind its back, she called out to the others to come over.

Everyone gathered around her with various expressions of astonishment, except Daniel who also looked slightly amused.

"Sukeban Deka, Buffy?" he asked, lips twitching.

Buffy blushed slightly, and muttered.  "And here I thought _I_ was the only one who watched really bad late-night Japanese cartoons."

Daniel chuckled.

"He looks so…_human_," Janet said, looking disturbed.

Shaking off her mild embarrassment, Buffy went in to teaching mode, noting that the vampire had hidden his demon visage.

"Don't be deceived by his appearance, Dr. Frasier...he may look human, but he's not.  Try and find his pulse."

Dr. Frasier hesitated a moment before placing her fingers against the vampire's neck.  A shocked expression came across her face.  She moved her hand to feel his forehead.  At the coolness, she shuddered.

"T-there's no pulse, and he's cold and clammy like a…" Frasier trailed off, shaken.

"Like a corpse," Buffy said coolly.  "That's what he is…a corpse that contains a demon, who hides itself behind a human mask in order to feed – if you turn your back on him, you're dead."

"And there's no way to reverse the process?" Carter asked curiously.

"No."

"I just can't believe…he looks so _human_!" Dr. Frasier exclaimed again.

"Hey lady…I'm as human as the next person.  So what if I'm cold and don't have a pulse, I still have feeli…"

Buffy smacked him on the back of his head.

"Shut up...I didn't say you could talk."

The others looked shocked at Buffy's coldness.

"How can you be so heartless?  Doesn't he have as much right to live as the rest of us?" Frasier said incredulously, the doctor in her coming to the fore.

"I can't pity something that would kill people in a heartbeat because they're hungry.  There is _no_ possible way we can co-exist when all we are to them is food."

"But…"

"Don't be taken in by their human appearance, Dr. Fraiser – that's how they deceive their victims.  They are _not_ human!  And you'd do well to remember that, or you'll quickly become a statistic!" Buffy said fiercely.

Dr. Frasier still looked hesitant.

"If you still doubt what he is, put your cross in his face, Janet," Buffy said softly.

She hesitated, looking very reluctant.

"Jack?" Buffy turned her head to the Colonel, knowing _he_ wouldn't have any qualms.

O'Neill had been standing quietly at her side, turning a wooden cross over and over in his hands as he listened to Dr. Frasier's protests.  He grasped the cross in one hand and shoved it in the vampire's face.

The vampire snarled, his true nature showing in the ridges on his forehead, and the sharp teeth that protruded from his mouth.

Dr. Frasier gasped and stepped back, startled, clutching the cross she carried closely to her chest.  Teal'c rested a calming hand on her shoulder.

"As I said, he's not human," Buffy said calmly, her eyes locked with the doctor's. 

Janet nodded and looked away.

In the ensuing silence, everyone shuffled uncertainly.  Buffy rolled her eyes.

"So," she said, breaking the silence, "who's up for staking their first vampire."

The vampire protested, and Buffy smacked him in the head again.

No one answered.

"Aww…come on…don't be shy.  It's really not that hard."

"I think we're having a difficult time because of how…helpless he looks," Daniel said hesitantly. 

"Yeah!  How can you expect one of us to just shove a piece of wood in his chest when he's so…so… pathetic," O'Neill said, waving his hand at the sulking vampire.

"What…you can't do it because he's unable to fight back, but you'd do it if you were fighting him?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Well…yes," O'Neill responded in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So, if I were to release him right now, you'd stake him because he'd have a fighting chance."

"Um…yes?" Jack answered the question hesitantly.

Buffy shook her head in disbelief, but released the vampire and stepped back.

"Well…have at it."

The colonel looked at her in surprise, then watched as the vampire slowly got to its feet, rubbing his arm.  The others backed off in alarm.

The vampire tensed as if to flee, but was brought up short by Buffy's words.

"You either fight, and die by his hand or mine, or I _show_ everyone here _exactly_ what a vampire's weaknesses are."

The vampire turned his head to see the blonde Slayer holding a tiny glass bottle filled with a clear liquid, and gulped. 

"Who _are_ you?" the vampire stuttered.

"Buffy Summers," she replied, a small smirk on her face, waiting to see if he recognized her name.

The vampire whimpered.  "_The _Slayer…the one who killed the Master, she who stopped the Ascension, who defeated Glorificus and The First?...Lover of Ange…?!"

"Yes," Buffy interrupted him before he could finish the last one, looking at him with hardened eyes, and an expressionless face.

The vampire looked like he was going to cry.

The blonde Slayer strolled up to him, leaning forwards as she whispered, "And if you don't fight your best, I will show you _everything_ Angelus taught me."

The vampire immediately attacked the older man, who wasn't fully prepared for his assault.  Jack stumbled back, but quickly regained his balance, falling into a fighting stance.

The General moved next to where Buffy was keeping an eye on the two fighters.

"Ms. Summers…stop this immediately!" he barked out commandingly.

Not taking her eyes from the fight, she quietly responded, "I'm sorry General Hammond, but Colonel O'Neill strikes me as someone who has to experience certain things first hand in order to believe them.  He may be a very experienced fighter, but he _must_ understand this lesson."

"And what lesson is that?"

"Just watch – I think you'll get the idea.  But don't worry…I won't let it go too far."

The General turned to watch as Jack was beaten back time and time again, and was amazed to see that the vampire wasn't even fazed by the return punches.  The…_thing_ moved at an incredible speed…one moment it was in front of the Colonel, the next, behind him. 

The Colonel held his own for a lot more time than most people would, but he was still human, with a human's physical limitations.  Dropping the stake he had been carrying, he swayed in exhaustion, allowing the vampire to easily trip him.  He fell to the ground – a weight pressed down on his chest, as his head was roughly pushed to the side, exposing his neck. 

Just as he felt the scrape of teeth, the vampire disappeared in a cloud of dust, leaving him to see Buffy crouched down at his side, a serious look on her face.

She stared at him for a moment before she finally spoke.

"Lesson the first?"

Jack groaned as he moved a hand up to where a lump was forming on his left temple.  He sighed heavily before responding, "Vampires are very quick and extremely strong."

She gave him a smile, then said, "And lesson the second?"

"If there's any easy staking, take it."

"Good Boy!" Buffy said as she stood, then held a hand out to help him up.

Once he was on his feet, the others joined them, looking concerned.

"Was that really necessary, Buffy?" Carter asked, a little annoyed.

Buffy gave her a smirk.  "You've known Jack for what…four, five years?  I've only known him for a day, and even _I_ could tell that some things need to be beaten into his head.  Would you rather have had him _finally_ believe that vampires are extremely strong in an uncontrolled fight?"

"Hey!"

"She has a point, sir," Carter said, smiling in amusement, losing her irritation at Buffy when she understood why the young woman allowed the fight to happen.  

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Fine…just pick on the injured man, why don't you," O'Neill said petulantly as he touched the lump on his forehead and winced.

Dr. Fraiser grabbed his arm and hauled him back to the picnic table where she had left her first aid kit.  She gave the lump a once over, then pulled out a gel ice-pack, rolling it between her hands to activate the crystals.  She grabbed his hand and slapped it into it.

O'Neill raised the gel pack to his head as the others slowly made their way to the picnic table, Daniel and Carter pelting Buffy with several questions about the various weaknesses of vampires, to which she answered as best she could.

"So how do we go about protecting the people of this town?" O'Neill asked.

"You don't…_I_ do…well, Dawn and I, I mean," Buffy replied.

"That doesn't sound like it'll be enough.  Not that I'm saying you aren't strong or skilled enough, but there's just a lot of ground to cover, even in a city as small as this – you're not going to be able to be everywhere…people will die," Carter said in alarm.

Buffy looked at her sadly.  "Yes, they will…and more people will come to take their place, just as more vampires will come, no matter how many I take out."

"I can't accept that!" O'Neill said firmly.  "Between the soldiers stationed at the Air Force and Army bases, we could set up a rotating patrol …"

"No."

Everyone looked taken aback at her refusal.

"Now see here…" the Colonel began angrily.

"Military involvement would exact a price that I don't think you'd be prepared for OR willing to pay!  I should know, I had to clean up the mess the last time!" Buffy said furiously before she turned around and took a few angry steps away.

Daniel exchanged a worried glance with Sam before he stood and took a step closer to the angry blonde.

"What happened, Buffy?"

Buffy's shoulders dropped as she let go of her anger, and turned back to the silent group.

"I wish I could tell you but, as I said, I don't know how classified it is."

"Why are you protecting them?  It doesn't sound like you had a good relationship with the group," O'Neill asked, as he removed the pack from his head and dropped it into his lap.

Dr. Frasier grabbed his hand and raised it back up.  Jack rolled his eyes, but kept the pack pressed to his forehead.

"Because the guys I originally worked with haven't told anyone about me," Buffy said quietly.  At their confused looks, she explained.  "Do you really think I'd be here if someone with more military or political power knew about me being a Slayer?  I'd probably be in a lab somewhere, being poked and prodded as they tried to figure out what makes me so strong, and how they could duplicate it.  No…the guys didn't say anything, so I think I should give them the same courtesy – _that_ fiasco doesn't exactly put them in the best light.  But I can tell you this…the last time the military became involved in _my_ world, they ended up losing almost half their people and would have lost all of them if it wasn't for me and my friends."

Hammond shook his head in disbelief, then had a sickening thought.

"I heard you telling Dr. Jackson that vampires can only enter someone's house if they're given an invitation, but what about a place like the mountain?  Can they just walk in?"

The others blanched at that thought.

Buffy looked thoughtful for a moment before slowly saying, "I don't think so…it's completely different from a public place.  I'd have to check with Giles, but I think that because you only allow _authorized_ personnel there, it'll have the same type of barrier as a house – it's not a place that's open to the general public.  I'd even go so far as to say that _you_ may be the only person that could give an invite to a vampire, since you're the one in charge of who can and cannot be allowed into the facility."

"But what about his superiors?  Wouldn't they also have the ability to invite someone in?" Carter asked, fascinated by the whole invitation process.

The small blonde shook her head.  "I don't think so…the people in the mountain are technically under the _General's_ 'protection', like an extension of his family, and it's only in _his_ power to remove that protection.  Kind of like how an employer couldn't invite a vampire into an employee's home.  But as I said, I'll have to check with Giles.  I don't think it would happen anyway…vamps and demons tend to stay away from the military."

"I'd appreciate it if you would check, Ms. Summers," the General said.

"And I'd like it if you would answer my original question…how can we protect the people of this town?" O'Neill asked stubbornly.

"You can't," she answered softly.  "The price would be too high."

The Colonel's expression hardened.

"You keep talking about a price…just what do you mean by that?" Daniel quickly asked, trying to avert another confrontation between the two.

Buffy sighed and turned to the younger man, "In the mystical world, everything has a price, Daniel.  It's a long-standing deadly game of checks and balances.  Haven't you ever wondered why I don't use weapons more modern than swords, stakes and crossbows?"

"I'd assume it's because they're not effective," Daniel responded.

"I'm sure we could come up with some kind of wood-based bullet…but we won't.  Why?  Giles explained it to me once – something about an agreement between the forces of light and dark that mystical fights would be limited to nothing more advanced than a crossbow…apparently humans were advancing so fast that anything more would have drawn unwanted attention to both parties.  I didn't know this, and I found out the hard way that there were consequences in using guns in this fight – the price was too damn high!"

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and breathed deeply.

"Something _always_ happens to ensure that the balance is kept, Daniel.  When I died the first time, a second Slayer was called.  And because she was called, the Judge was allowed to be reformed.  I took out the Judge with a modern weapon, and it cost me the life of Angel and Kendra, the second Slayer.  Faith became the next Slayer, but because Angel was allowed back, she went rogue and joined the Mayer in his little Ascension party.  Then there's that whole classified thing which is a classic case of 'payback is a bitch'…but do I really need to go on?  Believe me when I say that involving the military would cost more lives than they would save!"

"What if we studied these creatures?  With the right material, I'm sure we would be able to come up with some kind of weapon that could…" Sam began, but was interrupted.

"Stop it!  Just stop it!  Don't even_ think_ of going there," Buffy whispered harshly, her face extremely pale.

With deadly calm, Buffy looked the Colonel in the eye and said, "Believe me when I say that, if the military becomes involved in our fight, I will take them down…_and the demons and vampires will be my army._  We will _never_ allow what happened in Sunnydale to happen again!"

Buffy spun and stalked away, only coming to a halt when she had reached the area where she had fought with the vampires.  She went to run her hands through her hair, and realized it was still in the girlish pony-tail from before.  Removing the scrunchie, she smoothed her hair out, using the motions to try and calm herself.

The others watched as the small woman attempted to reign in her emotions.

"I can't accept that…the people of this town are innocents who need protection!" O'Neill said firmly.

"Leave it, Jack," Hammond said quietly, his face looking strained.

O'Neill looked at him with a surprised expression.  "Why?"

The General pause for a moment before he slowly said, "Because I don't think the _faction_ she dealt with were there to protect the people of the town."

O'Neill looked confused.

"If I read between the lines correctly, I think…I think they were experimenting on the demon population, Colonel," Dr. Fraiser said looking ill.

Everyone looked disturbed as they processed that information.

"I am reminded of a quote I recently heard," Teal'c stated calmly.  He tilted his head towards the General as he said, "'The scientists were very much preoccupied with whether or not they could that they did not stop to think if they should.'  It is my belief that something was created by the military that they could not control, and BuffySummers was the only warrior capable of defeating it…but not before it caused great damage."

"And if the military becomes involved, so does the NID…do we _really_ want them playing Frankenstein with these…things?" Hammond asked, looking extremely worried.  "And we haven't even seen what the demons are like, but I get the feeling they're much, much worse."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" the Colonel asked grimly.

"Continue to do what we do best…saving the world from the dangers in outer-space."

"And leave the saving of the world from demons to the people who have been doing it for thousands of years," Buffy's said softly from behind the General.  When he turned, she gave him a rueful smile before looking at the Colonel.  "I'm sorry for losing my temper, Jack – I never realized how badly that situation still bothered me."

The Colonel looked at her seriously for a moment before he said, "Apology accepted on one condition, Ms. Summers – that you try to contact the soldiers you were involved with, and see about getting permission to talk about what happened in Sunnydale.  I think we have a general idea of what went on, but I'd like to hear the whole story.  After that, we'll talk again."

"Deal," she said, holding out her hand to shake the Colonel's.  

He gripped it and gave it a firm shake, giving her a small smile to show that, even though he still didn't agree with her, there were no hard feelings.

"But I'll need some help in finding an army contact who can tell me how to reach the soldiers – the last I heard, they were running around Nepal," Buffy said as she released his hand.

"I may be able to help you with that, Ms. Summers.  I'll call around and see if I can connect you with someone who can track them down," the General offered.

"I'd appreciate that, General," Buffy said, then looked around, extending her senses outwards to see if there were any more vampires around, but felt nothing.  "Well, I think we should call it a night – we probably won't see anything else tonight.  I know it's still early, but patrols have been pretty light – things will probably pick up in a few weeks, though," the small blonde said.

"Lesson's over?" Jack said with a hopeful tone.

"Lesson's over."

"Thank God…I really need to soak my bruises in a nice hot bath," he said in a relieved voice as he stood, groaning, then gave Buffy a look of reproach.  "You know, you _could_ have stopped him before he kicked my butt…literally."

"But it was so much fun to watch, Jack," Buffy said as she grinned at him.  "By the way, you might want to brush off the back of your pants…I think you've got a size 10 tread imprinted on your right cheek."

O'Neill cocked an eyebrow at her.  "Were you looking at my butt?"

"You wish."

"You were!"

"No I wasn't!  I saw the vamp kick you there!"

"Yeah right…you were looking at my butt – you just don't want to admit it!"

"Fine!  You want me to look at your butt?  I'll look at it!"

Buffy took a step back and looked down.  Nodding her head, she stepped back to Jack's side.

"Well?"

"I was right."

"What?  That I have a cute butt?"

"Well, that too, but I was actually saying I was right…you _do_ have a size 10 tread on your right cheek."

===========================================================

Her body not needing a full night's sleep, Buffy woke up early…really early.  Not one to sit still, she dressed in loose pants and a tank top, throwing a light sweatshirt over it, and went looking for somewhere to exercise and meditate.

Stopping off on the medical floor (which was the only one that would probably be occupied at that hour), she was able to find someone who could direct her to the military's version of a gym.

As she stepped into the elevator, she grumbled about having to go up a 'friggin'15 floors' just to work out.  Sighing, she pressed the button for Level 10, and waited for the trip to end.

Exiting the elevator, she made her way to the room one of the medical personnel had directed to her, pleased to see that it was exactly what she needed…a room that was relatively empty, except for wall-to wall mats and various martial arts weapons lining the walls.

"Now this is _my_ kind of exercise room!" Buffy exclaimed.

She removed her shoes, and after breathing deeply for a few moments, closed her eyes and began a complicated Tai-Chi sequence.  She had a lot of tension to ease, and her balance was _way_ off.  She desperately needed to find her center again.

After a half hour, her movements had become more fluid, and she was more relaxed.  She moved on to a shorter, less difficult sequence, to relieve the last of her tension.

"Good morning, Teal'c," Buffy said softly, her eyes still closed.  She had felt the Jaffa's quiet presence for the last 10 minutes, but hadn't been ready to acknowledge him until then.

"Good morning, BuffySummers," Teal'c greeted in return.  "May I ask what you are doing?"

"Tai-Chi.  It's a form of meditative exercise.  It helps you find your center, your balance," Buffy replied, continuing with her movements.

"That is good.  You are in much need of balance, BuffySummers."

"I know."

In silence, Buffy finished the rest of her movements, then gracefully lowered herself to the floor, ending in a full lotus pose, balancing her wrists lightly on her knees, thumb and fingers softly touching.  She continued to keep her eyes closed.

"What are you doing now?"

"I am meditating, Teal'c."

"May I join you?"

"Of course."

Teal'c lowered himself to the floor in front of her, into his own meditative position, and closed his eyes.

The two sat there, sharing the silence for several minutes.

"Something troubles you, BuffySummers."

"Yes – the contents of the letter I received yesterday were…unexpected."

There was silence for another few minutes.  When it was broken, their speech fell into a flowing, respectful, formalness.

"I have been given permission to kill humans."

"Have you not killed them before?"

"I have not.  It was forbidden."

Teal'c was quiet for a moment.

"Then it is a heavy responsibility you have been given."

"It is.  And it troubles me."

They fell silent once more, taking solace in the quiet room.

"I do not know how to ease your troubles, Buffy Summers, but to say that enemies come in many forms."

"Are the enemies I am to face human?"

"They are, yet they are not."

"Please explain."

"The enemies you will soon face have taken human form."

"But they are not human?"

"No, they are symbiotes, who have stolen a human's body."

"They are like vampires?"

"Not as such, BuffySummers.  They take possession of the body, but the human mind and soul still remain, trapped, and forced to watch as their bodies commit atrocities."

"Then to kill them is to give the human host release."

"It is.  But you must also be prepared to face others who are like myself – Jaffa – who fight in the name of these enemies…_they_ are who you will face most often."

"Is there no way to save them?"

"No.  They can only save themselves.  You must not hesitate in battle with them, BuffySummers…they have chosen their own fate."

They fell into silence once more.

"You have given me wise counsel, and eased my troubles greatly, Teal'c.  I thank you."

"I am glad to have done so, Buffy Summers."

"May we speak again, Teal'c?"

"If you wish, BuffySummers."

Teal'c paused a moment before he spoke again.

"General Hammond is a wise man, BuffySummers, and his words may help ease your troubles even further – seek his counsel soon."

Buffy hesitated before finally saying, "I will, Teal'c."

It was with a lighter heart that Buffy began her day.

=========================================================

"So, are you going to break this too?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you don't have any equipment that can handle me."

O'Neill, having nothing else to do…well, at least nothing more interesting to do…had popped up during Buffy's physical assessments, only to see her short out the treadmill when she was being tested for her top speed.  It irked him to see that she hadn't even broken a sweat.

After that, she broke the weight machine – of course, that could have something to do with the fact that it was one of those new-fangled ones with too many buttons, and no actual weights…he hated those.

Right now, Buffy was being tested on another weight machine, though this one had less computerized stuff.  The young woman had her doubts that it would survive, but she was game on trying, and Sam _did_ insist.  Taking the proper stance, she reached for the bar, and pulled carefully.

_CRACK_

Apparently, not carefully enough.

Jack started laughing, and couldn't stop, even when Buffy glared at him.

"Sorry, Sam!"  Buffy called out to the tall blonde woman who was watching a few feet away.

Carter dropped her head into one of her hands, shaking it back and forth, her other hand clasping a clip-board to her chest.

"Come on, Jack, it's not _that_ funny," Buffy pouted.

O'Neill, bent over in half, waved his hand at her, cackling like a mad-man.

Major Carter sighed, and walked over to where the small woman was glaring at her CO.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I did try to be careful," Buffy apologized, as the woman approached.

"It's OK, Buffy, I'm the one that insisted," Carter waved off her apology. "I just don't know how we're supposed to test you, if none of the machines can handle your strength or speed."

O'Neill, who had finally stopped laughing, chipped in his two-cents, "You could always take her out on a deserted road, and have her run while you follow in a car."

He started laughing again.

Carter and Buffy looked at each other, eyebrows raised. 

"It _could _work, but we'd have to make sure it was isolated," Buffy mused.

"I'll ask the General," Carter agreed.

"You can't be serious!"  O'Neill stopped laughing.  "I was just joking!"

The two women ignored him and continued their discussion.

"What about the weights, Buffy?  I don't think we have anything that will work, unless you want to _lift_ a car?" Carter laughed.

"I'll pass, thanks," Buffy retorted.  "I have an idea, though.  Does it have to be accurate?  Or can a rough estimate do?"

"If it's a choice between a rough estimate or nothing, an estimate will do."

"OK, now we're getting somewhere," Buffy said.  "Do you have a heavy-duty scale?  You know…the kind they use to weigh trucks or something?"

"Yes, they have one of those on Level 24, in the MALP storage room, why?" Carter asked curiously.

"Just meet me there in 10 minutes.  Come on, Jack.  You can show me where it is after I pick something up from my room."  Buffy grabbed the older man and dragged him out behind her.

Making her way to her quarters, O'Neill followed, badgering her to tell them why they needed a scale, but Buffy would only reply with 'You'll see', much to his irritation.

Upon entering her room, Buffy immediately made her way to her wardrobe, and pulled out a medium sized leather fanny-pack.

Turning to the Colonel, she said, "You're gonna _love_ this!"

Buffy unzipped the bag and reached in, rummaging around for a moment before she began to pull something out.

O'Neill's eyes widened as he watched an impossibly large item being pulled from the, comparatively, small bag. 

"Carter would throw a _fit_ if she saw that!  Even _I _know that defies the Laws of Physics!" Jack exclaimed.

"Which is why I told her to meet us at the scale.  Do you think we'd get anything done if she saw this?  She'd want to analyze my fanny-pack until she could make sense of it, but there's no making scientific sense out of things made from magic," Buffy said.  "Besides, she might accidentally destroy it, and this is the only one I have."

"How many weapons do you have in there?" O'Neill asked, fascinated. 

He reached for the bag, and Buffy let him have it after she zipped it back up.  He turned it over a couple of times, weighing it in his hands, then tried to open it.

"Tons!  Willow made it for me to wear while patrolling, so I would always have another weapon handy if I came across something that wouldn't die by a stake.  She jokingly called it a sub-space pocket, and kept calling me Sailor Buffy for two weeks."  Buffy looked sad for a moment, but determinedly shook it off.  "It won't open for you Jack.  It's magically keyed only to me and the Scoobies."

O'Neill handed the fanny-pack back to her, and she returned it to the closet.

Buffy walked to the door, but before she exited, she gave O'Neill a quirky grin.  "I even have a rocket launcher, though I don't have any ammo.  Think the General would approve a couple?"

With that, Buffy took off towards the elevators with her weapon in hand, away from O'Neill's bellowing, "How the Hell did a civilian get a rocket launcher?!  You're joking, right?  Right?!  Buffy!"

============================================================================

"Twelve…hundred…pounds."

O'Neill choked on his laughter, continuing to use the clip-board to fan Carter's face.  He too was in awe of what the hammer's weight meant in connection to Buffy's strength, but was finding that his amusement of Carter's reaction far outweighed his amazement.

"Twelve, sir!  Hundred!" Carter brushed the clip-board away from her face, and stood, looking at the strange item on the scale.

Buffy smirked, watching as the logic-driven woman glared at the object, as if it would explain its existence to her.

"That's not possible!  It goes against all…"

"…the Laws of Physics!" Buffy and O'Neill warbled, in sync.

Carter glared at them.

"What the hell is it?!" she demanded.

"Troll Hammer."  Buffy's lips twitched.

"From an actual troll?" O'Neill queried.

"Yep."

"Cool.  What did it look like?"

"Butt-ugly…with horns.  Seemed to have a boner for mead…and babies." Buffy shuddered.

"Babies?"

"He was hungry."

"Oh, gross!  Thanks for ruining my lunch."

"My Pleasure."

"Would you guys shut up?!" Carter yelled, the evidence of a scientific impossibility making her extremely irritated.

They snickered.

"What's all the ruckus?" Daniel asked curiously, as he and Teal'c entered the storage room at the tail end of Carter's yell.

"Carter's mad that she can't apply the Laws of Physics to a twelve-hundred pound Troll Hammer," O'Neill said, choking on his laughter.  "What are you two doing here?  I thought you were busy."

"Well, apparently we were as busy as you, Jack," Daniel retorted as her crossed his arms over his chest.  "It's hard to concentrate on translating anything when your curiosity keeps interrupting."

"I too was unable to concentrate, O'Neill.  The question of BuffySummers' strength was too intriguing to ignore," Teal'c said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"So, what's this about a twelve-hundred pound…uh…troll hammer?" Daniel asked, looking confused.

O'Neill stepped back, allowing the archeologist to see the large hammer sitting on the scale.

Waving a hand at it, the Colonel said, smirking, "Summers kept breaking the weight machines, so she brought _this _out, in order to give Carter _some_ kind of estimate of her strength.  Carter's having trouble coming to terms with the fact that something of this size weighs twelve-hundred pounds."

While O'Neill was talking, Daniel had approached the object and tried to pick it up – it didn't even budge an inch.

"A troll, you say?  Fascinating," the younger man replied, then tried to tip it over by pushing his entire weight against the handle, but nothing happened.

Teal'c tapped Daniel's shoulder, and lifted an eyebrow.

The smaller man stepped back, letting his larger and much stronger friend step up to the hammer.

With some effort, Teal'c was able to lift the hammer a foot off the floor, but couldn't do much else.  He let the hammer fall back onto the scale with a 'thud', causing the weighing mechanism to go crazy for a moment before it settled back to its previous reading.

"Chel Nak!" he said as he turned to the small blonde woman.  His eyes gleamed with a fervent light as he looked at her.

She grinned at him, her eyes gleaming with the same light.

O'Neill looked back and forth between the two, then said, "Uh Oh."

==============================================================

_WHAP THUD!_

_WHAP WHAP CRASH!_

"Ow…that's _gotta_ hurt," O'Neill said, wincing.

O'Neill, Carter, and Daniel stood at the sidelines of the room, watching the two combatants that had been going at it for the last 30 minutes.  Buffy had had the upper hand for the most part, but Teal'c had returned quite a few well placed blows of his own.

_WHAP_

_THUNK CRUNCH_

_WHAP WHAP_

_WHAP THUD!_

grunt "I yield, BuffySummers!" Teal'c said from the floor, where he was on his hands and knees, stopping the small blonde from where she was about to kick him in the stomach.

Buffy stopped her swinging foot short, then held out a hand to help him stand.  The large man took it, and allowed her to use her strength to pull him upright.

"You are most formidable in hand to hand combat…I was not prepared for your feet to be just as fierce," the dark-skinned man said, giving her a pleased look.

The small blonde laughed, socking him lightly in the arm.

"Always be expect the unexpected, Teal'c – that's my motto.  Staffs?"

"I would be honored."

Buffy walked to the opposite wall and pulled two staffs from where they hung, tossing one of them to the larger man.  She took a fighting stance.

"Staffs only…no feet, no fists.  Ready?"

Teal'c nodded his head.  "Begin."

The two circled each other.

"Can you tell me again why we're letting them do this?" Daniel asked, grimacing as he watched the blonde woman connect her staff with his friend's chin.

O'Neill watched the two fighters exchange a few more blows before answering.

"They had that…gleaming eyes thing going on – you know, the one that said 'we're gonna fight…don't get in our way'," O'Neill said with a chuckle.  "Besides…I thought Teal'c was going to start drooling any minute at the thought of taking her on – who was I to keep him from having some fun."

"He _is_ smiling, Daniel," Carter said, watching the violent hits the two fighters were exchanging in awe.

Sure enough, the three could see the gleaming white of Teal'c's teeth as he grinned.

The two battled for a few more minutes before Teal'c called out, "You are holding back, BuffySummers."

"I don't want to hurt you, Teal'c," she said as she blocked his staff.

"I heal quickly…do not concern yourself with my welfare."

"But…"

"A good warrior cannot learn to be a better warrior unless he is occasionally beaten.  Do not insult me by fighting with less skill than you have, BuffySummers!" the Jaffa glared at her.

Buffy shrugged.  "OK…but when I kick your ass, remember that you told me to."

The small blonde began to fight with greater energy, her staff almost becoming a blur as she took the offensive against the much larger man. 

Teal'c spent several moments defending himself before he saw an opening.  His staff swept down towards Buffy's head, but she blocked it with hers – the force of the hit caused her staff to snap in two, but she wasn't fazed as she began to use the two lengths like martial arts Kali sticks. 

Teal'c took several hits to his body before he too broke his staff in half to match her weapons.  The two fought ferociously with matching grins, each bleeding from various cuts caused by the splintered ends of their weapons.

"My God!  They're going to kill each other!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Nah…I think they'd miss this.  They're just having a little bit of fun…brutal fun, but fun" O'Neill said offhandedly, seeing the enjoyment playing over the two combatants' faces.

Seconds later, the force of Buffy's next blow caused Teal'c to lose one of his weapons.  She then swept his legs out from under the large man with one of her sticks.  When he fell to the ground, she quickly knelt on the hand that still carried a stick, as she straddled his chest, crossing her two weapons over his neck.

"I yield!" Teal'c called out, grinning madly as he released his remaining weapon to show that there was no subterfuge in his capitulation to the fight.

Buffy raised her two weapons over her head, as she said, "Yeah!  I win!"

She rolled off his chest and rose to her feet.  Shifting her weapons so that she carried both in one hand, she held out the other to help her opponent to his feet again.

When Teal'c was fully upright, he bowed deeply to the small blonde warrior.

"It is an honor to be defeated by one so skilled, BuffySummers."

"You're not so bad yourself, Teal'c.  You got in quite a few good ones yourself," Buffy replied with a smile as she rubbed her left shoulder where a bruise was just starting to form.

"If you had not limited the battle to staffs, I believe I would not have done half as well.  You are very…unpredictable," Teal'c said.  "Would you do me the honor of teaching me these…martial arts?"

"Only if you teach me the Jaffa style of fighting," she countered.

"As the Taur'i would say…'you have yourself a deal'," the dark-skinned man replied, giving her a pleased look as he bowed deeply to her again.

The others looked agog at Buffy's receiving the same amount of respect they had only seen Teal'c afford to one other person…Bra'tac.

O'Neill grinned at a thought, then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Daniel asked, slightly shuddering at the somewhat evil grin on Jack's face.

"Oh, nothing…I'm just thinking of all the possible scenarios for when Bra'tac finally meets Summers – it's giving me tingles."

Carter and Daniel exchanged amused smiles.

=============================================================

Buffy stopped short as soon as she stepped into the room, eyes wide.  She knew that Colonel O'Neill wanted to test her on some of the weaponry used at the SGC, but she wasn't expecting to see two long rows of various automatic weapons, assault rifles, and hand-guns…not to mention the alien stuff.

"Um…you _do_ know that I'm _already_ a deadly weapon by myself, Jack…is it really necessary to arm me with a gun?"

"_All_ SG personnel are required to arm themselves when going on a mission, in case of hostile fire.  Unless you plan on only going to the archeological digs, you need to pass the base's weapons test," O'Neill said in a no-nonsense tone.

"But…"

"Hand-to-hand skills are all well and good, but more often than not, you're going to be shot at by staff-wielding Jaffa from a couple hundred feet away.  It's not an option, Summers…you either go armed on a mission, or you don't go."

Buffy sighed, then nodded her head, waving at him to begin.

They went down the line of weapons, one-by-one.  Most of the time, Buffy was able to immediately hit the target dead on – a few times she missed the first shot, but was able to hit the bulls-eye on the second.

As the small blonde lined up at the shooting booth with the last hand-gun, O'Neill shook his head in disbelief.  The young woman had said she could pick up any weapon and immediately know how to use it, but he hadn't really believed it until he saw it with his own eyes.

After setting the safety, Buffy carefully laid the gun back on the table and turned to the silent man.

"Well?  Did I pass?" she asked tartly, giving him an 'I told you so' look.

O'Neill glared at her before saying, "So you can shoot, but the question now is…do you know how to re-arm each gun when you run out of bullets?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed – she wondered if she would _ever_ get a stamp of approval from the man.

Though she hesitated only a moment over each weapon, she proved she could re-arm them in an acceptable amount of time – but even _she_ knew there was room for improvement.

"We'll have you practice arming them until you can do it in your sleep, but other than that…" O'Neill said reluctantly.

"…I passed?" Buffy replied, arching her eyebrows at him.

"Don't get cocky, Summers.  I know there has to be _something_ you can't do," he scowled at her.

"Yeah…cook," the blonde replied with a self-deprecating smile.

O'Neill couldn't help chuckling at that.

============================================================

"No, no, no!  You can't do that!"

"Can so!  If you'd just open your eyes, you'd see that…"

"…it would be a bloodbath of apocalyptic proportions?!"

"Jaaaack!  There are _four_ people…I don't think that can be considered an apocalypse if it went wrong – and _I_ should know, I stopped seven of them…or maybe it was eight…I'm not sure if The Gentlemen were going for world endage, but then I'd probably have to count the zombie demon too, and also Molo…"

"Summers!" Jack barked, stopping her in mid-babble.

"…but that's not what we're here to talk about," she continued.  A stubborn look came over her face as she stuck out her chin and said, "It…would…work!"

"No…it…wouldn't!" O'Neill countered, just as stubbornly.

"Yes it would!"

"No it wouldn't!"

"I want a second opinion!"

"Fine!"

Jack grabbed the sheet of paper and stomped out of the room, Buffy hot on his heels.

Reaching the General's office, the Colonel rapped his knuckles sharply on the door.  When Hammond barked out 'Come!', he opened it and entered the office angrily.

Slapping the piece of paper on the General's desk, he sharply said, "Would you _please _tell _Ms. Summers_ that this strategy would be stupid to use in a confrontation with a squad of Jaffa?!"

Hammond picked up the paper and gave it a once-over, then scrutinized it more closely a second time to make sure he was reading it correctly. 

Setting the paper back down, he thought for a moment before he finally responding, "I'm sorry, Colonel, I can't tell you that.  The plan is solid if…"

"What?!" O'Neill looked at him incredulously.

Buffy smirked at him.

"…**_if_** you take into account that one of the soldiers is a Slayer."

"Ha!  That's what I was _trying_ to tell him," Buffy said triumphantly.

"But you can't plan on a Slayer being there _every_ time," O'Neill responded peevishly.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"As much as I hate to say it, Colonel O'Neill is correct, Ms. Summers.  Why don't you try it again with four _regular_ soldiers," the General said, trying to hide his amusement at the two adults who were squabbling like children.

"Fine," Buffy replied petulantly.  "Do you have any paper…and a pen or pencil?"

The General opened his desk and handed her a small stack of blank letterhead and a pen.

The blonde woman took them with a pouting 'thanks', then plopped down on one of the chairs in front of the General's desk.  She moved a couple of items, making space for her to write on, then began scribbling away.

Hammond cleared his throat.  "You don't have to do it now, Ms. Summers.  I'm sure Colonel O'Neill will give you some time to come up with a new strategy."

Buffy kept scribbling as she mumbled, "It'll only take a minute, General."

She finished with a flourish, and handed the paper to the General…and started scribbling away again.

Hammond reviewed the offering before handing it over to the Colonel with a small smile, trying desperately to not laugh in the irritated man's face.

By the time Buffy was done, she had handed Hammond a total of five separate tactical plans.  She stood and looked at him, arching her eyebrows in question.

"Well?"

The General smiled, "Excellent work, Ms. Summers, but I don't believe the last one would be considered a viable plan."

"But it would work, wouldn't it?" she asked, lips twitching as her eyes danced with humor.

Hammond coughed to hide is laugh as he responded, "Only if you consider the…offering as an acceptable loss."

Buffy grinned as she replied, "At the moment, General…I do."

The General chuckled, his eyes also dancing with laughter.  "I know the feeling."

O'Neill looked back and forth between the two, not knowing what they were talking about since the General hadn't seen fit to hand him the last paper yet.

"If the Colonel is done with you, I believe Dr. Frasier is waiting to give you your physical, Ms. Summers."

"We're done," O'Neill said, scowling at the grinning blonde.

"Yes, sir!" Buffy said sharply, still grinning, as she gave him a mock-salute.

"Get outta here, runt," the Colonel said, slapping her on the back of the head with the papers he still held as she walked past.

"So, are you going to show me the last one?" O'Neill asked when they were finally alone.

The General handed him the sheet of paper with Buffy's last strategic plan, a small smile on his lips.

O'Neill glanced over it, then started.  He scrutinized it more closely before he scowled as he asked, "Did she do what I think she did?"

Hammond laughed outright at the Colonel's peeved expression.

"Yes, Colonel…she used you as bait."

============================================================

"Where's Buffy?" Daniel asked curiously as he looked behind Jack for the small blonde, knowing that the Colonel had been the last one to test her.

"I left her in her quarters with a large box of mission files.  I'm sure she's up to her neck in _absorbing_ descriptions of Jaffa battles and archeological findings.  That, or she's cursing me blue in the face for making her do something that requires her to sit still for more than five minutes," Jack said with an evil grin as he took his seat.

Carter chuckled from the chair next to him.  "She _is_ quite energetic, isn't she?  Janet said she kept fidgeting during her exam…I get the feeling that her life was a lot of constant movement."

"When we met this morning, she stated that she had slept more hours than she is used to – perhaps that is the reason for her excess in energy," Teal'c offered calmly.

"How long did she sleep?" Daniel asked curiously, knowing the young woman hadn't gotten back to the base until close to midnight, and that her assessment had started at 0700 that morning.

"Five hours, DanielJackson."

"_Five_?!  And that's _more_ than she's used to?" the younger man said in surprise.

"Yes.  She claimed she used to…patrol…until 0300 hours, and arise at 0700 on most days," Teal'c confirmed.

Daniel's eyes widened, but before he could ask any more questions, the General arrived in the briefing room.

"OK, people…talk to me," the General said as he sat at the head of the conference table.

They all exchanged glances.  O'Neill gestured for Carter to start.

"Well, sir.  We're unable to get an accurate reading on both her strength _and_ speed.  She kept…um…breaking the equipment."

The General looked startled.  "I assume you were able to work around that problem, Major Carter?"

"Yes, sir…to some degree.  By using a…uh…troll hammer, I was able to roughly estimate her strength to be a maximum lifting capacity of roughly 1 metric ton – that's about 2,200 pounds, sir."

Dr. Fraiser choked on her water.  Through her coughing, she was able to choke out, "That's physically _impossible_, Sam!"

"Apparently not for Slayers," Carter said, shrugging.  "Her pushing and pulling capacity is about the same."

"A troll hammer?" Hammond asked in surprise.

"Yep…from an actual troll…ugly, horns, liked to drink mead and eat babies," O'Neill said offhandedly.  "Oh…she claims to have a rocket launcher too."

The General looked at him askance.

O'Neill held up his hands.  "It's true…I swear – she told me."

"And just _where_ is this rocket launcher now, Colonel?" Hammond asked him sharply.

"In her fanny-pack."

Everyone stared at him.

"Long story…shall we continue?" O'Neill said, smirking as he waved a hand at Carter.

The Major broke her stare as she continued with her report.  "Well, sir…we couldn't even get close to clocking her speed…the treadmill wasn't fast enough, and she…um…broke it."

The General shook his head in disbelief.  "I assume you were able to get a rough estimate on that too?"

"Not…quite, sir," Carter said reluctantly.  "Buffy was able to give me a point to point distance based on locations in the former city of Sunnydale, and a rough time frame of how long it took her to get from one point to the other…"

"And?"

"Well…if my calculations are correct, she's able to run at a speed of approximately 40 to 45 miles per hour for a distance of 5 miles on flat terrain, though she says it takes almost all of her energy to do it.  But…"

It was Daniel's turn to choke on his water.  Teal'c raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"But…Major?" Hammond prompted her to continue.

Carter gave him a smile as she shook her head amusement.  "She claims to have done it in 2 ½ inch heel, Jimmy Choo boots."

O'Neill started chuckling, and the General hid a smile behind his hand.

"Go Cheetarah," O'Neill said, smirking.

"The _Colonel_ suggested we take her out to a deserted road and clock her by car, sir," Carter said, with a hint of humor.

"Denied, Major – the situation wouldn't be secure…though it _would_ be an interesting sight to see," Hammond said, shaking his head.  "Anything else to add, Major?"

"No, sir…except to wonder how she can do anything without breaking everything she touches," Carter said as she smiled.

The General chuckled at that before asking, "OK…what's next?"

"I believe I will be next, General Hammond," Teal'c responded.  "After my own attempts in lifting the troll hammer, I was intrigued at the thought of sparring with someone of BuffySummers' strength, and offered to take O'Neill's place as her opponent."

"Admit it, Teal'c, you were practically drooling," O'Neill interjected with a smirk.

The Jaffa bowed his head in O'Neill's direction with a small smile.

"She is a formidable warrior, General, and could have defeated me much more swiftly than she did."

"Why didn't she?" Hammond asked, curious.

"She was…having fun," the dark-skinned man replied with a pleased look.  "As was I – I have never battled with a warrior of such skill…including Bra'tac…he would be most pleased to spar with her, if only to know there is another warrior in which to aspire towards.  Should I have battled BuffySummers in a serious fight, she would have defeated me in less than 10 minutes."

"Aww come on, Teal'c…you weren't doing _that_ badly," O'Neill said in support of his friend.

"No, I was not.  But when we sparred, I fought her with the skills I learned as a Jaffa, which I see now are limited – I counted eight different fighting styles used by BuffySummers…and she varied them, so I could not predict what she would do next.  It was not her speed or strength that defeated me, O'Neill, it was her skill and unpredictability.  I have much to learn from her," Teal'c finished with a bow to the General.

"Do you know how many disciplines she knows?" the General asked.

"I do not, but I will ask when next we speak."

"Thank you, Teal'c.  Colonel?  I believe you were the only other one to assess Ms. Summers' skills?" Hammond asked with a slight smile, remembering the disagreement between the two that he'd had to mediate.

O'Neill scowled, causing the others to perk up…they smelled a story here.

"In the weapons assessment, I tried her out on practically every weapon we use here at the base, including a zat and staff weapon.  She _can_ use any weapon she picks up…including the few guns I put into the mix that were slightly off in their accuracy – she was able to instantly compensate for their inaccuracy by the second shot…precisely.  Her skills at re-arming each weapon is within the preferred time limits, but I think she could do better, and so does she."

"I assume you will make arrangements for her to practice, Colonel?"

O'Neill nodded.

"So…how about her tactical skills, sir?" Carter asked, eyes twinkling.  Since the weapons training hadn't sounded off, she knew it had to be the test in strategic skills that would yield the…interesting story.  She wasn't disappointed.

The Colonel scowled.

General Hammond opened the folder in front of him and removed several small stacks of paper.  He handed them around the table, causing the Colonel's scowl to deepen.

"At ease, Colonel…you have to admit she proved her point," Hammond said, eyes dancing with laughter.

"Yeah…but I don't have to like how she did it," he responded grumpily, though his lips twitched slightly as he tried not to laugh.

"Is there a reason for showing us these, sir," Carter asked, confused.

"Take a look at the top copy, Major.  Tell me what you think."

Carter scrutinized it closely before saying, "Well…I'd have to say that I don't think it would work, sir.  She has one of the soldiers concealing themselves until the enemy troops pass him…he's behind enemy lines and would get caught in the crossfire of his own team even though she indicates they're shooting single shots in rotation, not to mention the fact that the fourth soldier is left on his own."

"Ha!  See!  Even Carter agrees, and she's smarter than me," O'Neill said, vindicated.

"Unless the fourth soldier is the Slayer, only then would it work," Teal'c said in opposition.

"You are correct, Teal'c, and I agreed.  But to satisfy the basic requirements, _and _Colonel O'Neill's temper, I asked Ms. Summers to resubmit another plan – the next five copies are what she came up with," the General responded, his lips twitching.

Curious, the others looked closely at the five tactical plans.

"She's good, sir," Carter said as she finished reviewing the fourth plan.  She turned to the last page, and it only took her a minute to figure out why the Colonel was irritated.  She started to laugh.  "Sacrificial bait, sir?"

"I believe you made BuffySummers angry, O'Neill," Teal'c said, his expression showing his own amusement.

"She even labeled him with your name, Jack," Daniel said as he chuckled.

"Ha…ha…" Jack said sarcastically, though he too had found it amusing in the end.  The girl had a sharp wit and biting sense of humor, he had to give her that.

The others enjoyed a bit of ribbing at the Colonel's expense, Daniel even going so far as to baa like a sheep (sacrificial lamb).

When she was finally able to rein in her amusement, Carter asked, "Sir, what's so special about these plans?  I'm not saying that they aren't good, but…" 

"Ms. Summers came up with all five in under two minutes, Major," Hammond stated matter-of-factly.

"Wow," Carter responded, looking impressed.  "The only people I know who could come up with so many viable tactical plans in that amount of time are battle-hardened veterans."

"Well…isn't she one?" Daniel asked.  "I mean, she _has_ been both an officer _and_ soldier for the past seven years.  Sure, her battles weren't conventional, but I think her experiences would be equivalent to soldiers on the front lines."

"I agree," Teal'c said stoically.

"As do I," the General said, then turned to Dr. Frasier.  "What about her health, Dr. Frasier?"

The doctor opened up the medical file she had in front of her before she answered.  "Ms. Summers is in excellent health…though I found no abnormalities in her blood that would account for her excessive strength and speed, not to mention her accelerated healing.  She _is_ borderline anorexic – but that may have something to do with her metabolism, which seems to be extremely high…much higher than I've ever seen.  Without further testing, I can only assume it has something to do with her being the Slayer – the amount of energy demanded by her body must be _astronomical_.  I suggest putting her on a strict diet of large meals consisting of rich foods for the time being, and see if we can't get her weight up to a more acceptable level."

"Oh, she's just going to _love_ that," O'Neill said sarcastically.  He turned to Teal'c.  "Word of warning, Teal'c, if Summers ever asks if her BDUs make her look fat, turn around and _run_ in the other direction.  That's a question you can _never_ answer correctly – if you say no, she'll think you're lying…if you say yes, you'll quickly lose your family jewels in the most painful way."

Teal'c bowed in his direction, accepting O'Neill's sound advice.

Dr. Fraiser and Carter exchanged amused looks.

"Anything else, Dr. Fraiser?" the General said, trying to hide his smile.

"Other than a few scars, predominantly one on her left shoulder, two on her abdomen, one of which is fairly recent and matches the one on her lower back, there's nothing else to report, sir.  I would say that she's probably the healthiest person here."

"Thank you, Doctor," Hammond said, nodding his head in her direction.  "I must say, these results far exceed my expectations, Ms. Summers' original information notwithstanding.  Does anyone have anything else to add, or any concerns with putting Ms. Summers on active duty once she completes her two-day postings?"

O'Neill immediately shot his hand in the air.  "No disrespect to Ms. Summers and her skills…but I'm not sure how well she'll take orders – her reaction to my assessment of her tactical skills makes me think she might be…difficult."

"And I'm sure you disagreed with her in your usual _charming_ way, Jack," Daniel interjected with a small smile.

"Hey!  I was tactful," O'Neill responded huffily before grudgingly continuing with, "…a little."

The General coughed to hide his laughter as the others snorted in disbelief.

"Probably as tactful as a bulldozer," Carter whispered to Dr. Fraiser, causing the woman to laugh.  O'Neill glared at them.

"General Hammond, we were told by Whistler that BuffySummers would follow orders until she is comfortable here, and will continue to do so if she respects the person and their decisions…as long as the person she follows listens to her if she disagrees," Teal'c offered, giving the Colonel a challenging look.  "It will be up to O'Neill to gain her respect."

"Oh, like _that'll_ happen," O'Neill groused.

"I think it already has, to some degree," Daniel said slowly.  At O'Neill's look of disbelief, he hurried to explain.  "I think she enjoys your battle of wits, Jack…she had the same gleam in her eyes that she did when she sparred with Teal'c.  She's only been here a couple of days, and she already feels a connection with you that makes her comfortable enough to tease you and trade insults…something which I'd like to point out that she hasn't done with the rest of us.  And what about what happened during patrol last night?  _You_ were the one she threatened to go up against if the military got involved in her world, not the General – she sees _you_ as the leader, even though she's perfectly aware that you take orders from someone else.  In her eyes, she sees herself as your equal, but her actions also tell me that you're the only one she would accept taking orders from.  These?" Daniel held up the stack of tactical plans.  "She only had to do _one_, Jack, but she did _five_ – she may be a strong leader, and an excellent fighter, but she's still _young_…I think it's her way of trying to gain your approval."

O'Neill looked dubious.  "The last one doesn't exactly scream 'respect', Daniel."

"I believe it's her way of saying that she wishes you to respect her in return, O'Neill," Teal'c offered.

"I know you're not one to hand out excessive praise, Jack, but I think even a small indication of approval, coming from you, would go a long way with her," Daniel finished quietly.

O'Neill looked thoughtful for a moment before sighing as he said, "I think the true test is going to be when we're out in the field, but I'll give her a chance."

The General nodded, then said, "Anyone else have any objections?"

"I do."

Everyone looked at Teal'c in surprise.

"Teal'c?  I would think you of all people would be the most open to putting Ms. Summers on active duty.  What are your objections?" Hammond asked, surprised.

"I cannot say, General Hammond.  BuffySummers revealed the contents of her letter to me in confidence – but she was correct in saying that she would need some time to…accept what was written."

"Will it take long?" the General asked, curious as to what could make the young woman hesitate enough for even _Teal'c_ to voice concern.

"I do not believe so.  BuffySummers has great inner strength, but I have advised her to seek your counsel as soon as possible, General Hammond, to which she agreed.  I would also recommend that Colonel O'Neill be present – if O'Neill has truly gained her respect, she will have no objection to his presence," the Jaffa said, bowing his head to the General.

"Very well, Teal'c.  I'll take that under advisement," the General responded.  "If there are no further objections…?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Then enjoy the rest of your weekend.  Dismissed."

==========================================================

"I think Dr. Jackson was right – any acknowledgement from you would go a long way, Jack.  You never really said it outright…how _do_ you feel about Ms. Summers and her skills?" the General asked as he and the Colonel walked back to his office.

"I have a feeling she's going to try my patience…a **_lot_** – but I have to admit she's good.  So good, it's almost scary," O'Neill reluctantly said.  "I just don't see how it's going to work, no matter what Daniel said.  She's been running her own show for seven years – how can someone, no matter _what_ their age, go from being a leader to a follower?"

"Under normal circumstances, someone her age would still be a rookie – but in her world she's had to act as the leader since she was 15…maybe she's tired of it, Jack.  I know _I _would be, if I had to go through even half of what she did at her age.  Hell…at times I even wish _I_ could go back to being a Lieutenant right now."

"Especially when you have to deal with Kinsey?" O'Neill said, giving him a humorous smile.

"Especially then," Hammond chuckled as he opened the door to his office.

The General paused in his stride as he caught sight of the main subject of their discussion sitting in a chair in front of his desk.  She jumped up and gave him a nervous smile.

"Is there something I can help you with, Ms. Summers?" Hammond asked gently, noting her hesitation as she caught sight of the Colonel behind him.

"Yes, sir.  I…" she trailed of as her eyes darted nervously in O'Neill's direction.

"We weren't given any details, but if this is about the contents of your letter, Teal'c advised me that Colonel O'Neill should be present…that is, if you have no objection," the General said quietly as he moved to sit at his desk.

The Colonel waited patiently at the door for her response.

"N-no, I…" the young woman stuttered before taking a deep calming breath.  "No, Teal'c's right…the Colonel should be here for this too."

O'Neill nodded his head as he closed the door then stepped towards the second chair.  He gestured for her to sit, and waited until she did before sitting down himself.

Buffy plucked at a loose string on her jeans as she thought about how she should start.  With another deep breath, she raised her eyes to the General's and began.

"Slayers are created for one purpose only, General…to fight against demons, vampires, and any other mystical being that threatens human-kind.  This dates back thousands of years, but even then, there was one very, _very_ important rule that had to be followed…a Slayer _could not_ use her power to kill _humans_.  There were safety measures incorporated into the inherited Slayer legacy that, should a Slayer ever kill a human, she would go insane with guilt for a period of time – I saw it happen, and it wasn't pretty.  In addition to that, the old Council of Watchers had their own way of dealing with a Slayer who had 'gone rogue' – they called it _reconditioning_, which is a polite way of saying they'd take her out of the country and either brainwash her, or kill her if that didn't work."

The General and O'Neill exchanged disturbed looks as they waited for the young woman to continue.

Buffy abruptly stood and walked over to the glass window that showed a small portion of stars in their galaxy, with Earth at the center, and wrapped her arms around herself.  She stood that way for a few moments before turning back to the two silent men.

"For seven years I've followed that rule…never even_ once _making a mistake - _priding_ myself in that fact.  It's _that_ moral standing that kept me from thinking of myself as just a killing machine, that held me up when things looked bad – because I knew _I _was the only hope for the people of Sunnydale…I was the only thing holding back the monsters from taking over the city, I was their protector, I was the 'Warrior of the People'…but with a few words – two short sentences in a letter – that all changed," the blonde woman said, turning to look through the glass at the briefing room on the other side.  "The Powers That Be have removed the safety measure, and have given me permission to kill humans…within reason, of course."

She turned back to look at the General, giving him a fleeting smile, "Needless to say, my world's been tipped off-kilter, it's hard to accept that it's now OK to kill those I'm supposed to protect.  Teal'c helped me quite a bit, at least to explain _why_ it was necessary for me to have no limitations, especially with the new enemies I'll be facing.  But it's still…hard."

There was a moment of silence as the two men absorbed her information, and tried to come up with a way to ease the young woman's troubles.

"Both Colonel O'Neill and I have been where you are now, Ms. Summers…Buffy – though we may not have been as young as you when we had to face another human being on a battleground for the first time," the General started quietly.  "Even though we had our own type of permission to kill, it didn't make it any easier when we ended a human life for the first time."

Buffy looked down at her feet, shoulders hunched.

"The first time I had to kill, I was Captain of a squad of very young, fresh-faced soldiers," O'Neill said quietly.  "We were out on a reconnaissance mission, and didn't expect to exchange fire with the enemy…but we were ambushed.  The first person I killed, I did it from less than fifteen feet away…I can still remember his expression of disbelief when he realized I had shot him.  He fell to the ground, and I watched as the life left his eyes – but I didn't have time to think about it…my men were in danger.  We eventually made it back to camp, but as soon as I was alone, I threw up everything in my stomach.  Your first kill isn't something you can easily forget, but you can't let it stop you from going on, or it will cost you the life of the people who depend on you to watch their backs."

Buffy nodded her head in sad understanding as she spoke, "I think that my need to protect the people I'm with would overcome any hesitation on my part, but it's still…difficult to accept."

The General gave her a piercing look, "The members of your team will be counting on you, Ms. Summers…you need to be _very_ sure that it won't be a problem."

She gave him a sad look as she replied, "I was able to kill Angelus, General…it won't be a problem."

"What does killing an evil vampire have to do with it?" O'Neill asked, looking confused.

Buffy looked back out to the briefing room as she explained.

"I kinda blurred the connecting lines when I told you about him, but…Angel, the vampire I had a relationship with, _is_ Angelus, Jack.  At the time, we didn't know there was a clause tied to his soul – if he ever experienced a moment of pure happiness, he would lose it.  He _had_ that moment of pure happiness when we made love for the first and only time.  While I was fighting Angelus, Willow was able to return his soul, but it was too late –" Buffy looked at the Colonel, capturing his eyes as she softly said, "It wasn't Angelus I had to kill to close Acathla…it was Angel.

"If I could kill the man I loved…" the small blonde turned to the General.  "It won't be a problem, General, though I would suggest taking me off active duty for a couple days, to let me regroup after the first time I…" she trailed off, looking down at her feet again.

"Understood," Hammond said softly.

Buffy quietly left his office.

"Damn," O'Neill said as he let out a deep breath.

"My sentiments exactly, Jack…especially when you consider she was only seventeen at the time."

"Damn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:  Just in case anyone recognized it…yes, the "Unicorn Posters" blurb was in homage to Elle's "The Payback Series".  The story is a short two-chapter Buffy/Giles pairing that can be found at BuffyGiles.com, and was a major AU take on Buffy's relationship with Riley (note:  this story is NOT for Riley-lovers) – be warned…it has an NC-17 rating, so if that's not your thing, don't read it.  The last scene of the story made me laugh pretty hard…I could really picture it happening.  I couldn't get a hold of Elle to get her permission to use the concept of "unicorn posters" (my email to her bounced back), but if you're reading this Elle, I hope you don't mind…and thanks for the laugh!  :)

Now for other things…I'm both ecstatic AND disappointed with the reactions to the last chapter.  Disappointed because, apparently, many reviewers didn't read my Author's Notes and got a little hyper about Buffy's magic display, and ecstatic because…well, many reviewers got a little hyper about Buffy's magic display.  LOL  No, really…I think it's pretty cool that many of you felt strongly enough about your opinions that you felt the need to voice it – it made for some interesting and thought-provoking comments.  But I found it _very_ interesting that only _one_ of the reviewers had even _tried_ to figure out what was really going on in that scene…and guessed correctly at that!  Looks like Dilvish is the only one paying attention to ALL the details.  (I _did_ state in the Author's Notes that Buffy wasn't going to become "Super Willow" – I was hoping to get more people to think "She said that Buffy wasn't going to be powerful like Willow, so why did she….Ooooooh!  I wonder if…"  So remember…don't take what I write at face value…question it, but don't accept it.)

Well, I didn't mean to make the patrol to be so serious, but then I thought about it…with that many people, it really _couldn't_ be funny.  I guess I'll just have to wait until she's with a lot less people to draw in the humor factor.  And I really didn't mean to have her yell at everyone, but shrug it just happened that way.  Oh well…moving on.__

I know I'll probably get some flack on the weight of the "Troll Hammer", but at least I didn't stick with my original "2,000 pounds" that I started out with (it may have flowed a little better on paper, but I ended up feeling that it was _extremely_ unrealistic).  My reasoning for it being 1200 lbs? – I took into account Buffy's strength being that of ten men, the fact that _most_ men can carry 100 pounds or more in one arm (how can they pick up their older kids if they couldn't?), and did the math…  The "maximum lifting capacity" came from thinking about how she easily carried the hammer around, so I had to give her a much higher limit – but she'd probably hurt something _badly_ if she ever tried to lift the maximum Carter came up with (Sorry General, can't work today…I slipped a disk when I tried to throw Jack's truck at him.  Heehee).  As for those of you who _adamantly_ believe that Teal'c is as strong as Buffy (or stronger than her), sorry to disappoint you, but my opinion is that the larval Goa'uld gives him a strength that's more likely to be equivalent to Spike's…extremely strong, but not _as_ strong as the Slayer.  Note the words "my opinion" – we all have them, and this is mine, so please don't yell at me for it, thank you.  To those who _don't_ believe Teal'c is as strong as I made him, apparently you haven't seen Season 7…he moved a friggin _tree_ with only a little bit of effort…I think I can safely say that the tree was a few hundred pounds, so his ability to _lift_ the troll hammer isn't too far out there.  (And on another note, the fastest human speed has been clocked at 27 mph, so please take that into account when you think about the speed I gave Buffy…OK?)

I really _do_ appreciate your reviews, and urge you to continue writing them, even if it's to disagree with something I wrote – it's always interesting to see how differently others perceive the characters or what they would do in certain situations.  I swear I probably looked like "Bill the Cat" when I was reading the reviews for Chapters 2 and 3 – there were so many differing opinions on certain BtVS characters that I thought a characterization war was going to break out on my review board.  LOL

Now, I wasn't planning on doing this, but with the number of comments about two specific BtVS characters, I feel that I need to clarify the direction I'm coming from.  So, in the interest of helping you readers understand why I'm portraying the characters of Buffy and Xander in this story the way that I am, I have provided a brief character analysis of how I perceive the two characters:

I think one of the main differing of opinion that most reviewers had (besides Buffy's "magic") was the characterization of Xander.  I'm not an expert on all things BtVS, so I'm portraying him how **_I_** see him – he's not perfect, he has many warts…and that's why we love him.  The character of Xander always struck me as "carrying a torch for Buffy" throughout most of the run of BtVS, his engagement to Anya notwithstanding.  This colored a lot of his actions, and even _Anya_ saw Buffy as a threat to their relationship (why else would she bleach her hair blonde, not to mention the "you can't have Xander" or similar comments she threw out every once in a while – she was staking her claim). 

The only time Xander ever seemed to be _completely_ happy with Buffy was when she was single, and he also had a different set of "rules" when it came to his own personal life – for example; 1) he would rather have her kill Angelus than try to save Angel, it didn't matter that she was in love with him (need I remind you about the "Willow says kick his ass" comment?); 2) it was OK for Xander to bail on spending quality "friendship" time with her so he could be with Anya, but Buffy wasn't allowed to have a life outside of the Scoobie-gang (aka Riley), or the Xander "snark-monster" came out (granted, Buffy did go a little overboard with the Initiative group), and; 3) to Xander, it was Buffy's duty to kill Angel when he went evil, but when Anya became a Vengeance Demon again "it was different". 

Xander may "see more than anyone realizes", but he seems to have a blind eye with his own actions and has double-standard rules for "friends who have gone bad".  So, in short, he's not perfect, and that's how I'm writing him (but don't worry Xander-fans, I'm not going to make him evil!).

As goofy as he may act, Xander is a very complex character who was just starting to come into his own at the end of show – it's too bad that BtVS isn't going on for more seasons, as I would have liked to see the character finally open his eyes to his own actions, and realize that he still has some growing up to do.

As for the character of Buffy, she's no genius, but she _is_ smarter than she lets on – we've seen hints of that in several episodes.  I'm not setting her up in this story to become the next Sam Carter, but she will begin to start thinking for herself.  I don't like revealing hints of future chapters, but I will say this…in my opinion, a lot of Buffy's "dumb-blonde" act has to do with her teachers kicking her down time and time again when she was in high school – that can create a lot of psychological damage in someone so young – and it always struck me that Buffy was "acting like an air-head because that's what people thought she was".  She may be a strong warrior, but as a person, a human being and woman, she is still unsure of herself – who better to nurture that part of her than SG-1 and General Hammond?  Regardless of the "PTB choosing a husband for her", a Buffy-romance will not be coming for a while…though there will be hints, of course.  ;)  In the mean time, I will be spending several chapters letting Buffy "discover herself" with the encouragement and help of her new friends.

Now, there seemed to be several people who didn't like the heavy-handed Buffy near the end of Season 7 (when she was kicked out of her own house) – I'd like to encourage those people to re-read the end of Ch. 3…I did give a feasible explanation for her actions, as I did for the actions of the others.  I am _so_ not saying that Buffy was in the right, nor am I saying she was in the wrong…I'm saying there's a _reason _for her thick-headedness in that scene.  The character of Buffy is the leader – she makes the decisions, the tactical plans – but she has _always_ been open for the differing opinions of her team/friends.  She may not have always taken their advice, but I don't know of _any _leader that follows the advice of their council _every single time_.  To me, "General Buffy" (as one reviewer put it) was an anomaly to the Buffy character, and I'd like to think I gave a pretty darn good reason for her actions, as well as the "turn our backs on our friend and sister" actions of the others. 

So endeth the "Characterization Analysis" portion of this program – I hope it makes where I'm coming from clearer.

I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter!  I'm still working on "Change", but don't expect to see the next chapter for a couple of weeks.  I have yet _another_ Calc test coming up on Tuesday, and need to spend a lot of time getting ready for it, which means that I may not get any writing time in this weekend.

Again…please review – it really helps get the juices flowing!


	5. Past Skeletons, Present Bodies, Future G...

**Destiny Up For Grabs **

Summary: BtVS/Stargate xover. Sunnydale's gone, so where do we go from here? Buffy and Co. thought they'd have time to decide, now that the Hellmouth was permanently closed, but the PTB have other plans for them. A Slayer's destiny never takes a vacation, but it _can_ change, especially when their original line of destiny was broken by death. Buffy's destiny is up for grabs now, and even the PTB doesn't know who will get to control it.

A/N: I can't believe I finally finished this chapter (faints). It's the longest one I've done at over 19,000 words (59 pages) – remind me that 10,000 words can still be good…and it won't take as _long_ to write! I hope you enjoy all my hard work!

I

I

**Past Skeletons, Present Bodies, Future Ghosts**

I

_'Boring, boring, boring…so bored.'___

Thunk!

Buffy dropped her head on the handlebars in front of her, but continued to keep her legs pumping the pedals of the stationary bike.

Lifting her head once more, she removed the thick file from the reading rack, snapped it shut, and tossed it haphazardly on the 'finished reading' pile…well, at this point, 'finished skimming through' pile.

"Stupid Colonel…he's gotta be evil," Buffy muttered as she grabbed another file from the box, balanced precariously on a chair, to her right.

Her legs continued to pump as she careful positioned the new file in front of her. Grumbling under her breath about finding an excuse to slay a certain grey-haired snarky Colonel, she sighed and began the next boring tale of SG-1 going to some alphabet-number soup planet, meeting with 'the natives', looking at rocks, etc. etc. – the only excitement being when they were shot at…and it's a sad day when a Slayer gets vicarious violence by way of mission reports.

Just as her eyes began to, once more, glaze over in boredom, Buffy heard the door to the officers' exercise room being opened. Her eyes shot towards the door as she slowed her pumping legs to a more 'respectable' speed, just in case it was someone who didn't know about her 'special skills'. A familiar face popped around the door, the fluorescent lights shining off his glasses.

Buffy grinned as she threw her arms wide and exclaimed, "Daniel! Have you come to rescue me from the agonizing tortures of Colonel Jack-Be-Evil? Please, say you have!"

Daniel gave her a lopsided grin in return as he fully entered the room, and shut the door behind him. He continued to hold one arm behind him as he held the other up in a gesture of 'hello'.

"Hey Buffy…what's Jack got you doing now?"

"Reading all of SG-1's mission reports," the small blonde groaned as she thunked her head on the handlebars again. "He's evil…can I slay him?"

Daniel chuckled.

"Unfortunately, no you can't. I'm afraid we still need him."

"To what? Piss off more natives? And is that Chinese I smell?" Buffy replied as she popped her head up, perking up at the smell of teriyaki chicken and fried noodles. Her mouth watered.

"Guilty as charged," Daniel said with a small smile as he revealed a few medium-sized bags that he'd been clutching behind his back. "I knew you were stuck here pretty much by yourself, what with you not really knowing anyone, so I thought I'd swing by and keep you company for a bit."

"And you brought me food?" the small blonde said, wide-eyed. "Can I keep you?"

Daniel's cheeks flushed slightly as he gave her a somewhat shy lopsided smile.

"To do what with?"

"Oh…fanning me and feeding me grapes comes to mind," she replied cheerfully, letting her feet stop their repetitive pedaling.

He chuckled as he moved closer to where she still sat on the stationary bike. He took a quick look at the console.

"You don't strike me as the 'laze around on pillows' type, especially when you entertain yourself by riding a stationary bike for 20 miles."

"Pffft…20 miles? That's nothing. I've already rolled it over twice," Buffy said with a dismissive wave as she hopped off the exercise equipment.

Daniel gaped at her as she walked over to a cabinet that housed clean towels, and watched as she removed a small stack.

As she turned back towards him, she saw the archeologist gave a small shake of his head as he smiled.

"I don't know why that surprises me, especially after hearing about your test results."

Buffy grinned at him as she began to spread the towels into a piecemeal makeshift picnic blanket onto the floor-mats of the small gym.

"I don't think Jack was impressed."

"That's because the only things that impress Jack are the Simpsons and hockey," Daniel said with a snort of amusement.

"Ahhh…simple tastes – I get that."

Kicking off her shoes, Buffy sat on the mats at the edge of the spread out towels. She waved at Daniel to take a seat across from her on the floor. After removing his own shoes, he complied, setting the bags in between them.

Daniel watched as Buffy immediately began to rummage through them, removing the small boxes and setting them on the towels.

"So why the stationary bike? I figured you to be more of a treadmill type of person," he asked with a sly grin.

Looking up at him, Buffy caught his expression and laughed. "Heard about that, did you?"

"Several times…Sam still can't believe it all – you're driving her nuts."

"Yep…I tend to confound the logic-driven," she gave him a cheeky grin as she handed him a plastic-wrapped spork and laughably skimpy napkin. "As for why the stationary bike…after almost taking a face-plant for the second time, I figured it would be better to be on something that doesn't move on its own if I became catatonic with boredom again."

Daniel chuckled as he waved away the weirdest utensil created by man, and grabbed a set of chopsticks. Buffy grabbed another set, and the two began opening the boxes, letting the mix of aromas waft around them.

"Are all your missions really that boring? Or are you leaving out all the really interesting dirt from the formal mission reports?" the blonde woman asked, maneuvering some fried noodles into her mouth. She lifted an eyebrow at the man as he choked on his mouthful when he tried to laugh.

"No and yes, respectively," he responded with a mischievous smile.

"Do tell."

"Oh _where_ to begin," Daniel said as he grinned.

Buffy set her carton down, which was immediately snatched up by Daniel, who gave her an innocent little-boy look at her glare. With an amused smile, she shook her head and reached over to snag the hand-hole of a nearby box, dragging it closer.

Flipping the lid off, she rummaged near the end closest to her. Pulling a file, she flicked it open.

"P3X-593, where you met the…Shavadai?" Buffy ended with a question about the pronunciation.

"Yes…the Shavadai…what about them?"

"Colonel O'Neill made several mentions of it, and actually _capitalized_ 'The Blue Dress' in his report…what was that all about?"

Daniel started laughing.

When he finally caught his breath, he began to tell the tale of one of the first missions SG-1 took almost four years ago – bringing the cut and dry mission report to life with his words.

Buffy listened, enraptured, smiling and laughing at the 'that's _not_ going into the mission report' anecdotes of the newly formed SG-1 team.

And the young archeologist had a lot of those…anecdotes, that is…which he was happy to impart to someone who appreciated them as much as he did, if her laughter was anything to go by.

This is what Teal'c came upon, an hour later, when he arrived at the gym to meet with Buffy for their first training session.

Standing in the doorway, which was barely wide and tall enough for his large frame, he looked into the room to see the young blonde woman lying on her back, laughing loudly and clutching her stomach, while DanielJackson lay on his side, chuckling as he looked over at the amused woman.

"I can't believe he did that!" Buffy giggled, her laughter finally tapering off enough to let her speak. She sat up at feeling the Jaffa nearby. "Hey Teal'c!"

"Good afternoon, BuffySummers. Am I interrupting you and DanielJackson?" Teal'c politely questioned in a monotone.

"No, no, Teal'c…I'm just telling Buffy here some of the things that didn't make it into the…uh…official mission reports," Daniel responded with a grin as he waved his friend into the room.

"May I assume they are certain situations of which O'Neill has often stated General Hammond should not know?" Teal'c asked as he moved to where the two were lounging.

"Definitely! And I can see why," Buffy laughed. "Not exactly the things that would inspire the General to allow Jack to go on anymore missions. Care to tell me a few yourself?"

The small blonde waved to the place next to her, indicating the large Jaffa to join them.

Teal'c paused a moment, then lowered himself to the floor, settling into the familiar position he usually took for his sessions of Kelno'reem.

"There is very little I could tell you that DanielJackson does not already know."

"Aww…come on, Teal'c, I'm sure you have one or two stories to tell. After all, there were several times that Sam and Daniel were busy with something else," Buffy pouted.

The dark-skinned man cocked his head, raising an eyebrow as he intoned, "There is one."

"Spill!" Buffy said, squirming in anticipation.

Teal'c took a moment to gather his thoughts, then spoke, "It was on PX3-795, the planet where we met the people of Garnoshe."

"They're similar to some of our South African tribes where the people live off the land, and are rather…uh…scantily clad," Daniel interjected before waving Teal'c to continue.

"We were there for two days, to allow for DanielJackson and MajorCarter to examine an abandoned temple. Since the language was not one I was familiar with, O'Neill and I were left to ourselves, and we did much exploring in the surrounding area. The land, while abundant in vegetation, was extremely humid."

"It was very tropical, which was surprising, considering it was located at the base of a mountain taller than Mt. Everest, that still had lots of snow…sorry Teal'c," Daniel stopped self-consciously as he realized that he was interrupting the larger man from his story.

"It is good that you explained the location of the area, DanielJackson, for it is that which will make this tale more amusing," the Jaffa bowed his head before continuing. "As I mentioned, it was extremely humid…enough so, that O'Neill was strongly driven to…'cool off'…is how I believe he described it. Since my symbiote controls my body temperature, I felt no discomfort, but still accompanied O'Neill to the lake that was near the Garnoshe village, and kept watch for danger while he bathed."

Both Daniel and Buffy perked up.

"Jack naked? Oh, _this_ is going to be good," Daniel smirked.

Buffy snickered.

"The lake was fed by mountain water, and was quite cold, so O'Neill did not take long. But as O'Neill emerged from the water, the women of the village made an appearance from a path nearby – they had come to do their wash."

"Oh God," Daniel choked out through his barely held in laughter.

Buffy's face was flushed as she tried to keep from bursting out in laughter…it was apparent that Teal'c's story was far from over.

"There was much finger pointing and laughing at his manhood. One of the older women offered to help warm him up so it would return to a normal size, and larger if he so wished…"

Daniel and Buffy held their breath, waiting for the punch-line.

"…she was 92 years old."

The two fell over, howling with laughter.

Teal'c looked on, pleased that his tale brought forth such mirth.

"Oh God, Teal'c, why didn't you tell me this before?! This is classic blackmail material!" Daniel wheezed out through his breathlessness.

"I was asked not to say a word, DanielJackson."

"But, Teal'c, you just told us – doesn't that break some kind of warrior code or something?" Buffy asked, her face flushed with mirth.

"O'Neill said not to say a word," Teal'c began stoically, then raised an eyebrow. "I believe I said many."

The two cracked up again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I thought you said The Judge couldn't be destroyed by any weapon forged by man," Daniel asked, a confused look on his face.

Taking a moment to swallow her mouthful of blue jell-o, Buffy nodded her head, "He couldn't – but the rocket launcher wasn't forged by man…it was forged by a machine."

"Semantics wins again," he responded with an amused look. "That must have been really messy."

Buffy shrugged. "Not as bad as you think. I don't know what he was made of, but he didn't have any icky insides. If he had, I don't think I could have shopped at that mall again – the pieces were bad enough."

"Pieces?"

The small blonde wiggled her spoonful of blue jell-o at him, causing the archeologist to blanch.

"Ugh…I don't think I'm going to be able to look at blue jell-o the same anymore."

Teal'c just raised an eyebrow as he continued to eat his meal quietly.

"Gooooood mornin' kiddies! What's new? And why does Daniel look like he's going to revisit his meal?" Colonel O'Neill said in a cheerful voice as he placed his tray of food on the table and fell into the seat next to Buffy. "Hey! How'd you get blue jell-o for breakfast?!"

Buffy just gave a closed-mouth smiled at him, her cheeks pooched out with gelatin.

"BuffySummers was regaling us with the tale of how she defeated an adversary, and likened his remains to blue gelatin," Teal'c responded placidly.

"Eww," O'Neill scrunched his face in disgust. "Please stop."

"As you wish."

"So how did you get blue jell-o for breakfast?" O'Neill asked as he poured milk over his cereal.

"I asked."

Daniel gave a snort of amusement.

"You…asked," Jack gave her a look of disbelief.

"Mmmhmm."

"Daniel?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"She _asked_ for blue jell-o and _got _it?"

"Yes...though it _was_ accompanied by a wide-eyed pleading look and a pout," Daniel looked thoughtful for a moment. "And I think I may have seen a tear."

"And she _got_ the blue jell-o? I thought these mess hall guys were tough?!"

Buffy spoke up from his side, "Jack?"

"What?"

"Can I have your apple?"

Jack turned to tell her to get her own, but was stopped by the expression on her face. As soon as he saw her lip quiver, he found himself picking up the fruit and reaching over to hand it to her.

Daniel's howling laughter broke him from his spell.

The Colonel slammed the fruit back onto his tray with a scowl, then pointed his spoon at her.

"I order you to _never_ use that expression on me again!"

Buffy just grinned impishly at him and spooned another glob of jell-o into her mouth.

Daniel continued to laugh, and even Teal'c looked amused.

"Shut up Daniel!" O'Neill growled at him before attacking his cereal with unnecessary vigor.

The younger man picked up his cup of coffee hid his grin behind it.

In the resulting silence, Buffy began to hum.

Having just taken a sip from the contents of his cup, Daniel choked.

Jack gave the small blond a strange look as he asked, "Why are you humming 'It's a Small World'?"

Teal'c paused the fork of eggs he was bringing towards his mouth and raised an eyebrow at her. He gave her a look of amusement, his eyes twinkling.

Daniel started laughing between fits of coughing.

"What?" Jack asked with a look of bewilderment on his face.

But his question was not to be answered.

"Where did you get the blue jell-o, Ms. Summers?! I specifically left orders with the mess hall crew that you were only allowed to eat specific foods!"

The doctor was on the warpath, and she had one overly-thin Slayer in her sights.

"I-I had a muffin…see," Buffy said, flustered, as she lifted the plate with the remains of a blueberry muffin.

"You _mutilated_ a muffin, you mean. If I were to put that back together, I bet it would only be missing one or two bites," Dr. Frasier said with a fierce frown. "You, young lady, have been ordered to increase your meals, and are only allowed certain foods, until your weight is at a more acceptable level."

The doctor grabbed Buffy's tray, snagging the large glass still half full with jell-o from her hand, and firmly placed both on another table. She frowned over at one of the mess hall attendants, who quickly put together a tray of food and brought it to the small doctor.

Taking the tray from the nervous man, she thanked him gruffly before sliding it in front of the frowning Slayer.

"Now eat!" the diminutive woman barked out.

Buffy scowled up at the dark-haired woman, "I'll puke if I eat all this!"

"If you don't increase your weight to where I want it to be, I can keep you from going through the gate until you do," Frasier said with a stubborn glint in her eye.

The two women locked gazes, neither one wanting to back down.

Knowing that she was fighting a losing battle, Buffy finally dropped her gaze with a frustrated sigh.

"Fine," she said grumpily before continuing in a mock sweet voice. "Can I at least get some milk to help choke it down, Mein Fûhrer?"

The doctor nodded her head and stepped back, allowing Buffy to stand.

The small blonde moved towards the open buffet, muttering something about also getting a bucket so she didn't hurl on her leather pants.

"Pretty harsh there, doc…I'm surprised that you didn't threaten her with a needle the size of your fist," O'Neill said lightly.

"If her pain threshold wasn't so high, I would have," Frasier grumbled, then waved at the tray of food. "I expect you guys to get her to eat most, if not _all_ of this."

"Aww, come on, doc…don't put us in the middle of this."

"I do believe I heard the words 'she's trying to gain your approval' at our last briefing, Colonel. She's a lot more dangerously thin than you think…see what you can do."

O'Neill sighed, but nodded his head.

Buffy returned at that point, flopping back down into her chair as she set a small cardboard carton of milk onto her tray.

"What? No bucket?" O'Neill smirked, trying to coax a smile from the young woman.

"They're using them all for ice," Buffy pouted as she picked up a fork and poked at the pancakes spread out on the plate in front of her.

Dr. Frasier chuckled as she turned to pick up the tray she had taken from the small blonde. She stopped as she noticed one item missing.

Turning back towards Buffy, she gave a fierce frown. "Where is the blue jell-o?"

"On the table next to the tray with the _mutilated_ muffin," Buffy responded petulantly as she struggled to open the carton of milk.

O'Neill grabbed it from her before she could accidentally rip it apart and spill the contents all over the table. Expertly opening it, he set it back on her tray, receiving a mumbled 'thanks' as Buffy then moved on to lightly covering her pancakes with syrup.

The doctor glared at her for a brief moment, before finally shaking her head in defeat…at least she'd won the argument over the pancakes. Picking up the tray, Dr. Frasier took it away to be disposed of before finally grabbing her own breakfast.

"You snuck up behind her using the shadow thingy, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Jack…I only use my powers for good," Buffy said as she gave him an innocent look.

"And jell-o is good, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Where's the blue jell-o, Summers?"

Buffy took a sip of milk, carefully watching Dr. Frasier as she finished gathering her food. As soon as the small doctor left the mess hall, Buffy lifted a leg out to the side of the table. There, balance precariously on the toe of her boot, was the glass half full of the notorious blue jell-o.

Kicking it lightly into the air, Buffy snagged it with one hand, drawing it towards her. She grinned at the astonished Colonel.

"No one gets between a woman and her jell-o, Jack…same goes for chocolate and ice cream," the small blonde said with a smirk as she set the glassware onto her tray.

As soon as Buffy let go, O'Neill grabbed it and placed it on the opposite end of the table.

"And a certain woman doesn't get her jell-o until she eats some _real_ food," the Colonel said with a small glare.

Buffy pouted, but obediently turned back to the plate of food in front of her. At the sight of the heavy-looking meal, her shoulders drooped, and a serious look came across her face.

"I don't know if I can, Jack. I-I haven't exactly had much of an appetite for the last couple of years."

"What happened?" Daniel asked, ever curious.

He quickly shut-up at the glare Jack sent his way, and noticed a haunted look flash across Buffy's face. She suddenly seemed more fragile-looking than ever, and the archeologist regretted asking his question.

"Just eat what you can, Summers, and I promise to give the evil doctor a good report," O'Neill said calmly as he picked up his spoon and began eating again.

"You promise, huh?" Buffy turned her head and gave him a half-smile.

The Colonel winked at her as he chewed.

Turning back to her tray, Buffy's breath caught in her throat. There, in the corner of her tray next to the milk carton, was the Colonel's apple. Her eyes softened, and she ducked her head as she quickly took a bite of her pancake.

O'Neill bumped her shoulder with his. And, with a small smile directed at her plate, she bumped him back.

Daniel and Teal'c shared an amused glance.

"Hey! How'd you get blue jell-o for breakfast?!" Sam asked in surprise as she joined the small group with her own tray.

She couldn't understand why they burst out laughing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"General Markson, sir? I have a General Hammond on Line 1 for you," a male voice spoke through the intercom.

"Thank you Lieutenant," Markson said gruffly. Picking up his headset, the General pressed the flashing line. "George, you old son-of-a-gun…it's been what…4 years since we last spoke? What have you been up to?"

"Hello Ben…it's been a long time, that's for sure. I honestly don't know what I did to them, but the Pentagon refused my request for early resignation and stuck me in the mountain," Hammond replied with a sardonic drawl.

"The classified project? I heard about that, but didn't know you were the poor sod that got stuck with running it…not to mention having Colonel O'Neill as your second. Has he made you lose the rest of your hair yet?"

"Getting close." Hammond's chuckle echoed through the phone line.

Markson laughed.

"So what can I do for you George? I'm assuming you called for a reason, and not just to chat."

"I'm afraid so, Ben. I'm hoping you can help me track down some people…having to do with a classified project in Southern California a few years back."

Markson stiffened. "Where exactly in Southern California? There's a lot of bases out there, George."

He prayed to God Hammond wasn't referring to the enormous 'pooch-screw' that had been hastily covered up.

Unfortunately, the Devil answered.

"A little place called Sunnydale…it's about 2 hours north of Los Angeles. I've got someone here who needs to get the proper clearance to speak about the project, but they don't know who to ask. I'm trying to get a hold of one of the soldiers connected to the project or, preferably, the Commanding Officer. Since you were heading SOCOM at the time, I thought you may know something about it."

Markson mentally cursed, but quickly controlled himself enough to answer without giving anything away.

"It sounds vaguely familiar, George. How about you give me a couple days to put out some feelers and see what I can come up with?"

"I'd appreciate it Ben."

The two Generals chatted for a while afterwards, catching up on their personal lives, since both were involved with highly classified projects, neither of which were authorized to speak of with the other.

Keeping an eye on the clock, Markson soon begged off with the excuse of a meeting he had to attend, but really needing to catch someone before they were off the clock.

With promises to keep in touch, the two men hung up.

Markson immediately picked up his handset again and dialed a familiar number.

"Department of Defense, Arthur Simms office, how may I help you?" a cultured female voice asked.

"This is General Markson, connect me to Mr. Simms…it's an emergency."

"Please hold."

A short time later, the line was picked up again, and a familiar voice spoke.

"Ben! What's this about an emergency? I thought your recent transfer was so you _didn't_ have any emergencies?" the laughing voice of the Secretary of Defense came across the line.

"So I thought, Arthur, but I didn't expect my past to come around nipping at my posterior. Remember that little experimental project in SoCal?"

"Yes," Simms said curtly, losing all humor.

"We have a leak. I just got off the phone with General George Hammond, who was discretely asking about how to find someone in connection with the project – says he has someone looking for clearance to spill. I couldn't ask who, without risking knowledge of my involvement. I know George, Arthur, he wouldn't ask without good reason. But the leak…sounds to me like they're an unknown, and I'm not happy with that. Things could get ugly if the wrong people get wind of it," Markson said grimly.

"How much time have we got?"

"Two, three days tops."

"I'll take care of it Ben."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"And this is level holds the majority of the labs used by mostly civilian personnel, and focuses on the items we bring back from off-world after they pass through the scientific labs on the floor below."

"Is Sam on this level?"

Buffy peeked into one of the rooms where she saw several people working on odd-looking items. The tour Daniel was giving her of the working portions of the base was turning out to be a lot more interesting than she thought it would be.

"No, she's not. Sam does a lot of the initial testing on Level 19, making sure the items pose no danger to the base. She also does a lot of reverse engineering, to see if certain weapons or power sources can be duplicated using the materials available to us."

"Oh. She's really smart, isn't she?"

"Very. Come on, let me show you one of the more interesting rooms…besides my own, that is." Daniel gave her a mischievous smile.

Leading her down the corridor a ways, he knocked on the open door of an office on the right. At a light feminine voice bidding him enter, he stepped through the doorway.

"Hey Chloe…do you have a minute?"

"Sure Daniel. What can I do for you?"

"I'm giving Buffy here a tour, and I thought I'd swing by to show her your office. Buffy, this is Chloe…she works on most of the items whose functions can't be determined – a waste of her brilliance, I can tell you…she should be designing things."

Chloe blushed as she held out a hand to Buffy.

"Don't listen to him, Buffy…he's just flattering me because I let him have some of my coffee last week when he ran out."

Buffy laughed at Daniel's flushed face.

"That's not true…need I remind you of _who_ the forerunner is in getting that assistant position with Dr. Felger? Don't sell yourself short, Chloe."

Chloe blushed again, and looked quite uncomfortable with all the praise.

Buffy jumped in with a question she hoped would put the younger woman at ease.

"So what are some of the interesting items you've figured out? Any chance that ray-guns really exist?"

Chloe laughed at that, and began to talk about some of the objects, and how it seemed that more and more of them were coming to her in pieces.

"I mean, it's like the SG teams bowl with them before dumping them in a plastic bin marked 'unidentifiable, could be a toaster' and ship it off to me," the young scientist said in exasperation, waving at the large number of open bins scattered around her office. "At least Daniel tries to keep _his_ stuff away from the Colonel so they arrive in one piece, more or less."

The three of them laughed.

Just as Chloe was about to continue, her phone rang. The two 'tourists' watched as several expressions played out over her face, from irritation, to amusement, before she finally said, "Well if it keeps pulling more of it in, then stop pressing the button, Jay! Or are you really planning on walking around the base naked? I'll be down in a minute…stop pressing the button Jay…yes you did, I heard it buzzing again! Just…stop, OK? OK…bye."

Daniel and Buffy exchanged amused looks.

"That man…I swear! Dr. Felger may be able to build a nuclear weapon out of tinker-toys, but he's a walking disaster when it comes to office equipment. He got his lab coat caught in the paper shredder again, Daniel…can you believe it?! Tell me again…why did I apply to be his assistant?"

His lips twitching, Daniel responded, "Because you want to design and building things."

"I'll have to work that in to a mantra some how. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should probably go rescue him before he shreds himself into a position of head soprano in a boy's choir. Feel free to look around…nothing here is dangerous as far as I've been able to ascertain. It was nice meeting you, Buffy."

Laughing, Daniel and Buffy watched her rush out of the room.

"Where's Dr. Felger's office, so I can avoid it?" Buffy giggled.

"I'll give you a map of all the 'red zones and dangerous people', Buffy, but the most important thing to know right now is to stay away from Sergeant Siler whenever he's working on a piece of equipment or is on a ladder…you'll see him a lot in the infirmary after having been electrocuted, or with _something_ broken, or _both_."

Buffy giggled again.

Someone strode by the open door, then backtracked, popping their head into the room. It was a somewhat frazzled looking Major Carter.

"There you are, Daniel! Hammond wants us in the briefing room for a quick meeting about SG-13's latest mission. They need you to confirm a translation," Carter said as she gave a brief nod of hello to Buffy.

Daniel hesitated a moment before turning to the small blonde standing next to him. "Do you mind, Buffy? I'm sure it won't take too long, and we can continue the tour when I get back."

"No prob, Daniel. I'll just…um…look around at the non-dangerous stuff here, and hang out with Cloe when she gets back from separating Jay from the shredder."

"Dr. Felger got caught in the shredder _again_?!" Sam looked both amused and irritated. "Nevermind – I don't think I want to know. We won't be long Buffy."

The two members of SG-1 exited the room, leaving Buffy with no one to talk with, and basically nothing to do. She began to look around the room at the various items sitting on shelves, being sure not to knock any of them off their precarious perches.

_20 minutes later_

Buffy was bored again…she was really going to have to talk to someone about that.

Having had her fill of looking at the strange objects littering the shelves, she decided to poke around in the plastic bins full of unidentifiable pieces and parts – there really wasn't anything else to do, and Chloe had yet to return.

The pieces were just as strange as the intact items, but at least they were something new to examine, and Buffy carefully poked around a couple of bins.

She moved on to a third container, and caught sight of an object that made her frown.

Picking it up, Buffy examined it more closely then, nodding her head absently, she stepped back to the first bin she had looked at, and picked up another piece. She brought the two closer together, and after maneuvering them around, fitted them together with a soft 'snick'.

A pleased expression crossed her face, and she eagerly began to rummage further into the bins, picking up other pieces, and either discarding them, or fitting them onto the piece she held in her hand.

After another 20 minutes, the object in Buffy's hand had grown to a considerable size, and she recognized it for what it was…a weapon. She didn't know what kind, but the form definitely spelled some kind of alien firearm, and was somewhat larger than a rocket-launcher.

Caught up in her continued rummaging for parts, and piecing them together, she didn't notice the return of the blonde-haired Chloe.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_'That man…I swear! He's going to be the death of me one of these days…maybe I **should** reconsider my application.'_

Chloe was mentally grumbling about the man she'd had to rescue from the shredder he _swore_ was possessed. It took a lot longer than she had thought it would, but that may have been due to Dr. Felger's incapability of standing still while she tried to cut his lab coat away from where it was still caught in the jaws of the shredding machine – arguing with his the entire time that _no_, the machine was _not_ possessed or broken…it was just common sense to keep dangling clothes away from it, and that he should be lucky it wasn't his tie…_again_.

Approaching the door to her lab, she was happy that he had at least sent her back to her office with a fresh cup of coffee.

Stepping into the room designated as _hers_, she was brought up short at the sight of the blonde woman she had met earlier, Buffy, rummaging carefully through the plastic bins that had taken over her counter-space some time ago.

But it wasn't the sight of the young woman that startled her, or her rummaging…it was the _object_ sitting on Buffy's lap. Seeing the other blonde pick up a piece and snap it into place, then another, Chloe's hand trembled, sloshing lukewarm liquid over her fingers.

She backed out of the room quickly, turned on her heels, and ran towards the elevators, leaving a trail of liquid in her wake. She quickly got on the lift and pressed the button for Level 27.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I couldn't interpret it entirely…my Ancient Summerian is a little rusty," Cameron Balinsky sighed.

"But, you think this artifact has information about another Goa'uld we have yet to encounter?" Daniel asked eagerly.

O'Neill grimaced. "Don't sound so happy about that, Daniel…unless they're dead."

The two archeologists rolled their eyes. Daniel was about to say something scathing in return, but their meeting was interrupted by a panting Chloe.

"Daniel! Buffy… weapon… pieces…"

The members of SG-1 stood abruptly at hearing the words 'Buffy' and 'weapon' in the same sentence, not to mention that 'pieces' didn't sound very comforting.

"Is Summers injured?" O'Neill growled.

Chloe shook her head frantically as she tried to catch her breath from her mad dash.

"Take a deep breath, Chloe," Daniel said soothingly as he removed the empty styrofoam cup from her hand and gripped her shoulders. "And another…that's it…now, what were you saying about Buffy and a weapon?"

"I went back to my lab after…well, you know…and-and saw Buffy with this really big object in her lap. I-I don't know where it came from, but she was going through those plastic bins of parts I told you about, and-and…I don't know how, but I think she actually _built_ the thing from the p-pieces," Chloe stuttered. "It…it looked like a weapon of some kind."

The Colonel perked up. "A weapon?"

"I-I think so."

"General, permission…"

"Granted, and I think I'll join you. SG-13, we'll continue this at 1400, dismissed."

After the quick break-up of the meeting, Daniel and Chloe led the small group back to Chloe's office.

With a group that size, it was inevitable that they made enough sound to disturb Buffy from her concentration. She briefly looked up to see a gaping Daniel.

"Hey Daniel," she said absentmindedly as she examined the object in her hands with a frown.

"Um…hi Buffy. What…"

"Summers! What the hell is _that_?!" O'Neill interrupted with a bark.

Buffy's head shot up, and she finally noticed the small crowd. Mistaking the interested gleam in the Colonel's eye for that of anger, she became flustered.

"I-I got bored and started looking at the stuff in the plastic containers. I-I noticed that some of them looked like they would fit together, so I connected them…and when Daniel and Chloe didn't come back, I didn't think to stop because no one said not to touch anything," Buffy babbled, embarrassed. "I'm-I'm sorry… I'll put everything back where I found it. I promise!"

She moved to take the weapon apart.

Several voices shouted. "No!"

Startled, Buffy almost dropped the weapon, but O'Neill strode forward and caught one end.

"May I?" the Colonel lifted a questioning eyebrow at her.

Buffy flushed and handed it to him. O'Neill almost staggered under its weight.

Turning, he set it on top of the table in the middle of the room and began to examine it. Carter quickly joined him, followed by the rest of the group.

"How does it work?" Carter asked eagerly.

"Um…well…it doesn't – at least not right now…it's not finished," Buffy replied awkwardly.

"What's missing?"

"The ammo stuff…there's this big hole that looks like it's supposed to hold something, but I couldn't find anything in the containers."

Buffy moved between Carter and O'Neill and, with a quick press of buttons, a panel popped open, showing them an odd-shaped compartment.

Chloe gasped. "Isn't that the shape of…"

"…the crystals that were giving off those strange readings! Yes!" Carter said excitedly. "Sir, with your permission, I'd like to remove one of the crystals from quarantine."

"Will there be any danger, Major?" Hammond asked with a serious look.

"No sir…we put them into quarantine to avoid any possible damage until we could figure out what they were for, not because they were dangerous."

"Permission granted then."

Carter dashed out of the room, leaving the others to continue their examination.

"Um…that's not the only thing missing," Buffy said hesitantly. "I think it's supposed to go on some kind of stand."

"Why do you say that?" O'Neill asked.

"The trigger is at the end, and the piece that sticks out in the middle looks like it should fit into something. Besides, I think it's too heavy to carry around, unless it was made for a species that's larger than humans."

The Colonel gave a distracted sound as he continued to poke at the object.

Buffy looked around the room, trying to see if there was anything that looked like it would hold the weapon. She saw a thick, five-foot tall pole leaning in the corner, and walked over to pick it up.

Turning it over in her hands, she saw that there was a hole in one end. Nodding her head, she examined it further to see if there was a way it was supposed to balance itself, but there was no marks or indications as to how it worked, except for some niches near the end where the hole was, and vague lines at the opposite end. She leaned the pole against the table, and began to open the cabinets positioned over the plastic bins.

Daniel gave O'Neill a nudge and pointed in Buffy's direction.

"What are you looking for Summers?"

"The cap thingy."

"Cap?"

"Mmmhmm," she murmured distractedly as she continued to look in the cabinets, now moving to the ones underneath. She knelt on the floor to look into the back. "I think it activates the pole, making it into some kind of tripod."

"How do you know that?"

"The pole has some dents in it, near the hole, not to mention the seams at the other end," came her muffled voice as she stuck almost half her body into the cupboard.

O'Neill picked up the pole. He saw the indentations she mentioned, but couldn't see the seams.

"Are you sure there's seams? It looks pretty solid to me."

"You forget…I have much better eyesight than you do, Gramps." The mocking tone was apparent in her voice.

"Hey!"

Daniel and the General chuckled.

They heard Buffy's muffled 'Ah ha!' come from deep within the cupboard, and watched as she began to wriggle back out, the movement of her leather-clad derriere making Daniel flush. He muttered a quiet 'dangerous', causing O'Neill to snort in amusement.

Buffy emerged with a grin, dirt streaked one of her cheeks. She held up a circular metal piece in triumph.

Quickly getting to her feet, she moved back to the table just as Major Carter returned.

Carefully setting the container carrying the crystal down onto the table, she opened it up to reveal the glowing object to the others.

"That's it!" Buffy crowed. She reached out a hand to take the crystal, but was stopped by the tall blonde.

"We're not sure what would happen if someone touched it bare-handed, Buffy. Let me use the forceps."

Buffy nodded her head, but couldn't help commenting. "If it fits, I can pretty much guarantee that nothing would happen if you touch it."

"Why is that, BuffySummers?" Teal'c asked, finally speaking up.

"If they use this baby in the middle of a battlefield, do you really think they're going to use ammo that requires _forceps_?" She gave him a cheeky grin.

Everyone chuckled.

Carter still insisted on using the forceps, though, and they all watched as she carefully slipped it into the compartment and closed the panel.

"Well? Is it on? I thought it would at least flash some kind of glowing doohickies to let someone know if it's on." O'Neill frowned.

Buffy rolled her eyes. Grabbing the pole and metal piece, she moved towards the end of the table nearest the door where there was more space. Holding the pole upright, she placed the cap on top and pushed it down. It settled with a metallic snick.

She then pressed a small button that protruded once she had connected the two pieces. Everyone jumped back as three legs separated from the bottom of the pole, shooting out a couple of feet before the ends plunged into the floor, gouging the concrete, and leaving a firm tripod that stood about three-and-a-half feet high.

"Um…oops. I didn't know it was going to do that." Buffy looked embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Summers, it's not the first alien doodad to damage the base." O'Neill rubbed his shoulder in memory.

Hesitating a moment, Buffy then went back to the table and picked up the weapon. Taking it back to the tripod, she slipped the piece that was sticking out into the hole. It fit perfectly, and with a sharp twist, Buffy locked it into place.

She looked up and caught the Colonel's gaze and, with a small smile, pressed a panel. The weapon immediately started emitting a hum, and several pieces lit up.

"Enough glowing doohickies, Jack?"

O'Neill's expression looked like Christmas had come early for him. He rushed up and started examining the weapon again, Carter right on his heels. The two volleyed for position at the trigger end, the Colonel only winning out by a well-placed elbow.

Buffy stood at the entrance of the door, watching the two in amusement. Daniel moved to join her, handing her a clean handkerchief and pointing at her right cheek. Buffy carefully rubbed at the offending dirt until the archeologist indicated that she had gotten it all.

"How did you know how to do that? Is it one of the new skills Whistler mentioned?"

"Um…I don't think so. I just used to be really good at puzzles when I was a kid."

"Used to? I think you still are." Daniel grinned at her.

Buffy shuffled uncomfortably.

"Did you stop because it was too easy?"

"Yeah…something like that."

Daniel looked over to see that her face had become devoid of any expression. Sensing it was a bad memory, he dropped the subject.

They stood there in awkward silence until the Colonel began to beg the General to try out the weapon at the shooting range. With a panicked look on her face, Buffy rushed up to try and dissuade them of that idea.

The Colonel and the Slayer argued back and forth until Buffy finally ground out, "Remember what I said about my instincts with weapons, Jack. This one has kablooey written all over it with a capital 'Ka' and billboard-sized 'blooey'."

"But…"

"That's enough," the General interrupted firmly. "Given the unknowns about the weapon, it will be tested at the Alpha Site."

"But…"

"That's my final word, Colonel."

O'Neill turned back towards Buffy with a frown. "Thanks for spoiling my fun, Summers. You're such a…a…fun-spoiler."

"I like you too, Jack."

Buffy quickly dismantled the weapon before the Colonel got any ideas – Carter packing the crystal away for added safety measures.

The General looked at Buffy with a speculative eye.

"Do you think you can do that in reverse? Take apart an unknown piece of alien technology? Safely?"

"I don't know," Buffy replied, squirming as all eyes turned towards her.

"We have a few items that we can try that with, sir…some which have to be dismantled in a specific way to avoid damage or collapsing its circuitry – it would be a good test of her instincts," Carter offered eagerly. "I'd be willing to stand as an observer to prevent any permanent damage."

"Tired of sending things off to Area 51, are we Carter?" O'Neill smirked.

The Major flashed him a brief smile.

"I'll give you her schedule, Major, and we'll see where we can fit it in," Hammond said, making a mental note that Buffy looked a little uncertain. "As it is, we should let Dr. Jackson finish giving Ms. Summers her tour of the base."

With a nod of his head, he dismissed the group after ordering the weapon to be taken to the primary armory on Level 28.

Except for Daniel and Chloe, the rest of the group left, the Colonel still grumbling about wanting to test the weapon out himself.

An awkward silence permeated the room for a moment before Chloe finally spoke up.

"I should probably thank you, Buffy…you cleared up a good portion of my counters. Now I actually have more space to work on."

"I guess it wasn't a toaster after all."

The two women grinned at each other.

After saying their goodbyes, Daniel and Buffy made their way to the elevator, taking it down to the next floor. The two chatted with the various scientists about the equipment and processes required for the alien technology to pass safety measures – Daniel was a little surprised at some of the more intelligent questions Buffy asked, and began to ask her a few questions of his own.

The picture painted by her answers, or should he say _non_-answers and changes of subject, was both disturbing and grim. He made a mental note to talk with the General.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Woah."

"Oh…my…God."

Everyone looked at Carter and O'Neill in curiosity.

Sensing their stares, the Colonel looked up.

"She was suspected of burning down the gym of her first high school, blowing up her second, and the LAPD want to question her about the destruction of the entire city Sunnydale."

"That's nothing…she was suspected for murder…twice," Sam swallowed.

Daniel gave them a look of irritation. "Did you notice the dates, guys?"

"What about 'em Danny-boy."

"They start when she was fifteen." At their blank stares, Daniel sighed. "She was called…ring a bell."

Looks of comprehension crossed their faces.

"You guys must not have listened closely when she told her story, or you wouldn't be surprised over her police record," the archeologist rolled his eyes. "The gym was burned because it was full of vampires, Sunnydale High was blown up because of the, and I quote, 'butt-ugly 60-foot demon-snake mayor'…I think one of the suspicions of murder was the second slayer, um…Kendra?...and wasn't her fault, the second I'm sure has a Slayer-related reason. But that's not why I had Sam get Buffy's information."

Daniel held up several sheets of paper.

"_These_ are Buffy's school transcripts…take a close look at them."

"Perfect, perfect, perfect, not as perfect, but still really good, yadda, yadda…woah." O'Neill sat up straight.

"Yeah. Straight 'A' student until mid-way through 8th grade, but still good grades…until half-way through her freshman year of high school, then her grades suddenly became barely passing."

"Her calling?"

"It was well over a year before that, Jack. What's surprising, though, is that her college transcripts show a complete reversal back to good grades – at least for the year and a half that she attended. It looked like she was doing really well…what I can't understand is why she quit."

O'Neill looked through the copies in front of him, and something caught his eye. He turned the paper around and pushed it forward, his finger pointing at a specific line.

Daniel leaned forward to look at it. "Joyce Summers, deceased, February twenty-seventh, two-thousand and o…Oh."

"Why all the interest in Buffy's education, Daniel?" Sam asked.

"I was asking her some questions during the tour I gave her, and she either avoided the answers, changed the subject, or gave really vague information – all the questions I asked had to do with her educational background, and where she learned certain things. The only time she gave me any _real_ answers was when it had to do with her Watcher, Giles."

"I have to ask again…why all the interest?"

"I don't know, but…I think the answers are important. I think…I think I'll know _why_ when I hear them."

"I don't think you're going to get _Summers_ to answer them…at least not _this_ one," the Colonel said with a smirk.

"What are you saying, Jack?"

"She has a sister, Daniel…and I'm sure her Watcher has a few answers of his own. Why don't you ask _them_."

"General?"

The General gestured for Daniel to retrieve the speaker-phone from the side-table. Once it was set up in the center of the table, Hammond called his secretary and had him connect them with the number Buffy had listed as her emergency contact.

"Hello?" a male voice answered at the other end of the line.

"Could I please speak with a Mr. Giles?" Daniel asked cordially.

"Speaking."

"Mr. Giles, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson – I don't know if you remember me..."

"Of course, Dr. Jackson. From…uh…that night. I believe Buffy is working for your organization now?"

"That's correct, Mr. Giles. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about Buffy."

"I believe any personal questions about Buffy should be answered by Buffy herself, Dr. Jackson," Giles answered coolly.

"Um…that's just it…she won't answer them."

"Then I believe it's not something she feels you need to know."

Daniel gaped at the subtle hostility that could be clearly heard through the phone line.

Hammond stepped in. "Mr. Giles, this is General Hammond, Commanding Officer of this base. I understand why you feel it isn't your place to answer anything of a personal nature in regards to Ms. Summers, but Dr. Jackson feels that this information may be of some importance. The questions he wishes to ask are in regards to her education, nothing more."

"Oh, well, in that case…um…what can I do for you?"

"We're looking at Buffy's transcripts, Mr. Giles, and there seems to be a drastic change in her grades half-way through her freshman year of high-school, well over a year before her calling. Her grades never improved until she entered college. Would you be able to tell us the reason? Dr. Jackson feels this information may important.

A muffled sound was heard through the speaker, then a young female voice asking who Giles was talking to.

"Excuse me for a moment, General."

Giles' muffled voice could be heard replying to 'Dawn' that he was speaking to Buffy's employer.

SG-1 and Hammond winced as they heard the phone crash to the floor before being picked up and fumbled with. A frantic voice came over the line.

"Is Buffy alright? She's not hurt, is she? Hello? Hello?"

"Um…is this Dawn?" Daniel tentatively asked.

"Yes…stop it Giles."

A loud smack was heard, and a yelp.

Giles' exasperated voice could be heard in the background as he said, "Buffy's fine, Dawn…they're just calling to ask why Buffy's grades were so poor in high school."

"Oh…well I can tell you _that_," Dawn said, addressing the group on the other end of the phone. "It's 'cuz the principal was a tiny, impotent Nazi with a bug up his butt the size of an emu, at least that's how Cordelia put it – he hated Buffy, and made her life miserable the whole time she was there…kinda cool that he got eaten by the Mayor when he turned into the demon-snake. She told you about that, right? And the teachers were buttheads and treated her like crap because, before he was eaten by the hyena people, the first principle told all of them about Buffy burning down the gym in L.A. The only one Buffy thought was cool was her science teacher, but he was eaten by the praying mantis lady, so that was a wash. Giles? Why does everyone get eaten? Not that I'm complaining, 'cuz they all sucked…but, it's just weird that none of them died normally, like get attacked by a rabid St. Bernard, or run over by a bright red 1958 Plymouth Fury? And what's with all the bugs? The preying mantis lady, the maggoty assassin…"

SG-1 and Hammond gaped at the speaker-phone.

There was a sound of tussling and Giles' voice saying 'Give me the phone, Dawn', and Dawn's voice replying 'Get your own'. With Giles' answer of 'That _is_ my phone', the British man came back on the line.

"I do apologize, General Hammond. Dawn is…"

"A handful?" O'Neill quipped.

"I suppose that is one way of putting it."

"You forget, Mr. Giles…we have the older model here. And it sounds like she has quite a few more stories to tell us."

Giles chuckled before finally sighing. "Dawn is correct, though. Both the principles and teachers never gave Buffy much of a chance."

"Duh Giles!" Dawn snorted into the receiver, having picked up the cordless phone from her room, and joined Giles in the family room.

"Quiet Dawn. Is this Colonel O'Neill?"

"That's correct, Mr. Giles…we also have Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c here. They were also there at our first meeting."

Giles greeted them politely before continuing on their line of conversation. "While they didn't know exactly how, the teachers at Sunnydale High knew Buffy was different, and treated her…well, differently than the other students."

"They hated her, Giles…all of them. I heard Buffy talking to Willow in her Sophmore year – she was crying 'cuz several of the teachers really lit into her that day and put her down…one of them even told her she was an idiot and should just forget about school, and get a job where…"

Dawn abruptly stopped.

"Dawn? Dawnie?" Giles' gentle voice could barely be heard. "What did they say, luv?"

The young teen sniffled, "He said…he said she should just become a whore, Giles…that she should get a job where all she had to do was lie back and spread her legs."

Dawn started crying.

The group back at the SGC listened on in horror.

"Dear God…why did she never tell me?" Giles whispered, forgetting for a moment that they had an audience.

"Because it-it was the day of the p-prom."

"Bloody Hell…the Master."

"A-and after that, I guess it didn't seem so important anymore."

There were sounds of Giles soothing the distraught teen.

"Mr. Giles?" Daniel said quietly.

"Oh…Dear Lord…I'm dreadfully sorry, Dr. Jackson," Giles said with a tight voice. "I quite forgot you were there. I'm afraid…I'm afraid you may have heard more than necessary…"

"It will be kept in the strictest confidence, Mr. Giles…you have my word," the gruff voice of the General replied.

"Thank you, General. If-if that is all?"

"Actually, Mr. Giles…um…well…I don't mean to press the issue, but would you know why this all started _before_ she was called?" Daniel asked tentatively.

"I'm afraid not, Dr. Jackson. I met Buffy just before her 16th birthday, several months after she was called."

"I know why." Dawn's soft voice came back on the line. She sniffled again. "It was because of The Asshole, and yes, that's with a capital 'T' and 'A' – otherwise known as Hank Summers, 'cuz we refuse to call that butthead our dad anymore."

"Dawn Summers! Watch your language!"

"Well he is! And you said so too, after he didn't show up at mom's funeral 'cuz he was too busy screwing his secretary in Spain! But what you didn't know was that he hit her once…gave her a good solid backhand…just because she dared to touch a gift he had received from one of his precious clients. Oh, he apologized right afterwards, but he had still hit her. What's really stupid about it all, is that he never would have touched it himself, 'cuz it was just a stupid puzzle."

Daniel sat up, a look of intense concentration on his face. "A puzzle?"

"Yeah, one of those photomosaic ones…it only took her 30 minutes to do, but did Hank care? No…he just said, I'm sorry for hitting you princess, why don't you put on something pretty and let daddy take you out for ice cream. Then, 'ta da', the next day ditzy blonde Buffy was born," Dawn's voice broke. "I-I think she thought that if she didn't act so smart, he would love her more."

The more SG-1 and Hammond heard, the more they were appalled.

"Pillock."

"Giles!"

"My apologies, Dawn, but if your father ever shows his face around here, I'm afraid I may cause him permanent harm."

"I'll hand you the axe, Giles."

"Well…yes…uh…ditzy, you say? I've never known Buffy to be…ditzy – occasionally flighty, but never to a point where I questioned her intelligence."

There was a moment of silence before Dawn responded in a more serious voice. "I think Merrick's death really hit her hard. I remember her being really serious for a while…until we moved to Sunnydale."

"Merrick?" Daniel's voice questioned over the phone, bringing both Giles and Dawn's attention back to them.

"Merrick was Buffy's first Watcher. I'm actually her second…Merrick was killed during a confrontation with a master vampire."

"Right in front of her," Dawn added quietly. "It still bothers her sometimes…that she couldn't save him."

Daniel didn't know how to reply to that, so he just kept silent.

"Did we answer all your questions, Dr. Jackson?" Giles' subdued voice asked.

"Well…all except the one about how Buffy did so well on the SATs."

"I'm afraid I can't help you there…I was quite surprised myself, though very pleased."

"Duh, Giles! It was because _you_ taught her, helped her or whatever. Out of everyone she knew, your opinion was the only one that was important to her, of course she did well!"

"I-it was?"

"In case you guys are wondering, I'm rolling my eyes at him now. For a brainiac, Giles can be a little oblivious sometimes."

"Dawn!"

Dawn gave a soggy giggled.

Through their grim expressions, the SGC group smiled a little.

"General Hammond, I do hope that what you've heard will not color your actions towards Buffy – she's a proud woman, and won't accept pity or concessions from anyone…"

"Concessions!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Pardon?"

"That's it!" Daniel looked excited, and the others could literally see the thoughts rushing around through his head.

"Daniel…care to share with the rest of the class?" O'Neill interjected smoothly.

"Remember that Whistler guy? He said something about The Powers having to make several concessions if they wanted to have some control over Buffy's destiny. If they'd had full control, wouldn't they have just had her covering the Hellmouth full-time again, like she used to?"

"That would be most likely, Dr. Jackson," Giles' said, his voice tinged with confusion.

"Instead, a different…uh…group…redirected her destiny to coincide with ours – basically, she was sent here to help _us_. But…what if she was also sent here for _us_ to help _her_, too?"

"Daniel?" O'Neill drew out the sound of his name, indicating that he wasn't speaking clearly enough for those of lesser intelligence.

"Think of everyone here Jack…what do we have? We have, in the barest sense of educational terms, people who are experts in Math, Science, History, Languages, Engineering, and so on…we have _teachers_ who could make up for all those…those…_bastards_ who stymied her educational future. Oh, it wouldn't be teaching in the normal sense of 'sit down and lecture' – more like self-taught, with an accessible support system – but still, I think Buffy's intelligent enough to do it…it's not like she would have deadlines in the normal sense of a quarter or semester system."

"You would be willing to do that for her?" Giles asked, surprised.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I emphatically say, 'Yes', Mr. Giles," Daniel responded, looking around to see everyone nodding their head.

"And we also have strong ties to the Air Force Academy…I'm sure we could work something out with them to design a special degree program to work around her duties here, and without having her formally sign up as a cadet," Carter added. "It would be unusual, but I know several of the board members and the academy Commanding Officer, and could probably pull a few strings of my own."

"They _drool_ when they hear from you, Carter – they'll bend over backwards for you," O'Neill smirked.

"And if we have any difficulties convincing them, I'm sure the President would be happy to step in," Hammond added.

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"He's smacking his gums, guys…I think you overloaded his brain with happy juice," Dawn giggled.

"Very funny, Dawn," Giles responded in an annoyed tone, before addressing the group, "I must say that your generosity overwhelms me. The past few years have been extremely difficult for Buffy…apparently more so than I was originally aware of. If-if you are able to do this for her, I would be eternally grateful."

"Me too. Buffy had to give up a lot to take care of me, and I didn't exactly make it easy for her either…it would be nice if something _good_ finally happened for her," Dawn added in a more subdued voice.

"I-I must warn you, though…be very careful how you approach her with your offer – as I mentioned before, she's a very proud woman."

"Understood, Mr. Giles. I believe we will be able to come up with something feasible," General Hammond assured him.

After exchanging a few more pleasantries, both parties bid each other farewell and disconnected.

There was a long silence in the conference room.

"Can I be the first to say that the California Education System really, really _sucks_!" the Colonel bit out.

There were murmurs of agreement all around.

"It is also my opinion that, should I happen to come upon HankSummers, he will not leave my presence without several broken limbs," Teal'c added.

"Oh yeah! Forget the dark alley…I'll take him out in broad daylight," O'Neill growled.

The General brought the conversation back to their original topic.

"While I may be in complete agreement with both of you, let's get back on track. I assume I don't need to order any of you not to discuss this subject outside this room?" Seeing their nods, he continued. "While all of us may be eager to jump on board with immediately implementing Ms. Summers' continuing education, Mr. Giles is correct in that it needs to be handled properly.

"To that end, we will wait to see what other skills or interests Ms. Summers may show during her temporary posts, before taking any action. In the mean time, Major Carter, get in touch with your contacts at the Academy, and see if they would be willing to accept an unusual student – if they have no objection, provide them with a copy of Ms. Summers' college transcript and SAT scores. Anything else?"

When no one had anything to add, Hammond dismissed them with a last warning to be sure not to treat Buffy any differently.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"George."

"Arthur! What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

General Hammond stood, hand outstretched to greet Arthur Simms, the Secretary of Defense, who had become a good friend over the course of the Stargate Program.

"Officially, I'm here on vacation, and stopped in to see a few friends."

"And unofficially?"

Simms closed the door firmly behind him, and gestured Hammond to sit back down as he took a seat on the other side of the desk.

"Unofficially, I'm here to talk with you about certain…inquiries…you've been making recently."

"And what inquiries might those be?

Simms pierced him with his gaze.

"Please don't dance around the subject, George, not with me…I'm sure you are well aware of the inquiries I'm talking about."

"The classified project that was in Sunnydale, California," Hammond responded, fully aware that that was the only inquiry he had been making which would have ruffled any feathers.

"Why are you asking around about it? Or should I say, _whom_ do you have here that needs permission to speak about it? All the soldiers involved were debriefed and given a point of contact, should the need ever arise, so they're not military."

"How much do you know about the project, Arthur? I need to know that, before I can name names."

"Unfortunately, _all_ of it, George – it's the only major blight that would be on my record, if it was known beyond the handful of people who were involved. And I can assure you, _they_ won't be saying a word either."

"It was _that_ bad?"

"Worse," Simms said grimly. "I was involved from the beginning, but had no idea that the local project head went far beyond what I had approved the project to encompass – that's a mistake I never intend to make again. Now tell me, George…_who_ is here?"

"If you are _fully_ aware of the project, then you must know about the civilian contingent that was involved in it…at least in the end. The leader of that group is here." Hammond was careful not to mention Buffy's name, on the off-chance that Simms wasn't aware of her.

"Ms. Summers is here?!" The Secretary of Defense looked astonished. "Why has she become involved in the Stargate Program?"

"It's difficult to understand without knowing her story, but Buffy's…benefactors, for lack of a better term, have conspired to make her skills and services available to us."

"But she's here _willingly_, correct?"

"I wouldn't have allowed it if it was otherwise, Arthur…you know that." Hammond gave Simms a look of reproach.

"I apologize, George…but it was my understanding that Ms. Summers was involved in a different type of…war. And, given the nature of her former relationship with the heads of the project, I'm surprised that she agreed to become involved with the military again."

The General sighed. "Arthur, if we are ever going to get to the point, I think we need to drop all the fancy juggling of words. Barring Ms. Summers' personal information, I'm willing to lay what I know on the table…can you do the same?"

Simms hesitated a moment, then nodded sharply.

"SG-1, Dr. Frasier, and I were recently made aware of the mystical world that, apparently, is right here on our very own planet. During our _introduction_ to one of these creatures – _by_ Ms. Summers, I might add – we became concerned with the safety of the residents of Colorado Springs and the surrounding areas. Ms. Summers is very adamant that the military does _not_ get involved in the fight with these creatures, but would not explain why, except to say that the military had already tried it, and got burned in a deadly way. Since she had no idea of who to contact in order to gain permission to speak of it, I offered to call around to my contacts. That's the only information I know for sure, though we've made a few conjectures on what the project actually entailed."

There was a moment of silence as Simms absorbed the information Hammond had provided.

"We gave her the benefit of the doubt but, to be honest, I'm surprised that Ms. Summers has kept quiet, George."

"She felt that she owed it to the soldiers involved. They've never said anything about her, or she would have been picked up a long time ago…she felt they deserved the same courtesy."

"And that tells me a _lot_ about her character, George." Simms said with a surprised, but pleased smile. "Now, I suppose you would like me to tell you what I know – and before you ask, call in SG-1 and Dr. Frasier…knowing Colonel O'Neill, I would guess that _he's_ the one that is pushing the issue of military involvement?"

"You would guess correctly, then," Hammond chuckled as he lifted the handset of his phone, and instructed his secretary to have one of the base soldiers round up SG-1 and the doctor.

Simms stood and went back to the door of Hammond's office. Opening it, he spoke with his security detail standing just outside the door, then held out a hand to accept a sturdy briefcase from one of them. Closing the door, he turned to the second door leading to the private conference room, which Hammond was holding open for him.

Once everyone had arrived, and pleasantries were exchanged, Simms got right to the point.

"The classified project in Sunnydale, California, code name The Initiative, was created for the purpose of examining the various species of demons, to determine the source of their individual powers or attributes, with the hopes of harnessing the power for military use. Because of the violent nature of most of them, the examinations were not limited to benign non-intrusive assessments – there _were_ experiments done, both to assess their powers _and_, in the event of a large number of them, ascertain how to destroy them if we couldn't control their power. These experiments were sanctioned by the program directors, including myself and a handful of high-rank military officers, but that was to be the _limit_ of the project. Several months into the project, the local project head, a Dr. Maggie Walsh, and several of the other scientists began to secretly experiment further than the prescribed restrictions. It was only after The Initiative was terminated that the extent of Dr. Walsh's experimentation came out.

"In addition to drugging their food, there were cases of experimental surgery done to a few of the base soldiers – without their knowledge or permission – all in an attempt to see if they could increase their physical strength. And that's just the small potatoes…"

While the group was digesting that information, Simms snapped open his briefcase and removed several glossy, 10x12 black-and-white pictures. Tossing them to the center of the table, he continued.

"To put it bluntly, Dr. Walsh and her crew created an abomination that was part demon, part computer, and part…human."

"Human?!" Dr. Frasier stopped her reaching hand, staring at Simms with an appalled expression.

"Yes, human. Thankfully, Dr. Walsh and the others drew the line at using live subjects."

"Cadavers?" O'Neill asked grimly.

Simms gave a sharp nod of his head.

There were several minutes of silence as the pictures were passed around. Grim looks abounded, at the sight of the cyborg-like atrocity. Daniel looked a little green around the gills.

"In the debriefing of the soldiers, we found that the prototype, named 'Adam' by his creator, was a 'kinematically redundant, biomechanical demonoid'…and was the one who staged the destruction of The Initiative compound, in an attempt to provide a large number of cadavers, both demon _and _human, in order to create more like himself."

"How was he taken down?" Hammond's brisk voice asked.

"By Ms. Summers, though how it was done is unknown. There was a hidden lab within the underground facilities, but no surveillance equipment was active in the area – the only footage we have of the actual battle came from the main area of the underground base."

Simms removed a tape from inside his briefcase, and looked to the General in question.

Hammond gestured for Daniel to set up the viewing equipment. Once it was ready, Daniel handed the remote to Simms.

"Just so you know, I'll be turning the sound off…it makes it a little easier to stomach."

Simms started the video.

It was the worst horror any of them had ever seen – soldiers were being torn apart left and right, some were being eaten right in view of the camera, and a valiant few were attempting to protect those who weren't armed. It was a bloodbath, and they could only thank god that it wasn't in color, or noneof them would have been able to keep the contents of their stomach down. And all of them realized _why_ Simms chose to leave the sound off…so they wouldn't have to listen to the screams.

A familiar blonde suddenly appeared in view of the camera, closely trailed by five other people, one woman and four men, and the tide of the battle gradually began to turn in favor of the humans. Three of the men and one woman broke off and headed towards the main group of people who were valiantly trying to stay the wave of demons attacking them. The other woman, Buffy, and a light-haired man plowed through a large group of demons, quickly disappearing behind the sheer number of creatures, only to emerge moments later as broken demon bodies were flung away.

Simms paused the picture just as the camera angle had changed to show a fierce-looking Buffy in a mid-flying-kick, as she used the force she gained from breaking the neck of one demon to take down another.

"There's about another 30 minutes of that…though, with the arrival of Ms. Summers and her friends, the further loss of soldiers was almost completely curtailed."

The Secretary of Defense waited to see if there would be any questions, but wasn't surprised that no one spoke up – he could see that they were having difficulty wrapping their minds around the destruction they had just seen.

"Out of two hundred people, the result of this battle was that of a forty percent loss of life, thirty percent gave up their commissions due to mental stress, and another 10 percent took a long temporary leave of absence."

"And the last 20?" O'Neill asked gruffly.

"They are continuing one purpose of The Initiative, and one purpose only – to hunt these creatures down in remote areas where Ms. Summers and her group are unable to reach. While we continued to loosely monitor the happenings in Sunnydale, we left the safety of the city in their hands.

"I fully support Ms. Summers' request that the military do not become involved. I think we all understand that military involvement wouldn't stop at just protecting the city from these creatures – there will always be a faction, or several factions, who would want to try harnessing their powers again…if that happened, we may not be so lucky as to have a Slayer in the vicinity the next time."

O'Neill sat up straight and pinned Simms with a fierce look. "You know what she is?"

"I do, as does General Markson, but that's as far as it goes. In a private debriefing, the Agent in charge and his second in command refused to reveal any information about Ms. Summers unless it was guaranteed that the information would stay in the room, and that no actions, whatsoever, would be taken against her and her group. They were quite protective of them, and promised that, should anything happen to them…well, let's just say their threats were quite…colorful."

"And you didn't reprimand them?" Carter asked in surprise.

"Given the fact that Ms. Summers and her group were the only thing holding the monsters at bay, not to mention protecting an active, and highly volatile, Hellmouth…General Markson and I would deserve any retaliation, should something happen to them based on our indiscretions. I _did_ make a few discreet inquiries into Ms. Summers, in the hopes of her possible recruitment into one of many different classified programs, including this one, but found that she is well protected – at least from the military – by some _very_ powerful people."

"How powerful?" Hammond asked.

"From those I was made aware of, both the Royal Family and current Prime Minister of Britain, and a few members of the Romanov family who have close ties to the Russian government – I got the impression that that was just the tip of the iceberg. I was told point blank by the British Prime Minister, to cease all inquiries into Ms. Summers, or many of our close international relations would suddenly become…distant."

O'Neill gave out a low whistle. "I take it you dropped it faster than a radioactive potato."

"While my interest still remained, I wasn't willing to isolate the United States over one girl," Simms grimaced. "Be that as it may, I hope you now understand why the military should not become involve."

"I think you've made Ms. Summers' point, Arthur. We won't pursue any action against these creatures, unless Ms. Summers requests our help," Hammond said firmly, giving Colonel O'Neill a hard look.

The Colonel sighed and nodded his head.

Simms looked relieved, then turned towards the General.

"I don't suppose I could…" he trailed off, looking a little embarrassed.

"You want to meet her, don't you, Arthur?" Hammond looked amused.

"I can't help it, George…after seeing this video and speaking with several of the soldiers who survived…"

"You can't help having a little bit of 'hero worship'?" O'Neill quipped.

"I don't know if I would go that far, but I have to admit that I admire her greatly. If anything, I would like to thank her personally for saving the lives that she did."

Hammond smiled. Calling his assistant, he had Buffy brought to the conference room.

The small blonde entered with her usual energy, a smile on her face.

"Hey, General! You wanted to see…?

Buffy caught sight of the paused video, and a blank expression quickly dropped over her face.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Quite the contrary, Ms. Summers," Simms answered smoothly. "I want to thank you for a fine job you did in stopping that disaster."

"And you are?" Buffy arched an eyebrow at him.

"Ms. Summers, I'd like you to meet Arthur Simms, the Secretary of Defense," Hammond said with an amused smile as he watched the young woman blush in embarrassment.

"Oh…um…hi," she gave an awkward wave. "Sorry about the…uh…snotty hey-hi…you kinda threw me off with the video proof of Buffy: Warrior Princess. I'd have greeted you differently if I hadn't seen it…I can be respectful…yup, just call me respectful-girl…except Giles would probably say I'd greet the Crown Prince of England like he was just some teenage kid, and ask him to hang out at the Bronze…if the Bronze still existed, not to mention Sunnydale as a whole. And can I stop babbling before my face gets red enough to fry eggs on?"

SG-1, Hammond, and Dr. Frasier watched on, highly amused, as Buffy pretty much babbled herself into oblivion.

Simms chuckled as he held out a hand. "Apology accepted, Ms. Summers, if you'll accept mine for not having given you any warning of my presence here."

Buffy shook his hand, being careful not to accidentally crush it in her humiliation.

"I assume you're here to give me permission to talk about The Initiative?"

"Yes, though I took the liberty of providing them with information about the program itself, and its…demise," Simms waved a hand at the paused screen. "But I was unable to tell them how the prototype, Adam, was defeated."

Buffy looked uncomfortable, but at Simms' reassurance that it would go no further than the currently gathered group, and General Hammond's nod of confirmation, she answered him as she took a seat a few places down from the head of the table.

"Me and my friends did it by merging ourselves into one person – not physically…more like our essences. Giles knew of a spell that allowed us to combine _his_ mind, Willow's spirit, and Xander's heart, all into The Hand…me. It was the only way we could defeat him – I couldn't do it myself…I'd already tried it before, and failed spectacularly. We did it in order to perform a paralyzing spell that gave me enough time to pull out his power source…a uranium core that was embedded in his chest."

Carter swore under her breath. "Dr. Walsh must have been _insane_!"

"Carter?" O'Neill raised an eyebrow in surprise at her language.

"Uranium is used as fuel in the _nuclear _field, sir. Dr. Walsh not only created a monster, but one that was a walking nuclear bomb!"

"Would you be able to tell us what happened to the uranium core, Ms. Summers? I'm sure it would set everyone's mind at ease to know that it isn't still out there somewhere," Simms interjected.

"Um…I said something in Summerian and it went…'poof'," Buffy's raised fist opened, splaying her fingers out. At their expressions of alarm, she rushed to clarify, "Oh, no! No…uh…'poof' as in disappeared, not 'poof' as in blown up. It's gone…sent into some void thingy."

They all relaxed.

It was Buffy's turn to be worried. "How many people know, Mr. Simms? About me, I mean? You've got hard proof that I'm not exactly normal-girl…" She waved at the video image of herself, "…and I'm sure you're not the only one who's seen it. Am I gonna have to start looking over my shoulder every time I go out now?"

"Besides myself, only General Markson, Agent Finn, and the two remaining members of Agent Finn's team know of your calling – and the project was discussed outside all our normal venues, the military venues, to keep the project as unknown as possible. As for the 'hard proof'…" Simms popped the video tape out of the VCR, and placed it into the briefcase. He gestured for the pictures to be returned. Once they were gathered and handed over, he also placed them inside the case. "…what's inside this case are the only copies in existence, which I've kept in a personal lock-box at the most secure facility I could find.

"While I would do almost anything to stop this from happening again, I can't say that I feel at ease keeping this evidence, given the dangers it could cause you and your group, so…"

Simms snapped the case shut and gave it a hard shove across the table in Buffy's direction. She stopped it with one hand, her eyes wide in surprise.

"You're giving it to me?"

"The video may show why it's not a good idea to experiment on demons, but that's not the only thing it shows…it would be more dangerous if someone decides _you _are more interesting to experiment on than the demons, Ms. Summers. I'd hate to see what the world would be like if the Slayer wasn't around to keep the demons at bay. It's yours to do with what you will."

Buffy nodded and gave him a smile of gratitude.

"If there are no other questions?" When no one had any, Simms continued, "George, if I could speak with you in private?"

After dismissing the others, George gestured for Simms to his office.

Once the two men got settled, Simms smirked at Hammond. "Is she driving the Colonel crazy yet?"

Hammond chuckled, then showed him the copies of Buffy's strategic plans. Both had a good laugh over them before Simms became serious again.

"What do you have planned for her, George?"

"At the moment, we're seeing where Ms. Summers' other skills might be of help before we decide anything. She will be accompanying SG-1 on a few missions, to get gate-travel experience, but I've been toying with the idea of creating a team that would revolve around her skills, possibly a combination covert operations and rescue group."

"Have you thought about utilizing her as an assassin?"

Hammond looked appalled. "I would _never_ ask someone so young to do anything of the sort!"

"I don't think Ms. Summers has been young in a very long time, George," Simms responded gravely. He held up a hand when he saw that Hammond looked like he was going to protest further. "Hear me out, George. The war you are fighting with the Goa'uld will never be a fair one, and with the sheer number of them coming out of the woodworks, including their armies of Jaffa, there will be a time when confronting them head-on, or even using subterfuge will be useless – we are military men, and understand that sometimes we need to get our hands bloody in order to eliminate a threat. I watched that damn video from beginning to end, with the sound _on_, George…several times – don't let her young face and cheerful manner fool you…Ms. Summers is a formidable fighter…one who understands that sometimes you need to fight dirty in order to win."

There was nothing Hammond could say to refute that, and he stared at his own hands…hands that he knew were stained with the blood of his own past deeds.

Hammond sighed and gave him a resigned nod. "I'll take that into consideration, Arthur."

Simms nodded and stood.

"Before I go, you should know that two former Initiative soldiers are stationed at the Army base here in Colorado Springs, and they've put in their applications to be considered for the Stargate Program. I'm not sure how Ms. Summers would respond to them being part of the program – but if it's favorable, they could be one very deadly team…the kind that would be perfect for a combination covert ops and rescue team."

He scribbled two names on a pad of paper, and pushed it towards Hammond before bidding him good-bye.

Hammond looked at the names before sitting back with a thoughtful expression on his face.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_SLAM!_

Daniel jumped in his seat, then spun around. He saw a flushed Buffy leaning against the doorframe she had crashed into in her haste.

"You didn't see me…I'm not here!"

The archeologist watched as Buffy took a brief look around, then moved quickly to squish herself between the end of a bookshelf and a corner of the room. She suddenly disappeared, apparently using her gift of manipulating shadows to hide herself.

Not five seconds later, a panting Colonel O'Neill appeared in his doorway.

"Where is she Daniel?!"

"Who, Jack?"

"You know who I'm talking about! Buffy! I know she came down this corridor, and I'm guessing she's hiding from me in here, since Chloe's door is locked and she doesn't know anyone else on this floor."

"Take a look around, Jack…do you see her here?"

O'Neill began to move around the room, waving his arms in front of him, occasionally stopping to poke into a dark area.

"She has that shadow-thingy, Daniel, and I'm guessing that she's using it."

"What do you want her for anyway?"

The Colonel picked up some kind of ceremonial staff that was leaning in a niche, and began to poke into the darkened corners of the ceiling.

"I've got a lot of reports that need to get done."

"Uh-huh…And?"

"I found out she can type."

"So?"

"Two words, Daniel – Slayer…Speed."

Daniel snorted in amusement.

"You _do_ know that by the time you find her, you could probably have a couple of them done, don't you Jack?"

"That's not the point, Daniel!"

"Then what is it?"

"She can do them _faster_."

Daniel rolled his eyes at the Colonel's logic, but if he didn't want Jack wandering around his room for the next hour, waving his arms and probably knocking things over, he had to give him what he wanted. He sighed, then gave a brief tilt of his chin towards the corner where Buffy was hiding.

O'Neill flashed him a grin, and stalked over to where Daniel had indicated Buffy to be.

"All right, Summers, don't make me have to grab you…I might _accidentally_ touch you in the no-no place."

He was answered by a snort of amusement.

"Ha! Got you! Give up quietly, and I _might_ let go after a couple of hours."

A frowning Buffy emerged.

"I'm _not_ typing your reports, Jack…if you'd kept up on them, you wouldn't have so many to do now. It's not _my_ fault you're a procrastinator…why should _I_ be punished?"

Daniel muttered something under his breath, probably an agreement with Buffy.

"Shut up, Daniel! And yes, Summers, you _are_ going to help…I'll get the General to order you to."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"After you!"

"Nuh-uh…you go first! You'll disappear again if I take my eyes off you."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Would you two just leave!" Daniel bellowed out in frustration, having reached his limit with the two bickering adults.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

With a glare and a muttered 'traitor' in Daniel's direction, Buffy whirled around and began to stalk out the door, the Colonel right on her heels.

"While it's true that Colonel O'Neill should be doing his _own_ reports, you would be doing me a personal favor if you helped him catch up on the ones he has…I _have_ been waiting a while for some of them." Hammond gave the Colonel a pointed look.

O'Neill had the decency to look a little guilty.

Buffy frowned. "No offense, but I don't think I was sent here to be his personal secretary, General."

"And I'm not asking you to be, Ms. Summers. Just a few hours."

"…a week. A few hours a week," O'Neill interjected, sensing that he was about to get his way, and trying to push for more.

The General frowned at him. Buffy cocked her head and pinned him with her gaze, a speculative look on her face.

"A few hours a week…on one condition…_you_ give _me_ a few hours a week – an even trade." Buffy had a gleam in her eyes that made the Colonel a little nervous.

"For what?" he asked cautiously.

"Training."

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no! I am _not_ going to trade a few hours typing for you being able to pummel me to death. No."

"I said _training_, Jack, not sparring. There's a difference…one that I think you'll like. With training, you get to order me around and pick on me."

"I do? Sweet! I mean…what do you mean?"

"I need to keep in top shape, and all this sitting around isn't helping. _You_ Mr. Special-Ops-with-expertise-in-several-martial-arts-disciplines will help me keep my fighting form top-notch."

"I thought fighting was instinctive for you."

"It is, but that doesn't mean I don't drop an elbow here and there. When dealing with multiple opponents, a Slayer can't be sloppy, or she's quickly dead."

"So…um…what am _I_ supposed to help you with?"

"The basics, Jack. Giles always trained me with the basics at least four times a week – punches, kicks, combinations…over and over again to keep it both deeply engrained and fresh. Coming here removed me from having access to that type of training. And, hey, if it's any consolation, you even get to throw sharp objects at me."

"I do? Sweet!"

"So we have a deal?"

"Stop slouching."

"What?!"

"I'm practicing on picking on your form."

Buffy gave a snort of amusement as she stood.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The two walked out of the General's office without a word of goodbye, bickering over how to fit their agreement into their schedules.

Hammond shook his head and wondered how many arguments a week he was going to have to referee between the two.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It became strangely normal for the base personnel to see the tall Colonel and the much shorter Buffy squabbling as they headed down the corridors to the officers mess hall, where Buffy would type up his reports that he rattled out with barely a pausing breath, and squabbling again as they made their way to Level 24, where the two had commandeered a large empty room for the use of Buffy's training (which she and Teal'c also began to use).

The Colonel was even able to convince the General to order more floor mats and martial arts equipment, since the room was beginning to see heavy use between himself, Buffy, Teal'c, and, surprisingly, Major Carter.

"Again."

_Punch…Punch…Kick._

"You're dropping your shoulder, Summers. Again!

_Punch…Punch…Kick._

"Good…good. Gimme twenty reps of that."

Buffy slowly breathed in and out as she punched and kicked to the Colonel's satisfaction.

The training had turned out to be good for the both of them. Buffy felt more relaxed, now that she was back into a familiar routine that had been missing for far too long. And while the Colonel had originally started out acting like a 'drill sergeant', he began to join her in the repetitive movements – even after only a week, he could feel a definite difference in his body…he felt stronger, less tired and tense, and there was starting to be a slightly noticeable change around the 'spare tire' area (to which he adamantly refused to admit had been going soft for the past couple of years).

"Next kata, Summers…controlled kicks," Jack said, demonstrating as he called out, "Front kick, side kick, back kick, and finish with a second side kick. Lightly, Summers…I want to see control, not strength. Begin."

The door to the training room opened, but Buffy ignored whoever was entering…Jack was a hard taskmaster, a _lot _harder than Giles, and wouldn't allow her to break her routine unless it was an emergency – she'd found that out the hard way when she had turned to greet someone, and ended up on her back with Jack's foot pressing into her neck.

Daniel entered the room, taking pains not to disturb the two. He occasionally dropped in to watch them train, more often than not nowadays, and could see that the two enjoyed the rigid instruction – any arguments were dropped, and the bickering disappeared…the training was all about the perfection of form. And though there were often outbursts of bantering, both Jack and Buffy took these training sessions _very_ seriously – after all, it _was_ about keeping Buffy alive.

"You're overcompensating on the side kick, Summers. Like this." Jack demonstrated the kick again, then gestured for Buffy to try again. When she overcompensated once more, he gave her a push, knocking her over.

Buffy quickly got to her feet again, waiting for Jack's next instruction.

"Come here."

At his gesture, Buffy walked up to him.

"OK…do it slowly, and hold the position."

Buffy raised her left leg and slowly performed the kick, then kept her leg held out in the extended position.

"The kick is good…perfect line, but your other knee is too rigid, and you're leaning too far - you're shifting your center of gravity to your upper body, which is why I was able to push you over so easily."

He knelt down in front of her and placed both his hands on her knee.

"Pop the knee out a little, Summers…that's it…right there."

Buffy wobbled a little, but kept her leg stretched out. Jack placed a hand on her bent hip to balance her.

"Can you see how your center's off?"

"Yeah."

"Tilt your upper body back up a couple of inches…that's it. Your center of gravity should always stay around the lower abs – right behind the navel. Do you feel it now?"

"Uh-huh."

"OK…try it again slowly – twenty reps."

The first couple of kicks were still off, but Buffy performed the rest perfectly.

"Other side."

And so it went for the next hour, some of the katas taking Daniel's breath away with their sheer beauty and raw power. He'd never realized how skilled Jack was in martial arts until the two had started the training sessions – well…he knew Jack was skilled, but he'd never actually been witness to it. And when the two moved together, performing more difficult combinations, it was stunning.

"That's it, Summers…good job. Work on those side-kicks, though."

"Yeah sure, you betcha, Sensei." Buffy grinned mischievously.

"Brat."

Buffy stuck her tongue out at him before turning towards where Daniel sat back against the wall.

"Hey Daniel. What's up?"

"Nothing…just thought I'd take a break and watch again." Daniel gave her a small smile as he levered himself up to his feet.

"_You_?! Take a break? Is the world ending?" Jack smirked.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Contrary to popular opinion, I don't _always_ work, Jack."

"Am I gonna have to put you guys in separate corners?" Buffy lifted an eyebrow at the two men.

"You can _try_." Jack glared at her.

Ignoring him, Buffy addressed the younger man. "Wanna go get some dinner in the mess?"

"Sure! I wanted to…um…ask you something anyway," Daniel said a little nervously.

"OK…just let me go wash up first. You wanna join us, Jack?"

The Colonel thought a moment, then grimaced. "Considering I have no food in my house, I better grab something here…I'll meet you there as soon as I do my own wash-up."

If Buffy hadn't already turned back towards Daniel, she might have missed the slight slump of his shoulders, as if he was disappointed.

"Daniel? You OK?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You betcha?"

He gave her a fleeting smile.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Buffy watched him closely.

"Oh…uh…I wanted to ask you about some of the…uh…demons you've encountered."

It was very apparent to the Buffy that demons were _not_ what Daniel wanted to ask her about, but she let it slide and made a mental note to talk to him alone at some point.

"Sure, Daniel…but I have to warn you that most of those encounters end in a really messy way – I'll try to keep the details of the entrails to a minimum, though, for the sake of keeping your dinner down."

Daniel blanched.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hi…um…General Hammond."

Hammond looked up to see the face of Buffy Summers hesitantly peeking into his office. Giving her a welcoming smile, he gestured for her to enter.

"What can I do for you Ms. Summers?"

"I was looking for…uh…Daniel and Teal'c. Are they around?"

"I'm afraid SG-1 is currently on a mission."

Buffy's face fell.

Taking a quick look at the clock, Hammond realized why she was looking for the two members of SG-1.

"But if you don't mind being seen with someone old enough to be your grandfather, I'd be happy to have company for lunch."

The young woman perked up, giving the General a teasing smile.

"Old? You're not old, General…_Jack _is old, and only 'cuz it's so much fun to irritate him."

Hammond chuckled, then stood, gesturing the young woman to lead the way.

Though the General had already read the accounts of Buffy's progress, he asked her to tell him how she was doing, and listened as she energetically told him about some of the things that failed to make it into the reports…including important tidbits the officers instructing her weren't even aware of.

"When we stopped arguing over her shoving food down my throat, we got along pretty well. The doc was pretty surprised I knew what _sutures_ were, much less knew how to sew someone up – and _I_ was kinda surprised she didn't realize I probably knew enough to be a trained EMT…I mean, I _did_ mention all the injuries we received over the years."

"You took care of your own injuries?"

Buffy nodded her head. "In the beginning, we went to the hospital for most of it, but after seeing how it was done 50-gazillion times, we started doing the patch-ups ourselves…unless it was really bad. We were starting to get some funny looks from the doctors, so Xander thought it would be a good idea to try and avoid going there more than necessary, unless we wanted to get our parents in trouble."

"I don't know whether to say that was a good idea, or scold you for taking your health into your own hands," Hammond gave her a stern look. "You could have risked getting infections."

"Nah…if it was bad, but not bad enough to go to the hospital, we just had Willow order some antibiotics from a pharmaceutical website…and you didn't just hear that," Buffy trailed off as she looked nervously at the older man. "We weren't frivolous with medications, sir…both Willow and Giles knew what they were doing."

Hammond sighed. "I'm not going to scold you, Ms. Summers…considering what you all were up against, I can understand your reasoning. But going forward, I would appreciate it if you would see Dr. Frasier for any future injuries that require more than antiseptic and small bandages, and that includes your sister and friends. I'll ask Dr. Frasier to keep medical supplies at home, and provide a way for you to contact her."

Buffy looked surprised. "Are-are you sure? I mean, we wouldn't want to impose…"

"I can guarantee you that Dr. Frasier will feel the same way, Ms. Summers – she understands the dangers of your other…duties."

"It would be nice to have someone who knows what we do to be available for house-calls…thank you," Buffy said a little awkwardly.

Seeing that the young woman was a little uncomfortable about his offer, he brought the subject back to her training.

"As you mentioned, Dr. Frasier _was_ a little surprised at how much knowledge you had about treating injuries…she mentioned training you further, as a back-up to the field medics."

Buffy looked surprised, then grimaced.

"To be honest, I don't know if I could make it through the training…I was getting a headache with all the smells in the infirmary. I hope I don't get injured enough to spend time there, or I'm going to have to invest in a pair of nose-plugs."

"Because of your enhanced senses?"

She made a face as she nodded her head.

"I'll make mention of that to Dr. Frasier, and see what we can do to work around it."

Buffy looked relieved, then turned a curious face towards him.

"Not to change the subject, or say that I'm not enjoying your company, but when is SG-1 due back?"

"They should be contacting us to give us a status report tomorrow, but I'm afraid they will be gone for a few days, helping the Tok'ra move to their new base."

"Guess I'll have to learn to be 'one with myself', eh General?"

Hammond chuckled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

SG-1 missed their check-in.

It wasn't until a member of the evacuated Tok'ra contacted them 24 hours later to update Hammond on current events, that they knew what had happened to the team.

Another 48 hours passed before the bedraggled SG-1 team walked through the gate, Jack and Daniel dragging an unconscious Teal'c between them. For several minutes, there was a flurry of activity as Teal'c was whisked off to the infirmary, with orders to have restraints placed on him.

Though she hadn't actually been invited, and no objection was made to her presence, Buffy quietly joined SG-1 and Hammond in the briefing room to hear about the latest encounter with the Goa'uld Apophis, and his (hopefully) permanent end.

The small blonde shivered at hearing of Teal'c's brainwashing, likening it to her own experience with the…gurgle cashmere-neck?...(sigh)…the whatever demon, and its 'alternate reality' juice. Buffy knew the Jaffa was in for a painful recovery, followed by a massive guilt session – she made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

It was a new experience for Buffy – to watch, and not _do_. She was skeptical about Teal'c's sudden 'recovery' three weeks later, but kept silent – to be honest, she didn't know him all that well, nor was she familiar on how quickly a Jaffa could recover.

As she stood in her designated position, Buffy was glad that Hammond had taken precautions for when they decided whether or not to release Teal'c from his restraints.

Hearing approaching footsteps, she tensed, looking across the way to where Sam and Daniel were standing, preparing to zat one of their best-friends, if necessary. The guard standing next to her rushed from their hiding place, and Buffy cursed the stupidity of macho-men as he was tossed to the side.

Turning the corner, Teal'c came to an abrupt halt as he was faced with two of his team members.

"Teal'c," Sam said with a look on her face that begged him not to make her shoot him.

He spun around and went to run down the opposite corridor, but came up against Buffy.

With a grim look, the small blonde said, "You _know_ I can kick your ass, Teal'c – don't make have to prove it to you again."

Blocked from further escape, Teal'c turned to go back the way he came, but by that time, Hammond and the others had caught up.

With an angry look at Bra'tac, Teal'c growled a word at him…'Shol'va'…then attempted to attack. Bra'tac raised his zat and calmly shot his former student, knocking the larger man unconscious.

Buffy became a little squeamish as she watched the older Jaffa reach into Teal'c's pouch. When she saw what Bra'tac drew out, she threw herself back, wild-eyed, against the corridor wall.

O'Neill and the others suddenly turned at the sound of screeching metal, and saw Buffy staring at the larval Goa'uld Bra'tac held in his hand. A violent gleam shone in her eyes as her fingers gouged into the metal framing of the corridor.

"Summers!" O'Neill barked.

"Get it out of here, NOW, Jack!" Buffy growled out before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Hammond hurriedly waved Bra'tac to take the larval Goa'uld back to the infirmary, and ordered two of the soldiers to grab the unconscious Teal'c and follow the older Jaffa.

When only Hammond and the rest of SG-1 remained, they turned to the heavily panting blonde woman.

"You OK, Buffy?" Daniel asked, concerned.

"Yeah…yeah…I'll be all right in a minute. I wish Bra'tac had given me a little warning before he did that, though."

"Why?"

"It was like meeting my first demon all over again – my first instinct is to destroy something that gives off evil vibes…and I can tell you, _that_ thing is screaming evil of the most dangerous kind. It took me by surprise, and I almost ran over there and ripped it apart. Now that I know what it feels like when it's not muted by a human body, I'll be more prepared the next time."

"I wonder how you'll react when you meet your first Goa'uld? Oh…and feel free to rip _them_ apart, Summers," O'Neill smirked.

Buffy laughed, the humor helping to calm her nerves even more, and she pushed herself away from the wall. "I'll be sure to keep my weapons sharp for when I do."

The small blonde waived them off towards the direction Teal'c had been taken, assuring them that she was OK.

Their concern over the condition of their friend finally caught up with them, and the group quickly began to make their way to the infirmary.

Buffy watched them walk away, her arms circling her waist as a flash of loneliness swept over her.

Daniel paused and looked back at Buffy, tilting his head in the direction of the infirmary and giving her a smile. "He's your friend now too, Buffy…and so are we."

A small smile blossomed across her face. Dropping her arms, Buffy jogged up to him – and, side-by-side, they followed the path to the infirmary.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

What followed would have been surreal for Buffy, if it wasn't for the fact that it was giving her flashbacks of _actual_ memories.

She stood by the stairwell, a few feet away from one of the base soldiers, as she listened to Bra'tac's reasoning for removing Teal'c's symbiote, paling when the older Jaffa described what happened when a warrior was taken to the threshold of death.

If she hadn't been standing behind Bra'tac and slightly to the side, Colonel O'Neill would have missed the pain that flashed through her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her middle when Daniel added that there was something similar on Earth.

O'Neill locked gazes with her as he asked a question which, unknown to the others, was directed to both Bra'tac _and_ Buffy.

"You've done this before?"

While Bra'tac's positive answer may have been a relief, an ill feeling swept through him as he watched Buffy close her eyes and give a slight nod.

He should have known, though, especially with what he had heard from the argument with her friends…but there are some things a person can hear that they're not ready to acknowledge at the time, including right now.

O'Neill shoved his questions and conclusions to the back of his mind to be dealt with at a later time, and returned his attention back to Bra'tac.

The group was dismissed in short order, to return to Teal'c's side, and Buffy followed them, quiet and subdued.

She tucked herself in a corner of the infirmary room where Teal'c lay, knowing she had very little to offer in the way of memories, but still wanting to be there – she sat quietly, watching as the others forced the Jaffa to relive his memories.

The hours passed slowly, Teal'c's visitors changing every so often, as each had something to contribute in forcing him to remember his true life with them.

Buffy could tell that it was nearing the end – Teal'c's heart was struggling to continue pumping blood through his veins, his lungs labored with each breath, and his fever had risen to its highest point.

A few short moments later, it was time – he was at the precipice, and the choice to fall over it or pull back was upon him.

Major Carter had fallen silent, and the others joined her to stand by their friend's side in this last crucial moment.

Buffy stood, and silently made her way over, sneaking in between Daniel and Jack to look down on the face of one of her new friends. She gave him a sad look before leaning over and whispering something in his ear.

As the young woman stood up straight again, O'Neill opened his mouth to ask her what she said to the unconscious Jaffa, but was distracted when Teal'c began to twitch.

Teal'c muttered the word 'No' over and over again.

Buffy gave a smile of satisfaction.

Teal'c stood before two paths – one led to the glorious figure of his God Apophis, the other…the other led to the life his captors told him was the truth.

Apophis shone with a bright gold light…he was magnificent – the perfect image of a benevolent deity. Teal'c knew him…was _His_ for so long…he knew love for his God.

Teal'c turned his body towards this bright beacon that beckoned to him, and raised a foot to take the first step down _His_ path.

His forward momentum was abruptly stopped by a voice…it was familiar…it was arresting – and it asked only one question.

Placing his foot back on the ground, he answered.

She asked it again.

Once again, he gave his answer.

He felt a pressure building up in his head.

She asked it again.

He gave the same answer, staggering at the sharp pain in his forehead.

She asked it again.

…and again.

…and again.

…and again.

And he answered again.

…and again.

…and again.

…and again.

A bright light exploded in his mind, and he fell to his knees. He heard something shattering, and raised his head to see the image of his God splinter as if glass, distorting the once bright image into a mockery of its previous perfection.

He felt the veil being lifted from his eyes, and in that moment, he could see with perfect clarity…and was ashamed.

"What have I done?" he whispered in anguish.

Teal'c's heart monitor began to beep erratically, the lines indicating his heart-rate going red.

"He's in de-fib…get the cart!" Dr. Fraiser called out commandingly.

"This is it," Carter said as she and the others moved back from the bed to allow Dr. Frasier and the nurses to do their job.

O'Neill grabbed a handset from the wall and barked out to whoever answered, "Get Bra'tac down here!"

There was a flurry of activity as Dr. Fraiser returned the symbiote to Teal'c's pouch after Bra'tac finally allowed it, but was no response, and the monitor kept screeching out it's flatline like a wailing banshee.

As Fraiser rushed to save him, Buffy watched the still form of the dark-skinned Jaffa from her dark corner.

_'Come on, Teal'c…you can beat this…you can beat this…'_ the mantra repeated itself over and over in her mind as she watched the doctor administer the paddles again and again.

Teal'c's eyes suddenly popped open, surprising everyone.

His gritty voice spoke out, "I choose freedom."

And the sound of the monitor relaxed into the soothing tones of a healthy heartbeat.

When Bra'tac announced that the Rite of Malsuraan had succeeded, Teal'c's friends and teammates slowly approached his bed – he exchanged quiet words with them, proclaimed Apophis a false God, pledged his allegiance to the Tauri again, and requested permission to rejoin SG-1…which Hammond granted.

Buffy watched as the tight-knit group gained strength from each another, and felt a momentary pang of homesickness. Taking care not to disturb anyone, she slowly rose from her seat near the door, and began to maneuver herself between the base soldiers guarding the exit.

She had only taken a few steps before her trek down the corridor was halted by Colonel O'Neill calling her name as he stepped out of the infirmary room, followed closely by Daniel and Carter.

"What did you say to him, Summers?!"

"I just asked him a question."

"And you waited until the _end_ to do that? Why couldn't you have asked it sooner and saved him all the pain?!" O'Neill barked out angrily.

"He wasn't ready to answer it," Buffy replied, calm in the face of the Colonel's anger, since she knew it was only brought on by the long hours of worry for his friend. At their confused looks, she explained further, "All of you brought him to the edge…the precipice Bra'tac spoke of…but until he got there, he wasn't ready to answer the question truthfully."

O'Neill's anger left him abruptly, and all he was left with was a feeling of exhaustion – but he still needed to know.

"What was the question, Buffy?"

"The same one I asked him when we first met." Buffy gave him a small smile as she turned and walked away.

O'Neill watched her retreating form with a half-smile on his face.

"Jack?"

The Colonel turned to see the confused expressions on both Daniel and Carter's face.

"What was the question, sir?"

Taking another look down the corridor, O'Neill answered just as Buffy turned the corner.

"Are you evil?"

I

I

I

I

I

A fun ride on the teacups, eh? :)

**Please read this paragraph:** Now, before anyone gets a little hasty in pressing that 'Review' button with the intention of saying '_that_ didn't happen' or 'they didn't say _that_ in the show', I'd like to take a moment to let you know that, yes, I _will_ be some minor liberties with certain things that were never mentioned in the show, or may have only been hinted at. In regards to the 'comment' I wrote about what a teacher said to Buffy, I know that some people may not think something like that could happen, but I'm here to say that it can – I went to school at a time when the teacher's word was always taken over that of a student…that scene was something that happened to one of the popular girls (who was well-liked by most people) in my class…of course, no one else was present, but this girl wasn't the type to make up stories like that, and was deeply hurt by the comment. Unfortunately, the principal stood up for the teacher, so nothing was done. But I can say that the situation led to a stunning display of class solidarity, and the teacher was left to instruct a class he knew hated him. Enough said.

I swear to God Buffy's going thru the gate in the next chapter…even if I have to write myself into the story and _push_ her through it! And don't worry, the Scoobies and Andrew are still around, I haven't forgotten them. I hope to get them into the next chapter, but we'll see what happens.

I hope you don't think I'm moving too slowly with this – I don't want Buffy to suddenly become 'best friends' with everyone…SG-1's a tight group, and they aren't just going to let someone in because they're there, no matter _who_ it is.

Please review! I'd be forever in your debt!


	6. Celebrate Good Times, Come On!

**Destiny Up For Grabs **

Summary: BtVS/Stargate xover. Sunnydale's gone, so where do we go from here? Buffy and Co. thought they'd have time to decide, now that the Hellmouth was permanently closed, but the PTB have other plans for them. A Slayer's destiny never takes a vacation, but it _can_ change, especially when their original line of destiny was broken by death. Buffy's destiny is up for grabs now, and even the PTB doesn't know who will get to control it.

A/N: I know I haven't responded to many of the reviews for this story, but I wanted to let everyone know that I _really_ do appreciate them…they give me a lot of warm fuzzies, and definitely motivate me to continue on! :)

I _will_ try to respond to those reviews that bring up similar questions requiring a response (like the character analysis, which was due to multiple reviews that questioned the portrayal of certain characters), but will probably be in a generic format, and may not name a particular reviewer…other than that, please know that, while I may not respond, I _do_ read your reviews, and ponder over suggestions and call-outs of mistakes.

To that end, there are answers to common review questions/comments at the end of this chapter.

Now, on with the show…

I

I

I

I

I

**Celebrate Good Times, Come On!**

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

He was good.

_WHAP! WHAP! CRACK!_

Very, _very_ good.

_WHAP! WHAP! THUD!_

But still…not good enough to beat a Slayer.

"Hold!"

Buffy lowered her staff to the floor.

"You are very good, BuffySummers of California – I can see now why Teal'c suggested I spar with you."

Buffy grinned at him. "And I can see why Teal'c holds you in such high regard, Master Bra'tac…you're one sneaky little bugger – you almost had me a few times."

It had surprised Buffy when the older Jaffa had approached her and requested a sparring match, but she was a little hesitant over accepting, since she _was_ trying to 'lay low' in respect to how many people knew about her being a Slayer.

She only accepted his challenge when Hammond convinced her that Bra'tac should know, in the off-chance that her skills may be needed in the future – after all, Bra'tac was one of their main contacts for information about the Goa'uld, not to mention that the older Jaffa occasionally worked with SG-1 and the SGC if any action was taken based on his information.

"You are a very skilled fighter, BuffySummers, but you are young, and still have much to learn."

"There's _always_ something new to learn, Bra'tac – just because I know how to fight, it doesn't mean I'll win every battle. Knowledge is power, and it can come from anywhereor any_one_ – even _Jack_ might have some tidbit of knowledge to impart, however unlikely that might seem."

"Hey!" Jack looked offended.

Daniel snickered, while Carter, being more professional due to her military mien, tried to hide her smile.

Bra'tac gave the small blonde a speculative look. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gave it a squeeze, a pleased expression crossed his face.

"If you truly believe that, then you are a _true_ warrior, BuffySummers – for all true warriors know that they have not learned everything they need to know, and never will."

Buffy paled.

"I-I'm sorry, Bra'tac...I have to go."

"Is something wrong?"

"No…you just reminded me that I have a long-overdue apology to make to someone, for something I said in anger."

Bra'tac watched the distressed young woman rush from the room.

"So, Bra'tac…how's it feel to get your ass kicked by a pint-sized blonde?" O'Neill asked with a smirk on his face as he approached the older Jaffa.

"There are few warriors I know of who can defeat me, O'Neill…it is no shame that one such as she is now counted among them. Her eyes speak of many battles and untold losses, yet her heart stays true in that she still enjoys what life has to offer. But…" Bra'tac used his staff to sweep O'Neill's feet out from under him. "…the day I lose a battle to you, Ha'shak, is the day I will fall on my own knife in disgrace."

Jack rolled his eyes, sighing in defeat as he listened to his co-workers laugh.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Giles?"

Hearing the unhappiness in his older Slayer's voice, Giles immediately became worried. "Buffy, what's wrong?!"

Buffy sniffled. "Nothing…everything."

"Buffy?"

"I-I'm sorry, Giles…I'm just…sorry…for everything," Buffy sniffled loudly. "I-I was just sparring with someone, and he said something that made me remember something I said to you a few months ago, and it made me realize that I never said I was sorry, and it was really mean, too, and I knew I needed to call you to say I'm sorry, even if it's too late, and then I realized that I have lots of things to apologize to you for, and I hope you'll forgive me for everything, because I don't know what I would do if you never wanted to see me again, but I'd understand if you didn't, because I know I'm not the nicest person in the world, and you could do better having someone else as your friend…"

"Buffy! Buffy!...slow down," Giles interrupted in bewilderment. "I-I won't have a clue as to what you're speaking about unless you tell me _slowly_ – you know I have difficulty with your American lingo."

Buffy gave a soggy giggle.

"I'm sorry, Giles."

"That's better, luv. Now, tell me, what all the waterworks are for…you said something about sparring with someone? And that they said something to you?"

"Yeah…h-he said that I was a true warrior because I understood that I haven't learned everything I need to know, and that I knew I never would. It reminded me of…"

"Oh."

She knew that Giles had just remembered the painful scene where she had shut her bedroom door in his face after telling him she had learned everything she needed to know from him…basically telling him he was of no use to her anymore.

"Yeah…I-I was wrong, and-and stupid, and I don't know why you didn't just break down the door, throw me over your knee, and give me a good spanking."

"Er…um." Giles cleared his throat.

Even through the phone line, Buffy could tell that he had turned red in embarrassment.

"OK, Giles…that was meant in the 'petulant child' way, not the 'let's have a little S&M party' way," Buffy said, amusement coloring her voice.

"Well…uh…yes, o-of course."

Buffy giggled for a moment, then sobered. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm really sorry for saying that, and sorry that I closed the door in your face. You will always be able to teach me something new…whether as a Slayer, or as a person – I just wanted you to know that."

"For what it's worth, I apologize too, Buffy. I should have trusted your instincts."

The two spoke for a long time afterwards, re-hashing the last battle, and the months that had led up to it. There were several apologies, and many tears, but both were left with a sense of closure on that particular dark period of their life.

"Giles?"

"Yes, Buffy?"

"Can we do this again? Talk, I mean…there's a lot I want to say to you, and many, _many_ more apologies I need to make."

"Buffy…you don't need to, luv."

"Yes I do, Giles. It's not just for me…it's for you too. There were a lot of things I did and said that we never talked about – I think we need to talk about them now, if we're ever going to re-build and strengthen our friendship again."

"If you think we need to, Buffy, I'd be happy to make this a regular occurrence."

"With coffee, and tea…and maybe a little biscotti and scones on the side?" Buffy sounded hopeful.

"That sounds delightful, Buffy…and I know of a quaint little coffee shop nearby that serves everything you mentioned. Shall we make a regular date of it then?"

"No! No dates! Get togethers, yes…meetings and gatherings, you bet…but absolutely, under NO circumstances whatsoever, will there be dates!"

Giles chuckled. "Still twisting Destiny's tail?"

"With a vengeance!"

This time, Giles laughed loudly, making Buffy smile at the sound she heard so rarely from the reticent man.

"I'm pleased to hear that, luv."

"Giles? What's with all the 'luvs'? That's, like, the third time you called me that. You've never done it before."

"Well…erm…I-I suppose it's because I don't have the Council looming over my shoulder, stipulating the forms of propriety I must show towards my Slayer. I-if it bothers you, I will endeavor to desist…"

"Woah there…Stuffy-Watcher alert! I don't have a problem with it Giles – it's actually kinda…nice…makes me feel like the distance between us isn't so…distant."

"A very small crevice, if I do say so myself."

"An itty-bitty gap."

"Very miniscule."

Buffy could feel the warmth of his tone through the connection, and it made her happy. Hugging that feeling to herself, she changed the subject before they got too mushy.

"How's Dawn's training going?"

"Do you have several hours?" Giles bemoaned.

"That bad, huh?"

"I do believe I mentioned that she is more rebellious than even you were – let's just say that _that's_ an understatement."

"Do you need some help?"

"Actually, I do need to speak with you about taking over Dawn's training for a few days."

"Oh?"

"Yes…I just received a call from the Council lawyers the other day. I was informed that the items within the Council's facility survived the explosion – apparently, there were several spells placed upon all the books and objects within the building that protects them from everything up to and including an apocalypse."

"You're telling me that the Council was smart enough to put spells into place that protected the _books_, but they didn't think to put it on the _whole building_?!" Buffy asked incredulously. If it wasn't for the appalling loss of life, she would have laughed hysterically.

"Well…erm…I may have said that the Council _possessed_ extensive knowledge about the mystical world, but I never claimed them to be intelligent as individuals. Be that as it may, I need to fly to England to take care of some paperwork that will enable me to take control of the Watcher Council's assets and executor power, and I'll need to make arrangements for the items to be shipped here…somewhere. I was hoping to do it soon, before the demonic activity picks up around here. Will you be able to take over Dawn's training, and possibly patrol with her until I return?"

"Sure, Giles. Actually…" Buffy's voice turned wicked, "I'll train her _exactly _the way I'm being trained. Jack's been helping me out with my form, since I can't exactly get up and down the mountain to train with you without bothering someone to drive me there."

"Jack?"

"Colonel O'Neill…he's a black-belt in several disciplines," Buffy explained. She grinned evilly into the phone. "And if you want, I'll train Dawn into submission for you…Jack-style. His way is tough, and he won't take crap from anyone – I should know, when I turned to say 'Hi' to someone during our training session, he landed me on my ass, put his foot on my neck, and said 'We train _my_ way, got it?'…I could tell he was ready to walk if I said 'No'. If it works on Dawn, I'll let you know…not that you need any help if you decide to let Ripper out to play."

"Well…erm…"

"I want her to survive, Giles…do what you need to do to make that happen."

"I will, Buffy."

The two tentatively made arrangements for Giles' departure and Buffy's coverage within the next couple of weeks – she was a little uneasy about staying overnight at the house, since she hadn't spoken with Xander the entire time she was gone, but decided that she would just have to see how things worked…if they didn't, she'd figure something out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Something was wrong.

Something important, but not conspicuous enough for others to notice…well, except maybe by Jack, but even _he_ didn't know what it was exactly.

Teal'c was a _lot_ more silent than usual, if that was possible. For the past two days, Buffy had been surreptitiously watching the large Jaffa as he interacted with the others. While not outright unfriendly, he _was_ more distant than usual…not to mention excessively _controlled_ – Buffy was starting to miss all his eyebrow raising.

And it wasn't just the lack of camaraderie with his team members…Teal'c had also stopped joining Buffy in the mornings for Tai'Chi, not to mention their martial arts lessons. There were no excuses, no mention as to why…he just stopped showing up.

Buffy sighed…she knew why, though.

The guilt had set in.

And Teal'c, with his oh-so-anal warrior code, was apparently trying to make it so that he wasn't even _more_ dangerous to the others than he already was – both physically _and_ emotionally.

Setting her chin, Buffy stomped off towards Teal'c's quarters to nip the whole thing in the bud before it damaged anything or any_one_.

So set on her path, she didn't notice the Colonel, who had seen her from one of the side-corridors. Curious as to her expression of irritation and the stubborn set of her jaw, he followed her, and was surprised when she burst into Teal'c's quarters with barely a knock.

I  
I  
I  
_SLAM!_

"All right, Buster…you and me are gonna have a little talk."

Teal'c stared expressionlessly at her from his position on the floor surrounded by candles.

Buffy slammed the door closed again at his lack of reaction, not noticing that the force caused the door to bounce open a couple of inches – a fact that a certain Colonel took advantage of, as he leaned against the wall just outside the door, interested in why a certain temperamental blonde was angry at the ever-so-respectful Jaffa.

"And don't give me that look…we're gonna talk about your attitude if I have to pin you to the floor with your own staff weapon!"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. Outside the door, O'Neill mimicked his expression.

"That's better." Buffy hopped up on the table and folded her legs Indian-style, placing her arms on her knees as she leaned forwards. "Now…I _know_ why you're being all avoidy with me, Teal'c…not to mention the lack of warm-fuzzies with your teammates. Oh, it may not be as apparent to the others, but it is to me. I've been watching you very, _very_ closely Teal'c…ever since you pulled through that Rite thingy. Do you want to know why?" Seeing no reaction, Buffy continued. "It's because I've gone through the same thing myself."

Teal'c cocked his head at her.

"Oh, I'm not talking about the 'life flashing before your eyes' thing, though I _have_ gone through that a few times – no, I'm talking about believing that your life is different than you thought it was…being so sure the other life is the _right_ one…believing in the _lies_! I've been there, Teal'c, and I know what you're feeling now – a big, whopping plateful of guilt, with a side-dish of self-flagellation.

"You see…a couple of years ago, I was stabbed by this demon. Don't ask what it was called, 'cuz a lot of demons have really weird names…this one sounded like gurgle cashmere-neck, or something like that. Anyway, I was stabbed…and it had this really fun 'alternate reality' poison that made me think that my life was some kind of self-created fantasy – that, in my mind, I imagined myself to be a superhero, action-hero best-friends and irritating sister purchased separately. In my so-called _real _life, my mom was still alive, and both she and my dad were still married. And me?...I just happened to have been stuck in a mental institution for six years, living out my superhero life in my head.

It was so _real_, Teal'c…everything was explained away with some medical mumbo-jumbo, and my parents seemed so happy that I was on the road to recovery. My life could be normal, and perfect, and-and my mom would still be alive…there was just one little thing I had to do in order to _cure_ myself…to make that life really _real_…I just had to kill my friends…and my sister. So simple, eh, Teal'c? In order to have that perfect life, I had to destroy the other one…this one." Buffy dropped her gaze to her lap, as she whispered out, "And I almost did it…I was _so_ close."

Outside the door, Jack blanched. When Buffy's voice dropped to a mere whisper, he leaned closer to the door in order to hear the rest.

"We had captured the demon that stabbed me, because the only antidote was the skewer it used to inject the poison. The doctor in the other reality convinced me that I had to get rid of everything that helped keep the hallucination alive…my friends…my sister...I had to kill them in order to get well. I…I knocked them out and tied them up in the basement, then…then I set the demon loose on them – watching as it attacked my friends…Dawnie…all while my mother encouraged me to let them go. Then she said something…my mom…she said 'You've got a world of strength in your heart. I know you do. You just have to find it again. Believe in yourself.' – and I knew I had to choose."

Buffy fell silent for a long moment, prompting Teal'c to quietly ask, "And what did you choose, BuffySummers?"

"I'm here, aren't I? I chose this reality, because life is also about pain, loss, and things you wish didn't exist or happen…but, you know, all of that's OK when you have the love of your friends and family. Yeah, the other life was perfect…but it was _too_ perfect to be real. And that's something that you would have realized too, Teal'c. It may not have been right away, but there would have been _something_ that made you question that life – something Jack, Daniel, or Sam might have said, or maybe looking at the face of your son and seeing the truth shine from his eyes…just…something. And that perfect world that Apophis created would have come tumbling down."

Buffy uncrossed her legs and hopped off the table.

"It wasn't really _you_, Teal'c, just like it wasn't really _me_. So, I say to you…you've got a world of strength in your heart, Teal'c. I know you do. You just have to find it again. Believe in yourself. You have your _real _life to live again – but you have to _choose_ to go on, just like I did. I chose…I killed the demon, and I begged my friends and sister to forgive me." Buffy laid a gentle hand on the large man's shoulder. "You know what they said, Teal'c?"

Teal'c raised his eyes to hers.

"Some things you don't need to ask forgiveness for, because it's already given."

From outside the door, Jack smiled and walked away, knowing that things would be all right now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_'One down, one to go,'_ Buffy thought as she exited Teal'c's room.

Checking her watch (standard issue for the SGC, which only came in big and bigger, much to Buffy's dismay), she saw that she still had another 30 minutes before she was due in the science labs for her last day of postings.

That gave her just enough time to hopefully pin down the elusive Dr. Jackson…OK, he wasn't so much elusive, as he was always surrounded by someone, which didn't do her much good in trying to find out what he had _really_ wanted to ask her three weeks ago.

Taking the elevator up to Level 18, she quickly made her way to Daniel's office.

Pleased to see that he was alone, she moved to the side of the table opposite him, and climbed up onto an empty stool. Propping her chin onto her hand, she watched as the archaeologist continued to work with an intense concentration that made him oblivious to his surroundings…including his blonde-haired visitor.

Knowing she didn't have all that much time, she cleared her throat, grinning when Daniel's head popped up with a befuddled look in her direction.

"Buffy! Sorry, I…uh…didn't hear you come in." Daniel gave her a sheepish grin as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I could tell. Are you always so absorbed in your work?"

"When Jack's not popping in to bother me every hour, yes."

Buffy laughed.

"What can I do for you? Or is this just a friendly visit?" he smiled as he leaned forward on his forearms.

"Weeeeeell…I'm visiting…and I like to think that I _am_ friendly, but there _is_ something you can do for me, Daniel."

"And that is?"

Buffy crossed her arms on the table as she also leaned forward. "You can tell me what you _really_ wanted to ask me three weeks ago."

A slight flush crept up Daniel's cheeks as he stood up straight. He looked down at his desktop and fiddled with several items as he said, "I don't know what you mean, Buffy…"

"Oh, don't give me that! You squirmed!"

"Huh? I what?"

"Squirmed…fidgeted…wriggled…pick a verb that describes your physical reaction to telling a fib."

Buffy smirked as she watched the archaeologist squirm exactly like he did three weeks ago when he said that he had wanted to ask her about demons.

Daniel opened his mouth to respond, but was brought up short by Buffy pointing a finger at him.

"Ahhhh! You're squirming again, Daniel. Don't _even_ try to lie to me now – I'm onto you."

Daniel appeared to deflate as he let out his breath, his shoulders drooping in defeat.

"Come on, _Dr. Jackson_ – it can't be _that_ bad!" Buffy cajoled with a friendly smile.

"I…um…well, I was hoping you would…uh…" Daniel trailed off, cheeks flushed, as he looked down at his feet.

"You were hoping I would…?"

Daniel looked up as he heard someone pass by his office. Walking to the door, he looked out both ways, then shut the door.

Looking back at Buffy, he slowly approached her again, his hands digging into his pockets as he stopped uncertainly a few feet away.

"I…uh…"

"Daniel? What is it?" Buffy gave him a concerned look.

There was a moment of silence before Daniel finally said, "What do you see when you look at SG-1? I mean, as individuals?"

"Well…ummm…a Colonel who's a good fighter and leader, a Major who can not only kick ass, but is a really smart scientist, a Jaffa warrior, and a really intelligent archaeologist/linguist."

"And what is the common factor of three out of the four?"

Buffy thought for a moment before saying, "Well, unless you're talking about the fact that Jack hides his intelligence from everyone, the only thing I can think of is that three of them are trained to fight."

Daniel ducked his head.

Buffy's eyes widened as she made the connection.

"Oh! Oh, Daniel," Buffy shook her head sadly at him. "Is that was this is all about? You think you're the weak link? Don't you know that the rest of them think of you as a vital part of the team?"

"I know that! I know that I'm an important part of the team…but I also know that every time we step through the gate, all of them feel that they need to protect me." Daniel ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I just feel that I need to do something, so none of them have to go to such great lengths to watch my back, my front, my sides…"

"I get the idea, Daniel. You want to learn how to fight, so you can hold your own, right?"

"Yeah." Daniel looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

"Hey, hey…eyes up, Daniel! There's nothing wrong with wanting to learn to protect yourself," Buffy said with a gentle smile as the archaeologist met her gaze. "But I'm guessing you want to learn something that can be used right away…like, how to fight dirty."

"Well, since I'm sure any form of martial arts takes time, it _would_ be nice to know how to disable someone in the mean time…but I'd like to learn both."

"How come you didn't ask Jack to teach you?" Buffy asked. When she saw him blush and duck his head, she realized why. "Nevermind – I think I know. It would be like me asking Giles to teach me how to read other languages…you admire them so much that you're embarrassed to show them your fumbling attempts."

Buffy grimaced at the thought of how many times she mispronounced the names of demons in her friends and Giles' presence…with their numerous eye-rolls, it got to be that she didn't even try to correctly attempt it anymore, only saying 'it sounded like' before pronouncing the name phonetically.

"Yeah," Daniel responded quietly, before the rest of her statement registered. He looked at her in surprise. "You want to learn languages?!"

The small blonde squirmed in her seat before she finally said, "Yeah…it would've helped a lot in the research, but Willow was so good at it, and then Dawn…"

"…that you were embarrassed by your fumbling attempts?" Daniel asked softly.

"Yeah."

The two were quiet for a moment before Daniel broke the silence.

"Want to help each other out?"

Buffy cocked her head at him. "I teach you to fight, and you teach me how to read another language?"

"Languages…plural…I know several."

"Fighting styles…plural…I know several." Buffy grinned at him.

"Touché." Daniel grinned back. "OK…how about Goa'uld and Latin for…?"

"Krav Maga and Jujitsu."

"Krav Maga?"

"A lethal form of street fighting that's easy to learn – and for what you need, probably a lot better than most formal disciplines…at least in the short term."

"Huh…never heard of it."

"Well, I never heard of _Goa'uld_ until I came here, so we're even."

The two grinned at each other.

"Well, it will take me a little time to get stuff together for you…all my college texts are still packed away in boxes."

"You kept all your _college texts_?!"

Daniel blushed as he muttered that he liked to keep them around to reference, and had also kept the workbooks, answer keys, homework, and tests too.

Buffy laughed. "You and Giles are like two peas in a pod, Daniel…pack-rat peas. But, since it's going to help me out, I'm not complaining."

"I'll clear a shelf in here and put them in order for you – actually, I'll put all my books in here and get clearance for you…that way, if you want to work on any language when I'm not here, you can still get to them. I've heard you don't get much sleep."

"Ain't that the truth." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to teach you most of the Goa'uld language myself, though. I've put together a dictionary of terms, but I don't have formal instructions on the language structure yet. Teal'c's been helping when he can, but until he gets permission to access the computer systems, he has to work through me, and I've been pretty busy these days."

"Speaking of Teal'c, would you mind if he knows about me training you?"

Daniel looked reluctant.

"I'm only asking because the best time I can train you is in the morning, after I work with Teal'c. It's either that, or let Jack know, since I train with him after he finishes work for the day. You know Teal'c won't say anything, Daniel."

He let out a breath. "OK, but only Teal'c."

Buffy crossed her heart and held her hand upright, palm out. "I solemnly swear."

"…you're up to no good?"

The blonde woman looked startled for a moment before laughing.

"God Daniel…if you can _make_ a Harry Potter reference, and I can _get_ it, we _both_ need to get a life."

Daniel chuckled as he watched her slide off the stool.

Buffy made her way to the door and opened it before turning back and saying, "0600 Daniel…don't be late."

He nodded his head then cringed as he realized that he was going to have to change his work habits…no more all-nighters, if he was going to take this seriously.

Daniel looked around his work-station then, pushing up his sleeves, began to clear some of the scrolls and books away, so as not to be distracted by them, which would inevitably lead to him whiling away late into the night.

He was seriously serious.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"She took it apart into an additional six pieces, sir!"

Hammond looked surprised. "I was under the impression that Dr. Lee fully disassembled a unit prior to sending one of them off to Area 51 for further study."

"I know! I thought so too, but when I congratulated her on finishing, she gave me a funny look and said she wasn't done. I think her enhanced eyesight enabled her to see where the pieces met, like the tripod."

Having just completed her disassembly testing session with Buffy Summers, Sam had immediately rushed off to the General's office in excitement over the discovery.

"How well did Ms. Summers do with disassembling it at the specific juncture?"

"At first, she went to take it apart in the most obvious, but incorrect, sequence, sir…but she stopped almost immediately. After she disassembled it correctly, I asked why she didn't do it the other way…she said her 'spidey senses tingled'. Buffy seems to think it's one of the new skills she was given."

Hammond looked pleased. "That's excellent news, Major! Do you have any ideas for the best way to utilize Ms. Summers' skills?"

Carter's shoulders slumped.

"If she knew how to name or describe the components, I would have said to have her work on her own, but…well…I think it would be best if she worked with both myself and Dr. Lee at this point. We could set up microscopes and cameras to film anything she disassembles, and add commentary at a later date – either verbal or written. Buffy could provide additional information, such as difficulties or specific sequences."

Leaning back in his chair, a thoughtful look on his face, the General asked, "Would the technical aspects be something that she could learn quickly?"

"It depends on how well she picks up on it. Are you thinking about the educational program we discussed, sir?"

"Possibly, Major. Would you be able to obtain some books for Ms. Summers to get a feel for how well she could grasp the concepts? If she does well, we can see about creating some kind of work-study program for Ms. Summers."

"Yes, sir. I'll see if I can get a hold of the texts they use at the Academy."

"Excellent, Major. And, if possible, I'd like to have your report by the end of the day today for the briefing tomorrow at 0900 hours."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed." Hammond nodded his head her.

As Sam left the General's office, a slight frown marred her face. While the testing had gone extremely well, Sam couldn't help feeling a little disappointed – Buffy had instantly been at ease with the rest of SG-1, but had been quite subdued in Sam's presence…she would even go so far as saying that the small blonde had been uncomfortable.

Sam couldn't think of any reason why Buffy acted so differently around her – at least, she didn't think she _did_ anything to make Buffy uncomfortable. Actually, she had gone out of her way to try and make Buffy feel welcome in her lab. When the small blonde continued to be withdrawn, well…to be honest, it hurt a little.

Entering the lift, Sam's hand hovered over the buttons before finally pressing the one for Level 18. _'Maybe Daniel will know,'_ she thought.

I

I

I

"I'm sure she'll warm up to you soon, Sam," Daniel said sympathetically. "Maybe you shouldn't try so hard."

"But why is she so comfortable with the rest of you? I mean, she has less in common with _Teal'c_, but she's still relaxed around _him_."

Daniel was at a loss how to respond to that.

"Helloooo…am I interrupting?"

Colonel O'Neill ambled in, hands in his pockets as he gave the two a quirky smile, which changed to a look of concern at Sam's dejected expression.

"You OK, Carter?"

"She's a little…upset…that Buffy doesn't feel as comfortable around her as she does the rest of us, Jack. Sam seems to think she might have done something wrong." Daniel smiled faintly.

"Carter? Nahhhh! Summers is probably just a little intimidated…give her some breathing room, and she'll be your bosom buddy in no time." Jack bounced on the balls of his feet as he grinned at her.

"Intimidated? Why should she be intimidated…she can wipe the floor with me." Carter looked confused.

"Ahhh, but you're not _just_ a soldier, Carter." O'Neill removed one of his hands from his pocket, and tapped his forehead. "You're also a brilliant scientist."

"But why wouldn't she have the same problem with Daniel? He's intelligent too, just in a different field."

"Daniel's not female."

"Sir?"

"Come on, Carter…put the pieces together. You're both female and can fight – granted, she's stronger and faster, but you can hold your own too. But take a look at the other stuff…you're exceptionally brilliant, and were probably encouraged throughout your entire educational experience…"

"…while she was discouraged, insulted, and ridiculed. So, while she may be confident in her fighting skills, she's _not_ with her intelligence." Carter shook her head sadly as she made the connection. "She's comparing herself to me, and finding herself lacking."

"Got it in one."

"But I was under the impression that one of her friends is a genius."

"They're also the same age, and met when they were 15. Face it, Carter…you're the type little girls look up to, and want to grow up to be. Summers isn't immune to that yet…she's still kinda young."

Carter blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

Daniel and O'Neill exchanged grins.

"Just be yourself, Sam…I'm sure something will break the ice – you just need to let it happen naturally," Daniel said soothingly.

"And if that doesn't work, we'll get her drunk…no one can be uncomfortable when they're drunk," Jack added with a grin.

Carter rolled her eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

He'd never felt so unsure of himself as he did now, watching two experienced warriors having it out, holding nothing back.

Daniel shifted uncertainly as he stood to the side of the closed door, a few minutes before 0600…the time Buffy had set up for his first training session. Seeing the precision both Buffy and Teal'c showed in their swift movements, he felt like an uncoordinated geek next to them and, for the hundredth time, questioned his decision to learn martial arts.

It was too late to change his mind, though, as the two combatants called a halt to their mock fight, which was no less dangerous in its intensity as a real one. They bowed at each other before turning towards the quiet archeologist.

"Hey Daniel! Glad to see you made it!"

"Good morning, Buffy…Teal'c."

"DanielJackson, I am pleased to see you have chosen to improve your fighting skills – it is a wise man who recognizes his own weaknesses, but it is a strong man who takes steps to defeat them. I am honored that you have allowed me to know this." Teal'c gave him a deep bow.

Daniel was both flattered and embarrassed. "Um…you're welcome?"

Seeing that Daniel felt like a fish out of water, Buffy hurried to get him started before he changed his mind.

"Sorry if it looks like I'm terrible at time-management, but I actually wanted to overlap things, so you could be part of our warm-down routine, which is the same one we use to warm-up with. It's a mid-level Tai Chi routine that stretches and loosens your muscles."

She gestured him to a spot next to her.

As Daniel moved to where she indicated, he hesitantly said, "Shouldn't I start out with the intro-levels?"

"Nah…that's for people who aren't very coordinated with their own bodies. With the intricate work you do, you're more in control, and aware, of every movement you make – if you weren't, you'd be breaking stuff left and right," Buffy replied, waving a dismissive hand in the air. Giving him a smile, she gestured at herself. "Just follow what I'm doing, and don't worry about getting it perfect…the movements themselves will help you to loosen up your muscles. I'll teach you the routine over the next few days."

Daniel gave her a sharp nod, a look of intense concentration on his face.

"Relax, Daniel…you're not going to be graded." Buffy gave him a soft smile, which made the man relax a bit.

She began the routine, and Daniel did his best to follow. It was challenging – and though he didn't move as gracefully as the other two, he didn't do too badly.

"Pretty darn good for your first time, Daniel," Buffy grinned at him.

Daniel grinned back at her, feeling pretty relaxed by that point.

"OK, so here's what I was thinking…first I'll teach you one or two moves from the Krav Maga discipline, and we'll practice those for most of the time left, then finish off with the Tai Chi routine again. We won't start on the Jujitsu for a while, at least until you've got the Tai Chi down pat, and can do it in your sleep – it should help you get the feel for some of the movements used in martial arts. Sound OK, so far?"

He nodded.

"I hope you don't mind, but Teal'c is going to stick around for the Krav Maga stuff – you don't exactly find Jaffa in my size, so he's going to be the 'dummy'," she snickered at the larger man when he lifted an eyebrow at her. "Don't hold back on any of the moves…it'll be my responsibility to stop you before you make contact on certain ones, and since Teal'c can handle a lot of damage, he doesn't want you to hold back on the others."

Daniel looked hesitant.

"Do not worry for my safety, DanielJackson. We will be reviewing each move extensively before any attempts are made, so no harm will befall either of us," Teal'c said.

"If you're sure, Teal'c."

Teal'c gave him a small bow. "I am sure, DanielJackson."

Both men turned towards Buffy, indicating they were ready to begin.

"OK, now that that's settled, let's get started. The first thing you need to know, Daniel is that you won't be leaving this room unbruised. Krav Maga is as ugly as it sounds…it's simple and efficient, but brutal and nasty. You'll learn how to quickly end a fight by either injury or death…"

Daniel listed with both interest and horror as Buffy described just what his training would entail, and wondered if he would survive it intact…both physically _and_ mentally.

I

I

I

"Knock, knock…you decent, Daniel?"

_whimper_

Buffy chuckled.

"Moan if you're at least clothed enough not to embarrass either of us."

_moan_

Buffy entered the locker room, stifling her laughter. The room was small enough so that she immediately caught sight of the archeologist, who was sitting on the bench, hunched over his legs. He wore only his boxers, and drops of water from his shower still freckled his skin.

"I brought you a present," she said, a slight smile gracing her lips.

Daniel only grunted in response.

Taking pity at the sight of a few bruises beginning to form, not to mention the man's apparent exhaustion, Buffy set her 'present' down and immediately got to work.

Unscrewing the top of the jar, she scooped up some of its contents, and began to massage it into Daniel's skin, paying close attention to the muscles she had forced him to use during their training session.

When the heat of the balm began to penetrate into his muscles, Daniel let out a sighing moan, causing Buffy to smile.

"I should warn you that you're going to feel this way after each lesson…at least for a while, until you get used to using the various muscles."

Daniel whimpered.

Chuckling, Buffy continued, "But you'll be surprised how quickly that'll be. And until then, I'll be here after your shower with my," Buffy paused the movements of one hand to pick up the jar and read the label, "with my Icy Hot and a massage, so you can at least _move_ for the rest of the day. Deal?"

He gave a soft moan of pleasure as Buffy managed to relax a particularly stubborn knot in his shoulder.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'," she giggled.

No other words were spoken as Buffy completed her massage – covering almost every available inch of Daniel's body with the fragrant balm, including hands and feet.

Finishing up with his left hand, she gently dropped it onto his knee. "There…all done – and now you smell minty-fresh."

Grabbing a fresh towel, she wiped as much of the slick balm off her hands as she could, and dumped it in the hamper.

Daniel watched her with eyes barely cracked open, a relaxed smile on his face.

"Are you capable of speech yet, Daniel?" Buffy laughed.

He gave a non-committal 'mmm'.

Buffy laughed again. "Well, you have approximately 10 minutes before you make your usual appearance in the Mess for coffee and breakfast. If you don't want Jack to get suspicious, I'd keep to your normal routine if I were you."

Daniel sighed, but nodded his head. He slowly got to his feet, surprised that he could move with more ease than he thought he would be able to.

"Ahh, the wonders of specially formulated pain-relieving balm, eh?" Buffy smirked at him.

"The massage wasn't too bad either," Daniel smiled. "Thanks, Buffy."

"No, prob, Daniel…I could tell you really needed it."

The small blonde picked up the jar, and made her way to the door. She paused before opening it, and turned back towards the silent man.

"You did really well today, Daniel…even Teal'c was impressed," Buffy said with a smile, then exited the room.

Daniel beamed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I think you're gonna be scrubbing toilets…what do you think Daniel? Doesn't she look like a toilet scrubber?"

"Hmmmm….I think I'd have to go with dishwasher. How about you, Sam?"

"Light-bulb changer."

"Light-bulb changer? That's kinda blah, Carter."

"Well, the world is getting tired of revolving itself around you in order for one of you guys to do it."

Buffy laughed, her cheeks flushing brightly over the guesses being made for her future duties at the SGC. She was enjoying the ribbing.

"It is of my opinion that none of the suggested duties would make use of BuffySummers' skills." Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"That's the point, T!"

Teal'c cocked his head, then nodded slightly.

"If that is the case, then I believe her duties will consist of being stationed on Level 11, to raise and lower the lifts in the event that the power to the elevator fails."

After a moment of shocked silence at hearing the Jaffa actually joke, they all burst out laughing.

It was into this amused atmosphere that General Hammond entered.

O'Neill and Carter stood at attention, but were unable to stop grinning.

"At ease, Colonel, Major," Hammond responded as he took his seat. "May I ask what's so amusing?"

As the two officers re-took their seats, O'Neill quipped, "We're just speculating on Summers' duties, General…Teal'c beat us all, hands-down."

Hammond quirked an eyebrow.

"Elevator failsafe, should we ever lose power."

The General chuckled.

"I'll be sure to note that suggestion in her file, Colonel. But, as it is, there are more important places Ms. Summers will be of better assistance."

"Let me guess…it's _not_ the kitchens," Buffy drawled with a grin.

Hammond coughed to hide a chuckle. "I'm afraid not. Not after the…incident with Airman Trujillo."

"Ooooo…_incident_? How come we haven't heard about _'The Incident'_? Do tell, Summers." O'Neill looked at the blonde woman sitting next to him in interest.

"He was…_hovering_…over my neck. I politely told him to move…several times. He didn't. Not my fault his face was in the way of the back-swing of my meat tenderizer."

O'Neill's jaw dropped.

Carter choked on a laugh. "Broken nose?"

"…with multiple indentations." Buffy grinned at her. "I apologized, but the Sergeant in charge thought I was distracting the others, anyway. We parted on good terms, so I'm not banned from the entire mess hall…just the kitchen portion."

Hammond hid his grin behind one of his hands. Little did Ms. Summers know that, on the one day of posting she was in the kitchens, there were several officers and soldiers who had complained about the food being under-cooked, over-cooked, or burnt beyond recognition…the only edible item that day had been the coffee. Distraction, indeed.

Opening the folder in front of him, the General scanned the list of possibilities.

"Well, considering we had set that posting up prior to knowing about your assembly and disassembly skills, it would have been a waste of your talents. As it is, there are several departments that would welcome you back, Ms. Summers, though I am confused as to how the armory was added to the list."

"Uh…well…since I had a free day after the kitchen fiasco, Jack was nice enough to set up a session where I could practice re-arming the weapons…but I didn't know the soldier-guy was going to write a report on it." Buffy looked confused.

"That would be my doing, General. I asked Sergeant Eddison to fill out a report to be added to Summers' weapons assessment," O'Neill offered as an explanation.

Hammond nodded before giving a brief smile. "I must say, it's quite…glowing."

"I knew the Sergeant was impressedwith Summers, but _glowing_?" O'Neill moved to read the report, which the General turned to allow him to review. Grinning as he finished, he turned to Buffy. "Looks like you made another conquest, Summers."

Buffy grimaced. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Aww, come on…he _really _likes you. I _thought_ I saw him flexing his pecs when I came by."

"Shut up, Jack."

"Prancing around like a peacock…must be true love." Jack fluttered his eyelashes at her.

"Shut up, Jack."

The others shook in silent laughter.

"You two would be so _cute _together, Summers."

"_Shut_ _up_, _Jack_."

"Awww…ain't young love _grand_!" Jack clasped his hands together, pressing them against his chest.

Buffy hooked a leg around Jack's chair and pulled it away from the table then, using her foot, she shoved him in the direction of the General's office.

The chair rolled swiftly across the floor, a surprised Jack holding onto the arms, and shot through the opening, rebounding off the office door, pushing him further into the other room. The force of the occupied chair hitting it caused the door to bounce shut behind him.

Daniel began laughing hysterically, and even the General and Major couldn't help themselves, as they burst into loud chuckles. Teal'c's eyes danced as he gave Buffy a small grin.

"Remind me never to play pool against you, Buffy," Sam laughed.

Buffy flashed her a smirk before giving the General an innocent expression. "I must regretfully decline Sgt. Eddison's offer to help 'oil his tools', General."

Carter gave her an incredulous look. "He actually _said _that?!"

"I think he thought he was being _subtle_," Buffy snorted.

The door to Hammond's office was flung open, and O'Neill stalked out with an annoyed expression on his face, rolling his chair in front of him.

"Funny, Summers…_very_ funny," he ground out as he reached the table and flopped back into his chair.

Buffy smirked at him.

Hammond cleared his throat as he bit back smile. "I believe it's safe to say that your talents would be wasted in the armory also, Ms. Summers. I've reviewed the reports of each department you were posted in, and have chosen those which would best suit the needs of this base. Unless you have any objections, I would like you to divide your time between working with Major Carter, Dr. Lee, and Ms. Dreher, depending on current needs and work-loads."

"Ms. Dreher?"

"Chloe," Daniel explained.

Buffy's confused expression cleared, and she smiled at the thought of working with the somewhat shy woman.

Hammond continued. "These positions will focus on the technology that is brought back from missions. With Major Carter and Dr. Lee, you will be filming the dismantling of items, and provide commentary when you can – Major Carter will explain the position in more detail later. And with Ms. Dreher, you will provide assistance in assembling the items that arrive in pieces, as you did before."

"Hey…build me another weapon, Summers – one that I can test here," Jack cajoled as he gave her a nudge.

Buffy grinned, looking pleased with the General's choices.

"But before you start, Dr. Frasier would like to spend a couple of weeks training you first. As we discussed before, the doctor would like you to be a back-up to the field medics, in addition to when they are short-handed here."

"Summers is gonna have access to needles?!" O'Neill yelped.

Buffy gave him an evil grin. "Better be nice to me Jack."

Jack blanched as the others chuckled.

"Do you have any objections, Ms. Summers?" When the small blonde shook her head, he continued. "Excellent. We'll review your progress in two months, and make changes or adjustments as necessary."

"Aren't you going to tell her the good news, sir?" Carter smiled.

Hammond smiled at Buffy. "Congratulations, Ms. Summers…you're cleared for gate travel, and will accompany SG-1 next Wednesday on their mission to P4X-552."

Buffy grinned, looking excited.

"Yeah, congrats, Summers…I get to order you around." Jack flashed her his own evil grin.

"Abuse it and I'll whup your ass…ets." Buffy glanced briefly at the General, making sure she hadn't just committed a faux pas. Seeing him chuckle, she relaxed. "By the way, what's with the alphabet-number soup names?"

"Some binary…thing," Jack responded, waving a hand in the air.

"Nerd numbering?"

"Nerd numbering."

"Bleh."

"My thoughts exactly."

Sam and Daniel rolled their eyes.

"Well, I'm surprised the doc cleared me…she's still shoving food down my throat."

"While you haven't reached her target weight, Dr. Frasier is satisfied with your progress. As long as you continue to follow the set dietary rules she prescribed, at least until you reach and maintain the target weight, the doctor has no objections to allowing gate travel," Hammond explained.

"Summers gained weight? Where? She's still so tiny," O'Neill mocked.

"What…am I supposed to hold them out for inspection?" Buffy raised an eyebrow.

With that remark, the Colonel couldn't help it as his eyes flickered down briefly, a slight bit of red crossing his cheeks when he saw that Buffy had noticed his unintentional glance. Flabbergasted, he extolled a heavy breath, and looked anywhere except at the small blonde sitting next to him. "So, Summers is cleared for gate travel…"

Buffy pressed her lips firmly together to keep from laughing, as she noticed the others doing the same.

"Is this not cause for celebration, O'Neill?" Teal'c cocked his head in question.

"Oh Yeah! Beer, food, and pool at O'Malley's anyone? Say…0900 hours?"

The others, minus Hammond, agreed enthusiastically.

"I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain-check, Colonel…family obligations, you understand."

"Of course, Sir. Hey, T…why don't you take Summers with you, and I'll handle Daniel."

"I can drive myself, Jack."

"If there's beer involved…no you can't."

"He a light-weight?" Buffy asked curiously.

"All Danny-boy has to do is _smell_ beer, and he gets drunk."

"That's _not_ true!" Daniel looked disgruntled.

Buffy sniggered.

Chuckling, Hammond called the meeting to a close.

"Ms. Summers, Colonel O'Neill, I'd like to speak to you further in my office. The rest of you are dismissed."

Everyone rose from the table, and Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c gave Buffy their own congratulations before leaving the room.

O'Neill gestured the small blonde woman into the General's office before entering himself and closing the door behind him.

Hammond waved the two to the chairs in front of his desk, waiting until they were seated before speaking.

"I wanted to speak with you further about your future here, Ms. Summers. I have a few ideas of how you could best contribute to the SGC besides the duties we just discussed. At the moment, they're still tentative, and will depend largely on both your agreement _and_ Colonel O'Neill's assessment."

Buffy and O'Neill exchanged glances.

"General?"

"Although you will be accompanying SG-1 to get gate-travel experience, it will only be a temporary posting, Ms. Summers. Placing you permanently on SG-1 would be a waste of your skills, both as a fighter and as a leader. Taking into account the results of your assessment tests, your experiences as a Slayer, and the skills you've displayed with alien technology, not to mention your ability to manipulate shadows and whatever other talents you have yet to discover…I would like to create another SG team that would revolve around the abilities and skills you have shown."

Both Buffy and the Colonel looked surprised.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Sir? I thought we were trying to keep Summers' under wraps as much as possible?"

"We are…which is why part of the decision depends on whether or not Ms. Summers agrees."

"Huh?" Buffy looked confused.

"I was informed that two particular individuals recently turned in applications to join the SGC, but am unsure how you would feel about working with them," Hammond said as he slid a folded piece of paper towards Buffy.

Buffy opened the slip of paper and scanned it. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Graham's _here_?!"

"Who?" the Colonel asked, confused.

"Captain Miller is currently stationed at the Fort Carson Army base, as is Lt. Templeton."

"Who's Captain Miller?" O'Neill tried to interrupt again.

"_Captain_?! Last I heard, Graham was a Lieutenant…go Graham! Not sure I know Lt. Templeton, but he might have been part of the group that Riley hung out with…the name Jay sounds familiar, but it's been a whi…mmmph."

O'Neill covered Buffy's mouth as he bit out, "_Who…is…Captain…Miller_? And Lt. Templeton…_and_ Riley, for that matter!"

Buffy narrowed her eyes in irritation, then licked his hand.

"Ewww!"

Quickly removing his hand, O'Neill wiped his palm on his pant leg as Buffy smirked at him.

"They're all part of the Initiative, Oh Impatient One…or is that _were_ in Graham and Jay's case, General?"

"I am of the understanding that both Capt. Miller and Lt. Templeton are no longer with the Initiative, Ms. Summers. Their files make no mention of their previous activities beyond an exemplary commendation from General Markson…there was no reason given for their transfer either."

"Probably got tired of living in the middle of the jungle, where there's none of the three B's in sight." Buffy laughed at their confused looks and held up her hand, ticking off each word with her fingers as she spoke them. "Bathrooms, beds, and babes."

Both the General and Colonel chuckled.

"Do you think you can work with them, Ms. Summers?"

"As I was _trying_ to say before," Buffy gave a quick glare at Jack, "it's been a while. Graham was a pretty decent guy, if a little on the repressed side – he _was_ supportive during my brief stint with their group, though, and it didn't seem to bother him that I was the better fighter. If he hasn't drastically changed, I think we could work together. But, I'm afraid I don't remember much about Jay."

"I will be holding a personal interview with them tomorrow afternoon – which I expect you to attend, Colonel – I'm sure we can get a general feel of how well they'll fit in here."

"Oh joy…interviewing newbies." O'Neill made a face. "So who's going to head the team, and just what _kind_ of team will it be?"

"As I mentioned, everything is still tentative, but I believe Ms. Summers' skills would be of most use in a combination covert ops and rescue team."

"Covert ops?! We don't have enough intel for that kind of team to be of any use, even with what the Tok…no…No!" The Colonel scowled as he realized just _who_ the General wanted the new team to work with. "If you tell them about her, you might as well tattoo 'guinea pig' on Summers' forehead!"

"It would only be Jacob, Colonel…and it would also get a foot in the door to be involved in more of their underground network, which would be a _hell_ of a lot more information than we're getting now!"

"But if you involve Jacob, you involve Selmak too! Do you think she's just going to sit quietly by and let someone with Summers' skills go unnoticed by their scientists?!"

"I grant you, there's a chance that Selmak would feel the need to inform the Tok'ra council, but I'm sure Jacob can to convince her that the benefits of having someone like Ms. Summers working _with_ them far outweighs scientific research that would reveal _nothing_."

"But someone like Anise won't accept that!"

Buffy looked back and forth between the two arguing men.

"Um…hello? Is anyone going to ask for _my_ opinion?"

Having forgotten for a moment that Buffy was sitting right next to the scowling Colonel, both men started at her interruption, and turned to see her waving at them.

Once she saw that she had their attention, she voiced her own concerns. "As interesting as the thought of being part of a covert ops team is, I have to go with the Colonel on this one, General. I've read about Jacob, and can understand why you'd trust him – he's Sam's dad, after all – but Selmak's another matter…her loyalties are going to be with the Tok'ra first."

"Exactly!" O'Neill said, pointing a finger at Buffy as he looked at the General.

"And I understand that may be the case," Hammond said calmly, before giving O'Neill a pointed look. "Which is why I said _tentative_, Colonel. I will need to speak with both Jacob and Selmak first, to see if an agreement can be worked out to make Ms. Summers' skills available to the Tok'ra, but without revealing her secrets and, if possible, her identity to the entire Tok'ra community. When I said only Jacob, I _meant_ only Jacob."

The Colonel still looked skeptical.

"Well, I'm not exactly _keen_ on another person knowing about me, but I can see where you're coming from – the Tok'ra are more involved than the free Jaffa in knowing the whereabouts and movements of the System Lords," Buffy said slowly, her own skepticism showing on her face. "If you really think working with Jacob is the best way I can help, then…OK, but _only_ if it can be restricted to Jacob and Selmak."

Hammond nodded his head in agreement before continuing, "There are still a lot of things to work out, but, given both your history and that of the ex-Initiative soldiers, you already have the cornerstone of the skills necessary to make an effective covert ops team."

"And that's where Jack comes in, right? He's gonna be the one to train us, then say 'yea' or 'nay' on whether or not we can cut it."

"That's correct."

Buffy sighed. "Geez, with all the assessing Jack's doing on me, I feel like he's gonna start criticizing my dismount and hold up score placards."

The two men chuckled.

"So, who's going to head the team, if you don't mind my asking?" O'Neill raised a questioning eyebrow.

The General cocked his head at Buffy. "Given the proposed candidates for the team, I don't believe you would accept either as the CO, Ms. Summers, will you?"

"To be honest, I'd rather not, General. They may be good guys, and excellent soldiers, but their methods are too 'rules' based…if the team is going to be covert ops and rescue, rules have to be bent, broken, and re-written – I don't know either of them well enough to know if they will do _anything_ to win if they're in charge. I'm sure neither of you got to the level of General and Colonel by sticking strictly to the rules," Buffy looked Hammond in the eye with a look that was far too old for one of her years. "You _know_ that sometimes you have to fight dirty and get your hands bloody in order to win."

Without breaking their locked gaze, the General nodded sharply. His heart felt old and heavy at hearing the young woman's words echoing those of the Secretary of Defense…he still had a hard time separating the youthful appearance of Buffy Summers with that of the battle-hardened veteran he knew her to be – one that had a hell of a lot more battle experience than most of the soldiers stationed in the SGC.

"I would rather have my team hate me for making them do something against the rules, than have them dead from following them," she said softly.

The General sighed heavily. "I'll take that into account when I make firmer plans, Ms. Summers."

"Not to be the voice of dissent, sir, but…leaving out her _age_ for the moment, you know having a _civilian_ CO is going to create some waves around here – especially for the type of team you're thinking of. There are at least two SG team members I know of that have been requesting to head their own team – I don't think they're going to take it lying down."

"And I'll handle that when the time comes. At the moment, there are too many variables that could change the outcome of my decision, not to mention the fact that I'm reluctant to leave it as a 3-member team, no matter _how_ good you are Ms. Summers," Hammond said, holding up a hand to stave off the protest he could see coming. "There will be plenty of time to come up with alternatives, since Capt. Miller and Lt. Templeton would need to go through the requisite training and gate-travel experience if they're accepted into the program, not to mention the additional training Colonel O'Neill will need to provide you as a potential covert ops team."

"What kind of time-frame are we looking at?"

"Anywhere from 4-6 months from now, Colonel."

O'Neill whistled. "That's pretty quick, if you don't mind my saying so."

"And we need it to be – you know as well as I do that we've been flying blind on our trips through the gate. We need to start being more pro-active in knowing where our enemies are…if tying ourselves a little more closely to the Tok'ra will do that, I think we need to look into that possibility."

"Um…can I ask a question that's a little off-topic?" Buffy raised her hand tentatively.

The two men turned their attention to the small blonde.

"Yes, Ms. Summers?"

"I know that everything's still kinda tentative, but if we're gonna be secretly poking our noses around in places that I'm _sure_ the Goa'uld aren't gonna want us to be, well…" Buffy paused a moment as she tried to think of the best way to ask her question, "…uh…if we should _happen_ to come across some _interesting_ items, did you want us to have…um…'sticky fingers'?"

Hammond and O'Neill exchanged surprised glances.

"I mean…most of the stuff that's being picked up has been abandoned, right? A lot of the items seem to be missing pieces, or are broken…why not snag a few things that you know will work?"

"I've considered that, Ms. Summers, but as a covert ops team, you can't be weighed down by unnecessary items."

Buffy and O'Neill exchanged a grin.

"Not a problem, Sir. Summers has a fanny-pack that has some _interesting _qualities to it."

Hammond raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask me how it works, but it opens up into a really big sub-space pocket about the size of a 10x10 room – I can fit tons of stuff in it, and large items are magically modified to re-size itself to fit through the opening," Buffy said, grinning at the stunned look on the General's face. "And once I put it on, no one but me can remove it."

"Told you she had a rocket launcher in her fanny-pack, sir," O'Neill chuckled.

"How..."

Buffy waved her hands in front of her. "No, no, no…don't know any answers to 'how' questions – some combination of magic and science that's _way_ over my head. Willow or Giles might be able to explain it to you…all I know is that it requires a _lot_ of power, and a deep understanding of how magic and science work separately _and_ together, to make it. Why do you think I only have _one_ of them?"

The General shook his head – if he didn't know better, he'd think Ms. Summers tried to shock him on purpose…but that was the Colonel's m.o.

"I'll…keep that in mind when I make my decision. Is it too much to ask if there's any way to make more?"

Buffy grimaced and shook her head. "Willow was completely wiped out for a couple of weeks after she made it, and swore she wouldn't do it again. Besides, she…uh…isn't…"

At the brief flash of sadness that crossed her face, O'Neill picked up where Buffy trailed off. "Buffy's friend has _temporarily_ left their group for personal reasons."

On the word 'temporarily', O'Neill gave Buffy a firm look. She gave him a small smile in return.

"I don't know of anyone else powerful enough, much less _willing_, to make more. Sorry."

"I thought that would be the case. No worries, Ms. Summers, we've made do without for the past 4 years." Hammond sighed. Looking down at the papers on his desk, he moved a few around before picking one up. "When I have a firmer idea for the proposed team, we'll discuss it further. Now, I'd like to turn this discussion back to Ms. Summers' duties and allocation of her time. Based on what was selected, I've put together a tentative schedule."

The General handed the piece of paper over to Buffy. She looked it over carefully, the Colonel leaning over to read it also.

"Overall, you will be reporting to Colonel O'Neill, but, due to the scientific aspect of the work, Major Carter will be in charge of your schedule, what you will be working on, and the reviewing of your reports."

"Aw man! You've cut my time with her by half!" O'Neill grumbled.

"Just be lucky he didn't cut it _all_ out, Jack," Buffy smirked. "What are these 'work-study' time-slots, General? They take up almost half the schedule."

O'Neill's eyes flicked up towards the General, and noted the composed expression on his face – it was going to be interesting to see how Hammond would handle the situation regarding Buffy's education.

"While you may be able to assemble and disassemble alien technology, it would be beneficial to everyone involved if you could work on your own at some point in the near future. To that end, you will need to be able to identify and describe, in technical terms, the various items and parts that you assemble and disassemble – and, in order for you to do so, you will need time in which to learn said technical terms."

_'Smooth,'_ O'Neill inwardly smirked.

"What, you mean like…school?" Buffy asked, confused.

Hammond clasped his hands together on the desk in front of him as he pierced Buffy with his gaze. "I'm going to be straight with you, Ms. Summers…regardless of the fact that the President himself ordered that you be allowed to work with us, I felt it necessary to have a complete background check of you for our files."

The General held up a hand at the dismay on Buffy's face. "At ease, Ms. Summers – we understand the reasons behind your police record, and have taken measures to ensure that it is cleared of all charges. Unfortunately, the LAPD is insisting on an interview with you regarding the destruction of Sunnydale – we're holding them off for the moment, but we'll have to come up with some cover story for them since they are convinced you were in Sunnydale just before it collapsed."

"Me and my friends felt several earthquakes, officer, and were nervous that something bad was going to happen when it got up to 3 or 4 of them a day – so we decided to pack up some of our stuff and stay with a few friends in L.A. for a while. And it was a good thing, too, huh? I'm no geologist, officer, but everyone from Sunnydale _knew_ the city was riddled with underground passageways," Buffy waved a hand in the air, an innocent expression on her face, "maybe the earthquakes caused them to collapse."

Hammond and O'Neill exchanged amused looks.

Clapping his hands, O'Neill smirked. "Bravo! A touch too much innocence, and the dismount was a little wobbly, but I give you a 9.7."

Buffy laughed.

"It's a plausible story, Ms. Summers, which I'll pass on to the Chief of Police. But, to get back to our original discussion, one of the things that came to light in the background check was your having to forego your college education for personal reasons. The U.S. military encourages the betterment of all their personnel, whether civilian or enlisted, and I would be remiss if I didn't offer you the same opportunity. If you wish your studies to count for a degree, the Air Force Academy has stated that, due to the time constraints and classified nature of the work you will be doing for us, they would be willing to accept you as a non-traditional student, and will forego the enlisting requirement."

Buffy looked stunned.

Hammond felt a deep pleasure at being able to make his offer to the young woman before him, especially when he knew she had gone through so much badness in a short amount of time.

"Before you decide, you need to understand that it would be a highly unconventional education, Ms. Summers – you would basically be teaching yourself, but your college transcripts lead me to believe that you could do it. There are several personnel here that have indicated they would be willing to help should you have any trouble, but for the most part, it will be up to you. Furthermore, while you would not be required to attend the standard classes and lectures, the Academy insists that all testing be done at the campus. Considering that you will still need to learn the technical information, I would highly recommend…"

"Yes."

"Pardon?"

"Yes…I want it to count as classes," Buffy said shakily, swallowing past a lump in her throat. Her eyes were wide, and moisture slowly gathered in them.

Seeing that the young woman had a very tenuous hold on her emotions, Hammond snagged a folder and held it out to her.

"Excellent choice, Ms. Summers. If you wouldn't mind filling out these forms and returning them to me as soon as you can, I'll see about having someone start the process of putting a schedule of subjects together for you in the mean time. We'll discuss it further as soon as I receive something more concrete."

Buffy accepted the folder with shaking hands as she stood.

"Dismissed, Ms. Summers…and congratulations."

"Thank you, sir," she said in a choked whisper before quickly slipping out the door.

The two men grinned at each other.

"You know, Jack, there are some things you get to do in life that make you feel really, _really_ good."

"And this was one of them, eh, George?"

"Definitely."

They grinned again.

O'Neill stood, grabbing an item from the General's desk.

"Well, considering that Summers doesn't really know anyone here, I think I'll go play the part of the friendly towel…I need to change my shirt anyway."

Hammond chuckled as he heard the Colonel whistling as he left the office.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

O'Neill knocked on the door, but heard only silence that was occasionally broken by sniffling.

"I know you're in there Summers, open up!"

The door clicked open slightly, allowing the Colonel to push it open and enter.

Closing the door softly behind him, he watched as Buffy walked over to the table and placed the folder down on it.

"You OK there, Summers?"

"Yeah."

She sniffled again.

"No you're not."

Jack walked over to where she stood. Leaning a hip against the table, he held out the box of kleenex.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"_Summers_…"

Buffy looked up briefly at him, before looking back down at the folder.

Jack shook the box of tissue under her nose, and she reached out to snag one, delicately blowing her nose before tossing the used tissue in a nearby trashcan. She snagged another.

"It's just…I…" Buffy broke off, then took a deep breath. "Things haven't exactly been…_good_ for the past few years. Th-there's been a whole lot of bad…too much of it, really – death, sacrifices, death, too many responsibilities, death, badness, people trying to kill us all, death, death, and a hell of a lot more death," Buffy blurted out as she waved the tissue around. "And now…now I have someone else to help keep an eye on the Hellmouth, a job that sounds interesting, fun, and pays a hell of a lot more than minimum wage, new friends that don't expect me to be able to handle _everything_, just because I'm a Slayer…"

The small blonde trailed off, but the Colonel kept quiet, knowing she wasn't finished. He also kept the tissue box handy…Summers was trying so hard _not_ to cry that it was plugging up her sinuses.

"Now, this…y-you don't know how much this means to me, Jack," she sniffled as she stroked a hand over the folder. "I wasn't exactly the best student, and really didn't care much for academics at the time, but…after having a taste of the only jobs you can get without a degree, well…I want more – I don't know exactly what, just…more…but I-I never thought I'd be able to go back. It's all just…just…"

"Overwhelming?" Jack softly supplied.

"Yeah," Buffy replied as she blew her nose again and tossed the tissue. "A-and with all this _good_ stuff that's happening, well…"

"You're waiting for the other shoe to drop?"

Buffy nodded her head, sniffling. "A really butt-ugly 70's _clog_ that screams badness in all its amazing technicolor glory."

"Come here," Jack stifled his chuckle as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

The small blonde held herself stiffly within his arms for a long time before finally relaxing and tentatively returning the hug – Jack got the impression that Buffy hadn't had a comforting touch, much less hug, by anyone in a long, long time.

"I won't lie to you, Summers…it's gonna be tough working here. More often than not, you or one of your teammates will come back through the gate injured. But, the one thing you will _always_ have is the support, and friendship, of the people who work here…you just have to _let_ everyone support you and be your friend. You're not gonna be fighting alone anymore, remember that."

When he felt her take a deep calming breath a while later, Jack thought it was time to bring a little levity back into the room and, hearing another sniffle, he held up the box of kleenex he had snagged from the General's office.

"I don't mind you if you decide to soak my shirt with tears, Summers…just don't wipe your boogers on it, OK?"

Buffy laughed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So?"

"So…what, Daniel?"

"Come on, Jack…you know what I'm talking about! How did she take it?"

O'Neill grinned. "She used up a whole box of kleenex."

Daniel looked confused for a moment before he understood. He grinned.

"I take it that means she was happy about it?"

"_Very_."

Daniel laughed.

"So she's OK with the subjects she's going to study? I know we're not giving her much choice, but…"

"Hammond didn't get that far."

"Why not?"

Jack's briefly glanced over at the younger man before he said, "She just about lost it at the _thought_ of being able to go back to college."

"Oh."

"Hammond let her go after giving her the application forms to fill out…probably to let her have her dignity."

Daniel was silent.

"I was a towel."

"Huh?"

"A friendly one, though."

"What the hell are you talking about, Jack?"

"Summers doesn't know anyone else on the base…I thought she needed a friend, so I swung by her quarters."

"Hence the friendly towel remark."

"Yep."

"And the used up tissue."

"Yep."

"Do you like her, Jack?"

"She's cool."

"No, I mean _like her_, as in like her, like her."

"What…are we still in grade-school, Daniel?"

"Just answer the question, Jack."

"I'm old enough to be her father, Danny!"

"That's not an answer."

"I don't exactly fit her age criteria."

"That's not an answer either."

Jack fell silent for a moment before quietly saying, "It hasn't been all that long since the zatarc test."

While he wasn't positive, Jack was pretty sure that Daniel knew about the test…probably from Carter.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The two men were silent for a while as they continued to drive towards the city, where they were to meet up with the others at O'Malley's.

"How about you?"

"Huh?"

"Do _you_ like her, like her?"

Daniel gaped at him, his face flushing.

"You do!"

"Jack!"

"And you fit the age criteria."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I _don't_."

"Yes you _do_."

"How do you know?"

"After that trip to 1969, I looked it up in your file…I _knew_ you couldn't be 36, and I was right!"

"Oh."

"You lied."

"Yes, Jack, I lied."

"Why?"

"I was still intimidated by you…I didn't think you would respect me if you knew I was barely over 30."

"Big fat liar."

"Yes, Jack, I'm a big fat liar."

"So, do you?"

There was a long pause.

"It hasn't been all that long since Sha're," Daniel said softly.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The two men fell silent again, and stayed lost in their separate thoughts until they reached their destination.

Jack parked his truck a ways from the restaurant, the busy street of downtown being crowded, even at 1900 hours, forcing him to park on a side-street a few blocks away.

Daniel reached for the door handle. Before pulling it to open the door, he looked over at the older man with a small smile.

"But I think I _could_."

Opening the door, Daniel moved to exit the vehicle, but was stopped by Jack's voice.

"Yeah."

Daniel chuckled in response. That one simple word was _so_ Jack – saying nothing, yet saying everything…if you knew him well enough.

They exited the vehicle, looking across the seats through the open doors and shaking their heads wryly at each other.

"She's dangerous."

"You got that right."

The two men slammed the doors closed in unison.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Oh Damn…not a Fyarl demon!" Buffy groaned.

"Um…what's wrong with Fyarl demons?" Daniel asked, concerned.

"They have _'The Mucous'_," she pouted.

"What about the mucous?"

"It paralyzes…and they shoot it through their nose. I _so_ do not want paralyzing snot shot at me."

Daniel gaped at her.

"Paralyzing snot?" Jack said incredulously. "And I thought _we_ were the only ones to encounter weird crap."

With the combination of both Buffy _and_ Jack's track record of attracting trouble, it was inevitable that something big, bad, and ugly appeared just as they had taken a few steps away from their vehicles (Teal'c having parked behind O'Neill's truck).

"Stay here…unless one of _you _wants to take on the horned snot monster?" Buffy raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"No, no…feel free to confront the horned snot monster yourself. We'll just stand here and…not get snotted on," Jack smirked.

Buffy rolled her eyes, but approached the lumbering beast.

"Hey ugly! Where do you think you're going?"

The Fyarl demon stopped in its tracks and glared at her. It yelled out, and pounded on its chest.

"Oh, now _that's_ scary…not!" Buffy scoffed.

The demon garbled out something else, stamping its feet and pounding on its chest again.

Buffy glared at it.

"That is _so _not true!"

Again, the demon said something, and used various caveman-like gestures to make its point.

Buffy looked affronted. She drew in a huffy breath, then let it out in a short stilted version of the same garbled language the demon spoke, pounding her own chest and stamping her feet. She pushed the demon for good measure.

The demon looked surprised at first, then extremely angry. He shouted out more garbled language, then pushed her back.

Neither Jack, Daniel, _or_ Teal'c knew what to make of the scene, and their faces held various expressions of disbelief that the tiny woman was actually arguing with a 7 foot demon instead of just kicking its ass.

Jack leaned over to Daniel and said, "She speaks Fyarl?"

"Apparently so," Daniel responded absently as he tried to translate what they were saying, but was having a hard time with all the gargling sounds that apparently made up most of the language.

Buffy looked pissed.

The demon was making wuffling sounds, and Jack wondered if it was preparing to blow snot all over the blonde woman. Obviously Buffy thought so too, as she gave it a big thump on the chest and yelled out more garbled language.

The thump caused the demon to choke, and some unidentifiable gook dribbled out of its mouth. Through the choking, the demon garbled something back and stamped its foot.

Buffy whipped out her scythe and chopped off its head. As the body dropped to the ground, the head falling next to it, she snarled out, "_I am not_!"

Giving the body a kick, she stomped back to the group who was looking incredulously at her. Jack was the only one who seemed to have enough of a connection between his brain and mouth to ask any questions.

"What the _hell_ was all that about?!"

Buffy scowled, "He insulted me. Then he had the nerve to mock me…with _Monty Python_!"

"What did it say?" Daniel asked, flabbergasted that an inhuman being actual _knew _a British comedy, much less was able to _quote_ from it.

"From what I could make out, I'm pretty sure he said I wasn't meaty enough to eat, and that I was so much skinnier than a wafer-thin mint, I couldn't make a stuffed fat man explode if he ate me," Buffy said, looking hurt.

They all looked at her for a long moment, wide-eyed, before Daniel and Jack burst out in laughter. Teal'c looked a little confused over the reference, but still managed to catch the humor in the statement, and his lips twitched.

Buffy pouted, "It's _not_ funny, guys."

When the two men continued to laugh, she huffed and stalked away.

As soon as they caught their breath, they hurried to catch up, still chuckling merrily. Jack slung a friendly arm around her shoulders, bringing her to a halt as he grinned down at her.

Daniel ran his gaze over the rapidly melting decapitated demon, but it was too far gone to make out any distinguishable features. He raised his eyes in time to see Jack bend down and whisper something in Buffy's ear that was too low for him to hear, then wriggle his eyebrows at her.

Buffy whacked the older man on the chest and tartly said, "That's _gross_ Jack!" before stomping off.

Jack bent over in half, partly in laughter, and partly to catch his breath from the solid punch.

Daniel walked up next to him. "I can't tell if Buffy's amused or mad…what did you say to her, Jack?"

"You _really_ don't want to know, Danny-boy," Jack snorted in amusement, rubbing his chest as he straightened up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Buffy stomped into the restaurant, and scanned the large room. Catching sight of Sam and Janet in a private table back behind the pool table, she swiftly made her way over.

Both Sam and Janet noticed the expression on her face.

Throwing herself into one of the seats, Buffy exclaimed, "Men!"

The other two women exchanged glances.

"What happened, Buffy?" Sam asked.

"Jack!"

"What did he do?"

"He's such a…a…_guy_!"

Before either of the women could probe that statement further, the three male members of SG-1 arrived, Jack still rubbing his chest, a smirk on his face.

Buffy scowled at him.

"You left that one _wide_ open, Summers" Jack said as he took a chair opposite her.

"Didn't mean you had to _take_ it!" If anything, her scowled deepened.

"What did he say?" Daniel asked, a little miffed that Jack wouldn't tell him.

The Colonel snickered.

"A typical _guy_-type comment – and that's all you need to know," Buffy said as she kicked Jack under the table.

"Ow!"

After taking her irritation out on Jack's shin, Buffy whipped out a cell phone, pressed a couple of buttons, then held the unit up to her ear. After a few seconds, the call apparently went through.

"Giles? It's me. Thought I'd give you a heads up that the demons are starting to move in…you might want to start packing some sharp steel for the next few weeks."

(pause)

"Yeah, I did…a few minutes ago. Just one, though."

(pause)

"Your brother," Buffy smirked.

Though the others couldn't make out the words, they were able to pick out the sound of irritation when Buffy held the phone away from her ear as Giles' voice became loud.

Buffy moved the phone back to her ear and snickered into it.

"Sorry Giles, couldn't resist."

(pause)

"Yeah, I'll make a sweep later tonight and see if anything else comes up."

(pause)

"You be careful too. Bye."

Disconnecting, Buffy replaced the phone back into her pocket.

"What was that about?" Daniel asked curiously from his seat next to the young blonde woman.

"I needed to let Giles know that the demons were starting to migrate into town, so he and the others were prepared. Things have still been pretty quiet, and this is the first demon we've seen since moving here – I think we'll start seeing more, though…at least until they finish fighting over living spaces."

"Living spaces?"

"Sewer tunnels, crypts, abandoned buildings…basically, wherever people aren't. Though, with the number of basements in this state, we might even hear about some of them taking over a rarely used lower-level of a house or office building. Just keep your eyes and ears open for weird explanations of a death or injury."

"Gangs on PCP? Exploding make-up kit?" Jack smirked.

Buffy grinned at him as she nodded.

"So how did you learn Fyarl, Buffy?" Daniel asked eagerly.

"Ex-boyfriend," Buffy replied with a closed expression.

The archeologist understood immediately that the 'ex' was not open for discussion, so moved on to ask about the language itself.

"Are you fluent with that particular language? I couldn't understand a word of it, so it must not be based on any known _human_ language…" he trailed off with a questioning look.

"I only know enough Fyarl to insult one of them – humans don't have enough phlegm in their lungs to speak much of it anyway…at least that's what Spi…" Buffy broke off from _that_ bad memory, and quickly moved on to answer his second question, "I don't think many of the demon languages have any basis in human languages – old, current, or otherwise – but you'd have to ask Giles about that. Most of the information _about_ demons is written in various human languages, though – Latin, Ancient Sumerian…God, even Druidic runes sometimes!"

Before Daniel could continue his questioning, they were interrupted by a waitress who came to take their drink orders.

"Celebratory beer, Summers?" Jack asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"No, no…no beer for Buffy!" She shook her head adamantly.

"Bad memories?"

"Bad _beer_…tainted beer…not going _there_ again," Buffy shuddered. "I'll just have a margarita."

After the attendant left, Jack turned back to the small blonde woman.

"I'm hearing a story behind _that_ statement."

"Long story short…bartender got tired of snot-nosed college kids, mojo-ed the beer, turned everyone prehistoric. _So_ not fun."

"And just how were _you_ involved? Prehistoric or prehistoric ass-kicker?"

"Prehistoric…had the beer and went one million B.C. Buffy, complete with accessories."

Daniel and Jack perked up, both blurting out, "The Rachel Welch fur bikini?"

The two men exchange grins, but the women roll their eyes.

"The tree-branch club that I used to hit people with, which I'm thinking I should try and find again," Buffy scowled. "Needless to say, that situation turned me off drinking beer in most public places."

"Awww, come on…that's it? There's got to be more to it than that!"

"Not unless you want me to describe the bad hair, bad teeth, and the funny stick-people I drew on my dorm wall with lipstick?"

"I think I'll pass."

The drinks were brought by that time, and conversation was held off until the waitress left with their food orders. Jack tried to cajole Buffy into telling them one of her 'stories', but after she firmly stated that the majority of them were too gross, and that she didn't want Daniel vomiting all over her, he let her off with a warning that he was expecting her to continue later…after their food had a while to digest.

When Buffy gave him an evil smirk, Jack wondered if he should have kept his mouth shut.

I

I

I

"…that's when I got an up-close look at their shudder-worthy joker-esque harlequin grins…way creepy."

SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser sat enraptured as they listened to Buffy telling them about the time the entire city of Sunnydale had lost their voices, occasionally taking a sip of their drinks to moisten their throats.

"So me and Riley have to fight through their straight-jacketed Quasimodo-like minions to get to the box that holds everyone's voices. We finally got to the upper levels where the box is surrounded by…ew…the five hearts they'd already harvested. I got pinned down, but was able to finally get Riley to understand that he needed to smash the box, so he did – when our voices were returned, I played the part of the princess, and screamed." For dramatic effect, Buffy paused and took a sip of her margarita.

"Wha' happened then?" Daniel asked, slurring his words a little from the effects of the beer in his system.

"They shook like crazy, and tried to cover their ears. After a few seconds, they went rigid, and their heads _popped_…like a zit."

"Popped like a _zit_?! Eww!" Jack paused the hand that was lifting his beer up to his mouth, a look of disgust on his face.

"Well, maybe not a zit…their innards were kinda yellow – maybe more like an infested wound that you squeezed to get the puss out."

"Gross, Summers."

Suddenly looking very green, Daniel shot up out of his chair so fast he knocked it over, then ran towards the restrooms.

"Oops…I forgot that Daniel's stomach isn't exactly 'entrails-friendly' after eating," Buffy said looking a little amused as she watched his hastily retreating back.

Jack snickered.

"You know, it's funny, though…Giles never told us what would happen if they had gotten all seven hearts. I'll have to remember to ask him."

"_That_ was one of your _milder_ stories?!" Dr. Fraiser asked incredulously.

"Um…yeah. Minimal death and no world endage as far as we knew. On the apocalyptic scale of one to ten, I give it a low two, and that's only 'cuz of their grins and floatiness."

"A _two_?" Both Sam and Janet said as they looked agog at her.

"I do not understand this scale you speak of, BuffySummers," Teal'c said as he turned his questioning gaze towards her.

Grateful that the Jaffa had given her a way out of trying to explain why a situation that caused five human deaths only rated a two, Buffy quickly answered him.

"It's a simplistic way of rating a battle, Tea…uh…Murray. A rating of one would be where, even if it was a hard battle, it won't leave you with nightmares – a ten would be if it's something that will haunt you for the rest of your life, whether you're awake _or_ asleep."

"And have you ever encountered a battle which rated the highest on this scale?"

For all his years, the large man was relatively innocent – at least to customs on their planet – and Buffy couldn't fault Teal'c for asking such an obvious 'next' question, but with the memories it brought back to the front of her mind, it still hurt.

Buffy's expression quickly became neutral, and she dropped her gaze to the drink in front of her, her hand turning the stem around and around as she said, "Yeah. The others might have rated some differently, but for me…at least four times."

Jack's gaze quickly looked back and forth between Teal'c and Buffy. On seeing that Teal'c was about to innocently make the dreaded request to have Buffy tell him about these horrific battles, not to mention that the ever-curious Daniel was on his way back, he jumped in with a quick subject change.

"So, Summers…are you ready for your little trip next week? You know I'm gonna make you sing for your supper, don't you?"

Buffy's shoulders relaxed and she shot him a grateful glance.

"Not unless you want to hear me sing off-key."

"Well, considering what we have to eat, that's acceptable."

"What do you eat?"

"Chicken."

"That's it? Just chicken?!"

"Well, sometimes it's labeled as macaroni and cheese."

Everyone laughed, and the conversation turned to lighter topics.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Both Hammond _and_ O'Neill couldn't help but be impressed by the two ex-Initiative soldiers…even though they were _Army_.

The two younger men had, at first, been politely vague about their previous posts, but when they found out that the two USAF officers were _fully_ aware of the Initiative program, and its outcome, they were able to relax a little during the interview, giving the General and Colonel more insight into their personalities.

That didn't mean they wouldn't _test_ the two younger men further, though.

"Captain, Lieutenant…we were recently shown the security tape of the final battle within the Initiative's underground complex, in which a young woman – blonde, early twenties – was seen to have turned the tide of the fight. We are aware that you are acquainted with this woman, and would like you to provide further information about her."

"I'm sorry, sir…that's classified."

"Both the Secretary of Defense and General Markson have given us clearance for everything involving the Initiative program, Captain Miller. Do you wish for me to call him to confirm that for you?"

"No, sir. Even if they confirm it, she is still classified."

"I must insist, Captain."

Captain Miller and Lieutenant Templeton abruptly stood, eyes hard and faces completely blank.

"If the purpose of this interview is only to find out more information about the young woman, than I believe this meeting is over, sirs."

The two younger men turned to leave, but were halted by the General's quiet words.

"At ease, gentlemen. That wasn't the point of this interview, though it _was_ part of it. If you would return to your seats…"

Miller and Templeton exchanged glances, but slowly sat back down.

Colonel O'Neill grinned at Hammond.

"I'm sure Summers will just _love_ to know that two Army officers are willing to risk a reprimand to protect her…might even make her feel all girly."

Hammond chuckled at both the Colonel's remark, _and_ the expressions on the two younger officers' faces when they realized just _what_ the Colonel's words implied.

"She's _here_?!" Lt. Templeton blurted out.

"If you're talking about Buffy Summers, yep…in all her glory – strength, speed, fighting skills…not to mention the attitude, snarky remarks, lack of respect for authority…"

"…and the fact that you're still irritated that she used you as bait in one of her tactical plans," Hammond interrupted with a look of amusement in the Colonel's direction.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Not on your life."

The two younger men kept quiet during this exchange, but were keenly aware that their comments indicated they knew Buffy's secret.

"So you know that she's…um…" Templeton hesitated at saying the word out loud, just in case they didn't know.

"The Slayer?" O'Neill said casually.

The two younger officers didn't know whether to be worried or relieved.

Seeing their dilemma, Hammond explained.

"She's here of her own volition, gentlemen – her employers requested that she work with us…and she agreed to, once she understood what goes on in this facility."

Miller slowly responded, "Soooo…she'll be working here? Using her skills as a Slayer, I assume?"

"That is correct."

Miller and Templeton looked at each other again before abruptly standing again, coming to attention, full salute and all.

"Permission to work on Buffy's team, sir!"

Hammond and O'Neill exchanged surprised looks.

"You don't even know what we do here!" O'Neill said in exasperation.

"Permission to speak freely, sir!"

"Go ahead, son," Hammond agreed, somewhat amusedly.

"Whatever Buffy Summers will be involved in is probably going to be…_interesting_, sir. Most likely, she will be fighting, saving the world, and the odds will be stacked against her. If she's working with the military, you can add 'being shot at' to the list."

"And you want to work with her, knowing all _that_?!" the Colonel shook his head in confusion.

"Buffy is also known for _beating_ the odds – she's a survivor, sir…and does everything in her power to make sure her team survives too. And the fact that her three _civilian_ friends, who have been helping since the beginning, are still alive says a _lot_…sir."

Hammond looked at them thoughtfully, before asking the one key question that worried him.

"Would you accept her as your CO?"

There was no hesitation in their answer.

"Yes, sir!"

The General waved for the two men to re-take their seats, a pleased look on his face, and drew the interview to a close.

"I believe we have all the information necessary to make a decision, gentlemen," the General began, "though I wish to discuss a few points with Colonel O'Neill before giving you a final answer."

"Sirs? What exactly do you do here? When we asked to transfer to a unit that was actively fighting but closer to civilization, all we were told was that this program would be a good fit for us," Miller asked curiously.

"Until you are formally accepted into the program, I'm afraid I can't reveal that, Captain," Hammond replied.

The two men nodded in understanding.

"Would you care to see Ms. Summers before you return to your base? I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on."

Both Miller and Templeton nodded their heads again, faint smiles on their faces.

The General reached out a hand to pick up the handset of the phone to his right. Punching in a short sequence of numbers, Hammond simply said, "Send Ms. Summers up," into the receiver before placing it back into its cradle.

Gathering his folders together, the General stood, O'Neill and the two younger men quickly following suit.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, gentlemen. We'll contact you once we've reached a decision."

"Yes, sir!" Miller and Templeton said clearly as they saluted both the General and Colonel.

They continued to stand at attention until the older officers left the room. Once left alone, the two young men exchanged looks before sitting back down as they awaited the Slayer they hadn't seen in almost three years, but were no less protective of.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So, what do you think, Colonel?"

O'Neill looked into the conference room through the small specially tinted windows, which, on the other side, were innocuous pictures within the room itself (not a 'stupid looking mirror that's _obviously_ a one-way window' commonly used by the police, no siree).

"They said all the right words, General, but watching their interaction with Summers will tell me a lot more," he replied as he observed the two younger men waiting patiently for Summers to appear. "And while they may be good soldiers, I'm not sure they've got the instincts for covert ops – I mean, they barely took notice of anything in the room, except us."

Hammond made a sound of agreement as he, too, watched the young men.

Minutes later, Buffy entered the room, and the two men jumped up, meeting her smile with large grins of their own.

O'Neill and Hammond chuckled at the comments made as the three exchanged greetings, and were momentarily surprised with the astute observations made by the two younger men, which was confirmed by a laughing Buffy, who unerringly walked up to the 'window' Colonel O'Neill stood in front of and made a face, waved and smiled at the one Hammond peered through, then took a seat at the table, turning her attention back to the two men she hadn't seen in a long time.

"I don't think their instincts are going to be your problem, Jack," Hammond chuckled, taking delight in the fact that his 2IC was getting a taste of his own medicine.

O'Neill sighed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Graham!" Buffy exclaimed with a smile. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has," the young Captain replied, a large grin on his face at seeing the young woman alive and well. "You're looking good, Buffy."

With a smirk, Buffy cocked her head. "Do we hug?"

Graham laughed. "I think we can manage that."

The two not-quite-friends exchanged a short embrace before stepping back.

"You remember Lt. Templeton…Jay?" Graham hooked his thumb over his shoulder at the other man.

"You look familiar, but I'm not sure I quite…" Buffy broke off as she stared at the other man for a moment, then a large grin crossed her lips. "_Agent_ Jay?! The one we gave such a bad time when we all kept asking if finally he got his flashy memory thing?"

Graham laughed as Jay rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's me…and before you ask, no, I haven't gotten one yet. It's good to see you again, Buffy."

"It's good to see you too, Jay," Buffy chuckled as she shook his hand. "So, I hear you guys have been grilled by the head cheese-men, how'd ya do?"

"I'd comment on that, but I wouldn't want to talk out of turn since they're still listening," Graham replied with a slight smile on his face.

Buffy lifted an eyebrow at that, but knew he was right since she'd felt the presence of both the Colonel and General behind one of the walls. "How'd you guess?"

"I've never seen pictures actually embedded in a wall instead of just hanging," Graham lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Not to mention the not-so-well-hidden mic wires running along the baseboards," Jay added, "Dead give-away."

Buffy laughed as she walked up to one of the pictures, the one she instinctively _knew_ the Colonel was behind. She made a face at the picture, wishing she could see Jack's expression at her little display of insubordination. Waving at the other 'window', she smiled, before returning to the table.

Gesturing the others to sit, she waited until they all got settled before asking, "So, catch me up on what's what. The Initiative still in Nepal? Why'd you guys leave? How's Riley and Sam doing?"

At the last question, Graham and Jay exchanged grim glances.

"What?" Buffy asked confused, then paled as a thought flashed through her mind. "Th-They're not…?"

"No! No…they're still alive, Buffy," Graham rushed to assure her, but hesitated a moment. "They're alive and well…physically, at least."

"Graham?" Buffy whispered, still somewhat ashen.

"They're why we left."

Buffy sat silently as Graham explained, alternately becoming angry and saddened at his words. When he finished, she sat there silently for a moment.

"Is there anything I can do? Should I…should I try to contact them? Or see them? Maybe I can talk some sense into them," she asked in a fervent tone.

"They're beyond that, Buffy. Besides, it would probably do more harm than good, since you…" Jay broke off and looked down in embarrassment.

"Since I what, Jay?" Buffy looked between the two men, neither of which would meet her eyes. "Graham? God dammit, tell me! If it was something I did, maybe I can fix it!"

"You can't fix it, Buffy," Graham said reluctantly, "It's not because of something you did, it's because of something you are."

"What? A total relationship screw-up?! Because I didn't have my own perfect relationship to ruin, I had to go and destroy someone else's?!" Buffy angrily stood up and stalked away to stare at one of the blank walls, trying to regain her composure. Hugging her arms around herself, she quietly asked, "What is it about me that changed them, Graham? What am I?"

"A hero," he replied softly. "At least that's what Sam thought."

Buffy spun around and looked at him in disbelief.

"A hero? A _hero_?!" she laughed, and laughed, as she fell back against the wall and slid down it until her butt hit the floor. She looked up at the two men, who had stood in concern, and bit out with a twisted smile, "God, that's _rich_! I guess no one ever told her about my year of self-destruction, my affair with Spike, and the how I became such a Neo-Nazi bitch-monster my sister and friends kicked me out of my own home. God, I'm so far from being a hero, I wouldn't be surprised if they have a place in Hell with my name engraved on it. "

Graham silently walked over and squatted down in front of her. "No, you're not a hero, Buffy. Hero's are overly-dramatized, lily-white, never-do-wrong men and woman who usually end up dead because they won't cross the line to win. But you _are_ a champion. Don't blame yourself for Sam's misconception of you, or her need to compete with your past-relationship with Riley. She wanted to push your memory out of the 'Superwoman' shoes, and trained herself to the point where she was the top fighter in our group."

Buffy leaned her head back against the wall as she gave him a rueful smile. "Riley didn't take it so well, did he?"

"No, he was never good at accepting women who were superior fighters than him," Graham gave her a sad half-smile. "He trained himself too, until he was better. And, before you know it, the 'search and destroy' missions became a game of 'one-upmanship' between Riley and Sam. Jay and I left when their risk-taking started costing lives."

Shutting her eyes, Buffy sighed. "And when will they know who wins? When one of them dies?"

"Yeah, but then they'll find out they actually lost. Don't blame yourself for their shortcomings, Buffy," Graham said as he stood and held out a hand to her.

Buffy accepted his help, and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"I've tried to stop blaming myself for things I can't control, Graham, and I'm getting better at it. I'm not taking the blame for their actions, it just _sucks _that I'm the _reason_ for this particular cluster-flop."

He squeezed her hand before letting it go.

"Well, before the men in the suits with sparkly medals decide that I need a psych evaluation, maybe we should sit back down at the table instead of crawling on the floor like some de-evolved humans," Buffy smirked as she gestured at the table.

The two men chuckled as they re-took their seats.

Buffy took a moment to look at the pictures again. Waving a hand, she cheerily said, "It still looks like an ink-blot, Jack, and it always will – but if you say it's a butterfly (mock whisper) I'll trust you on that."

She grinned at hearing a slight bang coming from the picture, as if someone had smacked their forehead against it.

Flopping back down in her seat she gave Graham and Jay a large smirk. "Oh, by the way, did I mention that, when we destroyed the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, it opened up one here in Colorado Springs?"

The two young officers dropped their heads into their hands and groaned.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"God! Doesn't she _ever_ get a break?!" O'Neill scowled.

"Apparently not."

"You know, I'm beginning to like these 'Powers' less and less. They can't seem to keep their incorporeal hands out of _any_ aspect of her life."

"I think this is more a case of 'human fallacy' than it is divine intervention, Jack."

O'Neill scoffed.

"Free will, Jack…this Sam they're talking about _chose_ to be dissatisfied with the skills she already possessed, and in her pursuit to better herself – for the _wrong _reasons, I might add – her husband _chose_ to feel that his masculinity was threatened. Ms. Summers may have, unknowingly, been the catalyst, but it was Sam and Riley's choice to let it affect them negatively."

The two officers smiled at hearing Buffy refuse to accept the blame, and watched as she was drawn back up to her feet.

At Buffy's comment directed towards the Colonel, which blatantly implied that Jack had had his own visits to the 'shrink', O'Neill let his forehead fall against the window with a slight 'bang'. He turned his face towards the General, whose eyes were dancing with suppressed humor.

"What have I done to deserve this?"

"I believe it's called _karma_, Colonel."

"You're enjoying it, aren't you?"

"Immensely."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"She did _what_?!"

"She grabbed his…uh…package," Daniel coughed into his hand, a slight flush on his cheeks. "Then told him to play nice, or she'd rip them off."

O'Neill stared agape at the younger man.

"I swear that's what happened, Jack!"

"Who told you?"

"Janet, she came in at that point."

"So…what happened then?"

"She asked Buffy if she was giving him a prostate exam."

"Uh huh. And?"

"Buffy said 'Sure…turn your head and cough, Major, unless you'd rather have me give you an anal probe with a staff weapon'."

"What'd he do?"

Daniel's flushed cheeks became a little bit more red. "He asked her to move her fingers a little, to take care of an…uh…itch he had."

Jack barked out a laugh. "And then?"

"She laughed."

"That's it?"

"Yeah…except Janet stuck him with a needle at that point – pretty hard, I guess, since he asked Buffy to kiss it better."

"What'd Summers have to say to that?"

"If you want me to kiss your ass, Major, you need to have a _much_ better reason than being stuck with a needle."

Jack burst out laughing.

"Summers and Ferretti…never thought they'd actually hit it off."

"Me neither - he's not exactly…_friendly_ with new civilians. Personal experience, you know."

"That's because you weren't a good-looking female, Daniel," Jack chuckled.

Daniel rolled his eyes.

The two men were waiting for the rest of their team in the Gate Room – Daniel, for once, being one of the first to arrive. O'Neill thought it might be empathic excitement for Summers' first trip through the gate…Daniel got excited over _rocks_, after all.

Teal'c was the next to arrive, and stood silently next to the other two men. They didn't have long to wait for Major Carter and Buffy Summers…an _inadequately attired_ Buffy Summers.

"Summers! Where's your gear?!" O'Neill barked out with a scowl.

"Back in the locker room," Buffy replied tartly. At Jack's glare, she rolled her eyes. "Even after everyone's extensive teaching, explaining, planning, yadda yadda yadda, no one thought to see if the gear would fit."

"It's the smallest we've got!"

"Well, it's still too big! Unless you really plan on having me to walk around like I'm in a puffy-Xander suit, and not be able to move my upper body!" Buffy stuck her chin out at him.

"She's telling the truth, sir…it was the same one Cadet Hailey used, and it still didn't fit. Buffy's a lot smaller than she looks."

"Should we start calling you Mini-Me, Summers?"

"Not if you value your life." Buffy glared at him.

"General Hammond gave the OK for Buffy to go without, sir. Besides, the M.A.L.P. and UAV showed no signs of any dangerous life forms, so everything should be OK."

Buffy stared at her with wide eyes. Leaning towards the Colonel, she mock whispered. "Did Sam just jinx us?"

"Yep."

"Damn."

Carter rolled her eyes. Opening her mouth to respond, she was interrupted by the sounds of the chevrons beginning to lock into place.

Buffy turned eager eyes towards the Stargate, and she watched it spin, then pause as it locked another symbol into place before beginning to spin again.

"Scared yet, Summers?" Jack smirked at her.

Without even looking at him, she replied, "Nah, scared is facing an open Hellmouth ready to spew out thousands of Turok Hans. This? This is the tingly feeling you get when you're about to get on the 'Rollercoaster of Doom'."

Jack turned to stare at her, and caught the smile of delight as she watched the never-changing 'kerwoosh' of the connecting wormhole.

"SG-1, you have a go," came the voice of General Hammond over the speaker. "As do you, Ms. Summers…good luck."

Buffy gave him a thumbs-up and a grin.

"Let's move out, kids!"

Teal'c, Daniel, and Carter walked up the ramp, followed by Buffy and O'Neill. As soon as the first three walked through the even horizon, Buffy stopped abruptly, spun around, and slowly began walking backwards as she spoke.

"I want to thank all the people who got me to where I am today – family, friends, except you, Ferretti, and everyone in the whole wide world. Thank you for your reception to me, and SG-1, on our first trip through the Stargate together – if we bring a little joy into your humdrum lives, it makes us feel as though our hard work ain't been in vain for nothing. Bless you all!"

Buffy began blowing kisses, until she was grabbed by the back of her shirt and dragged backwards through the event horizon, laughing.

Her laughter was abruptly cut off as she disappeared.

As soon as the wormhole disengaged, Ferretti chuckled and looked up at Hammond in the Control Room.

"Twenty says she drives the Colonel nuts, sir."

"No bet, Major…that's a given."

That, of course, didn't stop other bets from being made – and, while ever vigilant, the remaining security force in the Gate Room began a lively wager.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c were a little startled to hear laughter behind them, and turned to see a giggling Buffy being held at the scruff of the neck by a slightly irritated Colonel.

"What's so funny?" Daniel asked, a slight smile gracing his lips.

"Summers wanted to thank all the 'little people' before she left," O'Neill grumbled, not really as irritated as he looked. While Summers was still laughing, he was pleased to note that she had been instantly alert for trouble, the moment she set foot on the stone platform at the other end of the wormhole.

"It was my first trip…I had to make it memorable _somehow_."

"Well, I'm sure you did that, _Lina_."

Buffy laughed again, her eyes continuing to scan the area.

"So, how do you feel, Buffy? Most first trips tend to make people nauseous," Daniel asked as he looked at her in concern.

"I'm OK…felt a little bit of a stomach drop at the end, but no big," she shrugged. For some odd reason, Daniel looked a little disappointed. "But if it makes you feel better, I'll try to throw up on you the next time."

"No, no…that's all right!"

O'Neill chuckled at that – he actually wasn't that surprised Summers didn't feel anything…she was used to moving more quickly than most humans, what with her Slayer speed.

"All right, time to move out!" the Colonel barked out. As he moved forward, he called back over his shoulder, "Welcome to P4X-552, Summers."

The others dropped in line behind him, taking their standard formation. And though Buffy didn't like it, she accepted her place in the center of the group – except for Teal'c, she didn't know how to work with them in a fight, after all.

"I'm kinda disappointed…I was expecting something like purple trees, or red grass - it looks more like Northern California."

"A lot of them usually do…the others look like Nebraska or the Sahara Desert."

"There's a difference?"

"Yeah, one has…_shrubbery_."

"And rabbits with big, sharp, pointy teeth?" she gave a half-smile at the Colonel's back, and laughed when he made the Monty Python 'dangerous bunny' sound.

Carter and Daniel chuckled at their antics. Even though there weren't any signs of technology _or_ ruins, at least the trip wouldn't be boring with Buffy and O'Neill to keep them entertained.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Unscheduled off-world activation! Unscheduled off-world activation!" the voice of Sgt. Harriman intoned over the base speaker system.

Knowing there was no one due to return to base for another four hours, General Hammond hurried to the Control Room.

Upon entering, the General barked out, "Any IDC, Sergeant?"

Harriman paused for a moment before replying, "It's SG-1, sir."

"Open the iris!"

The sergeant placed his palm on the scanner, activating the opening of the trinium cover over the Stargate.

Moments later, Daniel and Sam rushed through, followed closely by Buffy and Teal'c. They all looked behind them, and watched as Colonel O'Neill came through backwards, his P-90 still pointing towards the wormhole.

"Close the iris! Now!"

Harriman rushed to comply. The iris closed, and not a moment too soon, as they all heard one 'thump' before the wormhole disengaged.

"What happened, SG-1?! You were gone for less than two hours!"

As his gaze roamed over the group, he was relieved to see them all uninjured. But, to his confusion, both Ms. Summers and Major Carter were flushed almost beet-red, and the younger of the two was fanning herself while she tried to hide her smirk, Daniel couldn't look anyone in the eye, and was having difficulty keeping a straight face…and even Teal'c almost seemed to be grinning. The only one who didn't look like they were about to burst out laughing was the Colonel…he just looked pissed.

"Well?"

Daniel cleared his throat. "Well…uh…General. Jack had a…uh…little bit of a problem. The flora was a little aggressive toward him, and the fauna was…well, um…extremely…amorous."

Hammond looked bewildered. "What the _hell_ are you trying to say Dr. Jackson?!"

Buffy couldn't help herself and blurted out, "The plant-life kept attacking Jack, and one of the local animals kept trying to hump his leg."

The Colonel glared at her.

"Thank you for sharing that with everyone, Summers," O'Neill said with an annoyed tone.

"You're welcome, Jack…but I thought you'd be more flattered – I'm sure it's not every day that you get an offer from some furry four-legged animal wanting you to be its bitch."

Carter excused herself with a breathy 'Sir', and quickly left the Gate Room, unable to look her CO in the eye. Buffy followed right on her heels.

Seconds later, uncontrolled feminine laughter could be heard coming from outside the door.

Daniel struggled to stifle his chuckle as he clapped a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Well, at least they found something to bond over, Jack."

"Yeah, but did it have to be my humiliation?" he scowled.

Up in the Control Room, Hammond chuckled as he shook his head. _"Only SG-1."_

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

If you can't figure out what Jack whispered to Buffy, let me know (via an email or your review), and I'll post it at the end of the next chapter. I'm hoping it wasn't _too_ subtle to figure it out, though. (grin)

Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter, I kinda hit a wall on one of the scenes, and couldn't move on until I worked out the kinks. Unfortunately, I also don't always feel like writing, so that sometimes delays things even further.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I still have hopes that one day I'll be able to get back to the '10,000 words is a good chapter size' happy place. (groan).

Please review!!

Answers to commonly seen review questions:

1) The "pairing(s)" – I will not announce any pairings, as I feel that it ruins the story to some degree. 'Destiny' is not about who ends up with who in the end…it's a journey of self-discovery, characters finding their 'place in the world', the merging of two different groups fighting two different wars (with one character bridging both groups), and acceptance (eg. good with the bad, a person's flaws, destiny of course, etc.), among other things. Feel free to continue guessing and/or requesting your preference, but please know that there will not be an actual 'announcement'…it will happen when it happens (but I know who it iiiiis, I know who it iiiis…lol).

2) Buffy as part of SG-1…didn't say if she will be, didn't say if she won't be – at this point, all I've said is that Buffy will be _accompanying_ SG-1 on a few missions to get gate-travel experience. You'll just have to wait to see what's going to happen…(grin). Jack is _not_ obsolete with Buffy's appearance, nor will he _ever_ be…with all Jack's experience (measured in _decades_, not Buffy's _years_), he will never be obsolete when compared to Buffy. Besides, there is _no way in Hell_ I'd write Jack out of the story…it's too much fun to write about him! LOL

3) Willow _will_ return…but I won't say when, how, or why. It may be a long time in coming, but at this point, I don't know…I just know that she will be back – I mean, how can I be true to BtVS without _all_ the main characters, eh?!

4) Where's 'X character'?...wow, I never realized how difficult it is to write a story with so many characters in it! With just the main characters (and commonly seen supporting characters) of both shows, there are 9 main and 3 supporting characters that I need to write about! No matter how long my chapters are, I can't get everyone in them. Right now, I'm concentrating on Buffy settling into the SGC, but will bring back the Scoobies (to some degree) very soon…if only to touch upon what _they're_ doing. I'm trying not to forget anyone, but feel free to keep reminding me about who we haven't seen in a while (like Andrew, Xander and Willow).

5) I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the seasons would be skewed in this story. In 'real time', S8 Buffy would be S7 Stargate, but I wanted to write this story in the S5 (and beyond) timeline of Stargate. I know it will throw off some of the episodes (like 2001 and 2010), but I hope to be able to work around them, even if it's only superficially. Please feel free to let me know if there are any other episodes that would be affected by this skewing.

6) This is _not _going to be a BtVS/SG-1/AtS crossover! There _will_ be references to AtS, and maybe a few scenes here and there with the characters of that show – most of the characters _were_ a part of BtVS at some point, so I don't feel that I can just ignore their existence – but they will _not_ be an integral part of the long-term storyline for Destiny. Even with that said, it's too early in the story to make anything definite but, at this point, I don't have any plans on integrating _any_ of the AtS characters into this story.


	7. Someone To Watch Over Me

**Destiny Up For Grabs **

Summary: BtVS/Stargate xover. Sunnydale's gone, so where do we go from here? Buffy and Co. thought they'd have time to decide, now that the Hellmouth was permanently closed, but the PTB have other plans for them. A Slayer's destiny never takes a vacation, but it _can_ change, especially when their original line of destiny was broken by death. Buffy's destiny is up for grabs now, and even the PTB doesn't know who will get to control it.

A/N: OK,I really didn't mean for it to take this long to update, but life has really, really sucked the big one lately, and I don't really see that changing anytime soon. I've got an excessively full load this semester (16 units), and unless there is anyone out there that can hold my hand through an Assembly Language (Motorola) class, my time for writing is pretty much screwed. I'll continue to make attempts at writing over the next couple of months, but I really don't see it happening until about mid-December. My apologies, in advance.

On another note, I know some people were complaining about how this crossover has been a little heavy-handed on the side of BtVS, so I have to warn you that this chapter will make it seem even heavier. I hadn't planned on the direction it went in, but a particular plot bunny got stuck in my head, and wouldn't go away. Then, voila, this chapter took on a life of its own. (And you'll probably kick my butt after I tell you that this chapter was completed a couple of months ago…cringe…I just didn't get around to formatting it for posting, until now.)

I promise that we'll get back to the SGC in the next chapter! Buffy still has to go on a REAL trip through the Stargate, and I'm itching to write that scene!

On another note…congratulations to 'anne' (Anonymous reviewer)! She was the only one who caught the 'Singing In The Rain' reference! For those of you who are going 'Huh?'…the 'speech' Buffy made, just prior to going through the Stargate, came from the musical 'Singing In The Rain'…it was the (paraphrased) speech given by the character 'Lina Lamont', just before she pulled a live, on-stage, 'Milli Vanilli' and got exposed. Good to know someone else enjoys the classics as much as I do.

NOTE: The answer to "What did Jack whisper to Buffy?" is at the end of this chapter…sorry you had to wait so long to find out what it was.

I

I

I

**Someone to Watch Over Me**

_bang_

_bang_

_bang_

"Hey Jack! What's up?" a bright, cheerful voice called out.

Jack lifted his head, from where he was banging it on a door, to turn and scowl at the petite blonde.

"This is your doing, Summers!" he growled, pointing at a piece of paper taped to the door he had been banging his head against.

"Nope, not me…I can't draw to save my life. You have to admit, though, it's a pretty darn good likeness," Buffy smirked as she looked at the drawing.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you described that alien…_thing_ to someone who could. How else would they have known it had _four eyes_, and looked like a cross between a Neapolitan Mastiff and a Pomeranian!"

Jack scowled at her before tearing the picture off the door.

After the events of their brief off-world trip two days ago, which ended up with Colonel O'Neill running for his life…his _love_ life, that is…a drawing of said event began to immediately show up _everywhere_, much to one Colonel's dismay.

The drawing was a caricature of Colonel O'Neill, a disgusted look on his face, trying to shake an alien dog-like creature off his leg. A few line strokes bespoke of said creature's amorous movements on the Colonel's appendage. Below the drawing were the words 'O'Neill's version of _Hump Day_'.

"Hate to tell you, Jack…but there were _three_ other people there, not to mention the fact that they're more likely to know who here on the base can draw," Buffy chuckled.

"So you're saying you had _nothing_ to do with it?"

"I didn't say that," she grinned.

Jack's scowl deepened.

"Well, I'm off to see Teal'c. He promised to show me the weak spots in Jaffa armor," Buffy's grinned widened as she slapped him on the back. "Cheer up, Jack. I'm sure the General will put an end to it soon…at least when he stops laughing, and muttering something about karma."

Buffy walked away, a bounce in her step.

"You sure have your hands full with that one, Jack," a voice chuckled from behind the Colonel.

He spun around to see Major Ferretti, who seemed to be struggling not to laugh out loud.

Jack sighed. "She put one on my back, didn't she?"

This time Ferretti _did _laugh.

"Yup…" he pulled a piece of paper taped to the Colonel's back, then handed it to him. "Version 2.0."

When the Colonel saw the new drawing, one depicting him running away from the alien dog-like creature (that had hearts in its eyes) with the words 'Our Fearless Leader' on it, he turned back to the door and began banging his head on it again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Buffy giggled, as she made her way to General Hammond's office to where she had been paged moments ago – interrupting her session with Teal'c.

Teal'c hadn't understood why she had fallen to the floor laughing when he opened the helmet up, to show her how it worked – she still couldn't get it out of her head that the Jaffa helmet reminded her of a Pez dispenser.

'_I'll have to bring one in to show him,'_ she mentally laughed. _'Or better yet, get someone to make one with a Jaffa head.'_

Buffy knocked on the General's door, and entered when his voice bid her to come in.

She was startled to see Colonel O'Neill ensconced in one of the chairs, a frown on his face.

"You wanted to see me, General?" she asked a little hesitantly, noticing that Hammond wasn't looking too happy either.

"Yes, Ms. Summers…please, have a seat," Hammond gestured at the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Am I in some kind of trouble? Is it about the pictures? It's all just fun and games, but if it bothers you…" Buffy began to babble nervously, but fell silent when O'Neill held up a hand for her to stop.

"You're not in trouble, Summers…at least not with us," the Colonel said quietly, but with a worried tone in his voice.

"I'm afraid the LAPD is insisting on a face-to-face interview with you, Ms. Summers," Hammond explained, an angry look on his face. "One of their detectives used your record to make a case against you, including re-opening the file on the murder of Deputy Mayor Allan Finch due to the confession of one Faith Lehane, and her connection to you – a confession which _contradicts_ your given alibi."

Buffy paled. "D-does the detectives name happen to be Stein?"

The General searched through the stack of paperwork in front of him. Finding the relevant page, he skimmed the information then nodded his head. "Yes…a Detective Robert Stein, formerly of the…Sunnydale Police Department."

"Dammit…that jerk's been dogging me since my Junior year in High School," Buffy said shakily, dropping her head into her hands. "Why can't he just leave me alone!"

"The LAPD is pushing pretty hard, Ms. Summers – I need you to tell us everything…because, frankly, we can't help you if we don't know what happened."

Buffy lifted her head, a tired expression on her face as she nodded.

"God, where to start? I-I guess that would be Ted…" she began hesitantly, trying to remember everything that had happened so long ago – it felt like eons.

"Ted?"

"A homicidal robot that dated my mother."

The two men started.

"Um…care to elaborate, Summers?"

Buffy gave a wane smile at their expressions.

"I'm serious…Ted was an extremely life-like robot created, in his own image, by some genius guy who's wife left him because he was dying. Unfortunately, robot-Ted had a few screws _and_ some wires loose – he brought back wife number one, and pretty much kept her until she died, then he went out and got wife number two, number three, and number four…my mom apparently fit his demented profile and was going to be wife number five, but I got in the way…"

It was a long explanation, as Buffy tried to remember every detail of her various interactions with Detective Stein and the situations that brought them about, including the highs and lows of her relationship with Faith. She never comprehended just how much of her life that entailed.

Hammond and O'Neill listened, grim-faced, realizing that, even with everything Buffy had previously revealed, it only scratched the surface of the difficult life she and her friends had led.

"I-I just don't know why he keeps…stalking me. Faith said she made sure they knew I had nothing to do with the Deputy Mayor's death – that leaving me alone was part of the terms they agreed upon before she actually confessed."

"I can't believe you're still friends with her, after all she did," O'Neill shook his head in bewilderment.

"We were faced with the possibility that one or _both_ of us wouldn't survive the last battle in Sunnydale, Jack. Everything that happened before just…didn't seem to matter anymore – we wanted to make our peace, in case we didn't have another chance," Buffy quietly replied. "I may have had a difficult life once I became the Slayer, but I understood long ago that Faith has had a difficult life _period_."

"That still doesn't explain why you lied, Ms. Summers," Hammond frowned.

"I was scared…simple as that. I was already reeling with…well, with a couple other highly emotional events. When Faith and I found out that Finch was involved with the latest 'bad-guy', well…let's just say Faith can be pretty convincing when she wants to be. If it had been anyone other than Detective Stein, I might have taken my chances…but, I knew I wouldn't get a fair chance with someone who'd been trying to pin something on me for the past year. I-I know it was stupid, but at the time…"

"…but at the time, you also had to worry about what the Mayor had planned, and knew, flat-out, that Faith would drag you down with her if you said anything. You couldn't risk Stein putting _both_ of you away," the Colonel finished for her when she trailed off.

Hammond sighed, running a hand over his face. "I can't say I'm pleased about all this, Ms. Summers, but I also can't ignore the fact that the situation came about due to your responsibilities as the Slayer, _or_ the fact that the LAPD failed to mention Faith's stipulation to her confession. Is there anything else we should be aware of?"

Buffy squirmed in her seat before hesitantly saying, "Not with me, no."

"_Summers_," O'Neill looked at her firmly.

"Jack, just…don't. It's nothing the Sunnydale PD knew about…of that, I'm sure."

"How can you be sure?"

"A-anything that could bring about questions doesn't…exist anymore," she said uncomfortably.

"Summers, if you're talking about bodies, you better explain…NOW!" O'Neill growled out.

"I can't!" Buffy snapped agitatedly before standing up and stalking away from her seat to look through the window into the conference room.

The Colonel abruptly stood to follow her, and grabbed her arm, swinging her around to face him.

"I'm starting to think you and your little band of friends believe you're above the law, Summers."

"Until you've gone up against an evil so _pure_ it makes the Goa'uld look like fluffy puppies, don't you _dare _bring the law into this, Jack," Buffy tore her arm from his grasp. "You want to know about the _bodies_, I'll tell you. How about the one who killed one of my friends with a gun after he shot and almost killed _me_…or the one that housed a _Hellgod_…oh, and let's not forget about the not-so-innocent victim that was killed by his best-friend who had The First Evil whispering into his ear. You remember The First, don't you, _Jack_? How would you like to have heard that sweet little boy whispering into your ear for almost a year…telling you that you had to kill Daniel or Teal'c…or _Sam_…but not understanding that _it's not him_?"

O'Neill's face became blank at the mention of the time when The First had taken on the appearance of his dead son.

"The evil we fight _has_ no rules, and it doesn't hesitate in using humans and their weaknesses to propagate itself. Until you understand that, you will _never_ understand why the loss of those particular human lives, indirectly or by our own hands, shouldn't be held against us."

"Be that as it may, Ms. Summers, the U.S. Government does _not_ make it a practice to harbor murders," Hammond interjected firmly.

Buffy crossed her arms and glared at the General.

"Doesn't it? Just because our government sanctions a war or a secret assassination doesn't make that loss of human life any less wrong," she uncrossed her arms and made her way to the door of the office. "I may not have had anything to do with the deaths, but I know who did, _and_ the extenuating circumstances that drove their actions…so before you start pointing your fingers at the blood on _our_ hands, take a good look at your own."

With that last parting shot, Buffy angrily left the General's office, slamming the door behind her.

O'Neill leaned back up against the wall and ran a hand over his face.

"I hate to say it, but she's got a point, George."

"Jack?"

"I'm remembering some quote that involves sinners and throwing stones," the Colonel said as he pushed himself away from the wall and reclaimed his seat.

Hammond frowned. "Are you saying that you approve of their actions?"

"I'm _saying_ that we're not so innocent ourselves, and we have no place in judging events we know nothing about. I get the feeling that there are other painful stories revolving around what she just told us…stories she's not ready to tell," placing his forearms on his thighs, he leaned forward, "We slipped up, George…we were so focused on the vampires and demons she told us about, we've forgotten to question where all the _humans_ were during their battles. Summers and her friends are fighting an underground war – with the bits and pieces she's been revealing, we've made the mistake in thinking that the humans who died only fell under two categories…victim or collateral damage. We never took into account that some of the humans could _be_ the evil they fought."

"So we should just leave it alone?"

"For now…yeah. Summers is right…we don't _fully_ understand the evil they have to go up against – and it _will _use your weaknesses against you," O'Neill said as he rubbed his temple. "I've had the displeasure of meeting The First Evil, George, and it took the face of someone it had no right to. You don't have to worry about a repeat of the Sunnydale sink-hole, it's not powerful enough to do much of anything anymore, but I _can_ tell you this…if the evil they fight is anything like The First, they really _don't_ have any rules."

The Colonel stood and stiffly walked towards the door.

"Jack?"

O'Neill paused in opening the door, but didn't turn around.

"Whose face did it take, son?" Hammond asked softly.

Jack bowed his head slightly and whispered, "Charlie's."

Not wanting to push such a painful issue, the General quietly said, "Tell Ms. Summers that I'll see what I can do about the situation."

O'Neill nodded sharply and exited the office.

Hammond leaned tiredly back in his chair, a wistful thought of retirement flitting briefly through his mind.

Taking a deep breath, he reached out and picked up the phone, punching one of the numbers on his speed-dial.

"Arthur? I need a favor."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

If it wasn't for Ferretti, it might have taken O'Neill a lot longer to find Buffy. As it was, the Major had sought out the Colonel to tell him that his mini-blonde storm cloud had stomped her way up top, leaving a number of soldiers plastered against the sides of the corridor for fear of being the target of her anger.

Ferretti suggested Jack do something to bring back sunny weather, or the janitors were going to be spending most of their time peeling cadets off the wall.

With a small snort of laughter, the Colonel assured him he was already on his way to take care of it.

Upon reaching the surface, he asked the security guard where Summers had headed, and was amused when the young lieutenant pointed a shaking finger in a direction north of where they were standing.

Chuckling softly when the lieutenant asked if he needed back-up, he shook his head and began walking towards a well-known path, placing his cap and sunglasses on to reduce the brightness of the sun in his eyes.

It didn't take him long to find the clearing that was well-known by many SGC personnel, and Summers leaning back against the large rock in the center where she sat, one leg extended, the other bent, with one of her arms resting on it.

"So…are you here to make more accusations?" she asked without even looking at him.

"Nope."

"To make me spill?"

"Nope."

"To make me apologize?"

"Nope."

"Then why _are_ you here, Jack?"

"To ask you out on a _date_."

She gave a small snort of amusement, her eyes flicking towards him briefly.

Jack moved closer, and his knees creaked as he bent them in order to sit next to her. He leaned his larger frame back against the rock, inches away from her.

"Actually, Ferretti begged me to get you in a better mood, so the SGC doesn't have to spend gobs of money to remove the new decorating scheme – you know…the abstract cadet splatters on the wall that'll need to be scraped off like those annoying pop-corn ceilings?"

Buffy chuckled before she smacked him lightly on the leg.

"Stop it…I wasn't _that_ bad."

The Colonel lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Ferretti said the _Goa'uld_ and an army of _Jaffa_ looked a helluva lot less scary than your death-glare."

"_Jack_…"

"_Summers_…"

Buffy sighed. "Why _are_ you here?"

Jack fiddled with the bill of his hat for a moment before responding.

"To say that _maybe_ we were a little too…hasty in our judgment," he cleared his throat. "And that _maybe _we can understand why you don't want to talk about it."

"Is that an apology?" Buffy gasped, placing a hand against her chest in mock surprise.

"Of course not…at our age, men like George and I don't apologize – we just, in a round-about way, and with lots of maybe-type words, say that it _could_ be possible that we don't have enough information to make a good assessment of the situ-mmmrph…"

Jack's words were muffled by Buffy's hand.

"Apology accepted," she gave him an amused smile.

His eyes twinkled back, just before he licked her hand.

"Eww!" Buffy wiped her hand on her leg before scowling at him. "Copycat."

"Whatever works."

"So we're OK?"

Jack sighed as he removed his hat, then ran a hand through his hair before replacing it.

"For now, Summers – but I hope you'll tell us everything soon…we don't like surprises, you know."

"I'm sorry, Jack…I honestly didn't know that Stein still had a boner for trying to pin something on me. It's been a long time since our last confrontation."

"Don't worry about it…Hammond said he'll take care of it."

"Do I wanna know?"

"Probably not. But I think you're gonna end up owing him one."

Buffy sighed and gracefully got to her feet. Holding out a hand, she pulled the Colonel up onto his.

"Any idea of how I can get a head start, not to mention a way to apologize for my not-so-sparkly behavior in his office?"

"Well…I know for a _fact_ that he really loves carrot-cake. Maybe we can see if there's any in the Mess."

"Cake is good."

He smiled down at her as they walked back towards the mountain.

"Yup…the perfect apology food – I've yet to meet anyone who would turn down cake."

"Do I need to get you a slice too?"

"Summers…you pretty much owe me a truck-load by now."

Buffy laughed, and smacked him on the arm.

"I'm thinking we're just about even in the cake-owing, Jack."

"I told you…at my age, men like me…"

"…don't apologize, yadda, yadda, yadda. What…the more grey hair, the less wrong you are?" she smirked up at him.

"Where do you think the term 'young and stupid' came from, if not from distinguished-looking, wise gentlemen like myself?"

Buffy laughed. "Don't you mean wise-_ass_?"

Jack smirked, his eyes dancing with laughter as he looked down at the smiling blonde. _'Sunny weather, as requested, Ferretti.'_

Neither of them noticed the young lieutenant picking up the phone and giving the 'all clear' to one of the cadets deep in the mountain. Word spread quickly, and many junior officers surfaced cautiously from their hiding places.

Ferretti had a good laugh over the stories that emerged, and mutated, from the whole situation…especially the one that compared an angry Summers to a pms-ing Balrog.

And a certain SGC commander, having stepped away from his office for a moment, returned to find a slice of carrot-cake on his desk, with a note that simply stated 'I'm sorry. B' attached to a toothpick.

As he ate the peace-offering, Hammond couldn't help but be amused at how, in a relatively short period of time, the small blonde woman could affect the mood of an entire base…even though most of them didn't know her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So, you ready for some real-life fighting scenarios?" Buffy said as she hopped up on a stool opposite Daniel.

"Hi Buffy," he responded absentmindedly. When her words sunk in, his head popped up. "What?"

"Boy, you're the epitome of the absentminded professor, these days," Buffy snickered. "I said, are you ready for some real-life fighting scenarios?"

"Again…what?"

"You know, ready to test your moves on a real, live…well, undead…person?"

"And for a third time…what?"

Sighing, Buffy rolling her eyes. "You've learned some moves, gotten good at them, now it's time to try them out in a less controlled fight, and with someone other than Teal'c. In other words, wanna go with us on patrol tonight and kick some vampire butt?"

Daniel's eyes widened for a moment before he dropped his gaze to the table before him and began to fiddle with a few items.

Buffy smiled at his movements, making a humorous mental note that Dr. Jackson fiddled when he was either nervous, or ready to tell a lie.

"I didn't realize you were still patrolling."

"Duh! If you recall our not so pleasant meeting with Whistler, you'll remember that he said I'd still be babysitting the Hellmouth…just not as much – I'm kinda surprised none of you guys have asked to come along again. Teal'c and I have been patrolling since I came here – four days out of seven…my sister takes the other three."

"Oh? How's she doing?"

"Giles says she's doing fine, and _you_ are avoiding the question," Buffy drawled as she gave him a look.

"Are you sure I'm ready for this?" Daniel asked nervously.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think you were," she replied honestly. "You may only know a dozen moves, but now is a good time to get the feel of when to use them, and which ones…unless you'd rather wait until you go up against a Jaffa?"

"Good point."

"So, you in?"

"Yeah."

"Cool!" Buffy exclaimed as she hopped off the stool. "Teal'c and I usually head out about 2200 hours – are you going to be here, or should we swing by your house?"

"I'll stick around, and follow you in my car – that way I can head home afterwards. How long do you usually patrol?"

"Four hours or more, depending on what we find, so rest up, or plan on sleeping in late. Catch ya later, rock man!"

As Buffy bounced out of his office, Daniel groaned at the thought of a long, late night stroll through Colorado Springs, mixed in with an intense Krav Maga lesson, and wondered if he would be able to move for the rest of the weekend.

I

I

I

"So, here's the sitch…it's Friday night, and we mostly find action at the teen hang-outs – you know, dance clubs, make-out places, etc. The denial thing's already kicked in, but the locals have subconsciously recognized that Teal'c and I take care of certain…problems, so we don't have to worry about standing in lines, paying cover charges, or going head-to-head with the bouncers."

"Denial thing?" Daniel asked, confused.

"Oh…um…I never really explained that to you, did I?" Buffy said in surprise. "Your average Dick and Jane pretty much deny anything mystical – coming up with _any_ excuse to make sense of something their brains just can't wrap themselves around. That's why I said to keep your eyes and ears open for really weird explanations of a death or injury…those will most likely be caused by a vampire or demon."

"Oh."

"Should you not inform DanielJackson of the oddities he will see at the Horned Toad, BuffySummers?"

Buffy looked at the large man in confusion for a moment, then remembered just _what_ oddities he was referring to.

"Oh! Yeah…almost forgot about that," she turned a sheepish face towards Daniel. "One of the dance clubs we go to is run by demons. All the kids think they're wearing costumes."

"Don't you…uh…kill demons?"

"Not these ones – they're not carnivores…meaning they don't eat people. They're just trying to make a living so they can pay for the foods they _do_ eat."

"What do they eat?"

"Cabbage…and yams. And they consider brussel sprouts a delicacy." Buffy scrunched her nose and shuddered. "Piece of advice…don't get close enough to smell their breath."

Daniel chuckled.

"In any case, the dance club is a 'no people-eating' zone – other demons are a no-show, but vamps pretty much ignore that rule…and it doesn't help that the Dreglott demons, the club owners, can't sense a vampire if their life depended on it. Teal'c and I have an unspoken agreement with the Dreglotts…we don't hurt them, they don't hurt us, and if we take out vamps on their turf, they turn a blind eye."

"Sounds…reasonable," Daniel responded slowly. "So how will I fit in on this patrol?"

"We'll follow the same routine we usually do, and when we come up against the baddies, Teal'c and I will reduce the number to one, then let you have a shot."

"And what should I do while you're fighting?"

Buffy removed two items from her jacket, and handed a cross and a stake to the archaeologist.

"Put your back against something solid, and watch for strays…the crosses will keep them at bay until we can get to you, and the stake is just in case. Don't try to take them on until Teal'c and I are there to make sure you don't become a meal."

"That's not exactly a real-life fighting scenario, Buffy," Daniel frowned.

"Daniel, vampires are _extremely_ strong – when you get to the point where you can take one out on your own, I can tell you…Jaffa won't be a problem. But, right now, the fight needs to be controlled until the moves I taught you become instinctive. In addition, you need to learn how to quickly, and automatically, catalogue the items in your vicinity as potential weapons."

"So, don't put the cart before the horse…one step at a time…and all those other clichés Jack loves to hate?" he gave her a rueful smile.

"Now you're getting it," Buffy chuckled. She plucked the stake from his hand. "Turn around."

"What?"

"Just turn around, Daniel."

He turned his back towards her, and felt Buffy tuck something into the waistband of his jeans.

"Now, do a couple of those moves I taught you, and see if the stake gets in the way."

Daniel looked up and down the street uncomfortably before performing several of the moves. He adjusted the angle of the stake until it didn't bother him.

"Good," the small blonde nodded in satisfaction. "Now, we're ready."

She looped her arm through his, and started walking down the street, Teal'c following quietly behind them.

"I've got to warn you, there's a lot of walking…I'm glad to see you dressed appropriately," she said as she ran her eyes over him.

He was wearing a pair of well-worn jeans, a soft cotton shirt with a light jacket over it, and a pair of sneakers.

"Well, chinos aren't as comfortable as jeans, and I don't think I'd hear the end of it if I lost a loafer during a fight," he chuckled.

Buffy laughed.

"So, what do you and Teal'c usually do while you're patrolling? Besides the fighting, of course."

"We talk about stuff…earth customs, mostly. At least, _I_ talk…Teal'c just nods, says 'Indeed' a lot, and sometimes asks questions," Buffy replied, throwing a cheeky grin over her shoulder at the larger man.

Teal'c just gave her an amused look and said, "Indeed."

Buffy laughed again.

Daniel chuckled at the thought of the vivacious Buffy and stoic Teal'c spending hours in each others' company…they made an odd pair.

The first two clubs were a no-go, but Daniel was enjoying himself as he listened to Buffy describing reality-tv to Teal'c, how many of the shows were skating the line of decency, and their likeness to soft-porn. When the large Jaffa asked what porn was, it was highly entertaining to see Buffy blush to the roots of her hair.

When Daniel made the mistake of chuckling, Buffy turned an evil grin towards him and told Teal'c to ask _him_.

Daniel countered with a suggestion that _Jack_ might be the best person to answer that question.

The two of them laughed at the thought of the Colonel getting blind-sided by a question about video-taped sex.

But it wasn't until Buffy gasped out 'Sam' between her giggles that they _really _lost it, especially when she pointed out that angle, vector, force, and velocity would have an entirely new meaning in this context.

Daniel laughed so hard at that, he had to lean up against a wall in order to stay upright.

Teal'c just watched them with a raised eyebrow.

The Tauri were strange sometimes.

I

I

I

'_Shouldn't Buffy be intervening at this point?'_ Daniel thought exhaustedly.

The archaeologist jabbed another fist at the vampire, who danced out of his reach.

'_No fair that something that's technically dead should have more stamina than a live human being,' _he mentally groused. _'Focus, Daniel. You can do this, or Buffy would have stopped it long ago.'_

Taking advantage of the vampire's momentary distance, he took a quick glance around him. His eye caught sight of a useful object a few feet away, near the undead thing he was supposed to be taking out.

'_Use your brain, Daniel…the vamp hasn't exactly screamed 'intelligent' during this whole round of fighting. If you play it right…'_

Daniel stopped moving abruptly, and slowly walked up to the defensive vampire, confusing the undead being with his calmness.

The moment he was close enough, Daniel snatched up the broken piece of metal piping, and went to strike the vampire, who stopped the momentum by catching the end that was about to club him.

'_Perfect!'_ Daniel thought, just before he moved his own end of pipe around the vampire's neck, used the undead creature's hold on the pipe against him, and snapped its neck in one sharp move.

He stepped back, panting heavily, as the vampire's body fell to the ground.

There was a sound of clapping, and he turned to see Buffy grinning at him.

"Sweet move, Daniel! Better finish him off before he recovers, though."

For a moment he looked confused, then remembered that Buffy explaining that a vamp isn't dead until he's dust. He pulled the stake from the small of his back, but hesitated as he looked down to see that the vampire had its human face back on.

"Do not hesitate, DanielJackson. If you let the creature escape, it will most likely seek out a victim upon which to feed this evening, if it has not already done so."

When put that way…Daniel quickly plunged his stake into the vampire's heart, but still grimaced at the action, nonetheless. It was one thing to confront a vampire in game-face, and another to kill it while it wore its human face…if it wasn't for the fact that the vampire exploded in a puff of dust, it might have haunted Daniel's dreams that night.

He stared expressionlessly down at the place where the vampire once lay, not sure just _what _he should be feeling.

Lightly touching Daniel's arm, Buffy softly said, "I still find it hard to kill them when they're in their human form too, Daniel – that's why I try to stake them while we're fighting…it's easier to accept it when you can _see_ that they're not human."

Daniel sighed, but nodded his head in understanding.

"Are you ready to call it a night?" Buffy asked hesitantly.

"I'm OK," he responded softly as he tucked the stake back into the waistband of his jeans. He let Buffy thread her arm through his again as they headed to the next club. "I need to get used to the up close and personal kills, or I might freeze up when it happens off-world. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to my team because I…"

Buffy squeezed his arm.

With that kind of selfless attitude, she knew Dr. Daniel Jackson would be all right.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"You O.K. there, Summers?"

Buffy looked up at Colonel O'Neill, eyes filled with horror.

"Summers? What's wrong?" Jack frowned.

She handed him the sheet of paper she held in her hand.

Quickly scanning it, he let out a chuckle. "You're not planning to turn into a geek on me, are you?"

Scowling, Buffy snatched the paper back.

"It's not my idea! I figured some of the subjects I would have to study would be hard, but…but…_this_?" she waved the paper in front of her.

"What? You thought it would be filled with Puzzles and Snap-On-Tools 101?"

"Well, no…but I sure as hell didn't expect _Calculus_ and _Physics_!"

Jack chuckled again, causing Buffy to pout.

"Jaaaaack…it's _not_ funny! When the General was talking about me getting a degree, I was thinking something along the lines of…of Business…or, or, or…Business, not Brainalistic Nerdism!"

"Is that what they're calling Engineering degrees these days?" he replied with a grin.

"Engineering! But…but…that's an uber-smart-person subject for people like Sam, or…or Willow!" Buffy's shoulders drooped, and an uncertain look crossed her face. "I-I don't think I'm smart enough for…"

"Aaaaaah! Stop," Jack pointed a finger at her. "You're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for, Summers."

"But…"

"You won't know until you try."

"But…"

"Aaaaah!"

Buffy glared at him.

Jack just glared back. "I'm older and wiser, so you should listen to me."

She snorted.

"Fine, I'm your CO, and you _have _to listen to me," the Colonel retorted as he removed a length of cloth from his pocket and shook it out. Holding it out, he said. "Now, put this on."

"Why?"

"Just put it on, Summers!" Jack said exasperatedly.

When she still didn't move, he rolled his eyes and maneuvered himself behind her and reached over her head to tie on the blindfold, but was stopped by Buffy's hands gripping his own and her wary gaze looking at him over her shoulder.

"Trust me, Summers."

Buffy hesitated a moment, then nodded her head as she released his hands.

Jack carefully tied the cloth snuggly, then gripped her shoulders as he slowly pushed her forward towards the elevator.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Come on, give me a hint."

"No."

"Pleeeease?" Buffy whined, her hands out in front of her to keep from bumping into anything. While she trusted Jack not to injure her, she wouldn't put it past him to let her walk into a wall for amusement.

"Hmmm…that had a full fruity taste with a hint of oak."

"Huh?"

"Your whine."

"Bite me."

Jack chuckled.

I  
I  
I  
"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Hold it."

"I'm hungry."

"Do I have to pull over and give you a spanking."

"Oooo…kinky."

Jack chuckled as he continued to guide Buffy down the corridor. They were almost to their destination, but he didn't want to give anything away.

He opened a door, and gave the small blonde a push into the room.

Instinctively knowing they had reached their destination, Buffy placed her hands on her hips.

"So…you gonna tell me why we hiked through three floors and the Gateroom, just so you could take me back to my room?" Buffy quipped then, cocking her head to the side, she cheerfully said, "Hi Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel!"

Jack sighed exasperatedly.

"I told you she'd know, Jack," Daniel chuckled.

Still blindfolded, Buffy grinned. "If you had asked, I could have told you I can find my way around the base blindfolded. So, what's with the new furniture, and is that ink I smell? What…are you gonna fingerprint me?"

"How did you…? Never mind. Don't you ever turn your Slayer senses off?" Jack grumbled as he began to untie the blindfold.

"Not a good idea with all the ugly undead boogey-men arou…nd," Buffy trailed off as the blindfold was pulled away to reveal the 'surprise'. "What…"

She stared, dumbfounded, at the sight before her – it was a good-sized desk with a laptop, monitor, printer, and other accessories that make up a functional working area, and a small couch with a reading lamp at one end, a half-filled bookshelf separating the two.

"With all the studying you'll be doing, we thought it would be a good idea if you had an area designated for it, where you wouldn't be interrupted by day-to-day operations," Daniel said enthusiastically.

"And since you'll need equipment to complete your assignments, we scrounged up some spares – they're wiped clean of anything classified, so you don't need to worry about whether or not it's safe to take off-base," Sam added.

They watched as Buffy ran a hand over the desk, a stunned expression on her face.

"Y-you did this for me?" she whispered hoarsely, moisture gathering in her eyes.

Jack leaned over her shoulder and softly said. "Surprise."

Buffy froze for a moment before whirling around and grabbing the Colonel in a tight hug.

"Air, Summers…air!" Jack wheezed out.

"Sorry," the small blonde giggled soggily as she loosened her hold. "You know, Jack…if you continue to do things that make me cry into your shirt, I'm gonna have to start calling you my personal sponge."

"As I said before, I don't mind, as long as you don't wipe your boogers on it."

Laughing, Buffy stepped back and wiped the moisture from her eyes before moving to give the other three hugs of thanks.

"This means a lot…thank you."

"It was our pleasure, BuffySummers," Teal'c bowed, a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes.

Grinning, Sam and Daniel murmured in agreement.

Buffy grinned back and turned to sit at the desk, and started opening drawers.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Sam exclaimed as she pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket. Stepping up to the desk as she smoothed it out, Sam leaned over and tacked it onto the hanging cork-board. "This is a list of people who can help out if you get stuck on anything, and the names and phone numbers of the instructors so you can call when you're ready to take the exams. I should be getting the information on the test and assignment requirements this afternoon."

"Wow…that's a lot of names."

"Half of which probably want to ask you out. Ow!" Jack rubbed his ribs where Daniel had elbowed him.

"And on that note, we'll take our leave," Daniel smirked.

As the others shuffled out of the room, Jack lingered a moment.

"Hey, Summers…if you're beginning to get worried about falling footwear…" he reached out to the bookshelf, pulled two thick books, and dropped them on the desk in front of her, "here's your butt-ugly 70's clogs."

Buffy looked at the titles and groaned. "Funny, Jack…funny."

Jack smirked as he strolled out the door.

Sighing, Buffy pointed a finger back and forth between the books as she chanted, "Calculus, Physics, both subjects suck, with which one should I try my luck. If my brain explodes today, I'll have Willow make Jack gay. Physics it is."

She carefully cracked the book open.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Wow! This place is huge, Giles! Are you sure it's not too big? It's not like we have a large staff," Buffy exclaimed.

Watcher and Slayer gazed around the large open space of the main floor, which was an exact duplicate of the seven floors above them.

"This place isn't even half the size of the original Council building, Buffy – in any case, most of the space will be needed for the library and magical items, and it _still _won't be enough room, which is why I've also made arrangements to purchase the other three buildings on this block."

Buffy gaped at him.

"Damn, Giles…I didn't think you'd to be the type to go wild and crazy when you got a hold of moolah."

"I don't believe purchasing buildings for the new Watcher's Council Headquarters is…uh…wild and crazy, Buffy. If anything, it was the previous Council who made frivolous use of their funds – 827 properties in 40 countries…ridiculous, if you ask me."

"**_827_** properties! Please tell me that some of them are on a nice pretty beach, and that we're gonna keep 'em! Pleeeeease."

Giles smiled down at the small blonde at his side, "Well…I suppose we _could_ hold on to one or two of them…"

"Yes!" Buffy punched a fist into the air in triumph.

Chuckling, Giles motioned towards the front doors, and the two made their way out of the empty building.

"Are you sure this won't be a problem with General Hammond, Buffy? I could delay…"

"No, no…everything's cool. They haven't gotten me on the roster yet, so it's better to do it now. Besides, it'll give me a chance to get used to all the studying again – I forgot how hard it is to use my brain."

Giles snickered.

Rolling her eyes, Buffy retorted, "You know what I mean! Tactical stuff, apocalypses, fighting…no prob…but math is a different puppy."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, the Watcher looked down at her with a smile, "I'm just pleased that you took them up on their offer, Buffy. I know it will be difficult, but I want you to know how proud I am of you."

Buffy beamed up at him.

"Now what say we grab a bite to eat and go over my list of instructions for Dawn's training. Xander is already handling the construction arrangements for what we need, so you don't need to worry about that, but I would like you to take care of the shipments that will be arriving over the next few days, as well as working with the coven members who agreed to replace the protection spells…"

Buffy listened intently as Giles sketched out the basics of what needed to be taken care of in his absence, but worried over the one concern she had about filling in for her Watcher while he was gone…Xander.

To be honest, after their last argument, not to mention the fact that she hadn't spoken to him in two months, Buffy had no idea how he was going to react to her presence.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Where's Summers?"

"She's not here."

"I can _see_ that Daniel. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Not here."

"_Daniel_."

"Not here on the base, Jack – didn't you get the memo?"

"There was a memo?"

Daniel sighed. "Yes, Jack, there was a memo."

"Well, did this memo happen to say _where_ Summers is?"

"No, just that Buffy wouldn't be here for a few days."

"What about my reports!"

"What about them?"

"_Daniel_!"

"Ask General Hammond, Jack. The memo just said Buffy would be out for the next 10 days, and not to schedule anything for her."

"_Ten days_!"

Daniel just shoved the memo in front of Jack's face.

The Colonel skimmed through the memo which, yes, stated that Summers was gone for ten days. "Oh. How come I didn't get a memo?"

"Because you never go to your office, Jack."

"I have an office?"

The archaeologist just sighed and pointed a finger towards the door. "Out."

"A bit touchy today, are we?"

"Out, Jack."

Jack smirked as he headed towards the door. "Guess I'll go bug Hammond about letting my report-typer escape from the joint."

I

I

I

"I was just about to send someone for you…close the door, Colonel," Hammond said abruptly before gesturing O'Neill towards a chair.

"So, what's up with Summers? Family emergency? Appointment with a seamstress to get fitted for her uniforms? Apocalypse?"

"None of the above. She's taking over the training of her sister while Mr. Giles is in England, among other things, Colonel."

"England? What's in England?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. As I understand it, he's making arrangements to take over the old Watcher Council's assets, and shipping them here to Colorado Springs…_several_ shipments, I might add."

"How many is several?"

"At least three dozen flights that we know about, and that information was _not _given by Ms. Summers."

"Oh?"

"A personal friend was _extremely _concerned that cargo planes from several countries including Russia, China, and Germany, are scheduled to arrive, or are already there, in Britain…_all_ of which have flight plans that will put them _here_."

"Simms told us that Summers had powerful people in other countries looking out for her, so what's the problem with international cargo planes bringing a bunch of musty books?"

"It's not the planes I have a problem with, Colonel…it's the fact that they'll be manned by undercover military personnel from several countries including _Russia_, _China_, and _Germany_. It's the fact that several of said military personnel are already here, right under our noses. It's the fact that Mr. Giles has purchased four buildings on the same block, and flown in several international contractors to work on said buildings, installing both the best high-tech surveillance equipment available and a number of large safes. Any of which should have raised some sort of red-flag to several agencies, _especially_ at the Pentagon!"

"Can I assume that no one knows?"

"You'd assume correctly," Hammond clipped out with a frown. "I want to know what they're bringing in that requires four dozen foreign military personnel here on work or vacation visas, with more flying in, Colonel."

"Should I warn Summers that you're not a happy camper?"

"Ms. Summers made mention that shipments coming from England would start arriving two days from now, but I didn't get the feeling that she knew anything about the people who would be bringing them - so, at the moment, I'm withholding judgment. Get me some answers, Colonel," the General said gruffly as he held out a slip of paper.

O'Neill grasped the proffered item and scanned it before whistling. "Sweet location…how did they manage _that_?"

"It was sold to them by a family that has been here since the city first formed…for a bargain price…the funny thing is, those buildings have never been occupied since they were built 85 years ago, though they've been updated several times due to code issues."

"Kinda makes you think that they knew something no one else did."

"I want answers, Colonel. Dismissed."

O'Neill exited Hammond's office with a frown.

"Colonel O'Neill!"

Jack spun around, only to be confronted by the guy from the Control Room.

"Sergeant?"

"Sir, I have a message for you…it's from Ms. Summers."

"Summers?"

"Yes, sir," the Sergeant handed him a piece of paper, and turned to leave.

"Sergeant. You wouldn't be able to tell me how she sounded, would you?"

"Sir?"

"When she called, how did she sound?"

The man hesitated a moment before slowly saying, "I would have to say…concerned, and maybe a little bit nervous, sir. She also insisted that I underlined the words 'Dress Normal', which I assume meant to make sure you wore civvies, sir."

"Thank you, Sergeant," O'Neill gestured that he was free to leave, and looked down at the message which gave Summers' name, phone number, her message to dress normal, and a request that he meet her…at the address General Hammond had just given him.

"Just what are you up to, Summers?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hey Jack."

"Summers."

Jack hopped up to sit on the crate next to a somewhat subdued Buffy. He glanced around the large space where several men were busily installing shelves, wiring, and what-have-you…and giving him suspicious looks.

"Care to tell me why you've got a few dozen foreign military personnel here on the sly?"

"You noticed, huh?" she gave him a nervous smile.

"We were informed, actually…but considering that they're all packing various weapons and giving me the evil eye, I think I would have guessed anyway."

"I didn't know, Jack, honest…and before you ask, Giles didn't either."

"Glad to hear it – Hammond wasn't exactly jumping for joy when he found out. Care to tell me how this came about?"

Buffy pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them before taking a deep calming breath.

"Giles said the Royal family commandeered the Council's assets shortly after the explosion…apparently, they're aware of Slayer's and Watchers, and provide some of the financial backing to keep the Council running. Giles got to meet the Queen…you should have heard him gushing," Buffy trailed off at a look from Jack, and cleared her throat. "Um…anyway…after Giles signed the papers to become the head cheese, he told them he was moving the Council to the U.S. – word got around to the other backers, and they just kinda…took over…sending planes, people, money, and other support…we didn't know just _what_ type of people until I met them this morning and noticed all the nice little weapon-shaped lumps they were sporting. So, I called Giles, he called around, then called me back with what info he knew. Then, I called you."

"So, are they going to be a problem?"

Before Buffy could answer, they were interrupted by a male voice with a thick Russian accent, "I do not believe _we_ are a problem, though I must ask Ms. Summers if _you_ will be."

Buffy sighed as a tall muscular man with graying dark hair moved to stand in front of them.

"Hi Yury. Jack, I'd like you to meet…"

"Colonel Dozhdalev of the SVR," Jack said sharply.

"The Russian Air Force."

"So you say."

Dozhdalev gave him a brief smile. "It has been some time, Colonel O'Neill. I had hoped the U.S. military would remain unaware of our presence during our brief stay."

"Yeah, about that…"

Buffy hopped off the crate, and poised to flee.

"Well, it looks like the two of you have a lot to catch up on…"

"Sit, Summers," Jack growled, pointing at the spot she had just vacated.

The small blonde scowled at him. "I'm not your damn dog, Jack."

"_Summers_!"

The Colonel's tone was so furious, Buffy could only gape at him.

"I believe it would be better to continue this conversation in private, Colonel," Dozhdalev replied, his own tone filled with anger. "Ms. Summers, would it be possible to use the main research room? I will join you as soon as I assure the men that Colonel O'Neill is not a…threat."

Buffy nodded, and watched as the man walked away, leaving her with one absolutely furious U.S. Air Force Colonel.

"Jack…" the small blonde began tentatively.

"Save it, Summers! This is bad…very, _very_ bad."

Paling, Buffy just nodded her head and gestured for Jack to follow her.

Maneuvering through the workers, she took him to one of the larger buildings, and Jack couldn't help but be somewhat impressed with the workmanship done within the finished building…not to mention the security.

The small blonde took him to the third floor, which was filled with several sleek-looking wooden tables surrounded by comfortable chairs.

Neither of them sat, and Buffy awkwardly watched the Colonel pace the room – she was relieved when Dozhdalev arrived a short time later.

"Why are you here, Colonel O'Neill?" the Russian officer asked sharply.

"I think I should be the one asking that, Colonel Dozhdalev," O'Neill shot back.

Buffy quickly stepped in, "He knows, Yury."

"Knows what, Ms. Summers?"

"Slayers, Watchers, Hellmouths, demons, vampires…everything," she said, her gaze flitting over towards Jack.

"How did he find out?"

"She told us," Jack replied sharply as he strode up to them and leaned back against a nearby table.

Frowning at the small blonde, Dozhdalev only said, "Was that wise, Ms. Summers?"

Buffy shrugged, "The jury's still out on that one, Yury, but Whistler was the one to spill the beans first – The Powers That Be wanted me to work with them, as a Slayer. Only a few people know, though."

Dozhdalev gave Colonel O'Neill a speculative look. "There have been…rumors…of a classified project in your mountain, Colonel – can I assume that is where Ms. Summers is working?"

Jack's expression became blank, and his eyes hardened.

The Russian man held up a hand.

"Be at ease, Colonel…as far as I am aware, there are only rumors, and very little information. We will speak of it no more, but I can assure you we are not here to obtain information in regards to it."

"Then why _are_ you here, Dozhdalev? Just what are you bringing in that requires a Russian spy…" Jack rolled his eyes at the other Colonel's raised eyebrow, "…_fine_, a Russian Air Force Colonel…what is it that needs you in addition to several _other_ international military personnel?"

"Whatever you may think, Colonel O'Neill, none of us are here as a representative of our respective countries. It is because of our individual skills, and the fact that each of us are descendents of the original caretakers, that we were chosen to provide protection for that which is coming."

"And that would be…?"

A faint smile graced Dozhdalev's lips as he dropped his bombshell, "The Library of Alexandria, Colonel."

Well _that_ was something Jack was definitely not expecting.

"_The_ Library of Alexandria!"

"The very same, though it has gone by many other names. Contrary to what our history states, the Library was never burned…correction, the _building_ was, but it happened many years after the original contents were secretly removed to a safer location, and copies left in their place, when the conflict between Christians and Pagans were deemed to be a threat. I am sure you are intelligent enough to comprehend just _who_ many of the Pagans were."

"The Council of Watchers," O'Neill responded, shaking his head in disbelief, "which is why none of this is in any history books, right?"

Dozhdalev gracefully bowed his head in acknowledgement. "With the spread of Christianity, and its violent refusal to believe that evil had any physical forms _other_ than human, it was believed the best course of action would be to go into hiding. And only by the guidance of various prophecies did the Library survive."

"Ick…prophecies. Believe me, Jack…you never want to mess with prophecies – they have this annoying tendency to come true," Buffy said with a grimace.

Jack gave a quick glance towards Buffy before turning his attention back to the Russian Colonel.

"I get that the Library needs to be protected, but why _you_? Why not hire some muscle…_non-military_ muscle?"

"It has been nearly 1600 years since the Library has ever been this vulnerable, and word has already spread. We will not put innocents into such danger."

"Danger? From what?"

"Demons, vampires, you name it," Buffy replied with a frown. "Word spreads quickly in the demon world, Jack. Just because they don't _look_ human, doesn't mean they don't know how to use a phone. Yury and the others are here to help protect the shipments from demon attacks – you can bet they'll be hitting us hard…_several_ times…maybe even during the daytime. This is their first shot, in a long time, to try and get rid of the only written information that tells us how to destroy them."

Jack rubbed a hand over his face in weariness.

"Dammit, Summers…"

"I'm sorry, Jack…I would have told you, but I didn't find out until a couple of hours ago."

Dozhdalev frowned as he looked back and forth between the two, concerned that the situation would create problems for the Slayer.

"Do not place blame on Ms. Summers, Colonel O'Neill…the old Council had long kept the Slayers in the dark – something which would have never happened if they hadn't…how do you say it?...squeezed us out centuries ago. The British Royal family was quite upset when they recently discovered that the Council had evolved into a self-serving conglomerate that would only accept those of British descent within its main headquarters, and who had become so…perverted in their duties."

O'Neill just sat there in silence, looking out into the empty room as he thought.

Not liking the quietness, Buffy nervously said. "What are you gonna do, Jack?"

He sat there for a moment before tapping his hand on the table. "I don't like this, Summers…_Hammond's_ not gonna like this."

"Jack…"

"But I get it, I just don't know if Hammond will," O'Neill cut her off as he stood. "I'll see what I can do, but I want a list of who's here, who will be arriving, rank and country, where you're staying, and a full list of arrival and departure dates…and that's _not_ an option, Colonel."

"Very well, _Colonel_," Dozhdalev replied coolly before turning to Buffy. "Would you be so kind as to retrieve my briefcase from the temporary office, Ms. Summers?"

Buffy looked suspiciously between the two Colonels. "Yeah, sure."

As soon as the small blonde left the room, Dozhdalev pinned O'Neill with a serious look, "There will be names familiar to you on this list, Colonel O'Neill…people who you will wish to detain for _certain_ _reasons_ – I can only ask that you do not."

"Oh?"

"You must understand, Colonel, those descendents who have taken positions in the military only did so for one purpose…to protect _her_. And though we loathe many of the tasks we are commanded to perform, we stayed so we could use our positions to protect her predecessors, we stay to protect _her_, and we will continue to stay to protect the ones who will follow, should she ever fall. Please…do not take that protection away."

"So you're saying these _certain reasons_ are tied to the Slayers?"

"Many a powerful man has fallen by our hands to keep the Slayer out of theirs," he replied with a fierce gaze.

Before Jack could respond, Buffy returned and handed the Russian Colonel the briefcase.

Dozhdalev opened it, pulled out a folder and locked gazes with O'Neill.

"All the people on this list are here _only_ to protect the shipments, and will leave by next Friday – I give you my word as a descendent of Theon of Alexandria, the last director of the Library during its final days in Alexandria. Trust me…Jack."

With that, he held the folder out to Jack, who quickly looked it over.

"Awwww man! Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Jack pounded a fist on the table with each 'dammit'. "Eisen's coming!"

"I would think that you'd have more of a problem with Kaufmann."

"Kaufmann never _shot_ me!" Jack growled before running a hand through his hair. "Dammit! Hammond's _really_ not gonna like this…several of these names are on a 'detain' list."

"There are…reasons, Colonel."

The two men exchanged glances.

"What are you guys talking about?" Buffy glared at them suspiciously.

"Nothing, Summers. Dozhdalev…I'll see what I can do, but I'm pretty sure he's gonna want to have some American eyes in here."

"And there are four pairs of American eyes on that list…to which you yourself are welcome to join, Colonel…we could always use another competent commander."

"No! No, no, no! Jack needs to stay as far away from here as possible," Buffy said stubbornly. "This isn't his fight, Yury!"

"He is human…it is very much his fight, Ms. Summers," Dozhdalev responded respectfully.

"But he doesn't have the right equipment."

Jack snorted.

"I'm talking weaponry, Jack, not the little soldier," Buffy rolled her eyes.

"We have brought enough to arm him and many others," the Russian Colonel countered.

"He's too busy! He's got…stuff, a-and lots of other stuff to do, like _reports_," Buffy growled as she glared at the smirking Colonel.

"Face it Summers, I'm gonna be here…I'm sure Hammond will _insist_ on it."

Buffy threw her hands up in the air in exasperation as she growled, "Fine! But you're not allowed to fight at ground zero…you don't know how to use a sword, and I don't want to have to explain to General Hammond how his favorite Colonel tried to play Gladiator and got broken."

The small blonde stomped out of the room.

"I must say, for a Slayer, Ms. Summers is quite…unique," Dozhdalev said with a faint smile.

"How so?"

"The other Slayers I have had the fortune to meet were very…docile…in comparison."

Jack chuckled. "Dozhdalev, docile is one word you'll never be able to apply to Summers, unless she's tied up, gagged, and tranqued."

Dozhdalev laughed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jack was not having fun.

Well, at first he was…especially the part when he revealed what the shipments entailed – he'd never seen Hammond gob smacked before – but when he handed over the list of names…hoo-boy.

The yelling _still_ wasn't over.

Being the survivor that he was, Jack didn't make a peep during Hammond's tirade. And when it was over, made his suggestions, then sat through another outburst.

Summers was going to owe him _big_ time after this.

It was only after a conference call with the Secretary of Defense, Arthur Simms, that Hammond finally began to calm down – apparently, Simms personally knew, and fully trusted, two of the "four pairs of American eyes" on the list, which gave a lot of support to O'Neill's suggestions.

Hammond still insisted Jack be present, take the rest of SG-1 with him, and snag the two newest recruits, Miller and Templeton, for extra manpower.

At least the General was going to let him sleep in his own bed tonight, as long as Miller and Templeton stayed with Dozhdalev and his crew.

After that, it was an onsite, round the clock, week of mystical battles…with _no_ guns.

Oh joy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ow…are you done kicking my ass, or are we going for round 372 of beat the hell out of Dawn?"

Buffy grinned evilly down at where her sister was sprawled on the ground, clothing ripped, wrinkled, and dirty.

"Well, I don't know…I've still got a few moves that I want to try out on you…especially the ones that Giles taught me last year. I thought I did a pretty good job in giving you the smack down with the back kick Giles showed me a few years ago, and the punching combo Giles insisted I learn, not to mention the head kick Giles made me practice over and over…"

"OK, I get it, I get it…listen to Giles, learn from Giles, obey Giles, don't annoy Giles…"

"I didn't say you couldn't annoy him, but you got the other stuff right," Buffy replied as she held out a hand to Dawn. Pulling her up, she said, "He's why I survived so long, Dawnie – work with him…I don't want to lose you."

"I'll try, Buffy."

"Don't try, do." Stepping back, a look of concern crossed Buffy's face. "Dawn…the battle that's coming up…I don't want…"

"Don't make me stay out of it, Buffy! I have every right to be there!"

The small blonde cocked her head, continuing where she left off, "…to worry about you. I _need_ you there, but I also need to know that you'll follow orders. You're not ready to lead others yet, but this is a good opportunity for you to learn from those who can. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Dawn firmly replied, then gave Buffy a hug. "Thanks, Buffy."

"I don't think you'll be thanking me when it's over, and you're trying to wash demon guts from your hair. Now, come on, let's do some real training, then grab something to eat before patrol."

I  
I  
I  
The two girls burst into the house in a fit of giggles.

"So then he's all 'what's your sign baby'," Dawn snorted. "And I'm like 'a stake in the house of heart, with dust rising in Uranus'."

Buffy cracked up. When she caught her breath, she mock-wiped her eyes, "My little sis, making with the quips as she dusts the baddies…I'm so proud."

The two started laughing again.

A male voice interrupted their laughter. "You're later than usual, Dawn…I was getting worried."

The smile fell from Buffy's face, and was replaced with one of uncertainty as she caught sight of her best-friend. "Hi Xander."

"Buffy."

Dawn looked between the two, and hurried to fill the awkward silence. "There were a lot of demons and vamps out because of the stuff that Giles is sending…we had to be careful not to get into something we couldn't handle, but wanted to take out as many as we could before things got nasty tomorrow – we pretty much walked the entire city, I think."

"You OK?"

"Bumps, bruises, and scratches, but nothing big."

The three stood there in awkward silence again before Dawn shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm gonna get a glass of water…I think I swallowed half a dusted vamp."

The slim brunette maneuvered around Xander and headed for the kitchen, leaving the two friends trying to find something to say.

"So…"

"So?"

"Um…how've you been Xander?"

"Good. You?"

"Good."

"That's…good," Xander replied uneasily.

There was another moment of awkward silence before the young man gestured Buffy into the living room. The two sat perched on the edge of their seats, almost as if they were making ready to flee at any moment.

"How's…things going?"

"Things?"

Buffy waived her hand at her head, "Thought things."

Shifting in his seat, Xander slowly replied, "Not…good."

"Oh," Buffy cleared her throat. "Should we talk about it?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea yet."

Buffy looked down at her clasped hands. "I hate this."

"Me too."

The two sat in silence for another moment before Buffy gathered her courage enough to ask, "Can you at least tell me the biggest reason why you hate me now?"

"I don't hate you, Buffy."

Tears gathered in her eyes as she replied, "Yes, you do. Even if you don't want to, you can't help it, Xander."

Xander ran a hand over his face, his fingers briefly getting tangled in the strap of his eye-patch. He traced a finger over the edge of the patch.

Buffy paled.

"That's why, isn't it? You blame me for your eye."

"No," Xander answered abruptly.

"Yes, you do! It's a constant reminder to you that _I_ screwed up and _you_ paid the price!"

"No it's not! We've _all_ lost something over the years, Buffy – you more than anyone!"

"If it's not your eye, then what is it! I can't fix it if you won't tell me!" Buffy cried out as she stood up abruptly.

A change came over him, and just as quickly, Xander jumped to his feet and yelled back, "That's just it…you _could_ have, but you _didn't_!"

She froze. "What do you mean?"

"You could have fixed it, Buffy, but you didn't even bother asking," the dark-haired man snarled.

"I don't understand...what…"

"The giving, Buffy…the spreading of the wealth from The Powers – you didn't even ask them to fix my eye…everything was about _you_. Willow and I have done just as much over the years, but you didn't even think to demand something for _us_!" he growled, fists tightening. "Are we worth so little to you?"

"I-I…" Buffy paled.

"Hellooooooooo…I'm home!" a cheerful male voice called out before a head popped around the corner of the room. "Is anyone still up? Buffy!"

A young blonde-haired man quickly skipped up to the young woman, and engulfed her in a hug.

"It's good to see you! How have you been? Are those military guys treating you well?" the man gushed.

"Hello, Andrew. Things are…good," Buffy replied with a pale smile.

Andrew finally noticed the strained atmosphere, and the smile fell from his face.

"I interrupted something, didn't I?" He wrung his hands. "I did! Are you guys fighting? Please tell me you guys aren't fighting!"

Buffy hesitated a moment before slowly saying, "We're just…getting a few things out into the open, Andrew."

"Yeah," Xander responded in a clipped tone. "Airing of the dirty laundry and all that."

"Xander!" Buffy snapped before her tone softened. "Xander…you and Willow _do_ mean a lot to me, but my first priority was to make sure that _we_ controlled the Council – I couldn't afford to have anyone else rebuild it into what it used to be."

"Yeah…you and Giles," he spat out. "And you even made sure that Giles would be around longer, just so you could make sure everything went _your_ way for the next 40 or 50 years."

"That's not why I did it! God, Xander…do you really think I'm _that_ selfish!"

Xander just sneered.

"Fine, think what you want! But before you get locked into the 'Buffy is selfish' mantra, let me tell you the _real_ reason!" Buffy said angrily. "I owed him! Yeah, that's right Xander! I owed him…a helluva lot more than I did you or Willow! Do you think I don't know how much he's given up for me? Or how many injuries he took for me…even the ones that _I_ caused, which he took without complaint. Giving him back some of his youth may seem like a lot to you, but it's a pittance compared to what he deserves. I can _never_ repay him for everything he's done and given up for me, Xander…_never_!"

The air seemed to go out of Xander, and he sat back down on the couch with a thump.

"Whatever you may think, I didn't forget about you and Willow, Xander. Why do you think I pushed so hard for control of the Council assets? It was because _you_, and Willow, and Giles _were_ the Council…for the past seven years, you guys were _my_ Council, not the stuffy guys in England…and it was about time you started reaping the benefits."

Xander's head popped up at that. "What…?"

"The Council needs to be rebuilt, Xander…who do you think I want to be the _heart_ of it?"

"Buffy…"

Buffy walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of the dark-haired man and clasped his hands in hers.

"I _need_ you, Xander…_Dawnie_ needs you. We can get through this, I know we can. Please don't give up on us," she whispered, voice thick with tears.

Xander pulled his hands from hers and covered his face as he hunched over his lap. His body shook with his emotions.

Buffy stood, grasping him in a hug, and Xander buried his face into her stomach, wrapping his arms around her waist.

A long moment later, Xander's muffled voice whispered, "Buffy, please don't take this the wrong way, but…I-I need you to leave."

"Xander?"

"I…I don't trust myself with you right now."

Buffy let out a little sob and bent down to kiss the top of his head.

"I love you, Xand…I'll always love you – remember that."

With another kiss on his head, Buffy extricated herself from the embrace and turned to leave the room.

She caught sight of both Andrew and Dawn standing at the entrance to the room, tears in their eyes.

They stepped aside to let Buffy through, and Dawn followed her up to their room where Buffy's suitcase was located.

"He's trying, Buffy."

"I know, Dawnie," the small blonde whispered as she brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Do you…do you have somewhere to go? Do you want me to call a cab to take you back to the mountain?"

"No…no, I've got somewhere, don't worry about me."

"How are you going to get there?"

"It's not too far away. I'll walk…the fresh air will probably do me some good, anyway," Buffy shrugged.

"Take a cab, please Buffy…it's…it's too _busy_ out there tonight. Please," Dawn begged.

Seeing the fear in her sister's eyes, she nodded her head, and began packing up the few items she had removed from her suitcase, while Dawn made the call.

That late at night, it didn't take long for the cab to arrive, and after hugging Dawn and Andrew goodbye, Buffy left…again.

The two entered the living room where Xander sat, head thrown back and an arm covering his eyes.

"You gotta talk to Giles, Xander…you aren't getting better – if anything, it's getting worse," Dawn said seriously.

"Yeah…Mr. Giles can help! He's like…like a modern day Yoda, with all the good advice, and-and the good advice…only with a British accent and better sentence structure," Andrew offered lamely.

Xander cracked a small smile at that as he dropped his arm to the couch. A look of sadness crossed his face. "I'll try, guys. It's just…Giles and Buffy are making progress with repairing their own relationship…I don't want my problems to ruin that."

"He'd want to help, Xander…you know that. Talk to him," Dawn replied softly.

"I'll try, Dawnie."

"Do or do not...there is no try," Andrew offered sagely.

Xander gave him a faint smile and nodded before turning his gaze to his lap.

Andrew and Dawn exchanged worried glances, then left the older man to his thoughts.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The slamming of a car door may have woken Jack, but it was the sound of approaching footsteps that made him sit up.

Hearing a faint knocking, he grabbed his robe and quickly donned it as he made his way to the front door.

He was surprised at the visitor on the other side.

"Summers? What…" he broke off when she looked up at him and he caught sight of her red-rimmed eyes and wobbly smile. "Never mind."

He stepped back to let her in, the sight of her reminding him not to give any type of invitation to night-time visitors.

"You wouldn't happen to have a couch I could borrow for the night…" she asked hesitantly as she stepped through the doorway, hefting her suitcase behind her.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not especially, no," Buffy responded tiredly.

As curious as he was, Jack figured he could save the pushing for the morning, which wasn't too far off. Summers looked beat, anyway.

"Come on then, I got a spare room."

Jack took her deeper into the house, pointed out the location of the bathroom before leaving her to make herself comfortable in his guest bedroom. Five minutes after returning to his own bed, he didn't hear any sound of movement from the spare room, which told him Summers was a helluva lot more tired than she had looked if she fell asleep that quickly.

He took a moment to go through what he knew about her group, and could only come up with one conclusion. Saving that information in the back of his mind, he relaxed, and let himself drift off into sleep again.

I  
I  
I  
"Morning, Summers…coffee's over there, mugs are in the cupboard above it," Jack said cheerfully as he pointed his spatula towards the coffee-maker.

Buffy shuffled towards the coffee with a muffled, "Mrfmn."

Jack chuckled as he went back to his cooking.

The small blonde poured herself a cup of java, and the Colonel grimaced as he watched her add enough sugar to make his own teeth ache in sympathy.

She shuffled over to the breakfast table and sat heavily in one of the seats, huddling over her mug.

"I'm guessing you're not much of a morning person," Jack smirked as he scraped eggs onto two plates filled with other breakfast items and carried them over to the table. Setting one of the plates in front of the groggy blonde, he said, "Eat."

Buffy sighed, but picked up a fork and began to methodically eat.

The two sat in silence as they finished their meal.

When she was done, Buffy placed her fork on the empty plate and sat back with a groan.

"Thanks, Jack…that hit the spot."

"Rough night?"

"Oh boy…is _that_ an understatement," she said with a grimace. "There are so many demons and vampires in the city, my skin is literally _crawling_. It doesn't make for a good night's sleep."

"It's gonna be bad, isn't it?"

Buffy let out a heavy breath, "Oh yeah."

"So, what happened with Xander last night?"

"'_Scuse_ me?"

"The monsters under the bed weren't what brought you to my door, Summers."

"I don't want to talk about it, Jack," Buffy replied stiffly as she stood and went to pour herself another cup of coffee.

Ignoring her, Jack pushed forward, "Willow's gone, Giles is out of town, you and Dawn didn't seem to have a problem, and that other guy, what's his name…Adam, Arthur, Ahab…"

"Andrew."

"Andrew…was barely a footnote in your story I'm pretty sure you don't have a beef with him, so that leaves us with Xander…the guy who pretty much yelled the loudest when you left to join us. What did he do?"

"I _said_ I don't want to talk about it!"

Grabbing his own mug, Jack moved towards the coffee pot. He set his cup down and loomed over the small woman.

"It's eating at you, Summers…you can't afford to be distracted right now!"

"I can handle it, Jack!"

"Maybe, but do you really want to take that chance?"

When Buffy didn't answer, O'Neill grabbed the coffee pot and filled his mug before reaching up into the cupboard for a carafe. Dumping the rest of the coffee into it, he sealed the lid shut.

"Since Giles isn't here for you to talk to…" Jack broke off when he saw the flash of pain cross her face before Buffy ducked her head. Leaning up against the counter, he softly said, "You haven't been able to talk to anyone for a long time, have you?"

For a moment, Buffy didn't say anything, but eventually her shoulders drooped as she gave a soft, "No."

"Come on, Summers…grab the sugar, and let's take this to the living room."

Buffy complied, and quietly shuffled after him.

After they got comfortable, Jack waited for her to start talking…and waited, and waited…

"Talk to me, Summers."

"I don't know where to start," she admitted helplessly.

"Well, I'd say from the beginning, but I don't think we have all that much time, so why don't you tell me what caused the argument…it _was_ an argument, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…" Buffy shifted uncomfortably. "I went to train Dawn, which went really well, I used a few of the moves you showed me, and she was…"

"Summers," Jack interrupted quietly.

"It was his eye," the small blonde said softly.

"He blames you for losing it?"

"No…he hates me because I didn't get it back."

Jack lifted an eyebrow at that.

After a few false starts, the Colonel was finally able to coax Buffy into telling the whole 'Final Battle' story from the beginning – and he got the story, in its full ugly technicolor glory.

Though he wasn't able to provide any answers or advice, he could see that just being able to talk about it was cathartic for her – especially since he made sure to appear non-judgmental…he had a feeling he really couldn't throw stones at _anyone_ unless he knew everything from the beginning.

The flow of words finally slowed, and Jack watched as Buffy's eyes drooped before she drifted off into a doze. He let her sleep…God knows if she was going to get any rest once the battle started.

Quietly cleaning up their dishes, he went to go pack his things, since he was told that, once the fight began, it was unlikely anyone would be able to safely leave until it was over.

I  
I  
I  
"Hey Ja…" Daniel began, but was cut off by O'Neill's gesture to be quiet.

Waving him and Teal'c to follow, Jack took them into the kitchen.

"Why are we being quiet?" Daniel whispered.

Jack pointed out towards the living room, where Buffy still slept.

"What's Buffy doing here?" the archaeologist gave him a confused look.

"Problems at home," he answered with a pointed look that said 'don't ask'.

"Is she OK?"

"Yeah…she just had a rough night with all the vibes she was getting from the demons in town. You guys packed?"

"Yes…the bags are out in the Hummer. Care to tell us what this is all about? Hammond just said to pack enough clothes for a couple of weeks and hightail it here."

"We're going to help protect the Watcher Council's shipments that are coming."

That piqued Daniels interest. "Oh? What kind of shipments?"

"Later, Daniel. I hope you packed coffee too, you're gonna need it."

A dismayed look crossed the younger man's face, causing Jack to chuckle softly.

"Don't worry, Danny-boy…there'll be plenty of coffee – it's gonna be the main staple for everyone for the next seven or eight days."

"Well, that sounds…ominous."

They were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell, which caused Jack to grimace.

"Should have left a note on the door. Just as well, we gotta leave soon," the Colonel said before calling out, "Summers! You've got 30 minutes to get ready."

"But I still have to do my nails," a sleepy whine answered.

"Unless they're like Lady Deathstrike's, don't bother," he replied with a chuckle as he headed towards the door.

"Now _those _would be wicked," Buffy mumbled as she shuffled into the kitchen. "Hey Daniel, Teal'c…is there any coffee left, Jack?"

"No, but I'm sure there will be plenty where we're going," was Jack's answer as he came back into the kitchen, followed by Carter. "You've got 28 minutes and 32 seconds left Summers, hop to it."

"I'm going, I'm going. Hey Sam."

"Hi Buffy," the older woman responded with a confused look as the rumpled Buffy shuffled past her. "Sir?"

"Problems at home, Carter…don't ask."

Carter nodded her head. "So…"

"Later, Carter. You guys are a little early."

"General Hammond just…"

"…told you to pack for a couple of weeks and come here. I guess he wanted me to be the one to give you the wonderful news," Jack sighed. Gesturing the others to follow, he moved into the living room and picked up a small stack of papers and handed them to Carter. "Just so there are no surprises, you need to know who we'll be working with."

The Major glanced through the list of names, her eyes getting wider and wider before she finally looked up at her CO. "Sir?"

"Colonel Dozhdalev assured me that they…_all_ of them…are only here to help protect the Council's shipments, and will leave as soon as everything's secure – we'll be helping where we can, but General Hammond also wants us there to keep an eye on them, and make sure they leave when they say they're leaving."

"Just what the hell are they bringing in…sir?"

"You'll be briefed as soon as we get to the new Watcher's Council buildings, Carter."

"Yes, sir."

O'Neill and his team chatted while they waited for Buffy to finish getting ready, which didn't take long.

"We need to swing by and pick up Dawn, Jack."

"She called your cell while you were snoozing, Summers…she's got a ride in."

Buffy gave him an uncertain look, but nodded her head.

"Let's go then…maybe we can get there early enough to grab the good beds," the small blonde replied as she dragged her suitcase to the door.

Carter looked at her CO in surprise. "Beds, sir?"

"Why do you think you were asked to pack for a couple of weeks, Carter? Once we get inside, we're not going to be able to leave until it's all over." When it looked like she was going to ask more questions, O'Neill cut her off, "_Later_, Carter."

Grabbing his own suitcase, Jack strode towards the door, leaving the others to follow at will.

They followed quickly, Carter locking the door behind her.

Piling into the Hummer, chosen because none of them _personally_ owned it, it only took them 15 minutes to get to their location.

As soon as everyone indicated they had removed their bags, Jack tossed the keys to a young Asian man, who piled into the Hummer with three others and drove off.

Hefting their bags, the five made their way into one of the buildings which was humming with activity.

"Ms. Summers! It is good to see you…are you prepared for the coming battle?"

"Hey Yury. Yup, ready and willing to chop them into itty-bitty pieces," Buffy chirped as she clasped the Russian Colonel's hand and tilted her head up to accept his greeting of a kiss on each cheek. "Thanks for the tip on those Skaagen demons…Dawnie and I took care of them last night, so that's one less group of nasty little buggers that we have to worry about. Oh! Speaking of Dawnie…maybe you'll finally start calling me by my first name – we're gonna have some confusion as to which Summers girl you're calling if you don't."

Carter and O'Neill watched in surprise at the familiarity between Buffy Summers and the man who had a reputation for being unapproachable, not to mention _rumors_ of being extremely ruthless.

"I take it the information we provided was of some use? They are…how do you say…ashes in the wind?"

"Yup…doused 'em, lit 'em up…fire pretty, s'mores good."

Dozhdalev chuckled before turning towards O'Neill.

"I am please you have also chosen to join us, Colonel O'Neill, and I see you have brought some friends with you."

O'Neill quickly made introductions.

"Major Carter, your reputation proceeds you…you are well thought of within the Russian scientific community."

"Thank you, sir."

Buffy interrupted before anything further could be said. "I'm gonna go snag me a premo pillow, Yury. Before you let these guys go to find their own…you should know, they're all packing."

The small blonde strode away, rolling her suitcase behind her.

"I am sorry, Colonel, I must ask that you disarm yourselves of any modern projectile weapons." Seeing that O'Neill was about to protest he held up a hand to stop him. "You and your team will come to no harm within these walls, and you will find that no one else is carrying guns or other military weapons. I believe Ms. Summers explained the reason to you some time ago, yes?"

"That agreement thing between the good guys and the bad guys?" Jack grimaced.

"That is correct. We will provide you with the acceptable weaponry you may use," Dozhdalev replied as he gestured to someone across the room.

O'Neill sighed, but nodded. "Fine, fine…disarm yourself guys. I take it we can hang on to the knives?"

"You may."

"Isn't the military involvement here going to create some kind of problem, Colonel Dozhdalev? Buffy mentioned something about a price – that involving the military would cost more lives than they would save," Daniel asked curiously as he removed his own weapons.

"The demons and vampires that have joined together in this battle far outnumber our own, Dr. Jackson – if the Slayer was to fight alone, their victory would, without a doubt, be assured. But their numbers have become so large, they have tipped the scales to a degree in which our involvement is necessary to bring the balance back into equilibrium, or as close to it as possible. Though in no way have we been guaranteed a victory, we are now afforded a chance to succeed."

As they digested this information, a young man approached with a medium sized box and handed it to the Russian Colonel, who gestured for O'Neill and his team to place their weapons into the box. Once they were finished, he closed the box and handed it to Teal'c, which surprised all of them.

Seeing their expressions, Dozhdalev explained. "You are military, Colonel O'Neill, your first instinct will be to go for your gun…your disarming is only to remove that temptation, not to leave you weaponless. I trust that you will abide by our wishes, and leave your firearms within the box."

O'Neill gave him a curt nod.

Dozhdalev then had the young man show them to the sleeping quarters, with instructions to meet him in the main research room O'Neill had been to on his last visit.

Striding into the designated planning room, O'Neil and his team caught sight of Buffy chatting with the two newest SGC recruits, Miller and Templeton, Dozhdalev listening on with an expression of amusement.

Seeing them arrive, the small blonde hopped off the table, and gestured them over.

"Hey guys…Jack's on the up and up, but the rest of you are probably wondering about all the stuff going on around here, and if we're insane." Buffy waved them to sit at a nearby table.

"Well, you have to admit, the combination of personnel is an…odd one, Buffy," Carter said, still shaking her head over the list of names she had seen just a short time ago.

"Sam's right…just what are you bringing in that has military personnel from 25 different countries working together peacefully?"

With a small smile on her face, Buffy waited for just the right moment before saying, "The Library of Alexandria, Daniel."

The archaeologist had just begun to sit, but on hearing her words, missed the chair and fell to the floor with a 'thump'.

"_Nice_ timing, Summers," Jack chuckled.

"Why, thank you, Jack…I _do_ so pride myself on it," she smirked in reply.

By that time, Daniel had used the table to pull himself up to his knees, and he leaned an elbow heavily on the wooden surface. With a breathy voice, he said, "Excuse me…could you please repeat that."

Buffy laughed. "You heard me the first time, Daniel."

Daniel opened his mouth to comment, but Jack stopped him. "Sit down, Daniel. Colonel Dozhdalev will explain everything."

Scrambling into his seat, the archaeologist turned an eager face towards the Russian Colonel.

Dozhdalev kept things short, knowing that the explanations about the contents of the shipments were not as important as the battle plans, and how O'Neill's team would fit into those plans.

"So…you're saying that the Library of Alexandria was known by various names for thousands of years in the past?" Daniel asked with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, many…though most of the names have been lost in time – at least, lost to the general public. Within the Council itself, it has become an amusing past-time to test each other on the knowledge about the many manifestations of the Library. Each manifestation is well documented."

Daniel stuttered out several names, and was answered with an amused nod by the Russian Colonel.

"You know your ancient libraries well, Dr. Jackson, but you must know that there are others even _more _ancient than those you named. While most of the original tablets no longer exist, their contents were transcribed many times over until magical practices advanced far enough to begin preserving them."

The archaeologist looked like he was about to begin drooling.

"Ooo…ooo…can I tell him, Yury? Please?" Buffy said as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

Chuckling, Dozhdalev nodded.

With an evil grin, Buffy turned towards Daniel. "When I told Yury that you were really into Egyptian stuff, he told me that the library contains all 42 books that make up the Hermetica…in the original papyrus form…in addition to the Emerald Tablets."

Daniel slouched in his chair with a whimper.

Dozhdalev gave a wicked smirk at O'Neill as he said, "We have many items that would be of interest to you, Dr. Jackson. You are most welcome to join…"

"Aaaah!" O'Neill interrupted. "Get your own linguist, Dozhdalev…Danny-boy is off-limits to your recruitment efforts."

"Jaaaack," Daniel whimpered.

"Awww…don't worry, Daniel. We plan on giving you a library card – unfortunately, Jack's already tied some strings to it," Buffy snickered.

"Some very_ short_ strings," Jack scowled.

There was a commotion at the door before Daniel could begin arguing with the Colonel.

"We're here and ready to _par-tay_!"

"Glad you could make it, Dawnie, but I think your outfit's missing a few bling-blings," Buffy grinned at the sight of her sister.

With a grin back, Dawn reached into her duffle bag and pulled out a long sword. "Is this bling-bling sharp enough for you?"

"Ooo…shiney, sharp, and deadly, just what we're lookin' for."

The two girls exchanged hugs, and Buffy caught sight of Andrew over her sister's shoulder.

"What's Andrew doing here?"

"Hi Buffy," he gave a nervous wave as he approached the two Summers women. "I thought you might need a gopher or, or maybe a cook, while you guys are taking care of the bad guys."

"I'm sure we can find something for you to do, Andrew…thanks for coming," Buffy replied with a warm smile.

"I hope I'm just as welcome…Buffy," a quiet male voice spoke out from the doorway.

Buffy recognized the voice of Xander, and turned to him with a hesitant smile.

"I wouldn't trust anyone else to watch my back as well as you do, Xander."

The tension left the dark-haired man's shoulders, and he returned her hesitant smile with one of his own as he approached the group.

"Why don't you guys introduce yourselves to everyone while I show Dawnie where to put her stuff."

The two younger men watched as the Summers sisters left, chatting up a storm.

O'Neill quietly stepped up next to the silent Xander and, without looking at him, tonelessly said, "_Can_ she trust you to watch her back?"

Xander hesitated a moment before he quietly responded, "I don't know."

"Then you're on my team, kid," Jack replied in a firm voice.

The younger man nodded with an expression of relief.

Jack made a mental note to speak with his team about helping the young man stay on the straight and narrow, if they should see him falter.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Buffy…Teal'c…" Dawn began hesitantly.

"Don't ask, Dawnie. Just trust me…he's on our side, OK?"

Dawn gave her sister a sideways glance, but at the closed expression, just said, "OK."

She'd been taught that not all monsters were evil, so she'd trust her sister on this one – after all, Buffy _had_ been working with him for a couple of months. If Teal'c was a problem, Buffy would have taken care of it before now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Once the newcomers had settled in, the planning session began full-force. O'Neill was impressed by the careful detail put into the simple but straightforward strategy, not to mention, the numerous contingencies should anything go wrong.

And while none of the military crew had anything to add, both Buffy and Xander made a few suggestions for other contingencies that deepened the respect of everyone there, and really brought home the fact that _they_ had been the ones on the front lines for the past seven years.

All in all, they were as ready as they could ever be, and everyone was sent off to rest up for the long battle they knew would begin with the first shipment arriving at 8am the next morning.

Of course, those who were battle-hardened knew, very well, that all good plans were meant to be tested, even _before_ they were supposed to begin, which is why everyone was up and alert as soon as the alarms rang at 2am and they were informed that the first shipment was 20 minutes away and coming in hot, with several others, spaced 30 minutes apart, right behind it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"God, Buffy! There's so many, my skin's itching," Dawn shivered as she clutched her sword peering out into the darkness where she could vaguely see shadows moving and undulating in the distance.

"Hang in there, Dawn…once the fighting starts, you won't notice it as much," Buffy replied, scythe gripped firmly in one hand as she kept an eye on her own area just outside the main doors where several forklifts where waiting to unload the trucks. "Just don't forget to watch out for the trucks too…they're gonna be coming in fast and will probably be all over the road trying to avoid demon roadblocks."

"So, they're gonna be driving like you?"

"_Funny_…just see if I sign off on your driving-lessons request form," Buffy snorted, then stiffened as she heard a sound. "Here they come…my side, watch for the fishtail."

The two Summers girls got ready.

At the appearance of the truck 500 yards down the road, it was as if a wave of everyone's worst nightmare flowed thickly out of the shadows, especially to SG-1, who were watching, crossbows ready, from the third story window.

The truck sped past several demons, took out a few, losing their headlights in the process, but they'd been prepared for that, with off-road lamps mounted on the roof of the trailer. And, as they continued on, the demons chased them.

O'Neill felt a sickening twist in his gut at the sight, much like what he was sure everyone else was feeling, but he took a deep breath and kept his eye locked on the sight line of his crossbow, and waited for the monsters to come into range.

Daniel made a muffled exclamation.

"Steady, Daniel," Jack said quietly, never taking his eyes off the demons.

"Colonel…see the yellow ones with the horns on the shoulders? Hearts are on their right side. And the pale green ones with scales have theirs located in the middle, just below where the human sternum would end," Xander said in a calm voice, his own eye never wavering.

"Gone up against 'em before?"

"Yeah…and don't bother with the bluish-green ones that look like the creature from the black lagoon…our bolts won't even faze them, skin's too thick. Graham and Jay are familiar with them."

"How can they be taken out then?"

"Chop off their head, or a metal bolt into the brain, Graham's got the equipment set aside for them on the 2nd floor," Xander took a moment to call Graham on the radio, "Graham…black lagoon ones are yours. Out."

Graham's voice came back, "We're on it, Harris…metal bolts are ready to rip. Out."

"Any others you can point out?"

"Too many to say, a boat-load of new ones too…most of 'em can be taken out with a heart shot, and a lot of them have it in the same location as humans – if all else fails, shoot them in the head, through the eyes. Looks like we're up in 20 yards…10…5…happy hunting," Xander began to shoot.

As he yelled out 'fire at will' to his team, a fleeting admiration for Xander's ability to overcome his skewed depth perception raced through O'Neill's mind before he was caught up in taking out as many demons as he could.

I  
I  
I  
Buffy jumped out of the way as the truck swung around and screeched to a halt with race-car driver precision, the back of the container lining up right in front of the main doors – considering the length of the truck, that was pretty impressive.

Knowing that Dawn was matching her on the other side of the truck, Buffy raced to the front and as far out as she could before meeting demons, trying to give the truck, and the people unloading it, as much space as possible. Ten people total followed both her and Dawn, and they spread out, swords flashing, to create an empty space surrounding the battered vehicle.

The people, both inside the truck and the building, worked quickly and smoothly, and in less than 5 minutes, the truck was emptied, and they had four more soldiers to add to their numbers.

A call of 'fall back' was given, and the truck took off with a screech of rubber, crushing a few demons as it shot straight forward, before the driver wrenched the wheel to the left and drove off in the opposite direction it had just come from.

One by one, the hand-to-hand combatants worked their way backwards until it was just Buffy and Dawn in front of the doors. Two more steps backwards, and they were safely behind the temporary magical barrier that was created for just that purpose.

The demons beat on the barrier for a few minutes, until they realized that, while they couldn't get in, the Slayers' weapons, and crossbow bolts could get out. They backed off and melted back into the darkness.

"Clean-up team, front and center," Dozhdalev barked out from the side.

Several men organized themselves behind Buffy and Dawn, and as soon as everyone was ready, the two Slayers led them out into the darkness.

While the Slayers kept watch for any possible attacks, the men took care of retrieving as many bolts as they could before setting the demon carcasses on fire with a toss of pellets specially prepared for this purpose – it took them less than 10 minutes to clear the road for the next truck.

The group jogged back to the building without incident.

"Return to your positions! Next shipment in 10!" Dozhdalev called out before turning to one of the soldiers who had arrived with the shipment. "What happened?"

"Big attack at the origin…several planes had to take off early or risk not being able to take off at all, sir. We tried to get a hold of you, but something was blocking our calls until we got closer to your location. The coven's working on it."

"Did we lose anything?"

"Just the use of one plane, sir…they tipped it over, but it hadn't been filled yet. The pilots received only minor injuries."

"Good, good."

"General Kauffman directed the majority of the filled planes to fly into the back-up airport in Spain and stand-by. He'll be sending you the new itinerary within the hour, sir."

"Thank you Lieutenant, have your men check in with Colonel O'Neill on the third floor, then stand down until your scheduled rotation."

"Yes, sir," the young man nodded, then gestured his men to follow him.

Dozhdalev called out a 5 minute warning.

I  
I  
I  
The next 5 shipment arrivals followed the same pattern…truck came, demons saw, attack, attack, kick butt, unload, truck leaves, clean up.

Unfortunately, their good fortune didn't hold up on lucky truck number seven.

The demons knew this was their last chance before sunrise, when the majority of them would be forced to find shelter from the sun, so they hit it hard, toppling it over on its side.

The truck's initial speed continued to push it forward for another metal-screeching 50 feet before it came to a halt 200 yards away from its destination – the demons eagerly began to try and claw their way through the metal with howls of glee.

Dozhdalev gave orders for one of the contingency plans.

The two Slayers immediately grabbed three wound lengths of rope with grappling hooks at one end, and ran towards the fallen truck, the ten men in their group quickly following. They were joined by another dozen men who shimmied down ropes from the second floor, and Teal'c from the third.

While the nearly two dozen men fought off the demons, the Slayers sheathed their weapons and, with the help of Teal'c, pushed the truck upright – but, unfortunately, it wouldn't start, though the driver was in good enough shape to steer.

Buffy tossed one of the wound ropes to Teal'c, and the three immediately hooked them up and began to pull with all their might. It took a moment for the truck to gain momentum, but they eventually got it going enough to hobble on its own for the last stretch.

While the truck continued going forward, the three warriors detached their hooks, and ran alongside the truck as they re-attached the grapples to the side of the storage container. When they reached the main doors, the driver turned the wheel, while Buffy, Dawn and Teal'c pulled with all their strength, and dragged the container into position.

Dropping the ropes, the three unsheathed their weapons and joined the fight while the truck was emptied.

Dawn was wearing out, and a demon got in a lucky shot, scraping a claw down the younger Slayer's sword arm, just seconds before the first rays of the sun peeked over the horizon.

Hearing her sister gasp in pain, Buffy quickly pushed her opponents back with a wide swing of her scythe, and spun around. Seeing the demon about to make mince-meat of her sister, she yelled out, "Dawn, duck!" and threw the scythe, point first, into the demon's chest as soon as her sister hit the floor.

Weaponless, Buffy turned back to her own opponents, and was relieved to see that most of them had run off at the appearance of the first rays of dawn. Quickly dispatching those that had remained, she turned back to see that Teal'c had quickly moved to help Dawn, who was fighting left-handed with the sword she had retrieved from the ground.

When Buffy moved to join them, picking up the scythe on the way, it didn't take them long to take care of the last lingering demons.

"How's the arm, Dawn?" Buffy asked in concern.

"I'm fine…it's just a scratch."

"Scratches don't make you drop your sword, Dawnie…let me see it."

Dawn reluctantly showed her sister the long claw mark.

"You're off the roster, Dawn. Go get that bandaged, and get some sleep," Buffy said firmly.

"I'm fine! Just let me get it wrapped up and I can keep going."

"It's too deep, you need to get it stitched in places."

"But…"

"Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed firmly, cutting off whatever protest she was going to make. Softening her tone, the small blonde continued, "It's morning…if you weren't so tired, you'd notice that the demon vibes are further away…meaning, a lot of them have headed out, so things are gonna slow down. We're gonna need you in top shape this evening when they start hitting us hard again, and sleep is the best medicine for the Slayer healing to do its job."

Dawn hesitated a moment.

"You've got to learn your limits, and you're at yours right now. Don't make me make it an order, Dawnie."

"OK, OK…but what about you?"

"I'm good. I got some extra sleep in yesterday afternoon. Teal'c can help me out for the next few runs, and if things are slow, we'll pull in the alternates and get some rest ourselves. You up for it, Teal'c?"

"I am prepared BuffySummers," Teal'c replied with a slight bow.

Buffy shooed off the younger Summers.

"Go…get yourself fixed up, eat something, then get some sleep."

Dawn nodded and headed inside.

Turning back to Teal'c, she said, "Come on, let's get this puppy outta here."

With the help of several men, they moved the disabled truck to a side street, and returned to the Council buildings to prepare for the next shipment.

They had a 30 minute reprieve before the next truck was scheduled to arrive, so Teal'c and Buffy rested just inside the main doors.

Dozhdalev approached them, and crouched down next to Buffy.

"How many did we lose?" she asked softly.

"Three men, and one was gravely injured," he replied just as softly.

The small blonde sighed. "That's three too many."

"They will be buried with the greatest of honor, Ms. Summers, and their family will be proud of their involvement in such an honorable endeavor."

"I'd rather save their pride, and return their children to them alive and well."

"You know as well as I that this battle will not be without its losses…we can only hope to keep those losses to a minimum."

Buffy nodded, heart heavy.

Seeing her acceptance, though reluctant, Dozhdalev changed the subject. "Will the younger Summers be healed enough to continue?"

"Yeah…she'll need about 8 hours of good sleep, so if you can keep everyone from disturbing her…"

"I will pass the order to leave her undisturbed unless absolutely necessary. What of you?"

"I'm good for a couple of hours. We'll take the next few shipments, and if things are slow, we'll rotate out."

"That is good," Dozhdalev replied as he stood. Looking down at the small woman, he smiled warmly. "Tales of your skills pale in comparison to seeing them with my own eyes, Ms. Summers…it is an honor to fight at your side."

With a small bow, the Russian Colonel returned to his duties, leaving a blushing Slayer in his wake.

"He speaks truthfully, BuffySummers…it is an honor to fight with you."

The small blonde only blushed further.

I  
I  
I  
Buffy's prediction was right, and the next few truckloads came and went with very little incident, so Buffy and Teal'c rotated out, Buffy to sleep, and Teal'c to meditate.

After grabbing something to eat, Buffy made her way to the sleeping quarters, but chose to avoid the bed she had staked out. She was on call, and didn't want anything to disturb Dawn if she was needed.

Seeking out SG-1 and Xander, she found them already ensconced in their own pallets, fast asleep.

Moving quietly, she laid her weapon within easy reach, and began to remove her shoes.

"How's Dawn?" the quiet voice of the Colonel asked from the bed next to the one she chose.

"She'll be good as new in a few hours."

"Glad to hear it."

Buffy paused in her movements before quietly asking, "How's Xander doing?"

"He's good. I've been keeping an eye on him – he's staying on track."

"That's good."

"He's quite the well of information…we might not have done as much damage if it wasn't for him."

The small blonde cracked a small smile as she resumed her actions. "A lot of people underestimate him…he's a lot smarter than anyone gives him credit for, me included."

The Colonel fell silent for a moment before he finally said, "He's gonna be OK, Summers."

"I know," Buffy replied softly. She swung her legs onto the bed and lay back. "Thanks for keeping the baddies off our back, Jack."

"You're gonna owe us a _lot_ of cake after this, Summers…a _lot_."

She chuckled, and closed her eyes…it didn't take her long to drift off to sleep.

I  
I  
I  
They awoke to a surprise in the form of a tiny lab-coat-ensconced Doctor Fraiser, sent to them by a concerned General Hammond, who felt that, after receiving a status report from the Colonel, they could use some medical assistance.

O'Neill immediately began to gripe and complain about Fraiser stalking him with her large needles and rabid bedside manner, but everyone could see that he welcomed her skills, especially after the losses they had suffered earlier, and knowing that there were going to be many more over the next few days.

Fraiser was immediately put to work, re-examining the injured soldiers, and patching up hand-to-hand fighters. While there were dozens of military personnel with decent medical skills, there was only one full-time doctor on hand, who was extremely relieved to have an extra doctor onsite.

And over the next few days, the SGC CMO wanted to instinctively protest letting injured soldiers continue fighting in any capacity they could, but after seeing the horrors they were up against, swallowed her objections and let them be placed in useful positions, but ones that would, hopefully, not aggravate their injuries.

Though Dr. Fraiser never got used to feeding purple goo, or injecting fluorescent-colored liquid into some of the soldiers, even she had to admit the remedies worked wonders…unfortunately, other than taking care of demon poison, the small doctor was disappointed to find out that the antidotes served no other medicinal purposes.

All in all, it was a _very _surreal experience for Dr. Fraiser, the Stargate program notwithstanding.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

And so it went for the next few days. The humans both gained and lost more people, but each shipment made it safely behind the walls of the new Council buildings, though the side-street began to look like a junkyard, several other trucks having been a casualty of the growing ferocity from the demons, who knew their opportunity was drawing to a close.

O'Neill looked around at the men and women under his charge, and could see the weariness within each of them, even though they were rotating personnel in and out of the hot spots.

If things had stayed the way they did for the first two days, it wouldn't have been so bad, but more demons arrived each day, many of which could brave the sun, and the daytime attacks increased.

They were being pushed to their limits, especially the Slayers, who began to receive more and more injuries during each battle due to fatigue, forcing them to start rotating Teal'c into the front lines, in order to get some much needed rest, though they were usually limited to only a couple of hours before some emergency occurred.

It was the wee hours of the morning, but people were still moving quietly about as they prepared for the next arrival which, fortunately, wouldn't be arriving for another hour, giving them a much needed breather.

O'Neill saw the young kid, Andrew, making his way around the room carrying a large tray in his hands. Stopping at each person, the blonde quickly handed out steaming mugs of soup, energy bars, and cups of coffee, along with a few words that either made the men smile or laugh.

Eventually, Andrew made it to O'Neill's position.

"Hi Colonel O'Neill! Soups on…Colonel Dozhdalev's orders, so grab a cup, we can't have you expiring from hunger."

Taking one of each item, he began to pass them down to Daniel, Sam, and Xander, before taking some for himself with a word of thanks.

"We just got word from England…the last plane left 4 hours ago, and should make it here in plenty of time to meet the midnight deadline," Andrew stated cheerfully as he set his tray down on the floor, O'Neill's group being the last in the room to be served.

"Midnight deadline?"

"For the spell, Colonel sir."

"Xander? What's he talking about?"

"The last plane's carrying several members from the coven in Devon, remember? They have to place the protection spell after everything's inside."

"Oh, yeah…the permanent magical barrier thing, right?"

"Yeah," the younger man nodded before turning towards Andrew. "Any word on Giles and the others?"

Andrew nodded his head happily. "They made it out on the plane with the coven. Faith and Mr. Giles are fine, but Robin broke his leg."

Xander winced at that. "He's probably not too happy about that."

"Oh! And they warned us that they're being followed by flying demons…and something _big_ that they haven't been able to identify yet."

"Awww, man! Figures were gonna get hit by the flying monkeys from Oz as the finale…" Xander grumbled.

"Did they say how many?" O'Neill asked as he chuckled at Xander's comment.

"About a dozen, but Giles said they can be taken out with a crossbow – but it's the _big _thing that they're worried about. It hasn't made an appearance yet, so they haven't been able to identify it, but apparently it's using the coven's magic as a beacon, which they're using to protect the plane from the flyers."

"Are they going to be up to the spell when they get here? It's a long flight," Xander asked in a concerned tone.

"They have twice the number of people they need…just in case," Andrew responded with a frown. Turning to O'Neill, he said, "Colonel Dozhdalev wants you to join him after the next shipment, to go over the final plan again, Colonel sir."

"Understood," O'Neill responded before giving the young man a small smile. "You're doing a great job here, Andrew."

Andrew blushed, his hands fluttering before he clasped them in his lap. "I wish I could help out more, but I'm not much of a fighter…I honestly don't know why Buffy asked me to come to Colorado with them…"

"Don't sell yourself short, kid – you don't have to be a fighter to lend a hand. Summers told me how you helped her out in the last battle in Sunnydale."

"Me? But I didn't really do anything…" Andrew's hands fluttered again.

"You kept her from leaving," O'Neill interrupted. He didn't look in Xander's direction, but knew the younger man was listening intently, and used the opportunity to get a few points across. "When she left her house, Summers was going to leave Sunnydale, because she didn't think there was anything left for her there."

"And she stayed because of me? Why?" Andrew asked with a confused look.

"Because you said you believed in her…and that's all Summers needed, just one person who still believed in her, so she stayed."

"I-I didn't want her to think that no one cared, especially after everyone yelled at her…um," Andrew trailed off in embarrassment when he saw Xander duck his head.

Having gotten his point across, and much more, thanks to Andrew, the Colonel steered the conversation back to the insecure man.

"I watched you talk with the men, Andrew – you've got a gift for cheering people up, even when things are tough, so don't think you haven't done your fair share around here."

"Thanks, Colonel sir," Andrew replied, blushing. He stood and picked up his emptied tray. "I need to go feed everyone on the second floor, so I'll just…um…yeah…"

With that, the young man scurried out of the room.

Sam and Daniel kept quiet, having figured out what Buffy's 'problems at home' was, and continued to pretend their attention was directed elsewhere.

"Have I screwed up beyond repair?" Xander asked softly.

Colonel O'Neill quietly sipped at his cooling coffee before answering, "Not yet, Harris…but I don't know how much more she can take."

Xander was silent for a moment before he finally said, "After this is finished, I'm gonna ask Giles to help me…I'm gonna get over it, I promise."

"See that you do, Harris…you mean a lot to her," O'Neill replied, and left it at that.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The final shipment arrived, mid-afternoon, on the eighth day of battle, but the coven was still about 5 hours out, giving the tired group some time to recuperate and prepare.

Dozhdalev called for a meeting, leaving a skeleton-crew guarding the main entrance and the windows, and everyone else filling the main research room.

Tired faces were reflected back at him, but he could see the pride the soldiers felt for a job well done, yet it was tinged with sadness for those who had fallen.

"You have all done well, very well. The Library has survived its journey, and is now safely behind these walls – it is because of you that we have succeeded in our mission thus far. Be proud, your names will forever be honored in the annals of the Council…hold your heads up high in the knowledge that you were part of a noble battle, fighting at the side of the Slayers."

The soldiers cheered loudly until Dozhdalev held up a hand for silence.

"The coven will be here within 5 hours, and the demons and vampires will hit us harder than ever upon their arrival – all those not scheduled to be at post, eat and rest well."

The Russian Colonel dismissed everyone, leaving him with only the other commanders, the two Slayers, Xander, and O'Neill's people.

"The hardest is yet to come, my friends…the evils outside know that those who come will lock the library away from their grasp forever. Be wary...be very wary."

Dozhdalev dismissed them to seek out food and rest.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Buffy and Dawn stood in their normal position, only this time they were joined by Teal'c and three times the number of soldiers than before. Everyone knew this skirmish was going to be _bad_.

The older Slayer even had her fanny-pack full of goodies strapped around her waist…she didn't want to take the chance that the _big_ thing that was following the coven couldn't be taken out by her scythe alone.

In the distance, they heard the sound of a vehicle approaching, followed by the ferocious screams of _way_ too many demons.

Turning to her sister, she said, "Remember rule number one, Dawnie."

"Don't die," Dawn replied with a firm nod. "Let's kick some butt, Buffy."

And then it happened…the _big_ thing appeared in the middle of the road, slamming a large hammy fist into the engine of the approaching bus, causing the rear of the vehicle to jump in the air a couple of feet before crashing back down.

It was one of the meanest looking demons that Buffy had ever seen…deep red in color, it towered over the bus by a good eight feet or more, two horns protruding from its forehead, and it walked on cloven feet. To many watching, they wondered if it was the devil himself.

"Let's go!" the small blonde exclaimed, taking off in the direction of the bus. "You know what to do, Dawn."

"Keep a clear path…now go, kick the Satan-wanna-be's ass."

From a hundred yards away, the two Slayers saw someone crash through one of the side windows of the bus, sword swinging. Faith had arrived, and was doing what she did best…killing the baddies.

After her exit from the bus, a glow surrounded the vehicle, keeping the demons from tearing into it. The red demon pounded on the barrier over and over, causing it to fluctuate wildly.

Buffy knew the coven couldn't afford to hold the barrier too long, without compromising the magical strength they needed for the protection spell, so she doubled her efforts to reach them.

"Faith!" the blonde-haired Slayer called out.

"B! How's it hangin'?"

"Not too bad! Head this way! We gotta take out the big red baddie!"

"I'm there!" Cutting her way through the mass of demons, she made it to their side. "What's the plan."

Pulling the Troll Hammer from her pack, Buffy tossed the scythe to the dark-haired Slayer. "The head's yours, I'm goin' for the knees, 'cuz, you know what they say…the bigger they are…" she took off towards the demon, using the magical properties of the hammer to clear a path by sending many a demon flying.

"The harder they fall!" Faith yelled out in reply, taking Buffy's place in the line. "Thanks for giving me the messy job, B!"

She could hear Buffy's laughter in response.

The smaller Slayer finally made it to the large clearing where the red-colored demon still pounded on the magical barrier…the other demons seemed to be giving it a wide birth, which worried her a bit, but she still marched forward with a shout.

"Hey, ugly!" Picking up a broken piece of concrete, she threw it at the demon's head, causing it to turn around with a roar. "Yeah, I'm talking to you. Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not polite to force yourself where you're not wanted?"

The demon began to stomp in her direction.

"And the red? _So_ not your color…ever think of dying yourself green? You'd blend into the trees better…never mind, you're _taller_ than a tree…blending in is not an option."

Buffy took off at a dead run, ducking under the swooping limbs of the demon as it attempted to grab her. She swung the Troll Hammer into its left knee with a loud 'crunch'. It roared in pain and wobbled as it tried to shift its weight onto its other leg – Buffy took that knee out too, ducking out of the way as the red demon began to topple.

"Timber!" the small blonde yelled, When it hit the ground, she swung the hammer into the demon's lower back, breaking its spine so it couldn't get up, then started to clear a path around the bus. Making it to the back, she saw a familiar face peering through the emergency door. "Hey Giles! Welcome to the party! I'd offer you tea, but all we've got is coffee."

"Buffy, it's good to see you well!"

"You too, Giles. Any special requests? Or do you just need a path cleared?" Buffy continued to swing the hammer, keeping the back of the bus demon and vampire free.

"At least two men to carry something, in addition to that cleared path would be wonderful, Buffy."

"You got it!" Buffy yelled out to the newly arrived Slayer. "Faith! Are you done with Beetlejuice?"

"If you're asking about the big red demon who looks like _Beelzebub_, then yeah…whatcha need?" Faith yelled back.

"You, the big black dude named Teal'c, two soldiers to carry, and ten to keep a cleared path on the side!"

"Oooo…private party. Dawn! Pick 'em then close the gap!"

"I'm on it!"

Five minutes later, the group arrived, ten of the soldiers keeping a five foot wide path clear along side the bus.

"What now, Giles?"

"We need some room to unload."

"You got it…come on Faith, time to do the linebacker move. Teal'c push 'em out on three. One, two…thr…Faith, you're such a cheater!"

Faith just laughed as she continued to use the length of the scythe to shove the demons back. "Heave! Heave! Come on slow-pokes! You snooze, you die!"

Teal'c and Buffy pushed, the blonde Slayer with her hammer, Teal'c with the bumper of the bus, which had been torn off…each of them ducking the claws that reached out to them as they backed up a couple of steps before running forward and shoving again.

"Hurry up, Giles…we can't hold it long."

The British man and the two soldiers were already helping the numerous women and a few men that spilled out of the back end of the bus. Thankfully, they had their own protection as they grouped in clusters of four and put up protective barriers before scurrying down the cleared path.

"Giles, hurry up!"

The three warriors had cleared a good ten foot wide swath, but struggled to hold it. Faith pulled out her sword again, tossing the scythe back to Buffy, who quickly put the hammer back in her pack, and continued cutting down anything that moved near her.

"The coven is almost inside, Buffy! Prepare yourselves…as soon as we remove the pedestal from the bus's wards, the demons are going to go into a frenzy."

"Got it! Teal'c on Giles' mark, take point…Faith, you're on the outside…when you get to each soldier, pull him in…I want another row between us and the carriers until there's at least two on each side. When you get to the front of the bus have Dawnie take opposite…Giles and I will be rear sweep. Ready guys?"

At their affirmative, Buffy gave Giles the go ahead.

Not five seconds later, the three fighters knew the item had been removed, as the demons froze for a moment before howling in fury and pressing forward with more ferocity than before.

Teal'c broke away and took his place, followed by Faith a moment later, leaving Buffy to hold back the tide until Giles joined her, sword flashing furiously.

Movement was slow going, but they were making progress towards the front of the bus…at least until the flyers made an appearance.

I  
I  
I  
"Dammit! No, no, no…this is _not_ good!"

Xander jumped up from his position and began to grab the crossbow bolts from his bin, stuffing as many of them into two sheaths as he could, then tucked an axe into his belt.

"What are you doing, Harris! Get back into position!" O'Neill barked out.

"They're sitting ducks Colonel! The demons are pushing them so hard that they can't watch out for the flyers…they need crossbow support, and we're too far away."

O'Neill looked out at the group in the distance and came to a quick decision.

"Go, but I want two others with you," the Colonel firmly said before getting on the radio. "Miller, Templeton – stock up on bolts and meet Harris at the main doors…you're going out to supply air support."

"Yes, sir!" the call came back on the radio.

"Harris…watch your back," the older man said gruffly as he gave him permission to leave.

"Scooby rule number one, Colonel…don't die," was Xander's reply as he gave O'Neill a half-smile and a salute before taking off.

"Good rule to have," the Colonel said to himself as he turned back to his window.

"Air support, sir?" Carter asked with a hint of amusement in her voice as she continued to take shot after shot.

"Well…what else are you gonna call it?"

He watched as the three young men ran out and expertly weaved their way through the fighting soldiers.

I  
I  
I  
Xander led them to where the group had been forced to a halt, the three Slayers, Giles, and Teal'c holding the demons back from the rest, but not being able to do anything about the flyers, except duck.

"Buffy!"

"Xander!"

"Yeah! We're here to watch the skies…do what you need to do, and don't worry about the flyers, we'll handle it!"

"Got it!"

The group began their slow progress forward again while Xander, Graham, and Jay watched the skies in rotation…one would shoot, one would watch out for any demons that broke the line, while the third reloaded.

They kept the skies clear, and managed to take out about eight of the dozen or so flying demons in the process.

"Buffy!" Dawn choked out as two men on the line fell, she took a step forward to help, but was halted by her sister's strained, but firm, voice.

"Keep your position, Dawnie."

"But…"

"Keep your position! That's an order!"

Dawn's eyes widened at the ferocity of the command, but she kept her place.

More men fell, too many…but they got the job done.

When the group got to within 30 feet of the main door, several more soldiers spilled out to help push the demons back, giving the two soldiers carrying the pedestal a clear shot to the doors. They were followed by the three crossbow wielders, who walked backwards as they watched the skies.

One by one, the soldiers broke off and stepped through the main doors until it was just the three Slayers fighting. It was an amazing sight to the soldiers who watched…one they knew they weren't likely to see again…and the image of the three mystical warriors fighting side-by-side, each with a different style, but no less deadlier than the others, would forever be burned into their memory.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Giles!"

Hearing his name, the British man's head popped up from where he had been talking quietly with one of the women from the coven near the pedestal. Seeing his Slayer bearing down on him with a relieved look, he smiled in pleasure at seeing her all in one piece, though she was sporting a cut on the side of her forehead, not to mention the blood from barely healed claw-marks seeping through various places on her shirt.

"Buffy!"

The small blonde tossed her scythe to Faith just before she was engulfed by her Watcher's arms. Buffy returned his hug fiercely.

"Giles!" Dawn yelled. Handing her sword to Xander, she threw herself at the two hugging adults, and was immediately pulled into the embrace.

Shrugging his shoulders, Xander handed Dawn's sword and his crossbow to a nearby soldier and joined the small group hug.

Giles just opened his arms wider to include all of them, and thanked God they were all alive.

"I was so worried about you all," the older man said in a choked voice.

"We were worried about you too, Giles," Xander responded as he stepped back, eye bright with moisture.

"Yeah, I was afraid something would happen since we weren't there to watch your back – I'm glad to see that Faith kept you in one piece…and conscious – you _did_ stay conscious, right?" Buffy babbled, reluctant to let her Watcher go.

"Buffy! I don't get bludgeoned _all_ the time," Giles replied, affronted.

"No…just two times out of three," Buffy replied cheekily.

Dawn and Xander snickered.

"So, what's with the podium of power that made all the baddies go gaga?" Buffy asked as she finally stepped back from her Watcher. "That thing is just _oozing_ with the mojo."

"It's the cornerstone to the protection spell – or should I say, the center of it – and will create the barrier once the coven re-activates it. It's very old, and has its own shielding properties, which is why it wasn't destroyed in the explosion – basically, it's what kept the demons from destroying the library when it was buried in all the rubble. We'll be placing it in the courtyard between the buildings, which is why the alleys were permanently barricaded."

"So _that's_ why the demons went nuts," a male voice replied from behind the British man.

Giles turned to see a grey-haired man approach, along with three others.

"Colonel O'Neill! I'm surprised to see you here," he exclaimed, holding out a hand in greeting, and giving a polite nod to the others.

"With all the international military muckity-mucks running about, my superior _insisted_ we be here," O'Neill replied, shaking his hand. Seeing the other man's alarmed look, he added, "Only those who know about Summers, knows about what's going on here. You have a lot of questionable characters running around here, without the U.S. military knowing, and my superior wanted to make sure this is _all_ they are here for."

"Understandable," Giles responded sheepishly.

"But, what I really want to know is…does this count as an apocalypse?"

"I would call it more of a pre-emptive strike against possible apocalypses, Colonel O'Neill," another male voice jumped in to their conversation.

O'Neill grimaced, instantly recognizing the German voice.

"Eisen," he said flatly, as he turned to see one of his old enemies approach, along with a stocky man he recognized as General Kaufmann.

"_The_ Eisen? The one who shot you?" Buffy smirked before turning a grin towards the middle-aged man. "Gimme the goods, in full detail, with charts, graphs, and we'll be the bestest of buds in no time."

The sandy-haired man chuckled as he gave her a small bow. "It would be my pleasure, Ms. Summers, especially as I see it would annoy Colonel O'Neill for me to do so."

O'Neill just scowled before turning to the other man.

"And just _how_ is it that a _three_-star Russian General was able to fly into the U.S. undetected, Kaufmann?"

"Private jet, false papers, misplaced documents…you know how it is, Colonel," the General gave him a small smile before giving him a serious look, "I am honored that you and General Hammond have given us your trust in this issue."

"To be honest, we were both quite a bit skeptical…but after the past eight days?...I think I'm going to have a few new nightmares to add to my collection," O'Neill responded with a disbelieving shake of his head.

"As will we all, O'Neill, as will we all."

The group stood there in silence for a moment, each of them with a hint of the horrors they had seen over the past few days reflecting in their eyes.

"Well, I hate to be the one to break this solemn moment, but Dawnie and I should probably rest up in the short time we have before the big finale," Buffy said as she retrieved her scythe from Faith, who had quietly stood a little apart from the group. Turning to O'Neill, she smirked, "You should too, Gramps. You might, like, have a fatal heart attack or something…I don't want to have to find someone new to argue with."

With that, she grabbed her grinning sister and flounced out of the room, leaving O'Neill to rub his forehead in aggravation as the others laughed.

Turning to Giles he growled, "Was she this bad for you too?"

"I would have to go with a resounding 'yes' on that," Giles chuckled. "But you should feel honored, Colonel O'Neill. Buffy usually only tries to annoy those she feels a strong connection to – it took me some time to actually understand what her words meant."

"Well, I only got 'you're old' from that comment," O'Neill scowled.

Giving the other man a faint smile, the Watcher just said, "In Buffy-speak, her words meant 'Take care of yourself – I don't want you to die, because I'd miss you.'"

Giles walked away to help set up the pedestal in preparation for the coming spell, Xander and Faith followed, leaving a startled Colonel in his wake.

"I believe this is one time you wouldn't mind me saying 'I told you so', Jack," Daniel said with a grin.

Before O'Neill could reply Colonel Dozhdalev approached the group.

"Colonel Eisen, General Kaufmann…welcome my friends," the Russian Colonel said warmly as he shook hands with the two German officers.

"Hey, wait a minute…aren't you guys still bickering over some 15 year old conflict or something?" O'Neill glanced between the men with a look of confusion.

"As I said before, we fight for a common purpose here, Colonel O'Neill…in this war, there are _no_ enemies among the human race," Dozhdalev explained quietly. "We cannot afford to let petty differences create obstacles that would give an advantage to the demons."

"You have been here since the beginning of this battle, O'Neill…would you not agree that your issues with me pale in comparison to what you have witnessed and fought against?" Eisen asked solemnly.

"You had to appeal to my sense of judgment, didn't you," O'Neill ruefully shook his head as he held out a hand to the German Colonel. "I suppose I can ignore the fact that you _shot_ me for another day or so."

Chuckling, Eisen clasped his hand and shook it as he replied, "And I believe I will be able to ignore the _reason_ for shooting you for the same period of time."

O'Neill just smirked.

"Excuse me, I was wondering something," Daniel interrupted as he stepped up next to O'Neill. Giving polite nods to the newly-arrived officers, he blurted out, "You may have done some fancy paperwork juggling, but eventually the U.S. government is going to find out about all the international people here. How do you plan on keeping them from discovering what you do here?"

Dozhdalev gave him a speculative look. "Not many people are wise enough to consider that factor, Dr. Jackson…are you sure you do not wish to join us?"

"_Ahhhh_! Get your own geek, Colonel, and leave mine alone," Jack pointed a finger at the Russian man.

Smirking in response, Dozhdalev answered Daniel's question. "For many centuries, the Council has maintained first Diplomatic status, then extraterritorial status and diplomatic immunity, among the majority of countries, the U.S. included. We are currently protected by the same laws as an embassy, and many more as an international organization represented by multiple countries."

"Including the U.S.?" O'Neill asked in a challenging tone.

"I must admit that our American representatives are few in number," the Russian Colonel replied slowly. "We have had difficulty in finding those who are trustworthy enough not to…misuse the resources available as a Council member."

Dozhdalev paused to give Colonel O'Neill a speculative look as he continued.

"Though, for reasons unknown to us, you and your team have been gifted – by the powers that guide our warriors – with the knowledge of our purpose…perhaps your involvement is a sign that it is time for the Americans to take their place in this battle. It would do well for the Slayers to have highly placed…protectors here, should something untoward occur."

O'Neill looked at him sharply. "I hope you're not asking what I think you're asking."

"We only ask for that which you are willing to give, Colonel O'Neill…nothing more."

Giving him another sharp look, O'Neill only said, "When everything is over, we'll…talk."

"As you wish," Dozhdalev nodded his head before addressing the two German officers. "Gentlemen, the final stage has been modified slightly…come, I would have your thoughts on them."

The Russian Colonel gestured the men to follow him, and the three strode off, leaving O'Neill and his team behind.

"Sir? What did he mean by 'protectors'?" Carter asked with a suspicious look on her face.

O'Neill hesitated a moment, debating the issue of whether or not it would be a good idea to reveal the particulars of his and Dozhdalev's conversation to a fellow officer. If he decided to take him up on the offer, in some capacity, it could create problems, especially if Carter didn't agree with the methods the Russian officer had only hinted at.

But, since it seemed that Carter had some idea of the meaning behind Dozhdalev's cryptic words, he'd be better off nipping things in the bud – Carter was an exemplary officer, but sometimes she could be _too_ exemplary…and this was one of those occasions where their superior officers _really_ didn't need to know everything.

"Sir?" The suspicious look had deepened on Carter's face.

"This goes no further, Carter. I'm not going to order you – I'm just…asking," O'Neill began slowly. At her sharp nod, he continued, "Apparently, we're not the first people outside their group to find out about Slayers. Even though the Watcher's Council squeezed out anyone not of British decent, the others kept an eye out for the girls. Dozhdalev claims that he, and many others, only joined the military in order to protect the Slayers from people who would use them for their own purpose."

"And how far does this…protection extend, sir?" the tall blonde woman asked, looking a little uneasy.

He gave her a knowing look as he replied, "'Many a powerful man has fallen by our hands to keep the Slayer out of theirs'…at least that's what Dozhdalev claims."

"Assassination! And he's asking you to become one of these…protectors!" Carter blanched.

O'Neill nodded sharply.

"Are you going to do it, Jack?" Daniel asked, highly disturbed.

Running a hand through his hair, he let out a deep breath. "I don't know, Daniel. Dozhdalev may only be asking for what I'd be willing to give, but even if I only phone in any problems, I'd be just as responsible for that person's death as if I pulled the trigger myself…I don't know if I can go back there again."

While Daniel and Carter let that sink in, a confused look crossed Teal'c's face.

"I do not understand this reluctance, O'Neill…would it not be better to take action against those who would wish to examine BuffySummers? I have noticed that the Tauri do not accept defeat easily – I would not wish harm to befall such a great warrior, should those Tauri who study your sciences seek information, yet would refuse what answers their eyes would see."

"I know, T…and that's the dilemma," the Colonel replied tiredly as he rubbed a knot at the back of his neck. "I have a feeling the request is extended to you guys too, especially you, Carter. I can't tell you what to do, it's your decision – and you don't need to tell me what it will be. Understood?"

Carter and Daniel gave hesitant nods, while Teal'c bowed his head respectfully.

"Put it out of your mind for now, and get some food and rest…and _that's_ an order," O'Neill said sharply before he headed off to the planning room.

Daniel let out a heavy breath as he watched his CO stride away. "Damn. What a choice…let Buffy be experimented on until she's killed, or become a killer ourselves."

Carter could only nod in agreement.

"I see no difficulty in this decision. A warrior of BuffySummers' skills should fall in battle, not under the knife of a chirurgeon. I have been witness to many experimentations done by scientists under the rule of the Goa'uld…should the Tauri have the same disregard for life as they in seeking their answers, I will not let it happen should it be in my power to stop," Teal'c gave them a respectful bow before leaving to meditate in the short time left.

Daniel and Carter could only shift uneasily as they pondered their own choice.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ms. Summers, if I might have a word?" Dozhdalev held out an arm to direct the small woman to a more private area.

"Sure, Yury…what's up?" Buffy asked as she walked along side the Russian officer to a short distance away.

"I would ask a favor of you, if I may. The soldiers are ready to fight this last battle, but while their strength of arm is ready, I am afraid their spirits are flagging – this conflict has been difficult, and the number of fallen has sapped their will. Would you speak to them…give them words to bolster their courage?"

"I don't know, Yury…I'm not very good at public speaking, I'm more of an action girl," the small blonde shifted uncomfortably.

"Be that as it may, a few words from you would do more good than anything else," Dozhdalev said kindly. He held up a hand to hold off the protests he could see coming. "Many here are proud to be a part of this fight…to fight along side the Slayer of whom they have heard the most wondrous tales about. No matter how few you may say, your words will carry much weight."

Buffy sighed, knowing the older man was right. Over the course of the past few days, even _she_ couldn't ignore the looks of awe on the faces of the soldiers when they looked at her, no matter how much it made her uncomfortable.

"All right, all right…I'll see what I can come up with, just give me a minute."

"Of course, and thank you…Buffy," Dozhdalev replied with a warm smile as he squeezed her shoulder.

She gave him a wane smile as he left.

Buffy took a moment to wrack her brains for something to say, but couldn't think of anything that wouldn't sound lame – she didn't think a peppy 'Go Team' was going to cut it.

'_Guess I'll just have to wing it, as usual,'_ she thought, as she made her way to where Dozhdalev was standing.

As she approached him, she couldn't help but notice the tired faces of the near two hundred soldiers who sat waiting…nor could she avoid seeing how they sat up straighter once they caught sight of her.

Dozhdalev was right…they needed this.

Turning to face them, she just looked around…meeting the gazes of many of them as they waited quietly for her to speak…seeing the cuts and claw-marks that had left no one unscathed…seeing the thick bandages on those who had fought alongside her, and received injuries as their only reward.

She was humbled.

Swallowing past a lump in her throat, Buffy opened her mouth to speak.

"For the longest time, I was told that Slayers fought alone…that it was our duty, and our duty alone, to fight the vampires and demons until we fell and another was chosen to take up the mantle. While my Watcher never enforced this rule, and my friends ignored it, I still couldn't help but feel alone most of the time…even though they've stayed by my side since the beginning, I felt alone because I knew they could leave it all behind if they wanted to, while I didn't have that option. The only way I can leave it all behind is if I die…and sometimes not even then."

Buffy saw many people drop their gazes, pained expressions on their faces as they realized the significance of her words.

The small blonde shook her head as she continued speaking.

"But I look out at all of you, and I see faces from all corners of the world – people who have put aside past wrongs, people who have let go of bad feelings towards those whose countries continue to fight with theirs, people who have given up their livelihood…and their lives…to fight the darkness, to fight for me, to fight _with_ me, to fight _because_ of me…and I can't feel alone anymore," Buffy lifted her head, looking out at the faces turned towards her. "Many of you look at me and see a hero, a champion, but I'm just a girl who's been given a destiny…a destiny that I never wanted, but one that I finally accepted a few years ago. I may have been given a great strength to fight evil, and use it to do what I'm destined to do, but having great strength doesn't make someone a champion or a hero. I'm no hero – you are."

There were several startled looks at that statement, and Buffy just smiled.

"Yes, you. And you want to know why? Because you chose this – you learned of the evil that walks this earth, and you _chose_ to fight it because you believed it was the right thing to do, just like my friends and Watcher. You don't have any supernatural strength or special powers…you only have the skills you've learned over the years, and a whole lot of courage. I may have accepted my destiny, but it's because of you that I am proud of it now. You are _my_ heroes."

Buffy could literally see them sit a little taller.

"It's been a long, hard week, and we have one more battle to do before we're done here, but I want you all to do one thing for me. Live. Live for me – because after this is over…I want to shake your hand." The small blonde gave them a deep respectful bow as she said, "It's an honor to fight at your side."

As she straightened, she gave them her trademark smirk. "Now let's kick some demon ass!"

The cheers nearly brought down the rafters.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Wow…who knew Buffy could be so eloquent," Carter said in surprise, as she watched the reactions of the soldiers.

"I'm a little surprised myself, Sam, but I have to admit it's done wonders for morale," Daniel responded.

Arms crossed, O'Neill cocked his head. "Everyone's got it in them to be a little eloquent at times, especially if something moves them enough. Realizing that all these people, and their ancestors dating back thousands of years, have been fighting the same fight was probably a real eye-opener to her. Summers looks a little humbled by it all, which I'm sure helped her find the words for such an inspirational speech. At least she knows she's not alone anymore."

With that, the Colonel walked off towards where the other leaders were gathered.

"Wow…who knew the Colonel could be so eloquent," Carter said with a smirk.

Daniel just laughed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After the cheering had died down, Buffy quickly got back to business.

"Faith…pick your team."

The dark haired Slayer nodded sharply before calling out, "Yo! Eisen! You ready to play with the beasties?"

"As I always am, Faith," he called back.

"Grab your guys, then…you're with me. I got four, B."

"Eisen?" Buffy lifted an eyebrow in question.

"He's wicked nasty with sharp pointy objects…you shoulda seen him in London," Faith gave her an evil smirk.

"I'll take your word for it," the small blonde shrugged before turning to the waiting soldiers.

Calling out names, she added more soldiers to Faith's ranks, and picked the teams for both Teal'c and Dawn, making sure to place the majority of stronger swords with them, then picked her own.

"Xander! You up for a little chopping action?"

Xander looked at her in surprise, but nodded his head in agreement.

"I want you on the main doors – it's going to be hit hard when the shield drops as soon as the spell begins," Buffy said firmly before picking twenty men to back him up. "You're in charge."

His eye widen at that, but he nodded his head sharply before gesturing the men to follow him to one of the tables for a quick planning session.

Buffy smiled slightly at seeing the ease with which her best-friend took charge of the group – Xander may not realize how good a leader he was, but she did.

"Master Tanaka, your people are the best swordsmen here…I want you to split them between the groups. You, and whoever you work with best, are with me. If I'm called away, you're in charge of my group."

The Japanese man bowed and turned to his men, quickly splitting them in pairs, and pointing them to the groups that would be led by Buffy, Faith, Dawn, and Teal'c – the remaining four were sent Xander's way. The men moved to take their place, bringing the four smaller groups' numbers up to an even dozen.

"The rest of you…keep your swords handy, and be ready to back us up where necessary," Buffy nodded her head sharply at them, before turning to where Dozhdalev and Colonel O'Neill stood waiting. "Everything ready, Yury?"

The Russian officer bowed his head, "Even as we speak, the men are preparing our little surprise."

Buffy gave him a wicked grin.

"You know Danny's gonna be bugging you for the recipe, don't you?" O'Neill said with a chuckle.

"And he will have to go away disappointed, my friend – the ingredients are too volatile for it to become common knowledge."

"That won't stop him from whining at you…extensively."

Dozhdalev just chuckled before moving away to finish making preparations.

Jack turned his attention towards Buffy, lifting an eyebrow. "So, how come Eisen gets to fight, and we don't?"

"'Cuz he knows which end of the sword to stick into the demons," Buffy smirked at him.

"Funny, Summers," he scowled.

"If you really wanna know, ask Faith…she picked him – said something about him being wicked nasty with sharp pointy objects," the small blonde shrugged, then looked at him seriously. "You get enough action as it is, Jack – don't go looking for more, especially here…it's been really rough out there, even for me."

Buffy looked out the window, watching as one of the few remaining flying demons flew in the distance.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You've done good, Summers."

She smiled up at him.

"Wow, a compliment! Never thought you knew what one of those were," she joked, before a hesitant look came over her face. "Jack?..."

The Colonel saw Buffy's quick glance towards her sister, and knew exactly what she was going to say. "I'll watch out for her, Summers...personally – keep your mind on your own group."

Buffy gave him a grateful smile, reaching up to squeeze the hand that was still on her shoulder.

"I should go and see if Xander has any questions – I don't think he was expecting me to put him in charge."

"You sure he's up to it?"

"He had a good teacher."

"Who, you?" Jack asked skeptically.

"No…the Hellmouth – you don't survive actively fighting on the Mouth of Hell for over seven years if you haven't learned how to take charge and think quickly," Buffy replied, a look of sadness briefly flashing across her face. "He was an excellent student."

With that, she moved away, heading towards the large group surrounding Xander.

A subdued Colonel just watched her walk away.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As Buffy approached her best friend, she heard the group of men around the table chuckling – probably at some quip of Xander's…he tended to bring out the funny when it was needed.

"OK, guys…get and do what you need, and be in place in 15 – remember…for no potty breaks does any demon wait."

Laughing, the group broke up.

"Glad to see you can still make people laugh just before a battle, Xand," Buffy grinned at him.

"Well, you know me…stand-up comedian with donut in hand, taking on the demons by denying them the jellies. What's up, Buff?" Xander smiled as he leaned back against the table, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just seeing if you got any questions, or need anything. You set?"

"We're good to go, but I do have one question." He lifted a hand to rub at his neck. "With all the people sporting shiny medals, unpronounceable titles, and more fighting skills than I'll ever have, why me?"

Xander honestly looked confused as to Buffy's choice, and she shook her head.

"I'm surprised you even have to ask, Xander – everyone here may have more experience fighting demons now than they did when they first arrived, but you have the most. You know how a lot of the demons fight, and I need your level head and quick thinking to counter any surprises they might pull."

He dropped his eyes to the floor, a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Don't, Xand. Don't doubt yourself…if I didn't think you were the best one for the job, I wouldn't have asked you to do it." She pulled him into a fierce hug, whispering in his ear, "You're my hero, Xander…you always have been."

With one more squeeze, Buffy let him go, and went to talk with the other team leaders.

Any doubts Xander had were burned away at her words – even after everything that had gone on between them recently, she still believed in him…and apparently the soldiers did too, since no one had objected to his leadership.

Needing to get his own gear, he strode away with confident steps.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"You ready kid?"

Dawn scowled. "I'm _not_ a _kid_!"

"Oh, yeah…she's a Summers. I'd recognize that scowl anywhere."

"Which tells me that you're just as irritating to Buffy as you are to me."

Daniel and Carter laughed.

"She's got you there, Jack."

The Colonel just scowled back at the younger girl. "Well, you better not get hurt, or your sister's going to kick my butt."

"Kick your butt? Geez, you guys must be repressing her…she used to have better threats than that."

Chuckling, Daniel said, "Considering that she threatened to give Major Ferretti an enema with a staff, I don't think you need to worry about her creativity being repressed."

"Oooo…a medical procedure threat, that's a new one – almost as good as the time she told Whistler she was going to rip out his rib-cage and wear it as a hat."

O'Neill chuckled at that, then gave her a serious look.

"Be careful out there Dawnie, OK?"

She gave him a sloppy salute, as she grinned. "Yes, sir! Wouldn't want you to have to try and outrun my sister if she decides to go gunning for you."

"Why run? She's faster than a Thundercat. Besides, I always follow the number one rule of survival…never piss off someone who can bench-press a car."

Dawn laughed.

Carter and Daniel exchanged a grin as they watched their CO joke around with Buffy's younger sister, knowing he was doing what he could to keep her from worrying about both her sister, and the upcoming battle.

The arrival of two soldiers lugging a large box between them, full of colorful round-ish items, interrupted their banter. They set it down by the window, and gave respectful nods to the group before leaving again on another errand.

Daniel looked at the contents of the box in confusion. Picking one of the items up, he turned to O'Neill. "Water balloons? Or are they filled with something else?"

"Nope, just good, old-fashioned water, Danny-boy."

"Have we gotten low on weapons and ammo, or am I missing something here?"

Dawn and O'Neill exchanged grins before saying, at the same time, 'You'll see', then snickering.

Carter looked just as bemused as Daniel, but trusted that her CO knew what he was doing.

A five minute count came over the radio, and O'Neill motioned his group to step back as the same two soldiers from earlier wheeled in a large metal container, efficiently hooking it up to a long hose, the nozzle mounted like a machine gun in front of the corner window.

The two men quickly donned coveralls and head coverings that looked like they were made out of the same material as a fire-fighters gear, then moved the mounted siphon closer to the window, letting it extend out a good three feet.

One of the soldiers placed himself at the base of the mount, his hand wrapping around a trigger in readiness. The other moved to the container, and readied himself to turn the spout at the signal.

"Sir? What's going on?" Carter looked at the two soldiers in curiosity.

"Patience, young grasshopper, patience…all will soon become clear," O'Neill intoned with a fake Asian accent.

Dawn gave a snort of laughter.

The countdown was marked, and as soon as it hit zero, the two soldiers jumped into action. As soon as the spout was opened, the second soldier moved towards the window and began to instruct the first soldier where to point – spraying a good amount of demons that choked the streets in astronomical numbers.

But, all too soon, the liquid ran out, and the two soldiers rushed to move the equipment out of the way, though not before ensuring that none of the liquid dripped out into the room.

Dawn and O'Neill grabbed a few balloons and hurried to the windows. Even though they were confused, Carter and Daniel mimicked their actions, and waited for orders.

With a barked 'corner one at bombing stage' into his radio, the Colonel smirked at his two team members before throwing one of his balloons out the window. The resultant explosion threw flames high up into the air, shocking both Daniel and Carter as they realized, at the same time, just what had been sprayed out the window.

"_Greek Fire!" _they both shouted.

"Just throw the balloons, guys…about 20 feet out," Dawn giggled as she tossed her own before running to grab more.

With scathing looks at Jack, the two began lobbing theirs out the window.

"I think you pissed them off, Jack," Dawn snickered as she returned to her window, hands full.

"I try," he grinned.

The four of them continued to throw the balloons until they ran out, and carefully looked out the window at the resulting devastation.

A large swathe of burning demons greeted their eyes, and they would continue to burn, unquenchably, until they were ash, such was the property of Greek Fire.

There were still quite a few stray demons, dazedly walking about, that hadn't been sprayed, since they had been too close to the building to safely set fire to them.

Dawn grabbed a gas mask and fitted it over her head, and got ready to be lowered out the window as soon as the heat from the fire was less intense.

All too soon, the youngest Slayer was being rappelled down the side of the building, the rope being loosened by O'Neill, whose hands were covered in leather gloves, to keep the rope from biting into his flesh.

Dispatching the strays, Dawn quickly began to clear the area, to make way for the coven. As the soldiers chosen by Buffy dropped down next to her, similarly geared with masks, they joined in on the clearing efforts.

In less than 5 minutes, they had a wide enough area for what they needed, and Dawn signaled the Colonel that they were ready for the wiccans to join them.

The lithe brunette removed her mask as the fumes from the fire had died down, and tossed it away, as did the soldiers. Picking four of the soldiers, she ordered them to guard the women until they were in place and could guard themselves.

The women who would be performing the spell were swiftly, but gently, lowered in make-shift hammock chairs, which the appointed soldiers helped them out of.

"Hurry up, guys! The fire's almost low enough for the demons to get through!" Dawn barked out.

Six of the soldiers and Dawn surrounded the women, several feet out, while the rest placed themselves in positions to back-up and/or rotate with the first line of soldiers.

Three of the women began to remove items for the spell from their bags, while the third erected a shield around them – the shield could keep any- and every- thing out, but the less the demons were able to attack it, the longer it would last…and considering the spell would take over twenty minutes, they needed it as long as possible.

"We've got incoming!" Dawn yelled out as she gripped her sword tighter, preparing for the onslaught.

The demons hit hard, and even Dawn was hard pressed to hold them back – the back-up were forced to enter the conflict sooner than anyone had hoped. Dawn yelled at them to work in pairs, feeling the presence of a soldier behind her as they complied.

While the front-line swung and hacked, the soldiers behind them used the lengths of their swords to thrust past them, into the chests of the slavering monsters. It worked, but the pressure of keeping it up would soon take its toll.

Dawn heard orders being barked into the radio by someone inside, who had seen their situation – apparently the other corners were having the same difficulties, and more soldiers were sent into the fray, to replace those who tired, or fell.

Parrying and hacking, Dawn could only continue fighting, not stopping or hesitating when she heard soldiers fall, and die, around her…and she finally understood why her sister had become harder over the years.

No one could stay unchanged when surrounded by death every day.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Fifteen minutes into the spell, it happened.

Two of the flying demons broke into the third floor, the magical barriers that had previously kept them out had been dropped at the beginning of the protection spell, as their magical energy would have interfered, and the 'flying monkeys from OZ', as Xander had put it, took advantage of it.

"Daniel!" O'Neill yelled out as he saw one of the demons grab hold of the younger man and throw him into the wall, but the Colonel was too busy with his own monster, and couldn't do anything to help.

A few soldiers raced to help both of them, but were easily batted away by the creature's wings and tail.

"Carter! Shoot them!"

"But we might hit you, sir!"

"Just do it! That's an order!" he barked out as he swung his crossbow back and forth, trying to keep the demon, and its claws, back from him.

Daniel wasn't having any better luck as the creature grasped him by the neck, pulling him up from the ground until his feet dangled in the air. He could only clutch at the thing's arms, his only weapon having been dropped when he hit the wall.

There were several 'twangs' as crossbows were released, and both men could see the demons stagger as they were hit.

The Colonel took advantage of the demon's distraction, and pulled a knife from his thigh sheath before burying it in its neck. He pulled it out with a vicious twist, and reburied it in the things chest. The monster collapsed, dead before it even hit the ground.

O'Neill looked over to where he had last seen Daniel, ready to rush over and help if necessary – he didn't have to…the demon lay prostrate on the ground, its neck at an odd angle and a panting Daniel standing over the body.

The older man lifted an eyebrow at him, and Daniel just shrugged sheepishly…the Colonel made a mental note to grill his young archeologist after this was all over.

"Sir! Colonel! Teal'c's in trouble!" a soldier called out over the radio.

"How bad is it!" he barked back.

"They're overrun, sir! Only Teal'c and four soldiers are left!"

"Daniel! Get Summers…_now_!" O'Neill ordered before barking back into the radio. "I need ten swords on corner two – I repeat ten swords on corner two!"

As he heard the telltale noise of pounding footsteps, the Colonel turned to his 2IC.

"Carter, I need to assess the situation – you're in charge here."

"Yes, sir!"

O'Neill ran out the door, making his way to the next building, and thanking whoever it was that had the brilliant idea of making walkways between the two structures, foregoing the need to go to the ground floor in order to enter the next building.

He entered the room just as the two remaining flying demons broke in, causing havoc within the already panicking room.

Spying a sword leaning against the wall, the Colonel snatched it up and entered the fray. Swing the blade in an arc, it bit into the wing of the creature, causing it to screech in pain and whip around.

The demon tried to backhand him, but O'Neill dodged out of reach, swinging the sword and striking a victory as it sliced into the demon's arm – it went into a frenzy, arms and wings flailing, leaving the Colonel hard pressed to avoid all four appendages.

But the Colonel's luck ran out and the demon knocked the sword from his hand. Just as it reached out a clawed hand towards him, the beast's head was suddenly gone from its body.

As the remains fell to the floor, it revealed a small blonde figure standing behind it, a smirk on her face.

"Stop goofing off Jack…we're in the middle of a battle here, in case you didn't notice."

"Funny, Summers."

Buffy spun around to see where the other demon was, only to see that it had caught sight of her, and scrambled to exit the building before she could approach.

"Dammit!" Buffy exclaimed as she watched the demon make it to the window, tossing soldiers left and right as it made to escape. Grabbing a wound length of rope from the ground, she tossed the grapple end to the Colonel. "Find something to hook this on, will ya, Jack?"

She ran off, grasping the loose end of the rope, leaving a confused Colonel to watch as the rope unwound itself behind her. He didn't make the connection until he saw her approaching one of the windows at a dead run.

Rushing in the same direction, he had just enough time to firmly hook the grapple onto the window ledge before the rope became taut.

The damn woman had jumped out the window!

Leaning out in time to hear her Tarzan yodel and see her axe bite into the chest of the last flying demon. He yelled out, "Summers, are you nuts!"

"You're just learning that now, Colonel?" a voice yelled back from somewhere to the left, on the ground.

O'Neill caught sight of Xander fighting at the doors as he laughed at Buffy's antics – she had just yelled out 'Screw Tarzan! Jane's a better fighter, and much prettier too!' as she began the down swing of her flight.

Shaking his head, the Colonel pulled himself back into the room and made his way to the corner where Teal'c was fighting.

The five men were still holding their own, though they'd had to leave the wiccans protected by only their shield, since they didn't have the numbers to hold the area.

Buffy quickly joined them, her scythe making easy work of the demons, and allowing the soldiers to create an open area for more men to join them.

Once their numbers were brought back up, they were able to take back the area surrounding the wiccans, and then some. Teal'c and Buffy fought side by side, weapons flashing.

"My thanks BuffySummers."

"No prob, Teal'c…it looks like you guys were hit a lot harder than my corner was," she huffed out as she used his shoulder to propel herself higher in order to kick an extremely tall demon in the face. She broke its nose. "I think they're almost done – wiccan smoke is always a good sign…unless it means they set their robes on fire."

Teal'c only grinned in response.

"Get ready to step behind the barrier once it goes up – God…I'll be glad when this is over! My skin doesn't do well with demon guts mud masks, and I probably stink!"

The two couldn't speak anymore, as the demons stepped up their attack in response to the wiccans' chants – Buffy had noticed the change in cadence, and had a feeling that they were in the final stretch.

Her thoughts were proven correct as a blast of light shot into the air from the center of the buildings, then spread in a dome-like shape over the entire block before the edges shot down into the ground a few feet behind them.

The three wiccans turned their power towards helping their fourth with the protective barrier. While they were now behind the force-field, there were still several stray demons to be taken care of – the ones that were closest to the building at the time the barrier went up had been trapped inside.

The soldiers were quickly dispatching them, but until they were gone, the witches were still in danger.

"Yay! Demon-be-gone barrier is in place. Let's go, Teal'c…I'm hungry!" Buffy chirped as she began to back up, giving away inches, then feet, to the demon horde. Teal'c matched her movements.

Stepping back behind the barrier, Buffy heaved a sigh as she saw the demons beat on the magical force-field to no avail…the suckers weren't getting through.

"BuffySummers!"

Buffy's head whipped in Teal'c's direction, only to see him still fighting the demons.

"Get behind the shield, Teal'c!"

"I cannot! It will not allow me to pass!" he shouted back with a tight voice.

"Oh God," Buffy choked out, immediately realizing just _why_ he couldn't get through.

The barrier saw the Gao'uld in his stomach as a demon.

She turned to where the wiccans were huddled behind their barrier. "Can one of you get him in?"

"We can't…none of us can," one of the women answered tiredly as she continued to help with the shield. "We may have helped put the barrier up, but only Mr. Giles or our High Priestess can control who is permitted beyond the barrier."

Buffy's face tightened, and she shouted out to one of the soldiers, "I need a radio! Someone give me a radio, NOW!"

One of the soldiers broke off from where he had been backing up another soldier and handed her his.

"Jack! Jack!"

Hearing the panic in her voice, O'Neill ran to the window as he barked back, "What!"

"Teal'c can't get through the barrier!" Buffy heard a muffled curse over the radio in response. "Get Giles! You gotta tell him…he's the only one that can do anything!"

"Summers!" O'Neill barked out, a warning tone in his voice.

"He's gonna die out here if you don't, Jack!" Buffy locked gazes with him before softly saying, "And so will I."

Buffy dropped the radio to the ground as she spun around and headed back outside the barrier.

With a curse at seeing she no longer carried the radio, the Colonel yelled out the window, "Make your way to the main doors!"

Though she heard him, she was too busy to acknowledge, and O'Neill abruptly spun on his heels and ran to the other building, in search of Buffy's Watcher.

He didn't know how he was going to explain Teal'c's little passenger to the man without giving away military secrets, but he had to try…it wasn't only Teal'c's life in danger now, and he was pretty sure Mr. Giles wasn't going to let his Slayer die after they had just won a major victory.

And on the ground, two fierce fighters continued to battle for their lives.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Having heard the short conversation over the radio, Giles met up with the Colonel at the stairs, and strode quickly towards the main doors as they exchanged a low conversation.

"Everyone clear the area!" Giles barked out, giving the two a private space to continue their discussion. The British man gave O'Neill a hard look. "No demon has ever been allowed behind these barriers, Colonel…give me one good reason why we should change that fact."

"Teal'c isn't a demon, Mr. Giles! He only carries one…one that has absolutely _no_ control over him," O'Neill shot back.

"That isn't reason enough."

"Then how about this…if Teal'c dies, so will Summers!" the Colonel bit out angrily.

"Are you threatening Buffy?" Giles growled as he leaned towards him with tightened fists.

"No, it's not a threat…I'm just stating a fact – Do you really think Summers is going to leave Teal'c out there on his own! She doesn't strike me as someone who would abandon another person, just to save her own hide…or am I wrong about that?" O'Neill growled back just as fiercely.

Shoulders falling as he let go of his anger, Giles' fists uncurled as he responded with a soft, "No, she wouldn't."

Their heads whipped up as they heard the voice of the woman they were just speaking of as she shouted out a panicked 'Teal'c! No!'.

The site that met their eyes horrified them.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The soldiers had dispatched the remaining demons with ease, and went to go help Buffy and Teal'c.

"Stay behind the barrier! That's an order!" Buffy shouted.

"But…" one soldier started, but was interrupted by Teal'c.

"I will not have you give up your life to spare mine."

"If you want to help, try to clear us a path to the main doors," Buffy panted as her scythe continued its swathe of death. "But, whatever you do, do _not_ cross the barrier."

The soldiers quickly organized themselves on either side of the two fighters, and began to pick off the demons, letting Buffy and Teal'c concentrate on the ones in front of them.

It was a slow progress, but it worked, and they finally made it to the doors.

But the two were tired, and tired warriors make mistakes.

Buffy had stepped a little too far to the side, leaving a gap between her and Teal'c that was large enough for one of the demons to slip in and separate them. It clobbered the dark-skinned warrior over the head with a piece of broken concrete, knocking him unconscious.

Teal'c's sword dropped onto the floor on the other side of the barrier, soon followed by Buffy herself who, at the heavy press of too many frenetic demons, had been shoved hard enough to send her stumbling.

She turned around to see Teal'c being dragged further into the crowd of demons.

"Teal'c! No!" Buffy shouted as she dragged herself up from the ground.

But the other warrior couldn't hear her in his comatose state.

The small blonde threw herself back into the fight, ignoring several shouts of her name…she couldn't leave Teal'c to die…she just _couldn't_.

Hacking, slashing, punching, and kicking, she made her way towards him, drawing ever closer – thankfully, the demons carrying him couldn't move very fast, what with the press of the others around them.

Buffy chopped their heads off and Teal'c fell to the floor, still out cold, and she moved to protect him where he lay, hoping and praying the others would be able to help extricate them from this mess.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Buffy!" both Giles and O'Neill shouted as they watched the small women throw herself back into the fight…one they knew to be hopeless.

The soldiers that had helped the two warriors get back to the doors continued to try and help where they could, but as the blonde Slayer drew further and further away from the barrier, they wondered if their efforts made any difference…but they continued to stab and cut where they could, and waited for someone else to give them orders.

"Out of the way! Get out of the way…NOW!" a male voice shouted.

The soldiers looked behind them in time to see the Slayer's friend, Xander, running towards them, carrying a crossbow. Several other soldiers followed him, similarly armed, and yet more soldiers carrying bins of bolts and extra crossbows. They backed away, leaving the newly arrived warriors with a clear shot of the demons that had filled the space left by Buffy and her scythe.

Xander and the others quickly got into position and began to shoot out at the crowd of demons, hoping to clear a path for Buffy and Teal'c to make it back. Bodies fell left and right as the bolts rained down on their enemies, and they soon caught sight of the small blonde, her weapon flashing around her at a breathtaking speed.

Everyone was relieved to see that the two warriors hadn't been pulled too far from the barrier, but it was still too far to safely send anyone in after them – the non-stop shooting of crossbow bolts was the only thing keeping the area cleared, and they could only hope that Teal'c would regain consciousness soon enough to help with his own rescue.

But he lay there, unmoving.

"Buffy!" a distressed voice cried out.

Once the demons inside the barrier had been killed, both Dawn and Faith had a clear path back to the entrance, and arrived to see that the oldest Slayer was in a whole lot of trouble.

Dawn moved to go help her sister, but was firmly held back by Faith.

"Woah there, little D…you're gonna get stuck like a pig if you go out there."

"But she needs our help! I won't let her die out there Faith!"

"B's holding her own for now, D, and the X-man's got the soldier dudes keeping a clear path until she can break away," Faith gripped the younger Slayer's arm more firmly as she felt Dawn try to pull away. "Stop it, Dawn! The only thing you'll do if you go out there is get killed, and I don't see Buffy being down with that. We gotta see if Giles or someone else has a plan, and we got to stick with it, no matter what, got it!"

"Fine!" Dawn replied tightly.

Faith didn't let her go, on the off chance that Buffy's sister would be just as impulsive as the blonde was herself, and dragged her through the main doors, making sure they didn't get in the line of fire.

They didn't have far to go – Giles stood just inside the entrance, along with Colonel O'Neill, right behind the last line of crossbow wielding soldiers, both ready to make a move if there was a clear opening.

Faith immediately got to the point as soon as she neared the two older men, "Yo, Giles! What's the plan?"

"We haven't got one, so we're open to options," O'Neill clipped out before the British man could respond. His eyes darted around the area where Buffy was still fighting, grasping for ideas that wouldn't get anyone else killed or injured, but was coming up blank.

"Send us out! We can cover her back!" Dawn jumped in, body tense with worry.

"Sorry, kid – you may be good, but you're not good enough to take the place of twenty crossbows," the Colonel said bluntly.

"Giles!"

"He's right, Dawn…they're barely holding them back as it is. You wouldn't be able to…Oh, God. Buffy!" Giles paled as he ran forward through the lines of soldiers, not caring if he got into the line of fire. The Colonel was right on his heels.

A demon had gotten past Buffy's guard, scoring a long claw across her back, from right shoulder to left hip. The momentum spun her around to face the building, and she dropped to one knee, her body bowed over the prone form of the man she was protecting.

And everything stopped.

The demons froze in surprise at their stroke of luck, and the soldiers paused in dismay.

And in that frozen tableau of chaos and mayhem, Buffy raised her eyes.

Her gaze locked with O'Neill's, and he could see the pain within them as the blood ran down off her back and spilled onto the ground behind her.

What his own eyes reflected – fear, worry, anger – he didn't know, but as his eyes continued to hold hers, he watched as the pain was replaced by a cold fury, a rage greater than he had ever seen in anyone. And she stood, backhanding the demon that had clawed her. It flew over the heads of the other demons, then fell from sight.

Her actions broke the demons from their immobility, and they began to attack again, but was matched by a Slayer whose actions were fueled by a furious wrath.

The others watched, stunned, as Buffy moved at an awe-inspiring speed, the scythe whirling around in a blur as it cut, stabbed and hacked at the demon horde, her feet dancing around the prone form of Teal'c in a breathtaking game of precision, never once stepping on him as she moved from one side to the other, from head to toe.

"Buffy!" Dawn wailed softly, knowing her sister wouldn't be able to keep it up for long…and if she slowed, she would fall.

Xander, having been close enough to hear Dawn, shook himself from the shock of Buffy's latest display of prowess and stood, barking out, "Dawn! Faith! Grab a crossbow and some re-loader back-up!"

While the two younger women went to grab the nearest crossbows, Xander directed his men to new positions.

"Lines one and three to the outside and forward! Line two, split and move to the inside of the full lines. Keep the gap from closing," he called out. When the two women returned, he continued, "We'll take the inside. Giles, Colonel, get down and get ready! Dawn, Faith, watch Buffy's movements and shoot the ones in front of her as she moves away…take as many down as you can so she doesn't have to deal with them. Dawn, you're left, Faith, center…I'll take right."

"You sure you'll be quick enough, Xan-man?" Faith asked as she started shooting around the swiftly moving body of her sister Slayer, her own Slayer instincts allowing her to be in perfect sync.

"I may not have Slayer reflexes, Faith, but I think I've fought long enough with Buffy to anticipate her moves. I'll be OK."

"Good."

Xander, Dawn, and Faith shot over the heads of the two men as they walked forward, the young man shooting more carefully than the Slayers, but still taking down a good number of demons. Four soldiers followed them with spare crossbows and a bin of bolts, reloading them as the three shooters ran out of ammo – the demon bodies were piling up fast.

"What are you planning, Xander?" Giles asked as the three of them approached their position just inside the barrier.

"I don't know, G-Man, but I think the demons might start to break soon."

"Why do you think that?" the British man asked gruffly as he continued to watch Buffy fight, his heart clenching in fear.

"Because it looks like Buffy dug deep and pulled out her inner Bitch…and that Bitch is _pissed_. Sure, it'd be a prize to take out the oldest Slayer, but the Buffster doesn't look like she's gonna slow down any time soon…I think the monsters are gonna start thinking about their own survival."

"He's right…look," O'Neill replied. "Some of them are backing out already."

They looked out to see a few of the demons struggling to remove themselves from their own front lines, letting others take their place in the path of Buffy's scythe. Several more began to push themselves back as the sharp weapon began to get too close and too fast to avoid, until there were only a couple of demons who attempted to rush the furious Slayer.

The small blonde quickly killed off one then, with a scream that was primal in its tone, she hacked the last to pieces during the lull in fighting.

The demons froze again, and watched as the blonde Slayer slowly drew herself up from her bent position after one last hack at the dead demon. She glared out at them, daring them to make a move.

Xander held up a hand to stop the soldiers from shooting, and quietly said, "Go now, Giles. I think this is gonna be our only shot…we'll cover your backs if they start up again."

Giles and the Colonel quickly made their way to the two warriors, one prone, and the other standing over him protectively…her right foot next to one of Teal'c's hips, and her left between his splayed legs.

The two men grabbed their fallen comrade and dragged him slowly away, careful not to unbalance Buffy's fighting stance. As soon as they reached the barrier, Giles crouched down and placed a hand over Teal'c's stomach and chanted a short spell.

The British man drew in a breath of shock, then glared at the Colonel briefly before helping the man drag his friend behind the barrier.

Letting O'Neill and the others take care of the still unconscious Teal'c, Giles turned back to where Buffy still stood, glaring at the hordes of demons. He drew in a sharp breath.

Now that she was still, the damage to her back was perfectly visible – it was a bloody mess of torn fabric and skin, and the blood continued to flow sluggishly, dripping down onto the back of her pants and the ground around her.

Swallowing painfully, he quietly called out, "Buffy, we've got Teal'c behind the barrier."

For a moment, it didn't seem like she had heard him, and he took another breath to try and gain her attention, but broke off as she lifted her weapon.

Buffy pointed the axe end of the scythe at the demons, moving it in a small arc in front of her as she spoke in a cold voice, "Forty-eight hours. You have forty-eight hours to get out of my city before I come for you. Pass the word."

The small blonde spun around, striding purposefully towards the barrier, the bodies of the dead demons between her and the others not seeming to bother her as she stepped on or over them as she made her way towards where her Watcher stood.

Stepping past the barrier, she didn't stop, striding past silent soldiers who moved out of the way to let her pass, her eyes hard and not focused on any one thing. Giles walked next to her, casting worried glances at her stony face.

Once she entered the building a good few feet Buffy stopped abruptly and looked up at her Watcher.

"Is Dawnie OK?"

"I'm here Buffy, I'm good!" Dawn replied as she looked, with tears in her eyes, at the injuries Buffy sported.

Faith quietly stood next to the youngest Slayer, exchanging worried glances with Giles at the odd behavior of the blonde.

Buffy ran her eyes over her sister, taking in the cuts and scratches, but seeing no dangerous wounds. Lifting her eyes to her sisters, she nodded her head as she firmly said, "Good."

Then she crumpled, the scythe dropping to the ground as her injuries finally caught up with her.

Giles caught her falling form as the three of them shouted. "Buffy!"

Quickly lifting her into his arms, Giles barked out, "Dawn, run ahead and tell the doctors to get a bed ready. Go!"

Dawn took off in the direction of the make-shift infirmary, the British man following as swiftly as he could.

Faith scooped up the scythe and followed.

Bursting through the door, Dawn shouted, "Get a bed ready! Giles is bringing Buffy! Hurry!"

She held one of the doors open, and Faith, having jogged ahead of the Watcher, moved to hold open the other.

Dr. Frasier paled at the sight of the limp blonde in the Watcher's arms, but gestured him towards an empty bed near the back of the room.

Giles followed, a trail of blood drops marked his path as he moved to where the doctor indicated. He gently set his tiny Slayer down, being careful as he rolled her onto her stomach, making the worst of her wounds more accessible to the doctors.

There were several gasps a few feet away, and Giles looked up to see Colonel O'Neill and his team looking their way from a few empty beds over, where a bandaged Teal'c lay unmoving.

"Oh God," Carter choked out when she saw Buffy's back. From far away and in the dark, it hadn't looked that bad, but now in the garish light…

Before anyone else could say or do anything, two soldiers brought over a couple of make-shift partitions, and placed them around the bed, cutting off their view.

Everyone was shooed away, and the doctors got to work.

It was a tense few moments as the only sounds heard were ripping fabric and the terse commands of Dr. Frasier as she requested items of her trade.

A long while later, the small doctor exited the enclosed area, heading straight for Giles and Dawn, who had taken seats on another empty bed nearby as they waited for word about Buffy's condition, Faith leaning up against the wall a few feet away, the scythe propped up next to her.

Giles shot to his feet as he asked, "Doctor? How is she?"

"She's in no danger of dying, Mr. Giles, but she's not good. I'm afraid she's lost a lot of blood, too much, and it's suppressing her Slayer healing," Frasier replied seriously. "I may know her blood type, but I don't know all that much about Slayer physiology to know if regular human blood will help or hinder Buffy's healing."

"Use mine," Dawn butted in before Giles could respond.

The doctor gave the younger girl a soft smile as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, honey…it's just not that easy. You may be her sister, but it doesn't guarantee that you have the same blood type."

"I do…I have the same blood type, and maybe my being a Slayer too will give it an extra punch."

"You've done this before?"

"Um…no," Dawn looked down, shuffling her feet.

"Then how do yo..." Frasier began, but was interrupted by the slim brunette.

"I was made from her, OK?"

"Dawn!" Giles gave her a sharp look.

"Giles! Buffy needs it, and the sooner, the better. It's pointless to argue about blood types when we both know that mine is an exact match," Dawn replied firmly before turning back towards the doctor and lowering the volume of her voice so no one nearby could hear. "Buffy probably didn't tell you anything about me because she's still protecting me, but…I didn't exist until about four years ago – I was a big ball of magical energy. Some monks made me human and sent me to Buffy for her to protect…and they made me human by using Buffy's blood. So I'm basically a whole separate body of Buffy-blood, now would you please just hook me up and start the transfusion!"

Dr. Frasier looked up at Giles for confirmation, and he nodded tiredly.

"Very well, young lady. Let's get you set up then."

Dawn followed the doctor, but when she insisted on being as close to Buffy as possible, the doctor balked.

"Dawn…she's in bad shape. I'm sure Buffy wouldn't want you to see…"

"I'm a Slayer now, doc…sooner or later, I'll see, or _get_, injuries just as bad or even worse," the brunette said stubbornly before she turned pleading eyes towards the small doctor. "Please…let me be with her."

Frasier only hesitated a moment before nodding her head. "Just remember that it looks worse than it is, OK honey?"

Dawn nodded her head and followed Frasier behind the screen. When she caught sight of her sister's back, the second doctor leaning over her as he stitched the ragged flesh together, tears filled her eyes, but she quietly sat in a chair next to the bed and held out her arm.

Considering that Dawn had been fighting for the past several hours, Frasier took the time to wash her entire arm before sterilizing the specific area and injecting a needle.

When the doctor completed the set-up, and reached to start the direct transfer, Dawn placed her hand over the doctors.

"Slayers heal about 10 times faster than regular humans. If you think it'll help, do a faster transfusion than normal."

"We'll try it at the regular rate first, Dawn. If it looks like you both can handle more, we'll increase it."

Dawn just nodded her head and leaned back in the chair. She fixed her eyes on her sister, heart clenching at the tired lines that etched her face, though the younger girl knew she probably didn't look any better.

For the next twenty minutes, everything was quiet except for the bustling of the doctors as they finished stitching Buffy up, and Frasier increasing the speed of the transfusion until it was nearly twice the standard flow.

Both the doctors and Dawn were relieved to see that Buffy's Slayer-healing had kicked in at some point, and they were keeping a close eye on the wounds, in order to take out the stitches before the skin healed over them, though it would probably be several hours before that happened.

And Dawn continued to sit quietly holding back her tears as she waited for Buffy to open her eyes and tell her everything was OK now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Teal'c had finally regained consciousness.

After Colonel O'Neill assured himself that his friend was well, though sporting a large lump on the side of his head and a bad headache, he broke away from his own group to see if Mr. Giles had an update on Buffy's condition.

Xander had joined Faith and Giles at some point, and all three sat tense in worry.

As soon as the Colonel approached near enough, the three looked up at him. Faith and Xander returned to staring at the floor, but Giles fixed the Colonel with a cold glare.

"How's Buffy?" O'Neill asked hesitantly, confused as to why the British man was glaring at him.

"She's fine, Colonel O'Neill," Giles responded icily, but at seeing that the other man was truly concerned, his tone softened a little as he continued, "Dawn's giving blood right now, and Dr. Frasier said Buffy's Slayer healing has kicked in."

"That's good to hear," O'Neill responded slowly, a little uneasy at the cold look Giles continued to direct at him. "Would you mind telling me why you look like you're ready to cut me down?"

Giles' eyes flashed in anger as he stood up abruptly.

"Would _you_ mind telling _me_ why there is a _Goa'uld_ on our planet, Colonel O'Neill!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

A/N2: I really thought Jack's comment after Buffy killed the Fyarl demon wasn't _that_ subtle, but then again, all our brains work differently, mine more demented than most.

So, OK…the scene was, Buffy had killed the Fyarl demon for saying she was skinny 'a la Monty Python' (the wafer thin mint stuff), she told the guys, they laughed, and she stomped off.

Jack slung an arm around her shoulders and grinned down at her.

Then…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In a low voice, he said, "I may not be fat or stuffed, but do you want me to eat you and see if I…explode?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Startled, Buffy stopped up short. She thumped him in the chest and tartly said, "That's _gross_ Jack!" before stomping off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

And if you still don't get it, you're too young! I'm not gonna explain it further.

I hope I didn't disappoint too much with this chapter. I know I don't deserve it, but please review!


End file.
